Shades Of Ice
by Chaeos
Summary: Harry est en crise depuis son anniversaire : perte de contrôle de sa magie, crise de transplanage incontrôlable et douleur fréquente, son état empire. Son arrivée au Manoir Malefoy provoque une succession de révélations étranges et bouleversantes sans oublier l'inattendu retour de Grindelwald, ravivant une guerre ancienne, présente bien avant sa naissance. Et l'arme, c'est lui.
1. Chapter I

**Résumé :** Harry est envoyé chez Miss Figg pour les vacances de Noël, mais ne tarde pas à se retrouver transporté non loin du manoir Malefoy, où il doit faire face...à Tom Jedusor? Entre complot de la lumière, le retour de Grindelwald, son état de santé qui empire de plus en plus et son étrange lien avec le mage noir, Harry est déterminé à éclaircir tous les mystères autour de lui. HP/TJ.

**ATTENTION** : Une relation entre deux personnes du même sexe ainsi qu'un Dumbledore méchant sont au programme. Si cela vous dérange, merci de ne pas poursuivre votre lecture. Voldemort est un peu OOC, j'espère que cela ne choquera pas trop...!

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et son univers sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, comme d'habitude.

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

J'ai finalement décidé de me lancer et de publier ma fanfiction que je traîne avec moi depuis le mois de décembre 2018. C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose d'aussi long, j'espère quelle vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! Je vous mentirais si je disais que je ne publie pas cette histoire avec une petite appréhension, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, bon ou mauvais. Aussi, je vous demanderais un peu de compréhension concernant les fautes. J'ai été très vigilante mais il est fort probable que plusieurs coquilles traînent encore.

Concernant les personnages, j'ai essayé de rester canon le plus possible mais pour certains, difficile de ne pas les faire légèrement changer de comportement étant donné que l'histoire n'est pas la même que l'original.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**SHADES OF ICE**

**.**

**.**

**PARTIE I**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPITRE I : COMME UNE PREMIÈRE RENCONTRE**

Harry Potter, jeune homme de 16 ans aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux verts brillants, était accoudé à la fenêtre du Poudlard Express, un paysage enneigé défilant sous ses yeux moroses. Son moral n'était pas au beau fixe, pour tout un tas de raison.

Premièrement, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait découvert le monde magique, il passerait Noël en dehors de ce dernier, coupé de tout contact, « à l'abri » avis conclu Dumbledore lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé cela deux jours auparavant. Cette annonce l'avait complètement pris au dépourvut, surtout lorsque le Directeur avait ajouté qu'il passerait ses vacances non pas au domicile des Dursley mais celui d'Arabella Figg, le faisant presque tomber de son siège.

Deuxièmement, il était profondément dérangé par quelque chose qui, il devait l'admettre l'obsédait depuis quelques temps et qui portait le doux nom de Tom Jedusor, le mage noir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui qui avait accessoirement fait de sa vie un enfer. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser au Mage Noir. Il ne savait pas trop si cela était de la curiosité - malsaine - ou une obsession - tout aussi malsaine - qu'il faisait sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais Harry n'y pouvait rien. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se voir au travers du jeune Tom qu'il avait vu dans la pensine, celui de l'orphelinat. Lorsque Dumbledore lui avait demandé de vider le contenue de cette boîte, caché dans la penderie de l'orphelinat, il s'était revu, dérobant les jouets que laissait traîner Dudley, bien souvent abandonnés à leur sort, remplacé par d'autres, pour les cachés sous son propre lit sous l'escalier.

Si Dumbledore espérait lui faire voir un monstre, c'était raté. Harry ne voyait qu'un enfant, endurcie par une vie trop dure pour son âge, tentant d'agir comme un adulte. D'autant plus que le Gryffondor avait prit la fâcheuse habitude de profiter des déplacements de Dumbledore pour se rendre dans le bureau du directeur, explorant les souvenirs de ce dernier concernant Tom, même ceux considérés comme dénués d'intérêt. Harry essayait de se convaincre que tout cela avait pour but, bien entendu de l'aider dans son combat contre Voldemort…

Finalement, tout un tas de chose étrange s'étaient déroulé durant l'été. Mis à part la mort de Sirius qui venait le hanter presque toute les nuits, il avait passé la fin de son été malade comme un chien. Cela avait commencé le lendemain de son anniversaire. D'abord légèrement étourdit, puis nauséeux, il avait passé les dernières semaines de son été prostré dans sa chambre, s'inquiétant de constater que son état s'aggravait de jours en jours, avant que cela ne s'atténue brusquement lorsque Dumbledore l'avait convié à effectuer une mission avec lui. S'éloigner de Privet Drive semblait avoir été positif et son retour chez sa famille moldu s'était fait sans encombre et sans symptôme apparent. Le jeune homme avait fini par mettre ses doutes de côté, même s'il avait senti quelque chose changer en lui depuis le jour de son anniversaire, se sentant plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait aussi sentit la magie, qui lui parvenait par vague diffuse lorsqu'il avait sa fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte - soit tous les jours vu la chaleur étouffante de l'été anglais - et qui, au premier abord, lui avait donné la nausée. En effet, face à cette magie là, il avait sentit que quelque chose clochait, mais il n'eu pas l'occasion de trop se poser de question, et trop heureux de quitter les Dursley, il laissa ses doutes et spéculations de côté, préférant s'émerveiller de la magie qu'il ressentait une fois à Poudlard. Cependant, encore une fois, rien n'était normal lorsqu'on était Harry Potter et des choses étranges commencèrent à se passer autour de lui, lui rappelant l'étrange mal qui l'avait frappé les jours suivant le 31 juillet.

En effet, suite à sa première séance avec Dumbledore, alors qu'il se rendait à son dortoir, perdu dans ses pensées à propos du mage noir, il avait entendu le chuintement de ses chaussures dans l'eau. Ce bruit incongru l'avait sorti de ses pensée, pour qu'il réalise avec effarement qu'il se retrouvait dans les toilettes de filles, celle de Mimi Geignarde, ce qui s'avérait une véritable prouesse technique, puisqu'il avait quitter le bureau de Dumbledore seulement deux minutes auparavant, ce qui rendait la situation totalement impossible. Cela se répéta plusieurs fois, parfois il était même assaillit de violente nausée et d'un mal de crâne violant. Au bout d'un moment, il put même surprendre le phénomène. Le problème était qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler son pouvoir, le faisant parfois même quitter les cours précipitamment en prétextant qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, avant qu'un crac! Sonor ne le fasse disparaître du placard à balai, ou d'une salle de classe vide dans laquelle il avait trouvé refuge. Harry ne voulait pas que cela s'ébruite, préférant même éviter d'en parler, même à Ron et Hermione. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter plus que de raisons, et à vrai dire, il commençait a penser que cela était totalement délirant. Il allait leur dire quoi ? Qu'il était pris d'incontrôlable crise de téléportation depuis son anniversaire ? Et que dire de sa difficulté grandissante à contrôler sa magie depuis quelque temps ? En effet, à chaque cours, il devait user de tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas faire exploser chaque objet visé - ou personne, avec un sort des plus basique, s'attirant parfois les regards en coins de certains élèves, lorsqu'il sortait des cours, transpirant et aux bords de l'évanouissement.

Secouant la tête, en songeant à la tête que feraient ses amis, s'il leur annonçait, le jeune Potter posa son front contre la vitre fraîche du compartiment du train vide où il se trouvait. Un problème à la fois. Il avait emmené ses dernières lectures sur la téléportation avec lui, histoire de s'occuper durant les vacances et Merlin seul savait qu'il aurait beaucoup de temps.

La fin du voyage se passa rapidement, et il débarqua à la gare de King Cross, avec l'étrange sensation que cette fois-ci, il était seul et que personne ne l'attendait sur le quai. Que c'était étrange, songea le jeune homme. Il quitta le quai de la voie 9 3/4 pour atterrir du côté moldu, celui-ci était comme à son habitude, plein à craquer de passager montant et descendant des trains. Il héla un taxi qui le déposa une bonne demi-heure plus tard sur le perron de sa logeuse.

La maison d'Arabella Figg était comme dans ses souvenirs, vieillotte, remplis de chats et par Merlin heureusement l'endroit sentait beaucoup moins le chou que lorsqu'il était enfant. C'était une femme qu'Harry avait commencé à apprécier, malgré les nombreux séjours forcés qu'il avait dû subir lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Après tout, elle avait plaidé en sa faveur l'année dernière, à la demande de Dumbledore, certes, mais il avait été tout à son honneur de ce présenter pour son procès au Ministère de la Magie, cracmol de son état.

\- Voilà, j'espère que cela te plaît Harry, lui dit la vieille femme qui lui avait ouvert sa chambre. Les chats ne viendront pas t'embêter à l'étage, il préfère de loin rester en bas. Bien je te laisse défaire tes affaires.

La chambre était la même qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il était enfant. Le mot parfait pour décrire la pièce était la simplicité. Une chambre relativement petite, mais pas autant que celle qu'il avait chez Vernon et Pétunia, avec un lit double, une commode non loin et un bureau. Harry déposa sa valise devant son lit et interpella la vieille femme qui commençait à descendre les escaliers.

\- Attendez, Miss Figg ! Je voulais savoir si je pouvais aller faire un tour ? J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes, après ce long voyage en train, lui dit le jeune sorcier avec un sourire des plus sincère.

\- Bien sûr Harry, juste fait bien attention à toi et rentre avant la nuit, s'il te plait, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, rajouta-t-elle quelques instant après avoir jeter quelques brefs regards autour d'elle, une mine inquiète se dessina sur son visage.

Harry la rassura et dévala les escaliers avant de sortir dans la rue de Wisteria Walk. Il n'était pas prêt mentalement à affronter cela. Cette rue, ses maisons qui se ressemblaient toutes, ce quartier… Il s'était fait une promesse cet été. Il s'était juré que c'était la dernière fois qu'il mettait les pieds à Privet Drive. Il préférait de loin aller s'enterrer dans la demeure des Black que lui avait laissé son parrain.

_Merci professeur_, maugréa le jeune homme.

Le Survivant shoota dans un tas de neige sur le bas côté, refoulant le plus possible sa colère envers le Directeur de Poudlard. Les mains enfoncées dans son manteau, il s'empressa de s'éloigner le plus possible du quartier maudit et marcha pendant un moment, contemplant la nature qui l'entourait. Le ciel était une immensité grise, chargé de petits flocons qui se déversaient doucement sur le Surrey.

Il se laissa porter par le calme qui l'entourait, rassuré de ne croiser aucun moldu, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à rencontrer des gens. Il songea à ses amis, qui devaient bien s'amuser au Terrier, profitant des importantes chutes de neiges de ces derniers temps pour s'amuser dehors. Il secoua la tête, se faisant lui-même la moral. Cela ne servait à rien de les blâmer pour quelque chose dont ils n'étaient pas responsable. Ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione avaient été tout aussi choqués que lui par la soudaine décision venant du directeur, Hermione s'était levée de son fauteuil de la salle commune, les mains sur les hanches, exprimant de vives contestations et soulevant tout un tas de raison qui prouvait que par a+b, il n'était pas bon pour lui d'être à l'écart du monde magique.

Ron s'était quant à lui contenté de hocher fermement de la tête durant l'explication d'Hermione, apportant son soutient au Survivant en promettant d'échanger une tonne de lettre ainsi qu'un ou deux colis remplie de bonbons avec l'aide de Fred et George, ce qui avait réussi à faire sourire le brun. Leur groupe était toujours aussi soudé et c'était quelque chose qui réchauffait le coeur d'Harry. Certes, les choses n'étaient maintenant plus les mêmes, comme par exemple, Ron qui trouvait un étrange comportement à ses parents et sa soeur Ginny depuis le début de l'été, ce qui bouleversait beaucoup le rouquin. Hermione passait quant à elle beaucoup de temps à donner des cours particuliers aux plus jeunes sorciers qui avaient besoin de soutien scolaire, ce qui leur laissait très peu de temps ensemble au final, puisque Harry continuait ses escapades pour en apprendre plus sur Jedusor, s'absentant parfois lors des repas. Les séances de Quidditch s'était également intensifié, ainsi l'équipe de Gryffondor s'entraînait cinq fois par semaine, à la demande de leur directrice de maison. Cependant, lorsque Harry se plaignait de l'intensité de la situation au Directeur, ce dernier se contentait d'un sourire contrit à son encontre, rendant le jeune homme particulièrement confus. Il ne savait plus qui était le vieil homme.

Ainsi, avec ce dernier, Harry marchait sur des oeufs depuis l'année dernière, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que le directeur attendait de sa part. Cependant, il commençait à en avoir par dessus la tête de la mine triste que prenait le vieil homme lorsqu'il pensait qu'Harry ne le regardait pas.

_C'est les vacances Harry, inutile de penser à tout cela._

Un soupir supplémentaire franchit ses lèvres, dessinant un petit nuage blanc devant lui.

Il décida d'emprunter un petit sentier qui s'enfonçait dans une petite forêt, songeant à quel point l'aide de Sirius lui aurait été bénéfique… Les yeux brièvement fermés à l'évocation de son parrain perdu durant la bataille du département des mystères, le jeune homme espérait avoir des nouvelles de Remus rapidement, Dumbledore n'arrêtant pas de le faire enchaîner mission sur mission pour le compte de l'Ordre. C'était leur meilleur négociateur et surtout le seul à bien vouloir se jeter dans des missions aussi dangereuses. Il marcha pendant un moment, ne se rendant pas compte du temps qui passait, le froid commençait à se faire sentir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, constatant qu'il était partie depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Il n'était que trois heures de l'après-midi, mais le temps de rebrousser chemin, il serait déjà l'heure de rentrer.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, il se sentit pris d'un vertige, si fort qu'il s'écroula contre un arbre, la respiration haletante. Tout tournait à une vitesse hallucinante dans un tourbillon de couleur, puis dans un crac! Sonor, Harry Potter disparut de la forêt de Little Whinging.

**°:::::°**

Une robe lilas à pois orange virevoltait paisiblement dans le sillage d'un vieil homme, effleurant de peu les marches en piteux état - et surtout sale du lieu. L'habit détonnait dans cet endroit gris et morne, composé essentiellement de pierre et de barreaux en metal qui laissaient filtrer un air froid, particulièrement mordant en ce mois de décembre. Particulièrement sinistre au yeux du commun des mortels, ce château n'en restait pas moins splendide et regorgeait de nombreux souvenir qui faisait retrousser les lèvres de celui qui trottinait dans les escaliers de pierre. L'aspect esthétique du lieu ne semblait pas déranger Albus Dumbledore qui aurait très bien pu sillonner chaque recoin les yeux fermés tellement il y venait souvent. Nurmengard n'avait pas de secret pour lui. Tout comme l'homme qui y résidait depuis plusieurs décennies. En effet, Albus Dumbledore devait être le seul, mis à part la garde magique autrichienne, à venir visiter l'ancien mage noir. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensait, l'idéologie « Pour le plus grand bien » n'avait jamais été totalement perdue, encore moins de la part des fondateurs de cette devise qui se fréquentaient encore dans le plus grand des secrets.

Ainsi, Albus venait voir son amant tous les mois, lui confiant avec assurance l'avancement de ses projets de conquête du monde magique. C'était un travail de longue haleine, répartie sur près de cinquante ans, depuis que Gellert avait été enfermé en prison, cependant cela n'avait jamais découragé le directeur de Poudlard. Il avait toujours été d'un naturel optimiste.

Hors, il devait bien l'avouer, il n'était pas toujours aisé de se lancer dans une telle entreprise et certains…éléments avaient malencontreusement échappés à son contrôle, cependant, cela avait eu le mérite de détourner l'attention sur sa personne, lui forgeant ainsi une solide réputation d'homme de la lumière - ce qu'il était, naturellement.

Un petit sourire orna les lèvres du vieil homme, enfin arrivé devant une porte en bois des plus simples, légèrement branlante et à l'aspect miteuse.

\- Déclinez votre identité, résonna une voix grinçante, provenant de la porte elle-même.

\- Albus Perceval..

\- Oui, oui, je connais la suite. Entrez.

Tout guilleret à la perspective de revoir l'élu de son coeur, il franchit le seuil de la porte qui s'était ouverte devant lui, arrivant dans une pièce aux murs rugueux, creusé à même la pierre, la faisant plus ressembler à une caverne qu'autre chose. De douces boules de lumières se traînaient paresseusement un peu partout, diffusant une lumière pâlotte mais suffisante pour distinguer la silhouette allongée sur un lit de fortune, à même le sol. Cette silhouette, appartenant à Gellert Grindelwald, se leva lestement. Qui aurait dit que cet homme était âgé de 113 ans ? Albus avait toujours autant de mal à y croire. Le visage qui s'approchait de la barrière magique derrière lequel il était enfermé, laissait apparaître des traits fins, légèrement ridé, des cheveux courts blanc coupé grossièrement ainsi que des yeux - autrefois bleu, mais dont un était maintenant voilé d'un voile opaque. Il n'avait pas perdu de son charme.

\- Albus.

\- Gellert.

Ils se saluaient toujours de cette manière, et ce depuis leur adolescence, cela avait débuté en moquerie pour finir par être leur marque de fabrique en quelque sorte. Ils se mirent en tailleur à même le sol, séparé par une vitre fine, suintant de magie, empêchant le mage noir de fuir l'endroit ainsi que tout contact et aide provenant extérieure. Il était aussi impossible d'utiliser la magie pour les visiteurs, même pour une simple chaise, quelque chose qui chagrinait toujours Dumbledore.

\- Je ne t'attendais plus.

Le directeur grimaça.

\- J'ai été très occupé. Tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas toujours évident de jouer sur plusieurs tableaux.

\- Au point de ne pas pouvoir passer une heure dans ton mois entier pour me rendre visite ? Tu n'es pas venu depuis le mois d'Août, fit calmement la voix de Gellert d'une voix polaire, son oeil voilé secoué quelques instant par un spasme.

Albus balaya sa dernière remarque d'un geste de la main, peu impressionné par la scène que lui jouait son amant.

\- Tu sais bien que cette année prend un tournant crucial dans notre plan, dit Dumbledore en jetant un regard des plus sérieux par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Le garçon a évolué, et d'une façon des plus étonnantes.

Gellert croisa ses mains, regardant intensément l'homme en face de lui. Ce silence incita Albus à continuer.

\- Je ne pensais pas que les choses allaient se dérouler si rapidement. Je crains que l'enfant ne survive pas jusqu'à la fin de processus et il serait regrettable de…

Un grognement l'interrompit.

\- J'ai entièrement confiance en mes compétences en la matière Albus, ainsi qu'aux critères de sélections que j'ai établi depuis plusieurs décennies, fit l'homme d'une voix froide, le visage fermé. Il serait plutôt regrettable que l'enfant se perde dans la folie, ou qu'il perde tout simplement le contrôle. Tu te dois de le mettre sous une soumission complète. Plus il sera mal, isolé de tous, ne dépendant que de toi, plus il sera aisément manipulable.

\- Je sais oui, hocha solennellement la tête le directeur, mais n'aurait-il pas été plus judicieux de retarder d'une ou deux années le déclenchement du processus ? J'ai bien peur que l'avoir programmé à ses seize ans n'est engendré de plus grave conséquences, de plus grand bouleversement. L'héritage magique se dévoile à cet âge, pouvant rendre un sorcier extrêmement instable, il ne manquerait plus qu'il nous explose dans les mains, ne peut s'empêcher de conclure Albus d'une voix voilée d'inquiétude.

Gellert se leva brusquement, agacé par les doutes et spéculations de son visiteur.

\- Justement ! Il nous le faut au bord de l'épuisement, le plus faible physiquement et mentalement possible, tout en le gardant instable magiquement. Tu te dois de surveiller ses relations. Si par mégarde il rencontrait son…

\- Cela n'arrivera pas, coupa Albus en levant une main. Harry ne côtoies quasiment personne du monde magique hormis ses camarades de Poudlard ainsi que ceux de l'Ordre et tous sont passé par des prélèvements sanguins et magiques. Tu sais que je ne permettrais pas une telle erreur.

Gellert, les sourcils froncés, acquiesça avant de finir par s'installer de nouveau en face de son amant.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à ta main ?

\- Ça ? Répondit Dumbledore en arborant une mine sombre. Cadeau de Tom. C'est une vraie plaie celui-là.

Gellert esquissa un sourire à la mention du mage noir, les yeux brillants. Il se saisit d'une vieille paire de lunette à laquelle il manquait une branche et examina brièvement la main de son amant, toujours mis à distance par le mur magique.

\- Hmm, toujours aussi futé ce garçon à ce que je vois, dit l'homme avec un hochement de tête approbateur, mais rien de définitif. Une fois que je serais sortie d'ici, elle sera comme neuve.

Albus se contenta d'hocher la tête d'un air satisfait, ne relevant pas la remarque appréciative concernant Voldemort. Il savait de toute façon que le prisonnier en face de lui avait toujours éprouvé une sorte de fascination morbide sur la magie de Tom, particulièrement puissante et noire. Et ils avaient eu plus d'une discussion à ce sujet, il était donc inutile de remettre cela sur le tapis.

\- Si seulement j'étais là, fit le mage noir avec un regard sombre, le ton particulièrement amère. Je pourrais m'assurer du bon déroulement de notre plan, de notre rêve, continua-t-il, son oeil valide brillant de mille feux.

\- Nous trouverons un moyen. Je te ferais sortir de là, répondit calmement le directeur de Poudlard avec assurance. Rien ne pourra plus nous séparer, mon amour.

Gellert se contenta d'un sourire un peu fou, mais pour Albus, c'était le sourire d'un homme bientôt libre. Ils échangèrent le reste de l'heure à papoter, enfin c'est plus Albus qui faisait la conversation et Gellert écoutait distraitement, caressant sa barbe rugueuse, ses pensées dirigés vers l'Élu, celui grâce à qui, le plus grand bien sera enfin accompli.

**°:::::°**

Cela ne devait faire que quelques minutes que le jeune Harry avait atterrit brutalement au sol. Il reprenait doucement conscience, avec l'étrange impression qu'un troupeau de Sombral lui avait marché dessus. Par Merlin…! Avait-il été encore téléporté ? Harry grimaça en se relevant, en portant un main à à la racine de ses cheveux, visiblement ensanglantée, lorsqu'il senti un liquide chaud couler entre ses doigts. Il avait dû se cogner en atterrissant sur le sol. Il se redressa difficilement en s'appuyant contre un arbre. Ce geste sembla lui coûter toute ses forces, lui faisait comprendre qu'il était dans un état avancé de fatigue. Il regarda autour de lui, atterré par la situation. Ce n'était définitivement pas la même forêt. Celle qu'il venait de quitter était rempli d'arbres dépourvut de feuilles, laissant voir une forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue, hors celle-ci était touffue, avec de grands sapins mesurant plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

Harry s'approcha doucement de la lisère de la forêt. Il pouvait apercevoir un grand lac gelé et en arrière plan, un grand manoir magnifique qui se dressait au centre de cette nature glaciale et immaculée. Au loin, on pouvait distinguer une petite tâche noir qui se déplaçait sur la surface blanchit.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir marcher pendant plusieurs minutes vers cet endroit en espérant y trouver de l'aide. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour se retrouver dans cette situation, maugréa-t-il mentalement en cherchant une bâton de bois assez solide pour supporter son poids. Il finit par trouver quelque chose de satisfaisant et se mit en route, priant pour que la silhouette qui filait le long du lac, soit toujours là lorsqu'il arriverait à sa hauteur.

Harry dû puiser dans toutes ses ressources pour maintenir une bonne cadence, même s'il avait l'impression de marcher aussi rapidement qu'un escargot. Sa tête tournait, lui faisant terriblement souffrir et du sang n'arrêtait pas de couler sur son visage. Décidément, pour être dans un état pareil, il avait dû voyager loin et au vu de l'immensité vide qui l'entourait, il n'était définitivement pas dans le Surrey. Sa baguette était avec lui, dans sa poche, mais il lui était totalement inutile, puisqu'il était quasiment impossible pour lui de lancer un sort convenablement. De plus, ayant toujours la trace sur lui, elle lui assurait un renvoi immédiat de Poudlard.

Cela lui parut une éternité mais il parvint aux abords du lac, le faisant sourire de soulagement. Un sourire qui s'agrandit lorsqu'il remarqua que la silhouettes s'approchait vers lui. C'était un homme, grand au teint de porcelaine, encadré de cheveux sombres coiffés impeccablement, mais de là où il se tenait, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas en distinguer plus.

Harry se sentit rassuré alors qu'il constatait que c'était bien un sorcier qui posait les pieds dans la neige, changeant d'un coup de baguettes ses patins pour des bottes. Il n'était pas très à l'aise en présence des moldus et n'aurait sur quoi dire si cela en avait été un.

Le soulagement du Gryffondor le fit vaciller sur ses jambes. Il était à bout de force, son regard était flou, sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Il cligna des yeux, tentant vainement de rester éveillé. En temps normal, il aurait eu la prudence d'esprit de fuir à toute jambes, mais lorsque les traits de l'inconnu se clarifièrent sous son regard trouble, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire surpris.

\- Tiens, maintenant j'ai des hallucinations, s'exprima difficilement Harry, qui sentait sa vision s'obscurcir dangereusement.

L'inconnu, plus si inconnu que cela d'ailleurs, se mit en face de lui, sourcils froncés.

\- Tu as l'air si vrai, chuchota Harry en s'approchant légèrement, réduisant la distance entre eux. L'homme ne broncha pas. J'en ai de la chance, le beau Tom Jedusor m'honore de sa présence… finit-il difficilement avec un petit sourire, avant de s'effondrer.

Harry appréhenda le choc, qui ne vint jamais, sentant seulement des bras l'entourer, lui évitant ainsi une autre chute. Il se laissa aller et s'autorisa un peu de répit. Il perdit connaissance.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dois-je publier la suite ?

Merci de votre lecture,

Chaeos.


	2. Chapter II

**Résumé :** Harry est envoyé chez Miss Figg pour les vacances de Noël, mais ne tarde pas à se retrouver téléporté non loin du manoir Malefoy, où il doit faire face...à Tom Jedusor? Entre complot de la lumière, le retour de Grindelwald, son état de santé qui empire de plus en plus et son étrange lien avec le mage noir, Harry est déterminé à éclaircir tous les mystères autour de lui. HP/TJ.

**ATTENTION** : Une relation entre deux personnes du même sexe ainsi qu'un Dumbledore méchant sont au programme. Si cela vous dérange, merci de ne pas poursuivre votre lecture.

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et son univers son la propriété de J.K Rowling, comme d'habitude.

_Italique_ : Pensée d'Harry.

* * *

Bonsoir,

Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier tous les lecteurs qui ont postés des reviews, ce fut réellement encourageant et rassurant d'avoir des retours de votre part. J'ai donc décidé de poursuivre la publication avec un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, le mercredi. J'espère terminer la première partie d'ici la fin septembre. Si vous désirez suivre l'avancement de l'histoire, rendez-vous sur mon profil. Dans ce chapitre, l'histoire commence doucement à prendre forme, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours et vos spéculations ! Comme d'habitude, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute.

On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture.

* * *

**SHADES OF ICE**

**.**

**.**

**PARTIE I**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPITRE II : L'HOMME AUX DEUX VISAGES**

Lorsque Harry reprit ses esprits, il lui fallut un moment avant de remettre les derniers événements en place dans sa tête. Ah oui, les cours de Dumbledore, son mystérieux pouvoir, l'annonce de ses vacances chez Arabella Figg, son escapade dans la forêt puis le visage de Tom Jedusor lui apparut soudainement, faisant redresser Harry dans un mouvement violent, l'arrachant de la couche moelleuse où il était allongé.

Un gémissement lui échappa alors que sa tête lui tournait brusquement, des tâches sombres apparaissant devant ses yeux. Il porta sa main à son front douloureux plus par automatisme qu'autre chose et fut surpris de sentir sous ses doigts, la texture rêche d'un tissu. Cela lui rappelait ses passages à l'infirmerie de son école primaire, lorsque Dudley et ses amis prenaient un peu trop à coeur leur partie de chasse au Harry. Le visage de son ennemi de toujours lui réapparut, le faisant cligner des yeux plusieurs fois. Par Merlin, est-ce que c'était vrai ? Il se souvenait du visage de l'homme qui l'avait secouru, et ses traits semblaient effectivement appartenir au mage noir. Quand il était plus jeune cela dit, de nos jours cela serait impossible...Tom Jedusor. Non. C'était Lord Voldemort maintenant qui avait d'ailleurs retrouvé un corps mi-humain mi-serpent depuis sa quatrième année.

Sûrement une hallucination, dû à la blessure qu'il avait subit à la tête, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Par contre, une chose était sûr, songea le Gryffondor en regardant autour de lui, l'endroit où il avait atterrit n'appartenait pas à n'importe qui. La pièce était grande, richement décorée avec des boiseries faites dans un bois sombre, finement ouvragées de fils d'or. Le lit à baldaquin où il était assit était situé au fond de la pièce, une porte à sa gauche, une autre près du lit. Un grand canapé en cuir siégeait plus loin, à l'opposé du lit, face à une grande cheminée où crépitait un feu agréable et où trônait l'imposant cadran d'une grande horloge délicate en forme de soleil, dont les rayons servaient d'aiguilles.

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre l'arracha à sa contemplation de la pièce, son regard se posant sur le nouveau venu, qui ne lui était absolument pas inconnu. C'était bien lui. Celui qui hantait ses pensées depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, l'homme qui l'intriguait de plus en plus et sur lequel il essayait de décortiquer chaque parole, chaque expression dans la pensine, celui là même qui était a l'origine de sa vie actuelle. Il s'approchait de lui, son regard sombre brillait d'une lueur particulière que le jeune Harry n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Était-ce de la satisfaction ? En tout cas, le cerveau d'Harry préféra mettre de côté son sentiment d'être pris au piège, préférant détailler le mage noir, laissant la curiosité l'envahir. Comment était-ce possible ? Des tonnes de questions défilaient dans sa tête.

\- Ça ne peut pas être vrai, murmura Harry en se figeant, les yeux écarquillés alors que son ennemi juré s'approchait encore et encore.

Le visage impénétrable, le sorcier qui lui faisait face laissa transparaître un léger amusement lorsqu'il s'adressa au Survivant.

\- Tu avais pourtant l'air convaincu que c'était bien moi tout à l'heure, lui rétorqua Jedusor en empoignant au passage une chaise adossée contre le mur sur la gauche d'Harry. Il l'installa à côté du lit, croisant ses jambes.

Le Survivant le détailla rapidement, notant qu'il n'était pas bien différent du jeune homme qu'il avait observé à travers la pensine de Dumbledore ainsi que celui qu'il avait affronté dans la chambre des secrets, des années auparavant.

Grand, des cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés, plus long que lorsqu'il était à l'école, remarqua le jeune homme en observant les pointes charbons chatouillées le col de la chemise de mage noir. Sa peau était pâle, mais pas translucide comme l'était celle de son corps de serpent. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, d'une couleur indéfinissable à cette distance pour Harry, mais qui lui apparaissait terriblement sombre et envoutante. C'était exactement le genre de regard dans lequel on pouvait se perdre des heures, espérant un jour en dénicher quelques chose, un sentiment, ou l'âme elle même, au bout de ce puit sans fin. Il ne portait aucun bijou. Sa baguette n'était pas mis en évidence, à savoir pointer sur lui, ce qui était premièrement bon signe et secondement, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se questionner sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Malgré ses vêtements d'une simplicité déconcertante, son être respirait d'une tel grâce et d'une telle noblesse, alors qu'il était là, assis sur une simple chaise. On aurait dit un roi sur son trône tant l'aura dégagée par le sorcier était impressionnante. Le Gryffondor lui donnait à peine trente ans, respirant d'une telle jeunesse intemporelle, d'une telle confiance que cela le fit frissonner, lui faisait prendre conscience que Lord Voldemort n'était pas juste un homme extrêmement doué pour la magie. C'était aussi un envouteur de première et vivre cette expérience en temps réelle plutôt qu'à travers des souvenirs étaient complètement différent. Le silence ce fit entre, les deux ennemis se jaugeant l'un l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune détourne le regard en premier, sous le regard scrutateur de l'autre.

\- Comment m'as-tu reconnu ? Je ne pense pas t'être déjà apparut dans cette enveloppe corporelle auparavant.

Le jeune homme déglutit. Il valait mieux qu'il passe sous silence ses séances de découverte sur son passé.

\- Grâce à votre journal.

\- Oui, bien sûr… mon journal. Lucius m'a vaguement parlé de cette tentative pitoyable de me ramener d'entre les morts grâce à lui, ainsi que du sort qu'il a subit, finit-il d'une voix sèche.

Harry fut presque sûr d'avoir vu une lueur rouge passé dans les yeux d'abysse du mage noir, mais il fit mine d'ignorer la pointe de colère venant de ce dernier, préférant laisser son regard s'égarer rapidement dans la pièce.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

D'un geste élégant, Jedusor se leva et se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre baigné par un faible rayon de soleil. Harry ne put s'empêcher de parcourir ce visage, exposé à la lumière extérieure, permettant d'adoucir légèrement l'expression contrarié qu'affichait le Lord. Le Survivant refréna les quelques pensées qui lui vinrent à l'esprit, se giflant mentalement alors que des qualitatif appréciateur traversait son esprit.

_Reprend-toi ! C'est Voldemort !_

\- Dans le Wiltshire, au Manoir Malefoy.

Harry sursauta dans le grand lit, la voix de l'homme ayant interrompu ses pensées, alors qu'il se fustigeait mentalement. Le Wiltshire ? C'était impossible. Il n'avait pas pu parcourir une aussi grande distance soit plusieurs centaines de kilomètres pour atterrir ici, c'était vraiment en dehors de ses compétences. Visiblement, le mage noir semblait tout aussi curieux que lui, car il se détourna de la grand baie vitrée, un air intrigué remplaçant son air contrarié.

\- Comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici ? J'ignorais que le jeune Malfoy t'avais partagé la localisation de ce manoir… Ou alors, c'est peut-être encore un pathétique plan de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore pour me tuer ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

Harry releva les yeux vers la silhouette devant la fenêtre à la mention du directeur de Poudlard dont le regard s'était enflammé de colère. Néanmoins, le mage noir n'était peut-être pas dans le faux, après tout, il ne savait plus quoi penser des agissements de Dumbledore depuis l'incident du Ministère et surtout du dévoilement de la vérité qui avait éclaté dans son bureau. Harry se souvenait encore du bien-être que lui avait procuré les bibelots de verre se déversant en millier de morceau.

\- Non, ce n'est certainement pas Dumbledore qui m'envoie, lui répondit finalement Harry, les poings serrés, mettant difficilement sa colère de côté en évoquant le dirigeant de l'Ordre du Phénix.

La bouche du Seigneur des Ténèbres se tordit en un rictus amer.

\- Oh, le jeune héros de la lumière aurait-il des désaccords avec son mentor ? Dumbledore t'a finalement avoué qu'il se servait toi comme un enfant se sert d'un jouet ? Se moqua le Lord en se retournant de nouveau, contemplant les flocons qui virevoltaient à l'extérieur.

Harry sentit ses ongles pénétrés légèrement dans la paume de ses mains, sa magie s'agitant doucement autour de lui. Il ne devait pas perdre le contrôle aussi stupidement, encore moins devant le Serpentard. Il souffla, faisant légèrement descendre la pression. Il n'était pas le jouet du directeur - ni de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs, incluant un certain mage noir. Il n'était pas non plus à la botte de Dumbledore, surtout pas quand celui-ci décidait de l'envoyer où bon lui semblait sans lui demander son avis. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, espérant s'éclaircir les idées. Cela ne servirait à rien de céder à la colère, encore moins devant sa némésis, cela ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Ce dernier était à prendre avec des pincettes dans ce genre de contexte assez unique. En effet, il était seul avec Voldemort dans un état assez déplorable et sans aucun moyen pour s'échapper.

De plus, sa faible connaissance concernant le mage noir, le poussait à adopter une attitude prudente. Mise à part les crises de colères légendaires dont il avait assisté dans ses visions - et subit par extension, il en savait très peu sur lui, juste les grandes lignes. Fils d'un moldu et d'une sang-pure, héritier de Salazar Serpentard, Tom Jedusor était un homme doté d'une grande intelligence, ainsi que d'un grand charisme. Il l'avait vu à l'oeuvre de nombreuses fois lors de ses escapades dans la pensine de son directeur. Que dire aussi de ses prouesses magiques ? Elles étaient magistrales à ne pas en douter. D'après Hermione, Lord Voldemort était le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle avec Dumbledore et un ancien mage noir dont Harry ne se rappelait plus du nom. Le duel opposant Voldemort et Dumbledore au Ministère en avait été la preuve. De plus, le mage noir ne dégageait absolument pas la même chose que lorsqu'il était sous son enveloppe serpentine. Il semblait beaucoup plus détendu qu'avant. Où alors, il se contrôlait beaucoup plus facilement, allez savoir.

Harry réalisa soudainement qu'il n'avait jamais été seul avec l'homme, il y avait toujours eu une tiers personne entre eux, même en cinquième année lors de ses nombreux rêves, ce qui influait peut-être sur le comportement du mage noir. Pas de serviteur où d'ennemis à impressionné, juste lui, Harry Potter. Il songea qu'en plus, Voldemort avait été peu présent cet été dans son esprit, lui qui s'était attendu à des situations similaires à celle qu'il avait vécu en cinquième année, il en avait été presque déçu, lui qui avait passé presque tout l'été à bouillonnée de rage. Cette dernière c'était muée en une froide détermination à en apprendre le plus possible sur l'homme, avant de se muer en une étrange fascination. Il lui arrivait parfois de se voir à travers les yeux inexpressif du jeune adolescent qu'était Tom Jedusor.

Face à l'absence du mage noir pour peupler ses rêves, il avait assisté à la mort de son parrain, tombant à travers le voile, pendant toutes ses vacances scolaire, le laissant dans une grande détresse. Alors qu'un élan de tristesse commençait doucement à s'emparer de lui, son regard dériva, tombant sur la silhouette toujours silencieuse devant la fenêtre. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il se retrouvait au Manoir Malefoy. Décidant que la franchise était sa meilleures option, Harry se jeta à l'eau.

\- Vous savez pourquoi je suis là ?

Un froncement des sourcils remplaça l'air contrarié du Mage Noir. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne réponde à Harry.

\- J'ai des suspicions, mais je n'en suis pas certain.

Il marqua une pause avant de poursuivre.

\- J'ai senti un transplanage peu avant ta venu. J'imagine que cela devait être toi. Tu n'as pas passer ton permis de transplanage ? Ce vieux fou aurait très bien pu t'obtenir cela…

\- Non, répondit calmement Harry alors que son cerveau se repassait les événements de ces derniers mois, mettant bout à bout tous les éléments en sa possession.

Il avait transplané ! C'est pour cela, qu'il s'était retrouvé à différents endroits dans le château. On ne pouvait pas transplaner vers l'extérieur lorsque l'on était dans l'enceinte du château, mais une fois dedans, il était probablement possible de le faire, à l'image d'une balle rebondissant dans une boite fermée. Cela expliquait aussi son état d'épuisement avancé - voyager sur un aussi grande distance l'avait fatigué, sans parler de la blessure qu'il s'était fait.

Pris d'un éclair de lucidité, il réalisa qu'inconsciemment, il s'était rendu près de son ennemi, l'homme qui le voulait mort depuis des années. Il était intrigué par l'homme, mais pas fou au point de vouloir lui rendre visite. Était-il devenu suicidaire sans le savoir ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? Il savait que Tom Jedusor n'était plus, même s'il était parfois compliqué de distingué ce qu'était devenu ce dernier. La situation était incompréhensible à ses yeux. Exaspéré et nerveux par la tournure que prenaient les choses, il rejeta les couvertures, sautant hors du lit. Tom se tourna de la fenêtre pour le regarder faire, croisant les mains dans le dos, observant chacun de ses mouvements.

\- Vous allez me tuez maintenant ? Demanda franchement le jeune homme en se plantant face au Serpentard.

Ce dernier plissa les yeux, puis esquissa un rictus, visiblement amusé par la franchise et l'audace dont faisait preuve l'adolescent. Il s'avança, tournant autour d'Harry comme un prédateur tourne autour de sa proie. Le jeune homme était maintenant suffisamment proche du mage noir pour sentir sa magie effleurer sa peau, le faisant frissonner de plaisir et surtout lui faisant regretter pendant quelque instant d'être un véritable détecteur de magie ambulant.

\- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité pour le moment, répondit doucement le mage en se positionnant derrière lui, surtout si tu te livres à moi de la même façon que tout à l'heure. J'ai apprécié ton compliment me concernant.

Harry était complètement désarçonné par le changement d'attitude du Mage Noir. Un coup il était distant et froid, répondant à ses questions sans même le regarder ou alors il s'amusait avec lui comme un vulgaire jouet. Il sentit une chaleur envahir ses joues, ne savant pas si cela était sous l'effet de la colère ou un simple rougissement. Bien sûr, il se souvenait très bien avoir qualifié le mage noir de beau, mais pour sa défense, son esprit était en pleine divagation. Il sentit la proximité d'un corps près de lui, ainsi qu'un souffle chaud qui parcouru sa nuque, remontant contre son oreille. Harry pouvait voir leurs reflets à tous les deux, dans la fenêtre qui leur faisait face, remarquant qu'il n'en menait pas large, complètement dominé par le petit jeux du Serpentard.

\- Je préférais m'amuser un peu plus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, continua dans un murmure le Lord. Tu m'as habitué à un peu plus de résistance par le passé.

Harry sentit le corps du plus vieux se dégager du sien, lui laissant enfin l'opportunité d'inspirer une grande goulée d'oxygène au passage. Le Lord se dirigea vers la droite de la cheminée où siégeait une grande bibliothèque qui recouvrait l'intégralité du mur.

\- De toute façon, j'ai l'intime conviction que nous nous reverrons, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, dit-il tranquillement en parcourant du bout des doigts les reliures de livres, s'attardant un instant sur un en particulier avant de le saisir, le tendant à Harry. Puis, il quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot, laissant l'adolescent en proie à des émotions contradictoires. Harry resta quelque secondes immobiles, trop chamboulé par tout ce qui venait de se passer, avant de finir par soupirer.

_Ce genre de chose n'arrive vraiment qu'à moi, c'est pas possible._

Il repéra ses affaires qui se trouvaient au pied du lit comme ses chaussures, qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler ainsi que son manteau, s'assurant pas la même occasion que sa baguette se trouvait toujours dans sa poche. Son contact apaisa son coeur qui battait encore fortement contre sa cage thoracique. Il sentait encore le souffle chaud parcourir sa nuque, s'insinuant tel un serpent dans le creux de son cou, le laissant étrangement frissonnant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le livre qu'il avait dans les mains dégagea une douce chaleur, sentant un crochet lui saisir le nombril, il partit du manoir Malfoy dans un tourbillon.

**°:::::°**

Le sorcier atterrit en bas de la rue où vivait Miss Figg, échappant un juron en voyant le jour s'atténuer lentement au profit de la nuit. Il devait rentrer le plus vite possible, avant que la vieille femme n'alerte Dumbledore. Il ne manquerait plus que tout l'Ordre du Phénix soit rameuté et après les évènements qu'il venait de vivre, il n'était pas prêt à gérer une autre crise.

Il s'empressa donc de remonter Wisteria Walk, espérant que sa voisine ne poserait pas trop de questions concernant les nombreuses heures qu'il avait passé dehors. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? D'autant plus, qu'il allait devoir baratiner une histoire assez grotesque et il était si doué pour mentir…

\- Enfin, Harry ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter…mais que t'ai-t-il arrivé ?

La vieille dame se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, une main porté à sa bouche dans une mine d'effarement. C'est vrai qu'il avait complètement oublié la blessure qu'il avait au front, recouverte d'un épais bandage. Le Gryffondor se retient de pousser un profond soupire. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide.

\- Ce n'est rien Miss Figg. J'ai…hum…glissé sur une plaque de verglas, rien de grave. Un monsieur qui passait par là m'a soigné, finit d'expliquer Harry avec un sourire contrit, espérant sincèrement que cela serait suffisant pour convaincre la vieille dame.

Ce fut heureusement le cas pour lui et Miss Figg s'empressa de se décaler de l'encadrement de la porte pour le laisser entrer, une air de soulagement s'inscrivant rapidement sur son visage. C'est vrai que c'était beaucoup mieux que de lui dire la vérité, elle n'aurait sûrement pas tenu le choc sil avait dû lui avouer avoir passer les dernières heures à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres avec Voldemort en personne.

\- Dieu soit loué ! J'ai bien faillit croire que tu t'étais fait poursuivre par Tu-Sais-Qui, tu as mine à faire peur mon garçon, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

_C'est le cas_, songea Harry en montant les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre, pressé d'échapper à une éventuellement conversation avec la cracmol.

\- Pas si vite jeune homme, laisse-moi examiner cette blessure.

Elle le tira par le bras, ne tenant pas compte de ses protestations et le fit s'assoir sur un chaise en bois, légèrement branlante de la cuisine. Elle farfouilla quelques instants dans un tiroir avant d'en tirer quelques flacons, une paire de ciseau, des bandages ainsi qu'une minuscule boite.

\- Je n'ai plus du tout mal, Miss Figg, je pense que la personne que j'ai rencontré s'est très bien occupé de ça, fit Harry en désignant la blessure qu'il avait à la tête.

La vieille dame ne tint pas compte de ses protestations et retira le bandage.

\- Tu sais Harry, dans mon jeune temps, je travaillais dans les hôpitaux militaires, une blessure comme celle-ci n'est rien en comparaison à toutes les horreurs dont j'ai été témoin, j'ai aussi aidé à Sainte-Mangouste, oh, il y a bien longtemps maintenant, à l'époque de Grindelwald, mais bref, Albus ne me le pardonnerait pas si je…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, sa bouche s'arrondissant de surprise.

\- Et bien, mon garçon, cet homme qui t'a soigné à fait du très bon travail. Tout est propre et les sutures sont très bien réalisées, c'est un beau travail, tu n'auras qu'une petite cicatrice.

Harry cacha sa surprise du mieux qu'il put. Lord Voldemort l'avait soigné…correctement ? En employant, qui plus est, des techniques moldus ? Ce mage noir était définitivement intriguant et son comportement était incompréhensible aux yeux d'Harry. Pourquoi avoir pris soin de lui comme cela, au lieu de le faire croupir dans un cachot miteux ? Le jeune homme fut interrompu dans son cheminement de pensée par Miss Figg qui s'affairait à ranger les divers instruments médicaux.

\- Ne saurais-tu pas le nom de cette personne, que je puisse le remercier d'avoir pris soin de toi ? Demanda la vieille femme en tournant vers Harry un regard bienveillant. Il y a de grandes chances pour que je le connaisse, tu sais à force de vivre ici on finit par connaître tout ce petit monde.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, préférant ignorer la formation de l'image cocasse de Miss Figg, cracmol de son état, face au plus grand mage noir de l'histoire, lui offrant des biscuits pour le remercier de sa gentillesse. Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

\- Je… je ne pense pas, il avait un accent et ne semblait pas venir d'ici, répondit-il à la vieille femme en se raclant la gorge, essayant de croire réellement à son mensonge.

\- Vraiment ? Oh, il est vrai qu'il y a pas mal d'étranger qui viennent visiter leur famille en cette période de l'année.

Le jeune homme se leva, ses pensées focalisées sur le mage noir. La voix de la vieille dame sembla lointaine lorsqu'elle lui annonça qu'il dînerait dans une heure. Harry acquiesça distraitement, passant une main sur le bandage propre qui lui enserrait la tête. Miss Figg commençait à s'affairer dans la cuisine, caressant distraitement un de ses chats, tout en lisant attentivement un livre de recette. Harry, qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, se figea dans l'encadrement, le nom mentionné par la vieille dame quelques minutes plutôt résonnait transmuent dans son esprit, comme si cela semblait important.

\- Dites Miss Figg, vous avez bien mentionné quelqu'un plus tôt, Grindelwald c'est ça ?

La cracmol se détourna de son livre de cuisine.

\- Oui. Il s'appelait Gellert Grindelwald. On ne doit pas vraiment le mentionner très souvent à Poudlard n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec une mine soucieuse. Pourtant c'était un sorcier redoutable, du même calibre que Tu-Sais-Qui, si ce n'est pas pire encore, rajouta-elle un instant après.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Pire que Voldemort ? Était-ce possible d'en arriver à ce stade là ? Intrigué, le jeune homme, imaginait difficilement qu'un homme aussi puissant puisse être stopper.

\- Comment a-t-il été arrêté ? Je crois que Dumbledore l'a tué en duel n'est-ce pas ?

Arabella poussa un long soupire avant de se saisir de quelques légumes qu'elle déposa sur une planche à découpée.

\- Il n'est pas mort. Il a été emprisonné par Dumbledore lui-même, qui l'a effectivement battu en duel. Ce n'était pas une belle époque Harry. Son règne durait depuis plusieurs années et ne s'étendait pas seulement à la Grande-Bretagne, on dit qu'il collaborait avec un dictateur allemand qui était aussi fou que lui. Il faisait des expériences terribles sur des sorciers. Les enlèvements étaient fréquent. Hommes, femmes, enfants… On pouvait se retrouver le lendemain matin avec un membre de la famille en moins, sans vraiment savoir ce qui était advenu de cette personne. Sans retrouver le corps non plus, si ce n'est sous forme d'inferi au cours d'une bataille. C'est une sorte de mort vivant, ajouta la vieille femme en voyant l'air confu d'Harry. Une magie très noir.

Le jeune homme s'adossa à la chambranle de la porte. Il avait un sentiment étrange à l'évocation de ce mage noir.

\- Tout va bien Harry ? Demanda Miss Figg, son couteau suspendu au dessus d'une carotte. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Tu devrais peut-être te reposer. Ne t'en fait pas pour Grindelwald. Il est emprisonné dans une prison de haute sécurité, quelque part en Autriche.

Harry hocha la tête, sentant effectivement qu'il avait besoin de s'allonger. Finalement cette blessure à la tête l'avait affecté plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il remercia la vieille dame et monta doucement les escaliers menant à l'étage, une multitude de questions se bousculant dans sa tête, concernant les deux mages noirs. Voldemort avait-il connu Grindelwald ? Était-ce un model pour lui ? Il fallait qu'il se renseigne sur ce mage noir. Sa main se posa sur le petit livre qu'il avait caché dans le pan de son manteau et qui lui avait servit de moyen de transport. Il semblait maintenant peser une tonne contre son coeur.

**°:::::°**

Tom Jedusor était un homme aux convictions établies. Il appréciait l'ordre, le bon déroulement des choses dont il avait prévu, l'organisation… tout cela pouvait paraître maniaque aux yeux du commun des mortel, mais il fonctionnait de cette manière. Cela lui permettait de s'assurer qu'il mettait l'emphase sur les bonnes choses tout en progressant efficacement. C'était quelque chose qui avait le don de le conforter dans ses choix ainsi que dans le chemin qu'il avait emprunté, des années auparavant. Il n'avait jamais remis en compte ses faits et gestes passés, il n'était pas du genre à regretter. Il était convaincu que la vérité devait jaillir pour de bon, éclabousser la société sorcière, peu importe le prix, assurant un avenir nouveau pour les générations futurs. Il voulait être l'instigateur de ce mouvement, il voulait prendre sa revenche, à sa manière, pour triompher du racisme des moldus envers les sorciers, que ces derniers puissent enfin vivre au grand jour.

Oui, Tom Jedusor avait été un homme plein de convictions, légèrement revanchard sur les bords mais qui savait où il s'en allait. Jusqu'à ce que ses plans changent au cours de sa scolarité, l'amenant à se transformer, allant toujours plus loin dans la magie, s'enfonçant dans des domaines rarement exploré, pour finalement devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, Lord Voldemort, puissant mage noir qui terrorisait la Grande-Bretagne autant par sa présence, que par ses idéaux, qui s'étaient propagés tel un virus dans tout le pays, montant à la tête de la communauté sorcière. Cette pensée fit immédiatement rougeoyer ses yeux de colère. Il ne supportait plus de voir le monde magique, baignant dans cette grande mascarade, depuis des dizaines d'années. Tout cela finement mis en place par se vieux fou de Dumbledore. Ce grand manipulateur citronné. Voldemort expira lentement, préférant éviter de laisser sa magie se déchaîner dans son bureau. Il préférait extériorisé d'une autre manière.

Cependant, il y avait une chose qui n'avait pas été prévu dans le plan de Dumbledore, une variante intéressante, mais qu'il avait par le fait même lui aussi sous-estimé. Cette variante possédait une touffe de cheveux de jais en bataille et de grands yeux verts, répondant au nom d'Harry Potter. Cela l'avait énervé et ce, depuis le début, lorsque que ses orbes vertes de bambins avaient croisées les siennes, des années auparavant, ainsi que cette foutu prophétie qui promettait que l'enfant se mettrait en travers de son chemin.

Il avait perdu tellement de temps, tellement de chose après avoir été à moitié détruit par le survivant. Il avait dû tout reconstruire tandis que pendant ce temps-là, Dumbledore reprenait son influence sur le monde magique, manipulant à plus grande échelle si possible encore. Heureusement, Jedusor avait commencé à reprendre de la vitesse, surtout après l'échec cuisant au ministère, qui s'était révélé tout aussi rageant qu'intéressant. Heureusement, certaines précautions mis en place par ses soins, commençaient à prendre de la vitesse d'un point de vue stratégique, rassemblant de plus en plus de fervents partisans, augmentant petit à petit son influence au Ministère, essayant d'endiguer le plus possible l'influence de Dumbledore auprès de nombreux magistrats du Magenmagot et essayant de rallier à sa cause certaines créatures magiques. Cela avait été un travail de longue haleine et il espérait en voir bientôt les résultats. Le vieux fou pensait avoir une longueur d'avance, mais il se trompait, ça oui.

Cependant, comme toujours, il y avait cet électron libre, ce Potter qui n'était normalement qu'un vulgaire pion du directeur de Poudlard pour le faire tomber, mais qui semblait malgré tout, toujours imprévisible, telle que l'avait montré sa présence au Manoir Malefoy, ce qui soulevait de nombreuses questions. L'enfant était-il conscient de ce qu'il était ? Sûrement pas, même si le gamin semblait développer un étrange ressentiment envers son protecteur de toujours.

Harry Potter représentait beaucoup de chose, surtout une grande opportunité aux yeux du mage noir. Après tout, s'il y avait un autre moyen de détourner encore plus les plans du vieux, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Malheureusement, il avait le pressentiment que l'enfant allait lui donner beaucoup plus de mal que prévu. Rien que sa présence ici n'était pas normal.

Enfant. Le mot choqua presque le Lord. Non, Harry Potter n'avait plus rien d'un enfant maintenant, il l'avait bien remarqué, même si cela l'irritait profondément, à quel point le Gryffondor s'était agréablement développé depuis l'incident du Ministère de la Magie. Cette pensée fut rapidement chassé de son esprit. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser distraire par des choses aussi futile. Il avait un ennemi à abattre, une guerre à gagner, des disciples à mener. Il pourrait se faire plaisir avec le corps de Potter après la guerre, s'il en restait quelque chose, puisqu'il était évidant que les deux camps allaient devoir se battre pour en avoir un morceau.

Néanmoins, Voldemort tenait à découvrir ce qui ce passait chez le Survivant, ce qui expliquerait sa présence ici. Il avait une idée bien entendu, plus ou moins déconcertante, mais une idée tout de même. Il se décida donc à parcourir les nombreux bouquins de magie noir mis à sa disposition dans la demeure de sang pure, estimant qu'il avait peu de temps devant lui avant l'arrivée de ses hommes. D'ici quelques semaines, de nombreux raids allaient être mis en place, amenant la demeure Malefoy a se transformer en vraie fourmilière. De nombreuses nouvelles recrues étaient déjà impatientes de faire leur preuve face au camp adverse. En attendant, il allait devoir se pencher sur le cas Potter. Si ce dernier était bien ce qu'il croyait être, ses plans allaient continuer à prendre une tournure inattendue. Il n'avait plus qu'à reprendre ses recherches là où il les avaient laissés, des décennies auparavant dans le but de découvrir ce qu'était Harry Potter.

* * *

Au menu du prochain chapitre, c'est l'arrivée d'un Noël mouvementé pour Harry.

Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Les interactions entre les deux personnages vous on plu ?

Merci de votre lecture, on se retrouve le 25 septembre pour la suite.

Chaeos.


	3. Chapter III

**Résumé :** Harry est envoyé chez Miss Figg pour les vacances de Noël, mais ne tarde pas à se retrouver téléporté non loin du manoir Malefoy, où il doit faire face...à Tom Jedusor? Entre complot de la lumière, le retour de Grindelwald, son état de santé qui empire de plus en plus et son étrange lien avec le mage noir, Harry est déterminé à éclaircir tous les mystères autour de lui. HP/TJ.

**ATTENTION** : Une relation entre deux personnes du même sexe ainsi qu'un Dumbledore méchant sont au programme. Si cela vous dérange, merci de ne pas poursuivre votre lecture.

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et son univers son la propriété de J.K Rowling, comme d'habitude.

_Italique_ : Pensée d'Harry.

* * *

Bonsoir,

Un petit peu de retard sur cette publication, disons que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le temps de corriger ce chapitre. Les semaines défilent, c'est impressionnant ! Je ferais une MAJ dans la semaine pour corriger les coquilles restantes. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**SHADES OF ICE**

**.**

**.**

**PARTIE I**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPITRE III : JUS DE CITROUILLE**

À peine arrivé dans sa chambre, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le lit et se laissa tomber dedans, épuisé par cet épisode plus que problématique qui venait de se dérouler dans sa vie. Il roula sur le dos, laissant son regard parcourir les petites fissures du plafond.

Il se repassait en boucle les derniers évènements auxquels il avait été confronté, constatant ce qui n'allait pas. Il n'avait jamais appris à transplaner, d'ailleurs, Dumbledore, cet imbécile, n'avait jamais pensé que cela lui aurait été éventuellement utile. Bien entendu, il avait de vague connaissance théorique concernant cette pratique, pour en avoir discuté avec Ron et Hermione lorsque les jumeaux avaient passé leur permis, donnant, au passage, du fil à retord à la pauvre Molly Weasley. Il savait donc pertinemment qu'il était nécessaire d'avoir visité l'endroit où l'on souhaitait aller et si l'on décidait de s'hasarder vers une destination inconnue, il y avait des risques majeurs de désartibulations. De plus, il se souvenait très bien de la sensation qu'il avait eu juste avant de disparaître de la forêt de Little Whinging ; vertige, nausée, perte d'équilibre et tête sur le point d'exploser, ce qui n'avait pas grand chose à avoir avec ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il était parti à la fin de l'été avec Dumbledore pour rendre visite à Slughorn. Alors comment expliquer ce phénomène ? C'était une question qui resterait en suspend pendant quelques temps encore.

Ses yeux suivirent distraitement une petite araignée qui se dirigeait vers un coin du mur, sûrement pour y tisser une toile, avant que le nom de Grindelwald ne résonne dans ses oreilles, lui tordant légèrement les entrailles et le faisant frissonner. Cet homme, ce mage noir, Harry en avait déjà entendu parler, cependant jamais cela n'avait éveillé une sensation aussi désagréable au fond de ses entrailles, comme s'il avait peur. Ridicule. Même Voldemort, il ne le craignait pas, alors pourquoi avoir peur d'un vieillard enfermé depuis plus de 30 ans ?

Le jeune homme décida de chasser cette histoire d'une autre époque, il avait déjà assez à faire avec Lord Voldemort. Il farfouilla dans sa poche intérieur pour y trouver le petit livre que lui avait donné l'actuel mage noir. Il roula sur le ventre, alors que ses pensées le menait à la silhouette élégante qu'il avait observé de loin, sillonnant le lac gelé. Harry ferma les yeux, des images du ténébreux mage se succédant dans sa tête. Oui, il avait définitivement un problème avec Tom Jedusor.

Il contempla la couverture du livre, ne sachant pas vraiment si cela devait avoir une signification particulière à ses yeux ou si c'était un simple bouquin dont voulait se débarrasser l'homme.

La reliure de cuir était simple et l'absence de titre ou d'auteur parut particulièrement suspect au jeune homme, néanmoins, il se décida quand même à le feuilleter, s'arrêtant un instant en contemplant la deuxième de couverture, où se trouvaient les initiales du mage noir, ce qui lui arracha un pincement au coeur. Pour que ce soit signé de son nom moldu, le livre devait dater d'avant la création de Voldemort. Il tenait là quelque chose qui avait appartenu au mage noir depuis très longtemps, sans aucun doute. Il détacha finalement son regard de l'écriture fine et penchée, parcourant rapidement les premières lignes avant de le refermer brusquement. De la magie noir. Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. En temps normal, il aurait balancé le livre par la fenêtre, mais là, il était particulièrement intrigué. Il n'avait jamais été en possession de ce genre d'ouvrage, encore moins confronté à ce type de magie. Il soupira et décida quand même de satisfaire sa curiosité, se demandant finalement si cela avait une importance de catégoriser la magie en bien et en mal.

Les jours suivants, Harry passa ses journées enfermées dans sa chambre, ne sortant que rarement de chez Miss Figg et si cela était le cas, il ne s'éloignait pas trop du quartier où il avait toujours vécu, tout en évitant soigneusement la demeure des Dursley, située à quelques pâté de maison plus loin.

Il passait le plus clair de son temps à lire le petit livre de magie, ainsi qu'à réfléchir au mal dont il était constamment assaillit depuis qu'il était de retour dans le quartier, ce même mal qui l'avait rendu malade l'été précédent. Grâce à son hypersensibilité magique, des théories commencèrent à se former dans son esprit, l'amenant à penser que des barrières magiques devaient être installé autour de la maison de Miss Figg ainsi que celle des Dursley. Lorsque Harry arrivait à se concentrer suffisamment, il arrivait à voir à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, les fluctuations magiques qui entouraient le lieu. Malheureusement, cette analyse de barrière lui demandait tellement d'effort, sans doute à cause de sa magie défectueuse, qu'il lui était impossible de sortir dehors pour en vérifier l'étendu. Cela dit c'était largement suffisant pour prouver que quelque chose clochait. Plus les jours passaient, plus son état physique et mental commençaient sérieusement à se dégrader, le rendant affreusement dépressif.

À la fin de sa lecture, il en arriva à la conclusion que la magie, en règle générale, obéissait aux intentions du sorcier et les barrières qui entouraient son lieu de vacances n'avaient clairement pas de bonnes intentions envers lui, ce qui augmentait considérablement sa suspicion envers Dumbledore.

Pour Harry, le seul remède qui lui permettait de retirer quelque temps l'étau qui enserrait sa tête ainsi que son estomac était de s'éloigner suffisamment de la maison, tout en restant dans un périmètre relativement sécuritaire pour éviter une nouvelle crise de transplanage involontaire. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à affronter sa némésis sous les traits d'un Tom Jedusor à la fois taquin et taciturne.

Le jeune homme avait d'ailleurs passé beaucoup de temps à ressasser leur conversation, lui faisant prendre conscience qu'il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à distinguer les deux personnalités, d'un côté l'adolescent sombre et torturé qu'avait été Tom Jedusor et de l'autre l'impitoyable Lord Voldemort à la silhouette de serpent, assoiffé de pouvoir, torturant pour le plaisir. Il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un ensemble, un tout, qui faisait de son ennemi juré une personnalité à laquelle Harry s'identifiait malgré lui. Et si lui aussi avait subit les affres de l'orphelinat ? N'aurait-il pas tourné de la même manière ? Il était à fort à parier que si le jeune Tom Jedusor n'avait pas été forcé de retourner tous les étés dans cet affreux orphelinat londonien, il aurait eu peut être eu une once de changement en lui. Hors, l'avoir fait côtoyer si longtemps les moldus lui avait permit de se forger une opinion des plus extrêmes sur eux. Harry savait qu'il n'était pas le mieux placé pour parler, n'ayant pas rencontrer beaucoup de moldus montrant autre chose que de la pitié face à sa condition d'orphelin.

Cependant, ce n'était pas les moldus dont il tenait responsable, leur réaction étant principalement dû à l'ignorance et à la peur de quelque chose qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, mais Dumbledore, lui, n'était pas tout blanc, sans parler du système sorcier… Harry ressentit une colère grandissante à l'égard du Directeur de Poudlard, ayant de plus en plus de mal à cerner les actes du vieil homme. À quelque part, n'était-il pas le responsable de la création de Voldemort ? Harry savait que c'était un peu gros de sa part de sous-entendre que Dumbledore était le responsable des actes du mage noir, mais il y avait eu tellement d'opportunité de sauver Tom, et ce, dès le départ.

Sauver Tom Jedusor. Le jeune laissa échapper un petit rire alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés et nauséeux. Il fallait vraiment qu'il mette des limites à son syndrome de héros. Il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde, encore moins un Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ainsi, les jours défilèrent, la deuxième semaine de décembre passant, puis la troisième, Noël approchant à grand pas. Malgré le côté festif et joyeux que représentait cette fête, le sentiment d'être mis à l'écart du monde sorcier ne se faisait que plus fort. Miss Figg ne recevant même pas la Gazette du Sorcier, il lui était impossible de s'informer de ce qui se passait. Le souvenir désagréable de l'été de sa cinquième année se rappelait à lui, n'améliorant pas son humeur morose et malgré les quelques lettres qu'il avait envoyé à ses proches amis, il ne reçu rien en retour. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva le soir du réveillon, un air crispé sur le visage, attablé dans la petite salle à manger décorée de froufrous rouges, en compagnie de Miss Figg, de ses nombreux chats et de ses convives soit des membres moldus de sa famille. Le jeune homme se forçait à picorer dans son assiette, n'ayant pas très faim à cause de ses maux de tête et nausées quasi-constante, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas gémir de douleur au beau milieu de la pièce, alors que son corps entier le faisait souffrir.

Miss Figg l'ayant réquisitionné toute la journée pour l'aider dans la cuisine ainsi que pour les tâches ménagères, le jeune homme n'avait pas eu un moment pour sortir dans les rues enneigées pour se libérer de la pression qu'exerçait ce bouclier sur lui. Il se sentait compressé, à l'étroit. Alors que les conversations allaient de bon train, un spasme parcourut la main qui tenait sa fourchette, faisant tomber bruyamment cette dernière dans son assiette, interrompant le monologue ennuyeux d'un des convives, attirant tous les regards des personnes présentes dans sa direction.

\- Il n'a pas l'air bien en forme ton pensionnaire, Arabella, s'exclama Robert, un cousin de Miss Figg, dont le visage était devenu d'un rouge écrevisse suite à l'abus de vin rouge.

Cette dernière le regarda, une mine inquiète se peignant sur son visage. Elle ouvre la bouche, s'apprêtant sûrement à demander au jeune homme s'il allait bien mais Harry prit la parole avant elle, se sentant à la fois terriblement mal et pas du tout à sa place dans cet environnement.

\- Excusez-moi je… je dois aller prendre l'air, s'excusa l'adolescent en se levant vivement.

Il sortit de la maison sans prendre la peine d'enfiler un manteau, s'éloignant à petite foulée, respirant si profondément que l'air glacial ne tarda pas à lui congeler le nez, cependant cela lui faisait un bien fou, soulageant son front brûlant et son corps douloureux, qui s'engourdissait progressivement avec le froid. Le jeune homme laissa son attention être accaparés par les petits nuages de fumés qui s'échappaient de sa bouche, s'évanouissant dans les airs. Au fil de sa marche, il remarqua beaucoup de voiture garées devant les maisons, des décorations de Noël accrochées un peu partout ainsi qu'une lumière douce qui s'échappait de chaque fenêtre, ce qui le fit soupirer en sentant des relents de nostalgie lui parvenir en vague.

Qu'il aurait aimé passé du temps avec ses amis ou au moins à Poudlard. Au lieu de cela, il était coincé ici, avec des gens qu'il connaissait à peine et surtout aucun d'eux n'étant sorcier, il ne pouvait donc pas parler de son mal à qui que ce soit.

Harry s'arrêta devant la dernière maison en bas de la rue, regardant des enfants se bagarrer à coup de boule de neige. Cela lui rappela les mêmes bagarres qu'il avait eu plus jeune avec les garçons de son dortoir.

Son sourire s'évanouit progressivement alors qu'une sensation familière l'étourdissait, le faisant chanceler dangereusement.

_Non, pas maintenant_, pensa-t-il en paniquant. Il regarda autour de lui, distinguant difficilement quelque chose de reconnaissable dans la pénombre. La lumière du lampadaire dansait devant ses yeux, de plus en plus flou à mesure que son environnement tournait. Il fut pris d'un violent vertige, le projetant contre le sol enneigé. Un crac sonore plus tard, le corps de l'adolescent disparût.

**°:::::°**

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement alors qu'il atterrissait à plat ventre dans la neige. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de relever la tête, en espérant que tout autour de lui avait fini de tourner, sinon il était persuadé que le contenu de son estomac se déverserait dans la blancheur immaculée. Lorsqu'il sentit que tout était à peu près rentré en ordre, il osa jeter un coup d'oeil à son environnement. Il était décidément maudit. Devant lui se dressait un portail imposant, en fer forgé, et bien entendu, derrière cette barrière, une bâtisse qu'il reconnaissait bien.

Le manoir Malfoy. Quelle chance il avait…Une ombre ne tarda pas à le surplomber, cachant la splendeur de la demeure qu'il avait sous les yeux.

\- Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ?

Le jeune homme se mit péniblement debout, faisant face à l'homme qu'il identifia comme étant Walden Macnair, celui qui avait faillit exécuter Buck en troisième année. L'homme était grand, dépassant le Gryffondor d'au moins deux bonnes têtes, mais cette allure imposante s'arrêtait-là. C'était un homme maigre, flottant dans des vêtements sombres, arborant une mine inquiétante, sa bouche s'incurvant étrangement vers le bas, ce qui lui donnait un air mécontent en permanence.

Il fût durement empoigné par les avants-bras par le Mangemort qui le projeta vers le portail, le faisant brutalement heurter les grilles. Il s'y agrippa, préférant éviter une nouvelle chute sur le sol et ne tarda pas à sentir la pointe d'une baguette dans son dos.

\- Avance, pas de geste brusque, lui dit le bourreau d'une voix atone. Cet homme avait-il déjà éprouvé quelque chose ? Le jeune homme en doutait.

Il prit une inspiration profonde pour essayer de se calmer, alors que sous ses yeux s'ouvrait l'immense portail. La baguette s'enfonça un peu plus entre ses omoplates, ce qui incita le Gryffondor à avancer.

Ils commencèrent leur ascension vers le manoir dans le silence, ponctué par des murmures indistincts de la part du bourreau. Dans d'autres circonstances, le jeune homme se serait sûrement émerveillé verbalement devant les magnifiques jardins de la demeure Malfoy, mais il se contenta de les observer sans faire de bruit, se délectant de la vue magnifique. Ces jardins s'étendaient à perte de vue sur la propriété, dans un mélange savant de fleurs, d'arbres et de plantes grimpantes qui avaient créer des arches magnifiques le long de certaines structures, apportant un charme indéniable à l'endroit, le tout saupoudré d'une fine couche de neige. À ne pas en douter, la magie était à l'oeuvre pour conserver la flore de la propriété.

Harry fut tiré de son émerveillement par le grognement de Macnair qui enfonça de nouveau sa baguette un peu plus fort, visiblement mécontent qu'il ait ralenti le rythme de sa marche. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte principale du manoir, qu'Harry ouvrit après en avoir reçu un l'ordre.

L'entrée du Manoir Malfoy lui rappelait la chambre dans laquelle il s'était réveillé après sa première rencontre avec Voldemort. L'endroit était luxueux et ancien, comme il s'en y attendait de la part d'une famille de sang pure. Le plafond était très haut, construit en forme de voute avec une magnifique peinture qui en recouvrait l'entièreté, à la manière des fresques italiennes du XVIe siècle, le tout sublimé par un lustre massif. En face de l'entrée, un escalier majestueux serpentait dans le fond de la pièce, se séparant en deux pour mener vers les deux ailes du manoirs. Malheureusement pour Harry, il fut coupé dans sa contemplation par une empoignade solide de son épaule de la part de Macnair, qui le conduisit vers une double porte situé à leur droite.

\- Maître, comme vous l'aviez prévu, annonça l'homme en poussant Harry dans la pièce.

Il dépassa l'adolescent, s'empressant de poser un genou à terre, tête baissé vers le sol en signe de respect pour son maître à la silhouette serpentine. Les yeux rouges rencontrèrent les yeux verts d'Harry, qui constata immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Déjà, le mage noir avait revêtu cette apparence repoussante, celle du cimetière, celle qu'Harry haïssait au plus au point, celle qui lui faisait revivre de terribles évènements comme la mort de Cédric. Deuxièmement, cette même apparence restait troublante pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne correspondait pas tout à fait à celle à laquelle il avait été confronté par le passé. La courbure de la mâchoire était plus carré, les lèvres légèrement plus charnues ainsi que les doigts, qui enserraient un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré, étaient toujours longs mais ressemblaient moins à des pattes d'araignée. Harry observa longuement le Lord, alors que ce dernier renvoyait d'un geste de la main son mangemort. Il avait définitivement quelque chose de Tom Jedusor dans cette silhouette.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, Harry. Je dois bien avouer que je pensais te revoir beaucoup plus tôt.

Voldemort se leva de son fauteuil situé en face de la cheminée, pour se diriger vers un petit bar dans un coin de la pièce. Il remplit son verre du même liquide et retourna s'assoir, faisant signe à Harry de le rejoindre dans le fauteuil d'en face, chose que le jeune homme ne fit pas, trop ahuri par la situation. Il était dans le Manoir Malfoy, en plein réveillon de Noël, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui terrorisait la Grande-Bretagne depuis des années maintenant, qui l'invitait comme si de rien n'était, à s'assoir dans un fauteuil au coin du feu.

_Et puis quoi encore ?_

Tout cela devenait trop étouffant pour Harry. Il avait froid, son étrange mal était toujours présent, bien que fortement atténué depuis son arrivé ici, mais il était épuisé et pas vraiment d'humeur à continuer cette comédie. Le jeune homme darda un regard noir vers le Mage Noir, sachant pertinemment qu'il devait savoir quelque chose à propos de cette situation. Il en avait marre d'être toujours le dernier au courant des choses qui le concernaient.

Faisant fit de l'ordre du Lord Noir, il se détourna, se dirigeant vers la porte et saisit la poignée, qu'il relâcha vivement en lâchant un petit cri de surprise. Elle était brûlante. Le jeune homme contempla quelques instant le rougissement progressif de la paume de sa main, avant d'être assaillit par une nouvelle colère. Il se retourna, prêt à invectiver le lord, mais ses mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge alors qu'il se retrouvait nez à nez avec Tom Jedusor.

Il avait retrouvé cette apparence avenante, cette beauté si intemporelle, si envoutante. Les yeux plongés l'un dans l'autre, Harry pouvait certifier, à cette distance, que les yeux du mage noir étaient d'un étrange mélange de brun et de rouge, mais surtout qu'il le dévisageait étrangement. Harry ne se gêna pas pour faire de même, ses yeux courants sur chaque cil qui ourlait le regard envoutant, la perfection de cette peau ivoire, qui ne semblait n'avoir jamais pris le soleil, ainsi que ses lèvres tentantes, qui était une invitation à … Harry s'autorisa une gifle mentale, mettant cette réflexion sur le compte de ses hormones d'adolescent. Sûrement ça. Il ne savait pas ce qui clochait chez lui, mais il commençait à se rendre compte que son obsession pour le mage noir commençait à aller plus loin qu'une simple compassion pour son passé d'orphelin, cependant il avait beaucoup de mal à se l'avouer. Il avait passé les derniers mois à explorer les souvenirs de Dumbledore, croisant le jeune homme dans de multiples situations à Poudlard, même les plus banales tels que les cours de métamorphose de professeur Dumbledore. Il avait l'impression de tout connaître de Tom et en même temps, tout ignorer à son sujet. Cela le fascinait beaucoup trop, ce n'était pas normal.

\- Tu n'iras nul part ce soir, Potter, annonça d'une voix tranquille Jedusor, faisant revenir le jeune homme à la réalité. Les mains du Lord se déposèrent contre le panneau de bois, encerclant Harry, qui avait l'impression d'être une petite souris prise entre les griffes d'un chat.

Jedusor arborait un air satisfait en voyant la mine déconfite du Gryffondor, avant de se reculer légèrement, permettant à Harry de reprendre légèrement ses esprits, puis il fut traîné vers l'un des confortables fauteuils en cuir noir qui trônaient devant le feu.

\- Je te sers quelque chose? Demanda le mage noir en retournant derrière le bar.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils avant de songer qu'avec tout ce remue-ménage, un verre ne serait pas de refus.

\- Vous avez du jus de citrouille?

Pour toute réponse, le mage noir lui apporta un verre contenant ladite boisson, qui lui rappelait agréablement la Grande Salle. Il prit une grande gorgée, soulageant sa gorge sèche, avant de replacer ses lunettes qui s'étaient légèrement mise de travers dans toute cette agitation. Sa colère était retombée, pour faire place à une résignation qui l'exaspérait lui-même. Il n'en pouvait plus de tout cela, de toutes ses questions qui ne trouvaient pas de réponses, de son exclusion du monde sorcier de ses deux dernières semaines lui avaient également ruiné le moral, sans parler de l'inconfort qu'il vivait au quotidien chez Miss Figg. Las, il se décida à profiter de la situation en demandant directement à Jedusor. Ce dernier était face à Harry, les jambes élégamment croisées, sirotant sa boisson, ses yeux sombres rivés sur le Survivant, attendant visiblement une quelconque réaction de sa part.

\- Pourquoi cette apparence ? Demanda abruptement Harry.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, à vrai dire. Le corps dans lequel tu m'as vu renaître tombait en morceau. Il ne supportait pas ma puissance magique, déclara le Lord, un air suffisant se peignant légèrement sur son visage, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Harry. J'ai donc décidé de revenir à mon ancienne enveloppe corporelle. Qui te plait beaucoup d'ailleurs, rajouta Jedusor, un rictus aux lèvres, visiblement encore amusé par cet épisode de la déclaration d'Harry au lac.

Les joues du Gryffondor se colorèrent, lui faisant détourner le regard vers le feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Il n'allait quand même pas se faire rabâcher cela à chaque conversation avec le sorcier, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que…ça fait des mois maintenant que je vous vois… et ça devient…envahissant !

Tom pencha la tête sur le côté, son sourire disparaissant aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, remplacé par un froncement de sourcil.

\- Dumbledore me montre des souvenirs vous concernant lorsque vous étiez à l'école, continua Harry, en se levant, faisant les cents pas dans la pièce, incapable de tenir en place, face à un aveu aussi gênant. Voilà, vous savez tout maintenant. Je suppose que vous n'allez pas tarder à me tuer mais si vous pouviez au moins me dire à quoi rime tout ça, poursuivit Harry en s'arrêtant, désignant l'endroit d'un geste de la main.

\- Il te force donc à m'étudier, pour que tu puisses en savoir le plus possible sur moi, reformula le mage en arborant une mine de dégoût à la mention du directeur de Poudlard. Ce vieux fou n'a pas changé, toujours aussi manipulateur, cracha-t-il.

Il se leva, déposant le verre sur la table basse à côté de lui et se dirigea vers la petite bibliothèque à côté du bar, parcourant du bout des doigts les reliures, comme s'il s'agissait d'objets particulièrement délicats.

_Encore des livres_, pensa Harry en voyant le Serpentard s'emparer d'un petit livre fin, dont la reliure en cuire était particulièrement abîmée, voir même carrément absente par certain endroit. C'était, de toute évidence, un livre très ancien, qui avait traversé les années avec difficulté, constata Harry en voyant le Seigneur des Ténèbres le manipuler avec précaution, presque avec douceur.

\- Connais-tu ce livre Harry ? Lui demanda froidement Tom.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, je devrais ? Demanda Harry sarcastiquement, peu impressionné par le changement d'attitude du Lord.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, sentant que la réponse avait été honnêtement, néanmoins cela n'empêcha pas Harry de ressentir une pointe de colère à travers chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

\- Où en es-tu dans … l'exploration des souvenirs de Dumbledore ?

Harry réfléchit un instant, se remémorant le dernier souvenir qu'il avait vu dans la pensine, dans les cours officiels, bien entendu.

\- Lorsque vous étiez à l'orphelinat. C'était la visite de Dumbledore pour vous annoncez votre entrée à Poudlard, répondit calmement Harry, sa curiosité commençant à être piqué au vif. Il ne voyait pas très bien où Voldemort voulait en venir pour l'instant.

Un éclat inquiétant passa dans les yeux de l'homme devant lui. Harry comprenait aisément qu'il ne devait pas être évident d'apprendre que sa vie était passé à la loupe par un être aussi loufoque qu'Albus Dumbledore, puis dévoilé à un gosse qui déjouait vos plans depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

Le livre d'aspect fragile fut refermé d'un coup sec, faisant sursauter le jeune homme, qui se mit sur le qui-vive, attendant une potentielle explosion de la part du mage noir, mais il fut agréablement surpris lorsque celui-ci reprit la parole, aucune once d'énervement ou de colère ne pointant dans sa voix, mis à part une indifférence typiquement serpentard.

\- Vois-tu ce livre est très important. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu commencer ma quête vers l'immortalité. C'est un livre qui m'a été très difficile de me procurer et qui recense les nombreux effets que peuvent avoir les horcruxes, qui sont mes très chères…créations.

Ce dernier mot lui avait été susurré à l'oreille par le Mage, qui s'était glissé derrière un Harry, méfiant, concluant que le mage noir avait la mauvaise habitude de sortir de son champ de vision. De quoi parlait-il ? Harry sentait que toutes ses informations brouillaient son esprit, de plus la proximité du Mage Noir ne l'aidait pas vraiment à clarifier tout cela.

\- Il y une théorie, continua le Lord, qui suggère que l'horcruxe à tendance à retourner vers son créateur lorsqu'il se sent en danger.

Harry dégluti, les sourcils froncés et se retourna vers le mage noir, plongeant ses yeux dans les yeux sombres. Ils restèrent un instant immobile sans bouger, s'observant mutuellement.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne, assena Harry, qui sentit une grande fatigue envahir ses membres. Ce nouveau transplanage semblait avoir une nouvelle fois drainé toute énergie de son corps.

Le jeune homme contempla un instant le fond de son verre, à présent vide, la voix lointaine du Lord résonnant étrangement à ses oreilles. Le verre lui échappa des mains, tombant sur le tapis dans un bruit mat, sortant légèrement Harry de sa torpeur. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux yeux du Lord, qui le regardait étrangement, faisant tournoyer le liquide ambré dans son verre.

\- Tu résistes admirablement bien au somnifère, Harry. Plus que la moyenne des sorciers.

\- Vous avez mis quelque chose dans mon verre, articula difficilement le jeune homme en se levant lentement.

Le mage noir se leva à son tour, ses yeux se plissant légèrement, visiblement peu sûr de l'effet de la potion sur le survivant.

\- C'est exact. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes cela dit, j'ai rarement l'utilité d'employer des méthodes aussi grossières, mais malheureusement pour toi, tu n'es pas n'importe qui et surtout, tu ne possèdes pas n'importe quoi. Quelque chose qui m'appartient, souffla le mage noir.

Joignant le geste à sa parole, la main du sorcier effleura sa joue. À ce moment-là, deux choses se produisirent plus ou moins simultanément chez Harry. Il sentit une chaleur se répandre depuis la zone touchée par le mage noir, se propageant comme une lave dévorante dans son corps, le faisant frissonner et haleter. Au même moment, sa vision s'obscurcit et ses sens semblèrent sérieusement perturbés, si bien qu'il perdit l'équilibre, ses doigts s'accrochèrent à ce qui semblait être un morceau de tissu, l'empêchant de se fracasser contre le sol, même si ses forces l'abandonnaient tellement vite, qu'Il n'allait pas tarder à rencontrer le sol. Heureusement, avant que cela n'arrive, il sentit un bras se glisser sous lui, l'empêchant de tomber à la reverse.

Avant qu'il ne tombe dans un sommeil profond, il entendit la voix du mage noir lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Tu es mon horcruxe, Harry Potter.

Il succomba finalement à un sommeil.

**°:::::°**

Un cognement violent retentit contre la porte, avant quelle ne s'ouvre dans un mouvement violant, l'amenant à rebondi contre le mur. Un flot de lumière inonda sa petite chambre, le faisant à la fois vivement sursauter, avant de plisser les yeux face à la cette nouvelle clarté. L'individu qui se tenait dans l'encadrement était massif, beaucoup trop pour se faufiler dans le petit placard qui lui servait de chambre, cependant, il avait le bras assez long pour saisir l'enfant de 3 ans par les cheveux, faisant gémir douloureusement ce dernier, qui sentit des larmes perlées au coin de ses yeux.

_Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer_, se répétait-il. C'était toujours pire lorsqu'il pleurait.

\- J'espère que ça t'a bien servi de leçon mon garçon. Encore des effets de ta monstruosité dans cette maison et tu passeras la semaine dans ce placard. Tu as de la chance qu'ils soient arrivés, sinon...menaça son oncle en laissant sa phrase en suspend, sa moustache frétillant de colère alors qu'il continuait d'agiter un gros doigts boudiné sous le nez du petit Harry.

Ce dernier hocha la tête frénétiquement, reniflant pour éviter un commentaire désobligeant supplémentaire de la part de l'homme baleine.

\- Oui oncle Vernon.

Ce dernier désigna la porte d'entrée d'un geste sec.

\- Ils t'attendent.

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête, se dirigeant vers la sortie, les larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Une fois dehors, la lumière vive du soleil l'aveugla quelqu'un instant, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre une voix grave et calme s'adresser à lui, déclenchant une vague de peur dans tout son être.

\- Bonjour Harry.

Un instant plus tard, le Survivant s'éveillait en sursaut, ne se rappelant pas de son rêve, avant de se rendormit immédiatement après.

* * *

Alors, votre avis ? Harry est atteint de quoi d'après vous ?

Au prochain chapitre, révélation majeur sur le passé d'Harry et un petit tour du côté de Dumbledore.


	4. Chapter IV

**Résumé :** Harry est envoyé chez Miss Figg pour les vacances de Noël, mais ne tarde pas à se retrouver transporté non loin du manoir Malefoy, où il doit faire face...à Tom Jedusor? Entre complot de la lumière, le retour de Grindelwald, son état de santé qui empire de plus en plus et son étrange lien avec le mage noir, Harry est déterminé à éclaircir tous les mystères autour de lui. HP/TJ.

**ATTENTION** : Une relation entre deux personnes du même sexe ainsi qu'un Dumbledore méchant sont au programme. Si cela vous dérange, merci de ne pas poursuivre votre lecture. Voldemort est un peu OOC, j'espère que cela ne choquera pas trop...!

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et son univers sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, comme d'habitude.

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire. J'aimerais vous remerciez pour vos reviews et vos spéculations. Quel dommage de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews anonymes, mais merci à vous aussi, cela me fait vraiment plaisir ! Beaucoup de personne sont encore perplexes face à l'histoire, car beaucoup de mystère entourent Harry. Quel rapport a-t-il avec Grindelwald ? De quoi souffre-t-il ? Ces questions auront des réponses ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis du genre à aimer faire durer le suspense, de plus, les chapitres sont assez courts au début, mais par la suite vous verrez, vous aurez pas mal de chose à vous mettre sous la dent. ;)

Le comportement de Tom à aussi choqué plusieurs d'entre vous. Comme je l'ai expliqué à certaines personnes, mon Tom Jedusor n'a pas la même attitude que dans les livres, certes, mais il n'est pas gentil pour autant. J'ai préféré garder les aspects les plus importants pour moi concernant ce personnage, à savoir son incroyable intelligence, son arrogance et sa détermination. Certains éléments de son passé ont aussi été modifié, mais ce sera expliqué plus tard. Concernant l'histoire en général, le mystère va perdurer pendant quelques chapitres encore, mais je vous réserve plusieurs surprises et rebondissements à partir du chapitre 6.

Voilà, fini pour le pavé, on se retrouve en bas !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**SHADES OF ICE**

**.**

**.**

**PARTIE I**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPITRE IV : LE RITUEL**

Tom Jedusor n'avait jamais été porté sur les relations humaines, il trouvait cela inintéressant au possible. Un de ses camarades de classe lui avait un jour dit que c'était parce qu'il n'avait daigné s'intéresser à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même. Inutile de vous dire que ce même camarade avait finit par mourir et que Voldemort, lui, était toujours en vie. Cependant, après avoir repensé à ses paroles qui lui revenaient maintenant en force, Tom concédait avec difficulté que cela était peut-être vrai. Il n'avait pas prévu être autant intéressé par Harry Potter, qui gisait là, dans ses bras, le corps aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon. En tout cas, il n'avait jamais été intéressé à le conserver vivant. L'agacement ne tarda pas à remplacer le masque dénué d'émotion dont il était constamment affublé. Il n'avait même pas prévu tous les récents évènements qui lui était tombé dessus lorsque Potter avait émergé de cette forêt, il y a quelques jours de cela. De plus, le mot « imprévu » ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire, c'était loin d'être quelque chose qu'il appréciait, de même que le désordre, le hasard, le destin et toutes ses choses qui échappaient à son contrôle. Cela le mettait toujours en rage de constater qu'il était soumis, comme toutes les espèces de ce monde, à subir les affres du destin, de la magie elle-même, qui s'acharnait un peu trop sur son cas… et sans doute sur celui de Potter aussi, songea-t-il en arpentant le dédale de couloirs du manoir Malfoy.

Dans un certain sens, il avait l'impression encore une fois qu'une entité quelconque avait décidé de remettre Potter dans sa vie, alors qu'il avait justement décidé de l'en écarter, d'arrêter de le pourchasser, suites à la série d'événement qui s'était déroulés durant l'année. Depuis son retour et même avant lorsqu'il errait sous forme de spectre, il se contentait de pourchasser le garçon sans état d'âme, une sorte de quête de revanche pour ainsi dire et mettre un terme à ce qu'il n'avait pas pu terminé, quinze ans auparavant.

Cependant, trouver le jeune homme blessé et perdu il y a quelque jours, l'avait légèrement pris de court, chose qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement. Lui qui concentrait ses forces depuis plusieurs mois sur autre chose, lui qui avait enfin tourner la page sur cette histoire de prophétie, voilà que le Survivant lui tombait dans les bras. Sans compter que le mage noir avait senti quelque chose dans les yeux d'Harry, dans son regard hagard il avait cru percevoir une sorte de une sorte de reconnaissance, voir même de soulagement lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Hors, il n'était pas concevable que le Gryffondor affiche une telle émotion le concernant, lui, le responsable de tous ses malheurs et à vrai dire, il avait fallut un moment au mage noir pour mettre des mots, des émotions pour décrire ce qu'il avait vu chez sa némésis . Cependant, oui, il en était maintenant certain. Même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi, quelque chose avait changé dans ce regard vert émeraude.

Le Mage Noir parcourut rapidement les nombreux tableaux représentant des membres de la famille de Sang-Pur, qui pour la plupart dormait profondément. Narcissa lui avait laissé la demeure pour les fêtes, préférant passer ses dernière dans les stations de ski française, une sorte de tradition de ce qu'il avait entendu de la part de l'épouse Malfoy, qui avait tenu à la respecter pour apporter un semblant de normalité à son fils qui subissait difficilement l'absence de son père, enfermé à Askaban depuis le début de l'été. C'était parfait. Il n'avait jamais aimé les fêtes de fin d'année, tout ce bonheur contagieux le rebutait particulièrement.

Il se dirigea vers la même chambre où il avait amené Potter la première fois, le déposant sur le lit à baldaquin dans le fond de la pièce. Il se dirigea à la salle de bain adjacente, pour chercher de quoi soulager la brûlure à la main du jeune homme. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'occupait de lui. Il aurait très bien pu le jeter dans un cachot du manoir et le laisser pourrir là pendant un moment, le torturant avec divers sortilèges expérimentales, mais depuis qu'il avait réalisé que ce garçon était un horcruxe, la donne avait changé. Bien sûr, si cela avait été possible, il aurait simplement extrait l'horcruxe, avant de jeter la coquille vide que serait devenu Potter, cependant c'était difficilement envisage, tout du moins à l'heure actuelle, d'où la nécessité d'entreprendre des recherches sur ce sujet. Il n'allait quand même pas se trimbaler ce gamin pendant toute l'éternité ? Pour le moment, il pouvait se révélé relativement utile dans la guerre actuelle, donc il préférait se concentrer sur cela pour le moment.

Donc, il préférait soigner le garçon que de l'entendre geindre à longueur de journée. Il lui appartenait après tout, c'était son âme. Bien entendu, il n'allait pas pouvoir retourner à Poudlard, il était beaucoup trop dangereux entre les mains du vieux fou, Salazar seul savait ce qu'était capable de faire Dumbledore avec un de ses horcruxe entre ses mains. Il savait que le Gryffondor était un pion dans le plan du directeur, une pièce maîtresse que Voldemort prendrait soin de rallier à sa cause s'il fallait, cependant ce n'était pas au programme pour le moment. Même si le Lord avait parfois du mal à se l'avouer, Harry Potter n'était pas n'importe quoi. Il descendait d'une lignée puissante et semblait déjà être un grand sorcier très prometteur d'après les multiples observations faites par ses serviteurs. Il pourrait peut-être lui devenir utile.

De plus, se dit Tom en regardant le corps de Potter qu'il avait déposé sur le lit, il n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Potter avait d'ailleurs l'air assez réceptif, songea-t-il avec un rictus amusé.

Il s'installa près du jeune homme s'occupant de la blessure superficielle qu'il s'était faite à la main. Une potion aurait suffit bien entendu, ce qui lui aurait évité d'employer des méthodes aussi moldus, mais comme il l'avait expliqué au Gryffondor plutôt, les Horcruxes avaient tendance à régir de manière parfois inattendu, l'utilisation de la magie était donc proscrite.

Il resta quelques instant sur le bord du lit, contemplant le visage endormi de jeune homme, avant d'effleurer du bout des doigts la fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il l'a sentit pulser contre ses doigts. Cela devait être elle. Malheureusement pour Tom, les recherches autour des horcruxes étaient assez restreintes, ne se limitant qu'à quelques livres vieux d'une centaine d'année, qui expliquaient le processus pour y parvenir. Sauf un seul livre, celui qui était à l'origine même de la conception de la séparation d'âme. Herpô l'infâme, un sorcier grec de l'antiquité qui fut le premier à oser scinder son âme en deux, pour mener des expériences, en poussant toujours plus loin, plus qu'aucun autre sorcier, consignant le tout dans un registre. Ce texte ancien avait été traduit par son ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard, qui s'était aussi intéressé au processus, bien qu'il n'en ai jamais créer, hors la traduction avait été perdu au cours des siècles.

Voldemort avait quand même tenu à revoir les quelques livres qu'il avait en sa possession et qui traitaient du sujet, mais aucun n'évoquait la consignation d'une âme dans un être vivant et il avait l'étrange certitude que le registre d'Herpô pouvait être la clé au mystère que représentait Harry Potter. Deux options s'offraient donc à lui ; soit il testait à l'aveugle sur Potter, au risque de le tuer et accessoirement dans d'atroce douleur, détruisant au passage sa propre âme, ou alors il reprenait ses recherches quant à la localisation du registre d'Herpô.

Durant la bonne heure et demi qui suivit, le mage noir observa sous toutes les coutures la cicatrice du jeune homme, utilisant quelques sorts assez inoffensifs pour analyser la tête de Potter, couchant le tout sur papier.

En attendant, le peu de compétences en relations humaines qu'il possédait allaient lui servir à annoncer la nouvelle au Gryffondor, qui se réveillait doucement dans le lit du mage noir.

**°:::::°**

Harry émergea doucement de son sommeil, prenant conscience au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, que pour une fois il se sentait bien. Cela était très perturbant de sentir une nouvelle vigueur parcourir ses veines. Il se sentait entier, complet, enfin lui-même. Cela devait faire des mois qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien. Il finit par se sortir des limbes de l'inconscience, en bougeant légèrement ses doigts, avant de sentir que sa main droite semblait enserrée par un tissu, alors que son autre main sentait des draps d'une douceur exquise, qui glissait comme de l'eau. Du satin ? Harry n'avait jamais dormi dans une matière aussi luxueuse.

Il aurait très bien pu repartir dans les bras de Morphée, mais il sentit une légère caresse sur son front, qui diffusa dans son corps une vague de chaleur, qui se propagea dans son corps. C'était agréable, bien qu'il n'en savait pas l'origine.

À la suite de cette sensation, ses yeux papillonnèrent doucement, légèrement dérangés par la lumière vive de la pièce qui lui fit plisser les yeux. Jetant un coup d'oeil autour de lui, le jeune se fit la remarque que cela commençait à devenir une habitude pour lui de se retrouver dans cette pièce, la même que lors de sa première « visite » au Manoir. À sa gauche, Lord Voldemort se tenait debout à quelque pas en retraite, les bras croisés, un air indéchiffrable sur son visage. Le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher de constater une nouvelle fois cette beauté si sombre, si envoutante qui caractérisait l'homme, le rendant particulièrement inaccessible.

Le jeune homme détacha son regard de sorcier, mal à l'aise, préférant plutôt observer sur la table de chevet la petite bassine remplie d'eau, puis il souleva sa main droite, complètement pansée. Un claquement de doigt retenti dans la pièce puis tout le matériel médicale se volatilisa sous les yeux du survivant. Se souvenant des paroles de sa vieille voisine au sujet de sa blessure impeccable qu'il s'était fait au front, le jeune coula un regard légèrement curieux vers le mage, ne sachant pas quoi penser de ce dernier.

\- Vous auriez dû devenir médicomage, plutôt que Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'ailleurs il n'est pas trop tard pour envisager une reconversion, plaisanta maladroitement le Gryffondor en brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux depuis son réveil et qui commençait à devenir franchement désagréable.

Les yeux du sorcier se plissèrent et Harry fut persuadé d'avoir vue une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux du mage.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si calme à ton réveil, lâcha finalement le mage noir en s'avançant légèrement vers lui. Je m'attendais plutôt à quelques cris et hurlement typique de ta maison après ce que j'ai fais.

Harry fronça les sourcils, tout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux, légèrement confus. Il réfléchit au dernier souvenir dont il se souvenait. À vrai dire, les derniers instants qui restaient fugace dans sa mémoire était son atterrissage au manoir, sa remonté des jardins en compagnie de Macnair et finalement le contact brûlant de la poignée de porte contre sa paume, le reste était un trou noir.

\- Je...Je n'adopte pas une attitude Gryffondor tout le temps, bafouilla l'adolescent en changeant de sujet, préférant dissimuler au mage noir son amnésie. Tout ce que je constate c'est que je me sens un peu mieux. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait, mais j'imagine que ça ne m'a pas fait de mal.

Elle semblait étrangement plus paisible, ce qui soulageait grandement le jeune homme, qui commençait à s'inquiéter de son état et qui surtout ne savait pas vers qui se tourner pour en parler.

\- Tu as eu seize ans cet été, ainsi tu as eu accès à ton héritage magique. C'est un processus assez courant dans les famille de sang-pur et si ce n'es pas correctement encadré, cela peut grandement déstabilisé l'organisme d'un sorcier. J'imagine que Dumbledore a dû envoyer quelqu'un ou t'a assister lui-même dans ce processus.

Harry fit non de la tête pour toute réponse, ses pensées le ramenant à une conversation qu'il avait eu lors d'un petit-déjeuner lors de la rentrée scolaire, concernant l'héritage magique. Plusieurs Serpentard s'était pavané à leur table, en arguant qu'il avait reçu leur héritage magique, ce qui avait suscité l'admiration de quelques élèves, essentiellement de Serpentard et de Serdaigle. Harry avait jeté un regard interrogateur vers ses deux amis, ce à quoi Ron avait répondu en haussant les épaules. Hermione, quant à elle, s'était tourné vers ses deux amis avec un éclat intéressé dans le regard, avant de s'empresser de leur expliquer ce que c'était. Apparemment, l'héritage magique était un procédé courant dans les famille de sang-pur, un rite magique instauré depuis de nombreuses générations permettant de brider les pouvoirs magiques d'un enfant, le forçant à pousser sa magie encore plus loin lors de son apprentissage. Une fois l'âge de seize ans atteint, la magie était relâché, permettant de bénéficier d'une puissance plus importante. C'était un processus compliqué, de moins en moins pratiqué et souvent très couteux, car les ingrédients nécessaires à sa réalisation étaient rares.

Avait-il réellement subi ce rituel magique ? Ses parents auraient choisit cet aspect si traditionnellement sorcier, si oui, pour quelle raison ? De plus, Dumbledore, ou même Sirius étaient forcément au courant, mais non jamais pris la peine de l'en informer?

\- Je ne savais pas que mes parents avaient fait ce choix à vrai dire, murmura doucement Harry, en contemplant la couette du lit qu'il serrait de sa main valide.

Voldemort pencha la tête, sur le côté et cette fois-ci, Harry perçu un véritable amusement lorsqu'il prit la parole.

\- Ils n'ont pas eu le choix. C'est une obligation pour la famille Potter de brider ses héritiers, surtout un premier né.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Harry, légèrement contrarié que l'homme semblait en savoir plus sur sa famille que lui-même.

\- Dumbledore ne t'a donc rien dit ? Cela ne m'étonne pas de sa part. Les Potter sont la lignée directe de Godric Gryffondor, un puissant sorcier, ses descendants ne sont pas à prendre à la légère.

La surprise apparut sur les traits du jeune Potter, qui prenait conscience qu'une fois encore, Dumbledore ne l'avait pas mis dans la confidence. Quelque chose qui le concernait directement, un pan de l'histoire de sa famille dont il ne savait rien. Vraiment, plus les choses avançaient, plus la confiance qu'il éprouvait envers le vieux sorcier s'effritait. Harry était certain qu'Hermione lui avait précisé que ce genre de rituel n'était pas pris à la légère, amenant bien souvent des complications si cela n'était pas correctement encadré et que de nombreux sorcier issue de puissante lignée oubliés avaient mal tournés en ne subissant pas le rituel d'héritage magique. Un élément frappa soudainement le Gryffondor. Tom Jedusor, héritier de Serpentard. Il était sûr que Voldemort n'ait pas pu bénéficier du rituel d'héritage magique. Sa mère, Merope, trop faible après la naissance, sans argent et sans entourage magique, Tom Jedusor n'a certainement pas bénéficier de ce rituel. Décidant d'exprimer ses doutes à voix haute, il tenta une approche.

\- Et que ce passe-t-il si un enfant n'est pas soumis à ce rituel d'héritage magique ? Demanda innocemment le Gryffondor en jetant un coup d'oeil à la silhouette de Tom Jedusor, conscient qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux.

En effet, ce dernier se raidit et son regard se perdit dans la contemplation de la neige tombant à travers la grande fenêtre, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Il y a plusieurs possibilité, commença-t-il lentement. L'enfant peut mourrir par une surdose lors de l'utilisation de sa magie accidentelle ou peut devenir fou si le corps est tension magique constante. Il peut aussi au contraire développer ses pouvoirs plus rapidement, ce qui rend sa magie instable, plus brute et surtout plus difficile à contrôler. Très tôt, il peut déjà avoir à porter de main une très grande puissance.

Harry déglutit, prenant le courage de regarder le mage noir.

\- Comme vous, souffla-t-il.

Il su qu'il avait été trop loin au moment où les mots franchirent ses lèvres. Les yeux du mage noir brillèrent d'un éclat de colère et Harry sentit sa magie se rabattre sur lui, celle du Voldemort commençant à s'étendre progressivement vers lui.

\- Maudit soit ce vieillard, siffla-t-il, ses yeux rougeoyant dangereusement.

Harry avait bien entendu mis les pieds dans le plat. Il tritura le drap de soie entre ses doigts, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour apaiser le mage noir qui semblait fulminer de colère plus ou moins silencieusement.

Exaspéré par le sentiment de malaise qui l'habitait, Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, ne savant pas quoi faire pour calmer l'homme. Cependant, il sembla que son geste fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase et Voldemort fit volte face, se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers la porte de la chambre. Un instant plus tard, cette dernière se refermait brutalement, emportant la silhouette de Jedusor avec elle. Harry resta immobile, les yeux ronds, désarçonné par le comportement du mage noir. Il avait terriblement dû mal à cerner le personnage que semblait être Lord Voldemort et bien entendu, il avait tout foutu en l'air.

Poussant un soupir bruyant, le jeune homme repoussa les couvertures, s'étirant avec délice en constatant que son corps était soulagé de toute douleur. Il sentait aussi que l'étau qui compressait sa poitrine s'était envolé, un soulagement considérable l'envahit. Jetant un coup d'oeil à l'aspect froissé de ses vêtements, il grimaça en constatant qu'il n'avait aucun vêtement de rechange à porte de main. Il fit courir son regard dans la pièce, s'attardant brièvement sur la porte qui menait sans aucun doute vers la sortie. Après avoir tenté de partir du petit salon où il avait été emmené par Macnair, il ne souhaitait pas réitérer l'expérience, sentant encore très bien la sensation de brûlure dans la paume de sa main. Décidant qu'il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable, le jeune homme se dirigea vers une autre porte non loin de son lit. Hésitant légèrement, il saisit avec appréhension la poignée de porte, qui heureusement ne lui carbonisa pas la main. Il poussa le bois finement ouvragé, ignorant se qui pouvait bien se trouver derrière.

Sa mâchoire se décrocha presque lorsqu'il se retrouva dans une salle de bain, immense et magnifiquement décoré dans des tons d'ébène. Une grande cuve se trouvait au centre de la pièce, enfoncée dans le sol de marbre. Bien évidement, l'immense pommeau de douche qui surplombait cette mini piscine confirma les doutes du jeune homme concernant son utilisation. Une immense cabine longeait tout un autre côté de la pièce tandis qu'à l'opposé se trouvait de grands miroir juchés sur un meuble massif, deux vasques éclatantes scintillait sous la lumière de la pièce.

Harry fit quelques pas dans la pièce, mordillant sa lèvre inférieur, en proie à un dilemme. Il ne savait pas s'il était très prudent de prendre une douche, mais après tout, n'était-il pas le prisonnier de Voldemort ? Si ce dernier avait voulu le torturer, il y a bien longtemps qu'il moisirait dans une cellule crasseuse au fond des cachots du manoir. Il expira un grand coup et se dirigea vers la cabine, prenant soin juste avant de fermer la porte à clé, bien que cela n'arrêterait personne d'entrer. Il se déshabilla rapidement avant de se glisser dans la cabine, sursautant légèrement quand un jet chaud vient heurter sa peau avant même qu'il eut le temps d'actionner une poignée. Un soupir de bonheur franchit ses lèvres et il ne tarda pas à se prélasser sous le jet chaud. Tout en frictionnant ses cheveux, le jeune homme songea que cela devait faire plusieurs heures maintenant qu'il avait disparut de Privet Drive, toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait devait à présent le chercher activement. Cependant, pas une once de remord ne l'assaillit lorsqu'il vint à cette conclusion. Il avait aussi la possibilité que Dumbledore n'ébruite pas trop sa disparition pour éviter de faire des vagues dans le monde sorcier, ce qui était une théorie bien plus probable.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il se renseigne sur le pourquoi du comment il s'était une nouvelle fois retrouvé au manoir Malefoy, car il en avait plus qu'assez de rester dans l'ignorance. Harry sentait bien qu'à chaque nouvelle rencontre avec le mage noir, les manigances de Dumbledore se révélait à lui. Bien entendu, il aurait très bien put certifier que Voldemort n'était qu'un menteur invétéré, cependant Harry depuis l'incident du Ministère, ses doutes au sujet de directeur se confirmaient de plus en plus et s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui assurait le jeune homme la vérité, s'était son instinct.

Il réfréna sa frustration face à tout ce bordel qu'était sa vie en se soustrayant au jet d'eau chaude, préférant ne pas rester dans sa tenue d'Adam trop longtemps, de peur de voir un Voldemort furieux faire sauter les gongs de la porte, se demandant où il était passé.

Il se planta face au grand miroir, une serviette autour de la taille, qu'il avait trouvé dans un meuble à côté de la douche et une autre qu'il utilisa pour sécher le haut de son corps, ainsi que ses cheveux dégoulinants d'eau. Il s'observa un instant dans le miroir, satisfait de voir que malgré son état déplorable de ses derniers mois, il arrivait à conserver sa forme physique, grâce à son amour pour le Quidditch. Son attention fût soudainement attiré par une petite pile de vêtements propre et quelques affaires de toilette neuve.

« Pour Harry Potter » disait le petit mot sur le dessus.

Le jeune homme laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, avant de s'habiller rapidement, prêt à affronter ce nouvel environnement.

**°:::::°**

À des kilomètres du manoir Malfoy, dans le quartier paisible de Little Whinging, une grande agitation régnait chez Miss Figg, propriétaire de sa maisonnée depuis plus de trente ans et qui regardait avec une certaine consternation plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix fouiller la petite chambre qu'elle avait attribué à Harry Potter. Au milieu de la pièce, les mains croisées dans le dos, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, un grand sorcier, vêtu d'une longue robe pourpre, psalmodiait à voix basse, sa baguette virevoltante devant lui. Autour de lui, plusieurs hommes emprunté à une escouade d'auror, s'affairaient à passer la chambre au peigne fin, à la recherche d'un éventuel indice. Kingsley Shacklebolt, semblait mener les opérations en encourageant les hommes présents à mentionner toutes trace suspecte. La pièce était devenu un véritable bazar. La valise du Survivant avait été vidée de son contenu, les armoires crachaient leur contenu sur le sol, les vêtements d'Harry étaient éparpillés dans la pièce. Une homme inspectait la maison toute entière, un autre sillonnait le quartier, tandis qu'une petite patrouille avait été envoyer chez les Dursley. Toute cette agitation chagrinait beaucoup la vieille femme qui restait à l'écart dans le couloir, ses pensées tournées vers le jeune adolescent qui avait disparut la veille. Après le départ de ses invités, elle avait consulté l'heure, ayant perdu la notion du temps durant le repas et avait constaté avec effroi que cela faisait plusieurs heures que le jeune Harry était parti. Elle n'avait pas donc pas hésité à appeler Dumbledore, qui était arrivé avec toute une cavalerie dans sa maison. Hedwige, la magnifique chouette blanche du Gryffondor était toujours dans sa cage, hululant faiblement de protestation en regardant toutes les affaires de son maître dans état déplorable.

\- Albus, s'exclama d'une voix forte Shacklebolt, qui s'était affairé à défaire le lit de l'adolescent. Il semblait avoir déniché un petit livre à la reliure en cuir noir. Au premier regard, il semblait assez banale, bien qu'ancien, mais il aurait très bien pu appartenir à la bibliothèque de l'école.

Dumbledore avait arrêté ses incantations suite à l'intervention de l'auror et s'empressa de saisir l'objet de sa main valide, un air soucieux se peignant sur son visage. Il ouvrit le livre, feuilletant rapidement son contenu par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Son regard resta figé quelque instants sur la première page du livre.

\- Je vois, se contenta de répondre le Directeur, en refermant doucement le livre. Continuez à chercher je vous prie, Kingsley, je dois avoir une discussion avec notre hôtesse.

Le visage grave, Albus se dirigea vers Arabella qui attendait toujours dans le couloir.

\- Arabella, ma chère, que diriez-vous d'une tasse de thé ?

\- Bien sûr Albus, venez. Oh, je suis tellement inquiète pour ce pauvre Harry. Je.. je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé Albus, je vous assure. Il...il a été tellement adorable...je...

La veille femme s'interrompit, visiblement bouleversé par la disparition d'Harry. Le directeur la rassura, lui tapotant l'épaule, alors que la petite dame se dirigeait vers la bouilloire, qu'elle s'empressa de remplir d'eau.

\- Dites-moi, s'enquit Dumbledore en s'asseyant à la petite table de la cuisine, Harry avait-il un comportement étrange ses derniers jours ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Enfin, il ne se sentait pas souvent dans son assiette, je suis presque sûr qu'il couvait quelque chose, mais il a toujours refusé de prendre les médicaments que je lui donnais. Il passait son temps soit dans sa chambre, soit à l'extérieur.

Dumbledore écoutait la cracmol, caressant distraitement un des chats qui s'était postés sur la chaise à côté de lui.

\- A-t-il mentionné qu'il avait peut-être rencontré quelqu'un, peut-être un certain Tom ?

La vieille femme se remémora les derniers jours passé en compagnie d'Harry, avant de se souvenir d'un détail qui ne l'avait pas vraiment interpelé sur le moment, mais qui pouvait prendre plus de sens pour Dumbledore.

\- Tom ? Répéta Miss Figg en s'asseyant en face du sorcier. Non, il n'a mentionné personne. Il a rencontré un homme, cela dit, lors d'une promenade… mais s'était un étranger apparemment.

Albus darda soudainement un regard intéressé sur la vieille femme. Sous le regard insistant du sorcier, Arabella s'empressa de raconter qu'Harry était aller se promener après leur arrivé de King's Cross, qu'il avait glissé sur une plaque de glace durant une promenade et qu'il s'était fait soigné par un homme. Elle lui raconta comment le jeune homme avait semblé être mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle avait proposé d'aller le remercier. Dumbledore resta silencieux avant de brandir sous son nez le petit livre en cuir, qu'il déposa en face de la vieille dame.

\- Avait-il ceci en sa possession ? Questionna l'homme, dardant un regard intense sur la vieille femme, comme si la réponse de la vieille femme serait déterminante dans la disparition d'Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas Albus, je ne l'a jamais vu, répondit-elle sincèrement en secouant négativement la tête.

Le vieux sorcier acquiesça, avant de se lever en avisant que les aurors descendaient les escaliers, Kingsley fermant la marche. Il adressa un signe négatif à Dumbledore, avant de sortir à l'extérieur en compagnie de ses hommes.

\- Merci pour votre aide, Arabella, remercia le vieil homme en posant une main sur l'épaule de la petite dame qui hocha distraitement la tête.

Elle croisa le regard bleu, habituellement pétillant du sorcier, sauf que cette fois-ci, les yeux du directeur ressemblaient plus à un lac bleu stagnant, l'exhortant au calme. Elle sentit sa culpabilité, sa tristesse être aspiré dans ce bleu insipide et sans fond, s'évaporant doucement alors qu'une brume s'installait dans son esprit. Il lui sembla qu'on lui murmura le prénom du survivant, ce qui l'amena à se remémorer le séjour du garçon. Elle se revit parler à Harry dans la cuisine, lui racontant son passé, de la guerre, de Grindelwald, des questions d'Harry, de son visage pâle à l'évocation de l'ancien mage noir. Étrangement tout le séjour du garçon sembla défilé dans son esprit. Soudainement, la bouilloire siffla, la faisant sursauter.

\- Vous allez bien, ma chère ? S'enquit Dumbledore dont le regard semblait s'être légèrement durci. Vous devriez aller vous reposez, vous semblez pâle.

La vieille femme papillonna des yeux, le regard hagard, avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Vous avez raison, je me sens fatiguée, Albus. Tout cela, ce n'est plus vraiment de mon âge.

\- Si quelque chose vous reviens, n'hésitez surtout pas à me contacter, lui dit Dumbledore sur le ton de la confidence.

La vieille femme hocha la tête avant de fermer la porte, avant de s'empresser d'aller retirer la bouilloire du feu.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours, même si pour l'instant beaucoup de mystères subsistent, j'essaye de vous faire découvrir en même temps qu'Harry, les cachotteries qui l'entourent. J'espère aussi qu'il n'y a pas trop d'élément en même temps dans la fic : les horcruxes, le registre d'Herpô, la familiarité d'Harry avec sa magie, l'héritage magique... tout cela peut faire beaucoup mais cela à une réelle utilité pour la suite.

Au menu du prochain chapitre : Les choses avancent et tournent mal pour Harry qui s'aventure en dehors de la chambre de Voldemort. Severus et Drago vont faire la découverte du Survivant au manoir. La colère monte entre un Harry grognon et un Tom fatigué.

Rendez-vous le 23 octobre pour la suite,

Chaeos.


	5. Chapter V

**Résumé :** Harry est envoyé chez Miss Figg pour les vacances de Noël, mais ne tarde pas à se retrouver transporté non loin du manoir Malefoy, où il doit faire face...à Tom Jedusor? Entre complot de la lumière, le retour de Grindelwald, son état de santé qui empire de plus en plus et son étrange lien avec le mage noir, Harry est déterminé à éclaircir tous les mystères autour de lui. HP/TJ.

**ATTENTION** : Une relation entre deux personnes du même sexe ainsi qu'un Dumbledore méchant sont au programme. Si cela vous dérange, merci de ne pas poursuivre votre lecture. Voldemort est un peu OOC, j'espère que cela ne choquera pas trop...!

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et son univers sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, comme d'habitude.

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Premier retard pour la publication de cette fanfiction, je n'ai pas su trouver le temps de corriger ce chapitre ses deux dernières semaines, ni de poursuivre l'écriture du chapitre 12. J'espère que cela ne se reproduira pas trop souvent ! Si jamais cela se reproduit, vous pouvez consulter mon profil où la prochaine date de publication est indiquée. Je ne sais pas vous, mais personnellement j'adore l'automne et je suis tellement triste de ne pas en profiter un minimum, enchaîner école + travail + étude, à ce rythme, je ne vois pas les semaines passer !

Concernant la fanfiction, ce chapitre est vraiment celui qui fait enfin bouger les choses et introduit d'autres personnages dans l'entourage d'Harry et Tom, beaucoup plus familier que les mangemort et j'espère que vous allez apprécier leur présence ! :)

On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture.

PS: Ne faites pas attention au titre de ce chapitre assez bisounours , cela se veut purement sarcastique ... :D

* * *

**SHADES OF ICE**

**.**

**.**

**PARTIE I**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPITRE V : JOYEUX NOËL, HARRY.**

Tom Jedusor était dans son bureau, enterré sous un tonne de bouquin, sa plume grattant élégamment le parchemin couvert d'une écriture soigneuse et penchée. Plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins s'amoncelaient sur le bureau en bois d'acajou, chacun d'entre parfaitement scellé par le sceau de la maison Serpentard. Pour toute personne extérieure, ne connaissant pas l'homme, son visage semblait imperturbable et calme, mais le tapotement de ses doigts contre le bras du fauteuil prouvait le contraire. Il était contrarié voilà tout. Hors, Lord Voldemort était contrarié d'être contrarié, car ce qui occupait son esprit ses dernières heures, c'était l'adolescent actuellement séquestré dans le manoir où il vivait.

Décidant que cela ne servirait à rien de continuer sur cette lancée, Tom reposa sa plume et jeta un oeil à la grande horloge qui était situé sur le mur d'en face. Elle indiquait presque trois heures du matin, ce qui lui fit constater qu'il s'était enfermé dans cette pièce depuis pas loin de trois bonnes heures maintenant. Il sentit la fatigue parcourir chaque parcelle de son corps humain, tirailler ses muscles endolories et tendu, ce qui l'amena à passer une main dans sa nuque pour en soulager la tension. Il maugréa intérieurement sur la faiblesse de son enveloppe charnelle. Il regrettait amèrement son ancienne apparence, qui sur beaucoup d'aspect, imitait certaines caractéristiques physique des créatures magiques reptiliennes. De plus, l'absence de fatigue et de nourriture, entre autre, avaient été des éléments qui lui avaient particulièrement plus.

C'était un mal pour un bien, il le savait bien. L'apparence qu'il avait lorsqu'il était jeune était flatteuse, lui permettant de sortir en public sans se faire remarquer, utile particulièrement au Ministère. Il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas apprécier rester en retrait depuis qu'il avait été ramener au cimetière. Il avait pendant longtemps oeuvré seul et appréciait ressentir effectuer des missions, ses fidèles ayant la fâcheuse tendance à le décevoir plus que d'autre choses sur certains aspects. Cependant, tout cela n'était plus d'actualité en ce 25 décembre.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent encore une fois vers le jeune homme se trouvait dans ses quartiers depuis quelques heures maintenant, se remémorant la conversation qui s'était déroulé plus tôt. Il savait, bien entendu, que Dumbledore cachait beaucoup de chose à son protégé. Moins un pion en savait, mieux c'était, mais de là à ce que lui, Lord Voldemort, lui annonce qu'il descendait de Gryffondor lui-même, cela faisait un peu gros même pour Dumbledore. Potter était peut être beaucoup plus que le laissait croire le vieil homme, après tout ce dernier ne faisait jamais rien au hasard et cela faisait plusieurs années maintenant qu'il soupçonnait le vieillard de visiter régulièrement Grindelwald, qui avait eu une longue obsession pour les Potter. Garder tout un mystère concernant les origines de Potter, surtout au principal intéressé était réellement intriguant et Lord Voldemort se ferait un plaisir de découvrir ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit dérangé de Dumbledore.

En attendant, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Il rangea ses papiers et d'un geste de la main, renvoya tous les livres qui se trouvaient sur son bureau vers leurs étagères respective, avant de sortir de la pièce, ses pensées maintenant tournées vers l'adolescent qui se trouvait dans ses appartements. Lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la porte menant à sa chambre, il se raidit, saisissant la poignée, l'enclenchant, prêt à se faire sauté dessus par Potter. Il savait qu'il était du genre têtu, ainsi Voldemort s'attendait à tout de la part de son ennemi, mais lorsqu'il tourna la poignée de la porte, s'avançant à pas lent dans la pièce, il fut surpris de ne voir rien bouger. Le lit était à peine froissé, là où il avait posé le corps du garçon, quelques heures auparavant, mais à part cela, rien ne laissait présager sa présence en ce lieu. Hors, c'était forcément le cas, puisqu'il avait magiquement enchanté la porte pour quelle refuse de s'ouvrir. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec le Survivant se baladant librement dans le manoir Malefoy, fouineur comme il était, il se serait retrouvé sans aucun doute avec un artefact de magie noir incontrôlable.

Cependant, Potter était bien là, il sentait sa magie se répandre dans la pièce, par vague. Il s'approcha de la source, qui gisait sur le canapé en face de la cheminée, un livre reposait sur sa poitrine, soulevée par des mouvements lents et réguliers. Les lunettes de travers, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, Voldemort se prit d'une certaine fascination à observer le jeune homme, restant planter quelque instant devant l'adolescent endormi, hésitant quant à la conduite à adopter. Finalement, il s'approcha du jeune homme constatant qu'il n'avait pas l'air si serein que cela puisque ses sourcils étaient froncés.

\- Potter, appela le mage noir en brisant le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

Cela ne parut pas suffisant pour déclencher le réveil du Survivant qui gigotait de plus en plus sur le canapé. Agacé, le mage noir se résigna à empoigner l'adolescent par les épaules.

\- Potter, dit-il plus fermement en secouant légèrement le jeune homme qui finit par ouvrir les yeux brusquement, plantant son regard humide et hagard dans celui du mage noir.

Ce dernier, sans une once de regret, ne résista pas bien longtemps avant de plonger dans l'esprit du garçon pour y découvrir les images de Sirius Black, disparaissant à travers le voile du département des Mystères, suivit du rire sadique de Bellatrix Lestrange. Le Lord se retira de l'esprit d'Harry, se souvenant que Black avait été le parrain du garçon, bien qu'absent pendant toute sa vie, la mort du prisonnier semblait avoir profondément marqué le Gryffondor. Le regard encore ensommeillé, Potter se releva du canapé, faisant dégringoler le livre qui gisait sur son torse quelques secondes auparavant, avant de se dégager de la poigne du mage noir. Son regard se durcissait au fil des secondes qui passèrent et la magie autour du garçon semblait s'agiter un peu plus violemment.

\- Foutez-moi la paix, grommela-t-il en s'allongeant de nouveau sur le canapé, tournant le dos à Lord Voldemort.

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, claqua la voix du sorcier qui commençait à perdre patience. Il était fatigué et ce gosse lui tenait tête.

Le jeune homme se releva furieusement, se plantant devant le mage noir qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête de plus.

\- Foutez-moi la paix, répéta le garçon, les poings serrés le long de son corps, tremblant légèrement alors qu'il soutenait le regard de Voldemort.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'admirer pendant quelques instants le courage du garçon, avant de se faire la réflexion que cela sera sûrement sa perte un jour. Il sortit lentement sa baguette, empoignant le col du garçon qui lui faisait face et qui perdait progressivement toute couleur, la rage s'éteignant au fond de ses yeux.

\- Attention Harry, murmura le mage en rapprochant son visage de sa proie. Je ne tolérais pas d'insolence envers moi, siffla-t-il.

Il commençait à être franchement irrité du sale caractère que possédait le garçon. N'avait-il pas été plus que clément à sa égard, lui Lord Voldemort ? S'il n'avait pas été question d'un de ses morceaux d'âmes, le garçon n'aurait pas fait long feu entre ses mains, mais malheureusement, ce foutu destin s'acharnait à lui mettre entre les pattes un adolescent borné et insolent alors qu'il tentait de resserrer son emprise sur le monde magique. Son irritabilité sembla monter d'un cran lorsqu'il remarqua que la colère du jeune homme s'était mué en une mine déconfite.

**°:::::°**

Harry sentit que la situation commençait à lui échapper progressivement. Il y a deux minutes, il avait été réveillé brusquement par un Tom Jedusor qui comme à l'habitude se montrait impassible mais qui s'était montré dès plus correct à son encontre. Malheureusement, l'image de Sirius tombant en boucle à travers le voile avait tendance à le rendre de mauvaise humeur, il n'y pouvait rien. Lorsque finalement, Harry sentit qu'il avait dépassé les bornes, une baguette était contre sa gorge et le mage noir n'avait plus rien d'impassible. Ce brusque changement de comportement lui fit prendre conscience qu'il n'y avait qu'un pas à franchir pour qu'il se retrouve à redouter ce qu'il attendait au Manoir Malefoy - torture, supplice et enfin la mort - et immédiatement sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil.

Lorsque le sorcier qui lui faisait maintenant face avait évoqué le fait qu'il ne dormirait certainement pas ici, il s'était rappelé le placard sous l'escalier, semblable à une cellule qui n'attendait que lui dans les cachots du manoir et sous la colère, il avait craqué, le poussant à dire des mots qui n'avaient visiblement pas plu à sa némésis.

Cependant, malgré sa rage bouillonnante face à ce souvenir - et dans l'expectative de savoir qu'il allait pourrir dans un cachot - il sentit malgré lui sa colère s'amenuiser drastiquement lorsque le sorcier empoigna son t-shirt, ses jointures touchant sa peau, diffusant une chaleur et une électricité qui le fit rougir. Perdu dans le regard carmin du beau Tom Jedusor, ses yeux finirent par descendre sur les lèvres tentatrices du mage noir, toute proche des siennes.

Un silence tomba sur la chambre, seulement ponctué par la respiration rapide d'Harry, qui réalisait qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop proche. Le mage noir sembla se rendre compte que quelque chose avait perturbé le jeune homme, car il baissa les yeux sur sa poigne qui se desserra progressivement avant qu'il ne le lâche complètement, son regard redevenu neutre. Harry se recula d'un pas et détourna le regard, vidé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Le rire de Lestrange résonnant dans le fond de son esprit, forçant le jeune homme à fermer brièvement les yeux, Sirius disparaissant encore une fois à travers le Voile du département des mystères. Il aurait très bien pu en vouloir terriblement au mage noir qui était devant lui, après tout, c'était lui le responsable des malheurs de sa vie. La perte de ses parents, la mort de son parrain, sa misérable vie chez les Dursley, tout cela, il le devait à l'homme qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui. Étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à maintenir une haine constante envers l'homme, même s'il avait fait de sa vie un enfer.

Toutes ses pensées confuses et agaçantes semblèrent particulièrement l'affecter, comme s'il prenait conscience qu'il était serait tout bonnement incapable de tuer l'homme. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent puis il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Cela avait été dit si bas qu'il était possible que l'homme n'est rien entendu, cependant quelque instant plus tard il sentit une main s'enrouler autour d'un de ses poignets, le forçant à lui faire quitter sa position recroquevillé. Il se laissa faire, aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon. Pendant quelques instants, il fut las de se battre pour sa propre vie. Le mage noir aurait pu le tuer, il aurait accueillit la mort comme une vieille amie. Il fut entraîné vers le lit, là où il s'était réveillé quelques heures auparavant avant que Jedusor ne le force à s'assoir, puis il suivit des yeux la silhouette de l'homme se glisser dans la salle de bain, dont la porte se referma derrière lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Voldemort sorti de la pièce mais Harry s'était déjà roulé en boule, les yeux fermés, mais il ne dormait pas. Il sentit un corps se glisser à côté de lui cela dit, le lit était tellement grand, qu'il était tout à fait possible pour eux de ne pas se toucher. La pièce était à moitié plongé dans le noir, le feu mourant situé au fond de la pièce leur apportait une faible luminosité, ce qui permit à Harry d'ouvrir un oeil au bout de quelque instant.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que l'héritier de Serpentard semblait déjà endormit, en témoignait sa respiration lente, profonde et régulière. Celle d'Harry quant à elle, s'était bloqué en constatant que le mage noir n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler un haut pour dormir. Cet homme devant lui avait l'air si humain, tellement normal. Le jeune homme s'imagina un instant ce qu'il aurait pu se passer dans une autre vie, si cet homme avait été accessible, il aurait prit plaisir à taquiner le Serpentard si ce dernier n'avait pas eu le sortilège facile. Il aurait pu parcourir de ses doigts cette peau nue qui semblait être un appel à la luxure, sans remords et sans avoir peur de voir surgir une baguette d'if, sans doute dissimulé sous l'oreiller, ou bien encore sous les draps. Ses yeux émeraudes parcoururent chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait distinguer avant de s'attarder sur le visage endormi du mage, l'observant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Des mèches de cheveux noir barraient son front. Un froncement de sourcil permanent semblait scotcher sur le visage de l'homme. Faisait-il lui aussi des cauchemars ? Harry en doutait, après tout il connaissait suffisamment de la personnalité du Lord, ce dernier assurait en général haut et fort qu'il avait peur de rien - surtout à Dumbledore. Cependant, Harry résista à cette furieuse envie de passer sa main sur le visage et préféra laissa son regard divaguer sur cette peau blanche avant de s'endormir, ses rêves peuplés d'iris sombres inexpressifs.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla en ce matin de 25 décembre, Harry se sentait bien. Il s'étira comme un chat dans les draps doux, appréciant le confort de la literie. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir aussi bien dormit depuis longtemps. Ses paupières se soulevèrent doucement, nullement gêné par la faible luminosité qui commençait à percer par les grandes fenêtres de la chambre. Il était bien rare pour lui d'être réveillé si tôt, en général il se laissait bien souvent emporter par les grasses matinées, surtout en période de vacances scolaire. Il tourna la tête, les yeux à moitié ouvert en pensant à se rendormir, mais son regard plongea dans la paires d'yeux carmins qui l'observait avec intensité. Harry se figea, ouvrant grand les yeux, son souffle bloqué quelque part dans sa poitrine. Il n'y avait qu'une poignée de centimètre qui le séparait de Voldemort - il était presque nez à nez ! - qui n'arrêtait pas de le dévisager, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Le rouge ne tarda pas à lui monter aux joues, sans parler qu'il ne savait pas trop comment agir. Devait-il se reculer, se soustraire au regard scrutateur du Lord ou alors initier la conversation, même s'il se doutait bien que l'homme en face de lui n'était pas un grand bavard.

Ce dernier constata que le même froncement de sourcil était présent sur le visage du mage. Préférant détente l'atmosphère étouffante qui s'était installé entre eux, Harry opta pour un contact prudent avec le mage noir, pensant que s'il ouvrait la bouche, ce dernier se braquerait automatiquement à ses paroles. Sa main sortit des couvertures, la tendant lentement, comme s'il s'approchait d'un animal sauvage. Le regard carmin passait de Harry à sa main tendue, mais il resta figé.

Le jeune sentit la satisfaction l'envahir alors qu'il vit un semblant de confusion teinter le regard sombre, ravi d'avoir enfin susciter une émotion de la part du mage. Ses doigts effleurèrent dans une douce caresse le front de l'homme, dégageant au passage les mèches qui tombaient devant les yeux de lave chargé d'appréhension. Harry réitéra le mouvement, conscient que l'homme ne bronchait pas face à son geste. Harry s'autorisa enfin à apposer son pouce entre les deux sourcils de l'homme, frictionnant doucement pour détendre les muscles du visage constamment contractés. Les résultats ne se firent pas attendre et Harry ne tarda pas à contempler visage détendu du mage, qui se laissa faire, fermant même les yeux, appréciant visiblement le geste. Finalement, Harry laissa sa main retomber sur l'oreiller, échappant au regard de l'autre, troublé par son propre geste et l'attitude calme du mage noir. Il s'éloigna du corps du mage noir, se recroquevillant à l'opposer, le sommeil l'emportant une nouvelle fois.

Ce fut un gargouillement à peine audible qui réveilla Harry assez rapidement. Il se leva du lit en baillant, une main sur son estomac douloureux qui lui sommait un peu de nourriture pour commencer la journée. À peine avait-il posé un pied sur le sol de la chambre qu'un elfe de maison apparût, faisant frôler la crise cardiaque à Harry.

\- Par Merlin ! Il y a pas moyen de cogner à la porte ? s'exclama vivement le jeune homme. Oh, désolé, reprit-il en constatant la mine apeuré de l'elfe.

\- Maître Potter a raison, monsieur, Hoa va se punir correctement monsieur, s'empressa de répondre l'elfe en se dirigeant vers les divers instruments destinés à attiser le feu.

D'un bond, Harry se jeta sur la petite créature vêtu de haillons, bataillant férocement pour lui arracher l'objet.

\- Non, pas …question. Je ne te laisserais pas…te punir. C'est un ordre, finit Harry en soulevant finement à bout de bras le tisonnier où s'accrochait désespérément l'elfe.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Harry la déposa par terre.

\- Je meurs de faim, fit gentiment Harry en souriant à l'elfe tremblante en face de lui, est-ce que c'est possible de m'amener un peu de nourriture ? Demanda le jeune sorcier en redressant ses lunettes qui s'était mise de travers suite à son combat avec l'elfe. S'il te plait…Hoa c'est ça ?

Face à la douceur de ses mots à son égard, ce dernier ne tarda pas à se retrouver face à une Hoa qui le contemplait de ses grands yeux larges, baignant de larmes retenues.

\- Bien sûr maître, dit-elle.

Un claquement de doigts plus tard et la petite table basse qui trônait en face de la cheminée ne tarda pas à être couverte de victuailles alléchantes. Harry se laissa donc aller à un bon petit déjeuner, comme si c'était le dernier. Une fois reput et avec la désagréable impression d'avoir trop mangé, le jeune homme appela l'elfe de maison.

\- Hoa.

Dans un petit pop, la petite créature s'avança doucement vers le jeune sorcier.

\- Monsieur à finit avec son petit déjeuner ? Demanda-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête et la table fut débarrasser de la nourriture restante.

\- Peux-tu me fournir des vêtements propres à ma taille ? Et s'il te plait, appelle-moi Harry, finit-il avec un sourire.

Les yeux de l'elfe s'ouvrirent en grands, mais malgré cela elle ne le contredit pas et un instant plus tard, une petite pile de vêtement apparut sur le canapé à côté d'Harry. Le jeune homme se saisit de plusieurs morceaux, ravis d'avoir enfin de quoi se changer et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en sortit, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un pull blanc, qui lui avait particulièrement taper dans l'oeil. Jamais il n'avait pu porter des vêtements aussi confortables et neufs de surcroit s'il se fiait à l'état impeccable des vêtements. Son regard parcourut la pièce en quête d'une activité à faire. La pendule au dessus de la cheminée indiquait onze heure trente et le jeune homme constata que lit avait été fait pendant qu'il était dans la salle de bain.

Il fit le tour de la pièce, avisant les étagères pleines de livres ainsi que le bureau qui était situé dans un coin de la pièce. Intrigué, Harry s'approcha du meuble à l'aspect ancien et laissa ses doigts parcourir le bois travaillé, imaginant aisément Tom Jedusor y passer le plus clair de son temps à gratter un parchemin de son écriture si caractéristique. Avec un soupir, le jeune homme secoua la tête, espérant éloigner l'homme loin de ses pensées. Il se dirigea finalement vers le manteau de cheminée d'où il avait extrait le petit livre de magie noir que lui avait donné le Lord. Il repéra aisément ce qui semblait être la suite du livre. C'était la même couleur, le même cuir et la même absence de titre que lui confirma qu'il avait bien entendu à faire à la suite du bouquin. Harry n'avait jamais été très porté sur la lecture, mais il devait bien admettre que lorsque cela en était passionnant, il n'hésitait pas à s'y plonger jusqu'à en passer des heures. Et là, il avait désespérément besoin que le temps passe.

Ainsi, il se laissa de nouveau happer par les bases théoriques pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce que son mal de crâne commencent à devenir suffisamment violent pour qu'il lâche des yeux son bouquin. Il avait demandé à Hoa une potion contre les maux de tête, qu'il avait bu d'une traite i peu prêt une heure et malgré cela, un étau continuait d'enserrer sa boîte crânienne. Il lâcha un soupir et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, luttant contre la nausée qu'il revenait. C'était les mêmes symptômes dont il avait été atteint ses derniers mois. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement qui sembla résonner contre les parois de sa boîte crânienne. Lui qui s'était senti si bien en se réveillant se matin, il aurait dû savoir que cela n'aurait pas durée… Dix-sept heures sonna.

Harry, frissonnant et toujours blotti sur son canapé laissa ses pensées se diriger vers le mage noir qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis l'aube, songeant qu'il devait être bien occupé. En effet, depuis quelques temps déjà - quelle heure était-il déjà ? - il entendait beaucoup de voix provenant de derrière la porte. Harry étendit doucement sa magie dans le manoir, détectant plusieurs formes de magie s'agitant dans les couloirs.

Sa magie s'agita soudainement autour de lui, se rétractant doucement vers son propriétaire et malgré la douleur qui pulsait dans chaque partie de son corps, Harry se leva lentement, ses pas se dirigeant vers la porte. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Il tendit la main, ce qui lui valut un effort considérable qui fit perler un peu plus de sueur sur son front fiévreux. Harry empoigna la porte, ne sentant même pas sa chair brûler au contact de sa peau. Il tourna la poignée et quitta les quartiers de Voldemort d'un pas traînant.

**°:::::°**

Tout autour d'Harry était un mélange de flou de couleur, d'image et de son, qui peinait à former quelque chose de cohérent dans son esprit. Il se sentait que son corps ne bougeait que grâce à sa magie qui il ne savait pour quelle raison, avait sentit le besoin de le libéré de sa prison dorée. Il se retrouva donc à arpenter d'un pas lent les couloirs du manoir. Au détour d'un couloir, le jeune se retrouva bientôt dans une mer de serviteur en tout genre qui ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention. Harry se demanda même s'il n'était tout simplement pas présent finalement et que tout cela n'était peu être qu'un rêve. Seulement, un visage bien connu ne tarda pas à ce dessiner à travers la foule de visage. Un grand sourire sadique, une masse de cheveux noirs ébouriffés et des yeux fous ne tardèrent pas à l'empoigner par les cheveux pour le traîner dans une partie moins fréquenté du manoir.

\- Si ce n'est pas bébé Potter qui se retrouve chez l'ennemi, s'exclama joyeusement Bellatrix Lestrange en le balançant au sol, où le survivant s'écrasa lamentablement.

Il résista à l'envie de vomir qui lui saisit les tripes, se tournant sur le côté pour pouvoir retirer autre chose que la moquette coûteuse. Sa vision ne lui montrait qu'un tas de petits points colorés qui dansaient sous ses yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas l'ai en grande forme, Potter, j'imagine que notre maître à dû bien s'amuser avec toi, poursuivit-elle avant d'éclater d'un grand rire. Il va sûrement nous annoncer lors de son discours de début de soirée qu'il a capturer bébé Harry.

Elle se tut avant de soudainement glousser bruyamment, tout en portant une main à sa bouche.

\- Qu'en penserait mon cher cousin, de tout cela, hein Harry ? Murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

Son prénom roula sur la langue de la mangemort comme une insulte. À la mention de son parrain, le jeune homme sentit une rage profonde s'élever au fond de lui. Sa magie sembla assez forte pour l'aider à se relever, mais à peine fut il sur ses pieds que Bellatrix s'exclama avec force :

\- Endoloris !

Il fut terrassé par une douleur immense qui explosa dans son corps, le laissant s'écraser de nouveau contre le sol du manoir. Trop faible pour crier, son corps semblait l'abandonner lentement au fur et à mesure que la douleur se faisait trop forte. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mourir, la douleur lié au doloris s'arrêta net. Des éclats de voix parvinrent difficilement à ses oreilles, suivit d'un bruit sourd. Il fut relever sur ses pieds par un Drago Malefoy livide, une paire de lunette de ski sur ses cheveux blonds, ainsi que face à lui, un Severus Rogue à l'air particulièrement revêche.

\- Moi qui pensait avoir un peu de répit pendant les vacances, murmura faiblement le jeune homme sentant que son visage devait avoir l'air particulièrement verdâtre, car le maître des potions recula d'un pas. Deux secondes après avoir achever sa phrase, sa tête se baissa automatiquement puis il vomit, lui causant un violent frisson dans tout le corps.

Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça.

Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, ne sachant pas s'il allait pouvoir faire face à un Rogue particulièrement en colère alors qu'il avait osé dégobiller sur ses chaussures.

\- Severus, fit Drago d'une voix qui parut très lointaine aux oreilles d'Harry. Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de vomir de la magie ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux, les chaussures intactes de Rogue en dessous de lui, avant de fermer de nouveau rapidement les yeux, face à la nouvelle vague de nausée qu'il sentait arriver.

\- C'est possible ça… demanda faiblement Harry, qui se sentait doucement partir dans les méandres de son esprit, son corps devenant de plus en plus mou, devenant sans aucun doute un poids mort pour Drago.

Malefoy sembla prendre conscience qu'il était en train de s'évanouir, car il le secoua vivement.

\- Potter vous ne devez pas vous endormir, ordonna le potionniste en positionnant un doigt sur son cou. Drago, il faut le ramener là où il était et prévenir le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Harry sentit le corps de Malefoy s'agiter légèrement à ses côtés.

\- Je vous signale que j'étais en vacances dans les alpes françaises et que comme vous, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fiche ici, murmura sans aucune discrétion le blond.

Il sembla que la voix de Malefoy partait légèrement vers les aiguës, vers la fin de la phrase ce qui lui arracha un gloussement stupide bien vite arrêter par un second vomissement. Cette fois-ci Harry vit très clairement une brume dorée sortir de sa bouche et s'évaporer dans les airs.

\- Oh par Merlin, laissa échapper le jeune homme dans un gémissement. Il appuyant sa tête contre le torse du blond qui sursauta. Tom, articula finalement Harry.

\- Tom ? C'est qui ça encore Potter ? Demanda Malefoy, peu à l'aise face à la proximité du Gryffondor.

Harry n'ajouta pas rien d'autre, trop concentré à lutter contre le sommeil qui semblait l'appeler. Il n'avait pas d'inquiétude, il savait que Rogue comprendrait de qui il parlait. Ils se mirent rapidement en marche, le regard fiévreux d'Harry détailla plus ou moins bien qu'il empruntait une multitude de couloir et surtout, qu'il croisait beaucoup, beaucoup de monde. Une cape avait été déposé sur ses épaules et la capuche recouvrait ses traits. Harry se contentait donc de suivre le rythme imposé par le blond, espérant que tout cela se finisse au plus vite. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un couloir désert, ou des pleurs semblaient émerger d'une double porte ouverte. Arrivé en face, les yeux d'Harry s'agrandir et il se détacha des bras de Malefoy s'élançant dans la pièce, malgré les cris de protestations du Serpentard.

\- Arrête, dit Harry d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme, même si loin du support du blond, il n'était très rassuré. Lord Voldemort était dans ses appartements, une baguette pointé sur l'elfe de maison - Hoa souffla une voix dans la brume de son cerveau - prostré sur le sol, ses grands yeux bleu baignés de peur et de douleur.

Lord Voldemort détourna son attention de la créature et darda un regard rageur sur lui, rapidement balayé par la surprise lorsqu'il détailla Harry de haut en bas.

Le jeune homme tenta de faire un pas vers le mage noir, des excuses prêtes à franchir ses lèvres pour justifier son absence, mais il réalisa bientôt qu'il n'était pas capable de faire un seul mouvement. Doucement ses yeux descendirent sur ses baskets qui flottaient au dessus du sol.

\- Oh, croassa-t-il.

Puis il sentit ses jambes le trahirent et ses genoux heurtèrent violemment le sol alors qu'il vomissant un énième nuage de magie. Un goût âcre emplit sa bouche et il vit des gouttes de sang tombés sur sol de la chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était étendu sur le lit, entouré par son professeur de potion et du mage noir qui s'affairaient tous les deux au-dessus de son corps. Des bribes de conversation atteignait son esprit embrumé, mais il était difficile pour lui de se concentrer tant l'envie de dormir était forte.

\- Noyau magique instable…il combat quelque chose…Situation critique… on va le perdre…

Harry sentit du sang emplir une nouvelle fois sa bouche, coula sur sa joue. À travers sa vision flou, il vit le mage noir au dessus de lui qui fixait quelque chose au dessus son corps, alors que son professeur acariâtre faisait bouger sa baguette dans des mouvements complexes et inconnues.

Désespéré, il se fit bêtement la réflexion qu'il allait mourir, après tant d'année à combattre la mort, celle-ci s'offrait enfin à lui. Sirius, ses parents, il allait enfin pouvoir les rejoindre. Il sentait son coeur ralentir progressivement. Ce n'était pas douloureux, cela lui donnait juste l'impression d'être une bougie ballotée par le vent. Alors que sous ses yeux s'agitait une grande lumière blanche qui se rapprochait de lui, il croisa le regard de Tom Jedusor. Un regard dur, solide comme un roc, auquel le jeune homme ne pouvait plus se soustraire, cependant il le devait. La lumière, il devait regarder la lumière s'il voulait quitter ce monde ! Ses yeux sombres étaient le parfait contraire de ce qui s'offrait à lui. Ce regard avait été forgé par une vie difficile, mais jamais il n'avait abandonné, esquivant la mort de nombreuses fois. Ce regard semblait lui dire « bat-toi ». Une douleur, plus forte encore que les précédentes, parcouru son corps, diffusant une douleur atroce dans tout son corps, puis la lumière éclatante sembla fondre sur lui, puis plus rien.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? J'essaie de faire évoluer la relation entre Tom et Harry progressivement, j'espère que cela ne fait pas trop bizarre. La suite arrivera selon le calendrier habituel, soit le mercredi 06 novembre.

Dans le prochain chapitre : Un petit tour chez les Weasley, discours et aperçu de l'organisation de Tom et plus...


	6. Chapter VI

**Résumé :** Harry est envoyé chez Miss Figg pour les vacances de Noël, mais ne tarde pas à se retrouver transporté non loin du manoir Malefoy, où il doit faire face...à Tom Jedusor? Entre complot de la lumière, le retour de Grindelwald, son état de santé qui empire de plus en plus et son étrange lien avec le mage noir, Harry est déterminé à éclaircir tous les mystères autour de lui. HP/TJ.

**ATTENTION** : Une relation entre deux personnes du même sexe ainsi qu'un Dumbledore méchant sont au programme. Si cela vous dérange, merci de ne pas poursuivre votre lecture. Voldemort est un peu OOC, j'espère que cela ne choquera pas trop...!

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et son univers sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, comme d'habitude.

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Un nouveau retard, toutes mes excuses ! J'avais un projet à remettre et les examens de fin de semestres arrivent à grand pas donc je suis dans les révisions. De plus, j'ai décidé de mettre deux chapitres ensemble et de remanier le tout, donc ça à été un peu plus long que prévu, mais le voilà enfin, j'espère qu'il va quand même vous plaire !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**SHADES OF ICE**

**.**

**.**

**PARTIE I**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPITRE VI : MANIPULATIONS**

\- Albus ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieux enfin ! Vous nous aviez dit que le garçon serait en parfaite sécurité, s'exclama Molly Weasley, brandissant une cuillère en bois dans la direction du sorcier qui se tenait dans la cuisine du Terrier. La mère de famille finit par reposer bruyamment son objet peu menaçant sur le comptoir, faisait sursauter le petit elfe de maison à ses côtés.

Loin d'être embarrassé par la situation, le vieil homme enjoignit la femme au calme, alors que depuis le salon, le patriarche de la famille Weasley se tenait en retrait, peu disposé à venir aider le directeur de Poudlard au prise avec sa femme. Albus soupira et s'installa à la table de la cuisine où une tasse de thé fumante lui avait été servit, son regard bleu s'attardant quelques instants sur l'elfe qu'il avait offert aux Weasley il y a quelques mois. Ce dernier s'appelait Wetty et travaillait autrefois aux cuisines du château, cependant Dumbledore l'avait chargé d'une mission assez importante consistant à faire boire aux parents Weasley une boisson de fidélité. Leur proximité avec Harry avait toujours été beaucoup grande que la sienne et après le carnage qu'avait fait le Survivant dans son bureau suite à l'incident du Ministère, il savait qu'il avait perdu une partie de la confiance d'Harry.

Il avait donc opté pour cette potion, qui lui permettait de manipuler les parents Weasley aisément, bien que leur comportement n'était pas parfaitement identique, il estimait qu'il était assez convainquant pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de garçon. Cependant, il devait admettre que le plus jeune des garçons Wealsey, Ron, commençait à devenir gênant en partageant ses soupçons sur le comportement de ses parents avec Harry, de même que la sang de bourbe, Hermione Granger. Il allait devoir réfléchir à leur sort.

\- Merci très chère, lui dit alors Albus qui s'autorisa un petit sourire en direction de la rousse, qui renifla du nez et se retourna pour surveiller la tarte qui flottait au dessus d'un comptoir propre, dégageant des effluves de cuisson appétissante. Harry était en parfaite sécurité, poursuivit-il en soufflant sur sa boisson chaude. Il semblerait qu'il est été capturé par Voldemort en personne ou par un homme qui lui ressemblait lorsqu'il est sortit prendre l'air à l'extérieur, la veille au soir.

Soudainement, une tornade rousse déboula des escaliers, se plantant devant le directeur. Les joues rouges, Ginevra Weasley lança un regard furieux vers l'homme qui sirotait son thé.

\- Harry a été kidnappé ? S'écria-t-elle furieuse en regard chaque adulte présent dans la pièce pour confirmer les propos qu'elle venait juste d'entendre. Par Vous-Savez-Qui ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Je vous avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas l'envoyé là-bas, il aurait dû venir au Terrier pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année et j'aurais enfin pu mettre l'accord dont nous avions convenu en marche !

Albus grimaça le plus discrètement possible, évitant de projeter sa colère de manière trop évidante autour de lui. Les Weasley n'avait-il pas appris à leur trop nombreux enfants à rester dans leur chambre et à ne pas écouter aux porte ?

\- Patience, mon enfant, chaque chose en son temps. Cette situation ne dura pas bien longtemps et nous récupérons Harry, qui sera bien entendu à ton entière disposition, rassura Dumbledore, le regard pétillant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

La fille Weasley se contenta lui jeter un regard menaçant avant de remonter furieusement les escaliers, ses cheveux roux virevoltent derrière elle. Ils entendirent un éclat de voix surpris provenant de la jeune fille, qui semblait avoir foncé dans un de ses frères dans les escaliers, mais aucun adulte ni fit vraiment attention. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été interrompu par leur fille, Arthur Weasley se retourna vers le vieil homme avec un visage fatigué.

\- Je croyais que les barrières étaient assez étendues pour éviter ce genre de désagrément, s'en étonna mollement Arthur qui s'approchait enfin de la cuisine. C'est problématique que le garçon se retrouve entre les mains de Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Certes, se contenta de répondre Albus en prenant une autre gorgée de son thé. Ce n'est qu'une formalité, ne vous inquiétez pas. En attendant, nous n'avons qu'à espérer que le garçon ne causera pas trop de dégât pendant qu'il sera là-bas, il serait regrettable de le récupérer en plusieurs morceau où qu'il apprenne trop de choses. Tom peu se montrer par fois bien bavard lorsqu'il s'agit d'expliquer sa vision de la guerre.

Les Weasley se contentèrent d'hocher la tête, la potion de fidélité leur conférant une confiance aveugle envers le sorcier de la lumière.

\- Miss Granger n'est-elle pas avec vous ? Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec elle à propos de certaines choses.

Molly agita sa baguette au dessus de la tarte.

\- Non, répondit-elle en secouant négativement la tête. Ron nous à parlé de vacances de dernières minutes avec ses parents. Elle serait partie faire du ski quelque part en France.

Albus se contenta de sourire poliment avant de reposer sa tasse de thé. Juste avant de prendre congé des parents Weasley, l'attention d'Albus fut porté sur une photo du jeune Ronald qui trônait sur un meuble de l'entrée.

\- Faite cette été avec un appareil photo moldu, s'extasia légèrement Arthur en voyant que le regard du sorcier se dirigeait vers le cadre.

\- Fascinant, murmura Albus en s'emparant du petit cadre. Oui vraiment, quelle étrange manière de faire de la photographie poursuivit-il en voyant une étincelle s'allumer dans le regard du rouquin. Vous l'avez réparez vous même j'imagine, Arthur ?

Alors que le père Weasley rougissait légèrement en lui expliquant ce qu'il avait du faire pour le réparer, Dumbledore effectua un rapide sort de copie, sortant une seconde photo du cadre, identique à la première qu'il s'empressa de cacher dans la manche de sa robe, un sourire aux lèvres. Il finit par prendre congé des parents et transplana directement devant les grilles du château. La photo de Ron Weasley fut rangé dans un pan de sa robe. Quelle occasion en or qui c'était présenté à lui, servi sur un plateau d'argent ! Tout allait enfin allez pour le mieux…

La silhouette sombre du château se dessinait devant lui, dirigeant ses pensées vers le maître des potions, appelé il y a quelque heures et dont il attendrait fermement le retour. Il était certain que Severus serait au courant si le jeune Potter se trouverait entre les mains de Tom, ce dernier n'hésiterait sans doute pas à l'exhiber devant tous ses mangemorts, comme un trophée.

En effet, se dit Dumbledore en passant sa main valide dans sa barbe, alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers les grandes portes du château, pressé de se réchauffer au coin du feu de son bureau. Il serait problématique si l'enfant était mis en contact trop longtemps avec le mage noir, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences sans précédents sur la condition magique du garçon et malheureusement, il en savait trop peu sur l'état d'horcruxe du jeune Potter. Il avait espéré étudier Harry en le plongeant dans un coma artificiel et ainsi découvrir se qui se tramait chez le garçon. Il savait bien entendu qu'il était sujet à des crises étranges, qui le faisait d'ailleurs transplaner dans le château, oh ça oui, il savait tout cela. Il avait donc élaboré plusieurs théories, mais avait préféré l'isoler du monde des sorciers avant, d'où sa décision de l'envoyer chez Miss Figg, qui lui aurait rapporter toute anormalité chez le Gryffondor. Hors, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de la vieille femme et au vu de la situation qui en avait suivit, elle en subirait bientôt les conséquences.

**°:::::°**

Leurs regards s'étaient croisés, yeux verts dans un abysse sombre, un mourant et l'autre qui défiait la mort, se refusant à elle. De la résignation, une forme de soulagement aussi, c'était ce que l'on pouvait constater en regardant Harry Potter qui gisait dans ce grand lit, le teint pâle, du sang s'écoulant de sa bouche. On l'aurait dit imitant une scène d'un grand peintre italien de la Renaissance, attendant la mort comme une vieille amie. Cependant pour Tom Jedusor, il était impossible de le laisser partir. Il soutenait le regard éteint du garçon qui affichait cette résignation, presque insupportable à regarder. Ce n'était pas le Potter qu'il avait connu il y a quelques années, celui qui se battait quoi qu'il arrive pour vivre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait vu dans le regard du bambin qu'il avait tenter de tuer, quinze ans auparavant. Il ne laisserait pas le Gryffondor mourir. Le corps de ce dernier fut agité de spasmes et le jeune homme lâcha finalement le regard de l'homme. Le mage noir sentit son coeur s'accélérer légèrement. Non, le gamin ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du maître des potions, confus et dépassé par la situation puis bifurquèrent vers la série de chiffres et de graphiques qui défilaient au dessus du corps du Survivant. Non, il n'était pas mort, mais il n'en était pas loin visiblement.

Les signes vitaux étaient très faibles et le maître des potions semblait impuissant face à la situation, après tout, il n'était pas médico-mage.

\- Maître, nous ne pouvons rien faire, fit l'homme aux cheveux gras d'une voix sombre. Quelques chose semble parasiter sa magie et son corps, ses organes sont en train de mourir.

Le mage noir fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait un plan pour ce gamin, il ne pouvait certainement pas le laisser tout foutre en l'air, sans compter qu'il possédait un bout de son âme. Il se détourna du corps du garçon, les poings serrés, sans remarquer que dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait toujours l'héritier Malfoy.

\- Comme ce môme peut-il se retrouver en parfaite santé et être mourant quelques heures plus tard ?! Il n'a même pas une égratignure, s'exclama avec colère le mage noir. Que c'est-il passé en dehors de cette chambre, Severus ?

Le mangemort lui raconta comment lui et Drago avaient été témoin de Bellatrix torturant le Survivant dans un couloir. Potter n'avait pas l'air en grande forme et vomissait déjà de la magie lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés sur place, ce qui n'avait rien de normal, avec ou sans doloris. Il arrivait que des vomissements magiques se produisent chez un sorcier, hors cela pouvait se produire dans le cas d'une maladie ou lors d'un rejet d'une greffe cependant le gamin n'en avait jamais subit. L'horcruxe lui vint à l'esprit quelques secondes, cependant cela semblait complètement absurde que le corps du gamin rejète ce morceau d'âme après autant d'années.

Les signes vitaux chutèrent de nouveau et ils se contentèrent de voir l'adolescent mourir sous leur yeux. Cependant, alors qu'il semblait au plus mal, une brume étrange s'échappa de sa bouche, entourant son corps.

\- Severus.

\- Je… je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, maître.

Le maître des potion jeta un nouveau sort sur le corps du garçon, mais le sortilège rebondit contre la parois brumeuse former autour du corps. Les signes vitaux étaient toujours affiché cela dit, leur permettant de voir que les organes qui s'étaient arrêté recommencèrent à fonctionner. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regards puis quelques minutes plus tard, la brume se fondit dans le corps d'Harry, qui resta inerte sur le lit, mais vivant. Rogue réitéra son sortilège qui cette fois-ci leur permit de voir l'état du noyau magique.

\- Les signes vitaux sont redevenus constant, mais sa magie reste instable, déchiffra le maître des potions en parcourant les informations qui flottaient au dessus du corps du Survivant, un sourcil haussé, signifiant son étonnement.

Le mage noir fini par détourner le regard de la silhouette pâle de Potter, dardant un regard sévère sur le maître des potions.

\- Severus, j'ai besoin d'un bilan complet sur la santé de Potter. Je veux que vous expliquiez en long en large et en travers ce qui vient de ce passer sous nos yeux. Drago, préviens Narcissa de venir au chevet de ce garçon et de m'en informer le moindre changement. Aucun mot de tout ce que vous venez de voir à quiconque, est-ce bien clair ?

Rogue hocha la tête, le teint légèrement plus cireux que d'habitude, ses yeux fixés sur les deux mains qui reposaient contre les draps de soie. Toujours en retrait, Drago, lunette de ski pendant au bout de son bras, la mine choquée, finit par hocher la tête lentement.

\- Oui… maître croassa le jeune blond en jetant un dernier regard peu assuré en direction de son parrain.

Voldemort reporta son attention sur le jeune homme dans son lit. Le teint pâle, les cheveux toujours autant en bataille, sa respiration soulevait à peine son torse et un air presque paisible flottait sur le visage.

Ses pas le guidèrent naturellement dans la multitude de couloir du manoir Malefoy, maintenant désert. Progressivement, à mesure qu'il s'approchait du grand escalier principale, un brouhaha indistinct sembla se former, au début lointain puis petit à petit, il prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, le prévenant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il prit une grande inspiration, mettant de côté ses inquiétudes - à défauts d'avoir autre chose pour le décrire, concernant le Gryffondor entêté, avant de fermer brièvement les yeux, agitant sa baguette au dessus de sa tête, se recouvrant ainsi du glamour qui le montrait sous sa forme serpentine. Il fit son apparition devant le double escalier principal, se mettant au centre de l'embranchement des escaliers doubles, surplombant une assemblée assez conséquente d'une petite centaines de personnes, massé autour de lui qui fut rapidement réduite au silence.

\- Mes chers amis, quel plaisir de vous retrouver tous ici, dans l'attente de concrétiser nos projets ! Soyez certains que j'attend de votre part une dévotion complète concernant les missions à venir qui seront cruciale pour le déroulement de cette guerre.

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut l'assemblée qui semblait pendu à ses lèvres et il continua, discourant sur le moment, de plus en plus proche, où il dominerait enfin le monde sorcier pour les mener vers une air nouvelle vous la société sorcière, bien trop longtemps corrompu par l'ombre de Dumbledore et ses adeptes.

\- Je vous souhaite en attendant un bon séjour dans la demeure Malefoy, les emplois du temps de chacun seront distribués par le chef du premier cercle de votre groupe. Par la suite, j'invite le premier cercle à me rejoindre dans la salle de réunion.

La foule se dispersa rapidement, chacun retournant à leur occupation dans la vieille demeure de sang pur. Il avait décidé de hiérarchiser, depuis environ un an, son groupe de mangemort, attribuant à chaque membre du premiers cercle une vingtaine de personne à leur charge pour leur inculquer les bases stratégiques dont il s'attendait de la part de ses hommes. Il n'y arriverait à rien s'il devait lâcher pendant des raids des sorciers inexpérimentés et imprudent. Cela avait été une amélioration considérable, permettant de limité les pertes et les prisonniers, mais surtout occasionnant beaucoup plus de dégâts qu'apparent chez l'ennemi. Ce revirement semblait avoir légèrement déstabilisé le vieux fou, ce qui expliquait leur avance stratégique sur plusieurs fronts.

Il se dirigea vers une petite salle de l'aile est, qui servait essentiellement aux réunions qu'il avait avec le premier cercle, où il trouva d'ailleurs beaucoup de membres déjà installés, discutant tranquillement entre eux. La réunion se déroula normalement. Voldemort se laissa emporter par les récits relatant les missions, oubliant pendant quelques heures le Survivant.

Les nouvelles étaient généralement bonnes puisque certaines de ces missions commençaient doucement à tourner en sa faveur, ce qui insuffla une détermination encore plus forte dans les veines du mage noir. Cependant, un point contrariant le chiffonnait quelque peu, le faisant lever la main, interrompant le récit du mangemort, lorsque ce dernier mentionna de nouveau le même nom.

\- Remus Lupin, dit-tu, Rockwood ?

\- Oui maître. C'est un loup-garou au service de Dumbledore depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Il est très habile dans l'art de la conversation et semble manier plusieurs langues étrangères, ainsi qu'une grande connaissance du peuple vampires, malgré l'animosité naturelle entre leur deux espèces. Il a mené les conversations à la table de négociation de manière assez…admirative, finit avec hésitation le sorcier.

Un silence s'installa pendant un instant dans la pièce.

\- Ainsi, ce Lupin à été présent à chaque sommet auxquels vous avez participé ?

Plusieurs « Oui, maître », suivit de nombreux hochement de tête lui répondirent.

\- Je vois, claqua finalement la voix du mage. Je pense que nous en avons terminé pour ce soir, vous pouvez disposer.

Les membres du premier cercle sortirent de la pièce sans doute pressé d'aller dîner ou de rejoindre les membres de leurs familles. Bon nombre de Mangemorts vivaient dans la demeure des Malefoy, surtout ceux qui s'étaient échappés d'Azkaban, certains avaient donc fait venir leurs proches par mesure de sécurité. Le Lord, quant à lui, resta un moment à la grande table avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le bar derrière lui, songeant qu'un bon verre de Whisky Pur Feu ne lui ferait que du bien. Le verre à la main, il quitta la pièce, pour rejoindre son bureau, bientôt rempli des tonnes de rapports. Ainsi, il se perdit de nombreuses heures dans la paperasse. Il avait toujours été du genre à se plonger corps et âme dans son travail, ce qui lui avait value pas mal de commentaires désobligeant durant son adolescence de la part de certains camarades Serdaigle et Serpentard qui daignait s'asseoir non loin de lui à la bibliothèque. La vieille bibliothécaire de l'époque, Madame O'Brian, lui avait aussi souvent hurlé dessus pour le faire sortir de sa concentration, lorsque le couvre-feu approchait dangereusement. Hors, il n'avait pas changé ses habitudes pour autant. Ainsi, ce n'est que de nombreuses heures plus tard, qu'il s'étira, sentant que les muscles de son dos commençaient à protester. Il n'avait reçu qu'un seul patronus de la part de Rogue, lui disant que l'état de Potter était stable, mais qu'il semblait souffrir d'instabilité magique et ceux, depuis plusieurs mois.

Ce gamin…qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir en faire ? Alors que le mage noir songeait à la parcelle de son âme accroché à celle du garçon, un bruit derrière la porte de son bureau lui indiqua la visite de sa chère amie. D'un geste de la main, le Lord fit pivoter le panneau de bois, dévoilant un magnifique serpent aux écailles émeraudes qui s'approcha de son maître en sifflotant.

\- Maître, tss.

\- Nagini, ma belle. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, cela fait plusieurs jours que tu ne donnais plus de nouvelles.

Le serpent, long de plusieurs mètres s'enroula autour des épaules du mage noir, dardant une langue affectueuse sur sa joue.

-Nagini a passé plusieurs jours dans la forêt, dans des terriers de lapins. Délicieux lapins, siffla-t-elle joyeusement.

Un sourire étira lentement les lèvres du mage noir.

\- J'ai une mission pour toi, ma belle. Je veux que tu surveilles attentivement les environs du manoir par précaution. La présence de Potter ici pourrait attirer quelques indésirables.

Le reptile tourna des yeux confus vers le mage noir.

\- Harry Potter, maître ? Vous avez l'enfant ?

\- Oui, il est ici au manoir. Ton aide me sera précieuse ma belle. Si tu détectes quelque chose d'inhabituel, je veux que tu me préviennes immédiatement.

Le serpent acquiesça, puis après quelques caresses disparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Alors que l'horloge de son bureau indiquait presque une heure du matin, Voldemort stoppa ses recherches et se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Toujours sous son glamour, il croisa quelques mangemorts, essentiellement de jeunes recrues qui traînaient dans les couloirs du manoir. Il se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre, sentant une légère appréhension lui serrer l'estomac, avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, plongé dans la pénombre. Seul les rayons de la lune projetaient une faible lumière. Une fois la porte refermé derrière lui, ses traits reprirent l'aspect de ceux de Tom Jedusor et il se dirigea vers le lit où la forme du corps d'Harry Potter était toujours là, d'une pâleur inquiétante, sa magie à peine perceptible autour de lui. Elle semblait s'être rétracté à la surface de la peau du garçon, essayant vainement de la protéger comme une mère envers son enfant.

Il n'avait pas bougé et le même sourire stupide flottait légèrement sur son visage apaisé et dénué de toute douleur. Cette vision lui assécha la bouche et il fronça les sourcils. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se demanda combien de temps Potter allait rester comme cela. Il espérait pas trop longtemps, car il avait des projets pour le garçon et il espérait réellement que cela se passerait comme il l'avait prévu. Pas question d'être détourné une nouvelle fois de son plan d'origine par cet entêté de Gryffondor. Maintenant qu'il avait l'enfant, ce demeuré de Dumbledore ne pourrait plus l'atteindre et le plan qu'il soupçonnait le vieux fou d'avoir orchestré serait sûrement mis à mal. Une riposte de la lumière serait sûrement à prévoir sous peu.

Essayant de ne pas se mettre ne colère avant de partir dormir, cela avait tendance à lui donner des insomnies, il sortit finalement de la salle de bain pour se laisser aller à un sommeil réparateur dans le grand lit de sa chambre, qu'il partageait toujours avec un Survivant comateux.

Dix minutes plus tard, Voldemort se pinça l'arrête du nez, pestant mentalement sur ses préoccupations de mage noir qui l'empêchaient de dormir et lorsque l'observation du plafond commença à l'agacer profondément, il soupira et se mit de côté. Ses yeux parcoururent le visage endormi à côté de lui et au bout d'un certain temps, il leva une main hésitante en direction de la joue gauche du garçon, lui faisant tourner la tête vers lui. Un petit gémissement soulagé s'échappa de la bouche du garçon, premier signe de vie que donnait ce dernier depuis plusieurs heures maintenant.

Lord Voldemort figea. Son cerveau analysa ses possibilités à toute vitesse. Est-ce que Potter réagissait comme cela à cause de l'horcruxe qui était en lui ? Ou alors était-ce une réaction à la proximité de sa propre magie qui avait agité le garçon ? Inconsciemment, alors qu'il réfléchissait, son pouce s'affairait à de lentes caresses sur la joue du garçon. Il resta un moment dans cette position avant de sortir de ses pensées, remarquant son geste, il se figea. Une marque d'affection. Un geste tendre. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et sa main se dégagea du visage, non s'en effleurer au passage les quelques mèches ébènes qui cachaient le visage du jeune homme. Il ferma les yeux et las de toutes ses choses liées au jeune homme, il laissa finalement le sommeil l'emporter.

**°:::::°**

Severus Rogue faisait tournailler ses robes à chaque virage plutôt serré tandis qu'il parcourait les longs couloirs du Manoir Malfoy. Les épaules raides, le dos droit et le visage impassible, il n'en restait pas moins réellement préoccupé par la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, ainsi que celle de Potter. Il savait que ce dernier avait une réelle importance, prophétie ou non.

Suite à l'évènement catastrophique qui s'était déroulé au ministère, Dumbledore l'avait convoqué dans son bureau, où le maître des potions l'avait vu exulté de joie après le déchaînement de l'adolescent dans son bureau. Rogue avait attendu patiemment que le vieil homme se calme, puis Dumbledore lui avait demandé d'effectuer plusieurs repérages le long des côtes anglaises, chose qu'il avait effectué avec beaucoup de dégoût. Moisir pendant deux semaines à la recherche d'une grotte avec pour seul refuge un motel moldu miteux n'avait pas particulièrement enjolivé son été.

Au court de l'été, Dumbledore était revenu d'une de ses escapades très mal en point, sa main complètement recroquevillé sur elle-même, comme morte. Souffrant, il avait déblatéré une série d'ineptie mais certains babillages de l'homme avaient retenus l'attention de Severus. La prophétie était fausse, une invention pure et simple. Un stratagème finement organisé par Dumbledore. Le maître des potions s'était retenu de tout geste violent envers le directeur de Poudlard, se contentant de serrer les poings, l'image de sa précieuse Lily dansant devant ses yeux. À la suite de cette révélation, il en avait fait par à Voldemort, qui semblait avoir pris la nouvelle tout aussi mal que lui.

C'est pour cela que Severus servait maintenant fidèlement le Lord. Ce dernier avait changé, tout comme sa vision de Dumbledore et il n'était pas question de laisser Potter dans l'ignorance de toute la manipulation de vieux sénile. Potter avait encore le choix de choisir son camp, il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour le tirer hors de porter du champs d'action de son ancien protecteur.

Ses pas le menèrent finalement face à la double porte qui menait à la chambre de son maître. Il toqua et le panneau de bois s'ouvrit, le laissant découvrir un spectacle assez inhabituel et par dessus tout, très inquiétant.

Le Lord était autour du lit, les bras croisés face au corps d'un Harry Potter toujours plongé dans un coma magique visiblement. Sauf que le corps de ce dernier flottait au-dessus du lit, secoué de spasme.

\- Severus !

Il n'en fallut pas plus au maître des potions qui s'approcha du corps lévitant du garçon. Il fit passer une batterie de test au garçon et secoua la tête négativement en direction du mage noir, qui semblait particulièrement tendu à côté de lui.

\- Il va bien, maître. Ses fonctions magiques ont été rétablis, sa magie aussi. Il aurait dû se réveiller, finit-il avec une pointe d'hésitation.

Cette situation commençait à dépasser ses compétences.

\- Il faut le réveiller, assena le mage noir. On ne peut pas le laisser inconscient de cette façon, il va finir par perdre le contrôle de sa magie.

\- Vous ne pensez quand même pas… commença Severus.

\- Je vais me gêner, lui répondit le mage noir avec un rictus.

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil au corps du garçon.

\- Vous savez que cela peut aussi être très dangereux pour vous d'entrer dans la tête de cet écervelé de Potter. Celui qui pénètre les rêves d'autrui…

\- …en subit les conséquences, merci de me rappeler cette règle fondamental de la légimencie, Severus, finit sarcastiquement Voldemort, une expression agacé sur le visage.

Le maître des potions se contenta d'effectuer une révérence en guise d'excuse envers l'homme mais celui-ci se contenta de saisir le corps flottant du garçon pour le trainer dans son sillage. Il s'installa en tailleur devant le feu de la cheminée, déposant le corps du garçon devant lui, sa tête reposant sur ses jambes croisés.

\- Maître.

Severus affichait le même visage dénué d'émotion, mais il fallait avouer qu'il était légèrement inquiet de la tournure que prenait les évènements. S'introduire dans les rêves des gens étaient aisés, mais en sortir était une entreprise différente. Dans les rêves, un légume doit faire face au subconscient de l'hôte qui agit sans aucun filtre, sans aucun contrôle, menant parfois à des situations critiques pouvant facilement mettre en danger le légiment. Les deux ne pourraient peut-être jamais se réveiller.

\- Merci pour ton aide Severus. Si jamais je ne reviens pas d'ici ce soir, il faudra que tu me déconnectes du garçon. Je compte sur toi.

Avant que Rogue ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, les mains du Lord s'était déplacé sur les tempes du Survivant et il ferma les yeux, l'emportant dans les méandres des rêves de son pire ennemi.

* * *

Voilà, fin de ce chapitre ! Bon, au vu de la publication tardive de ce chapitre, je serais dans l'incapacité de corriger le prochain chapitre pour mercredi prochain, donc ce sera dans deux semaines soit le **mercredi 27 novembre. **

Au prochain rendez-vous : le retour d'Harry, débridé et tentateur (pauvre Tom !), un pétage de câble et l'arrivé d'un nouveau protagoniste dont les intentions ne sont pas claires pour Tom.


	7. Chapter VII

**Résumé :** Harry est envoyé chez Miss Figg pour les vacances de Noël, mais ne tarde pas à se retrouver transporté non loin du manoir Malefoy, où il doit faire face...à Tom Jedusor? Entre complot de la lumière, le retour de Grindelwald, son état de santé qui empire de plus en plus et son étrange lien avec le mage noir, Harry est déterminé à éclaircir tous les mystères autour de lui. HP/TJ.

**ATTENTION** : Une relation entre deux personnes du même sexe ainsi qu'un Dumbledore méchant sont au programme. Si cela vous dérange, merci de ne pas poursuivre votre lecture. Voldemort est un peu OOC, j'espère que cela ne choquera pas trop...!

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et son univers sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, comme d'habitude.

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Le chapitre 7 est arrivé, pas trop de retard pour cette semaine, je suis soulagée. C'est un long processus que de corriger les chapitres, car je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rajouter des scènes ou alors modifier certains passages, je vous raconte pas le bordel... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des review pour me donner votre avis. Oh et petite précision, à partir du prochain chapitre un personnage refera son apparition de manière plus régulière, saurez-vous me dire lequel ? ;D

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**SHADES OF ICE**

**.**

**.**

**PARTIE I**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPITRE VII : UN RÊVE SANS CONSÉQUENCE**

Son sac de voyage rapiécé tomba dans un bruit mat dans l'entrée au même moment où il laissait échapper un soupire de soulagement qui sembla résonner contre les murs. En plus de cela, son ventre cru bon de se rappeler également à lui, gargouillant bruyamment. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas avaler un repas chaud ? Honnêtement, il ne savait même plus, ayant passer les derniers jours à arpenter la moitié de la Roumanie à pied après le grand conseil auquel il avait assisté. Il avait été tellement pressé de rentré chez lui, qu'il n'avait n'avait même pas dormi. Il retira ses chaussures, bonne à jeter après ses derniers mois à crapahuter dans la nature en mission pour Dumbledore et jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait réveiller personne avant de se faufiler silencieusement dans le couloir menant à la cuisine.

Une fois arrivé dans la petite pièce chaleureuse, il avisa le plat mis dans un coin du comptoir, protégé par un film de conservation magique et laissa un sourire fleurir sur son visage fatigué et cerné. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il dégustait un bon plat chaud, la lumière de la pièce s'alluma complètement et il cligna des yeux, surpris.

\- Remus, s'écria à voix basse une jeune femme aux cheveux orange en lui sautant presque dessus.

\- Dora, murmura l'homme en la réceptionnant dans ses bras, la serrant très fort contre lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent presque immédiatement, tellement heureux de se retrouver enfin après de longs mois de séparation. Le baiser pris fin mais ils ne se lâchèrent pas pour autant.

\- J'ai bien cru que tu ne reviendrais pas, se plaigne faiblement la jeune femme en abattant un faible poing sur le torse de Remus. Aucune lettre de ta part depuis plusieurs mois non plus, il n'y a que Dumbledore qui était au courant de ce qui t'arrivait.

\- Je sais, excuse-moi, soupira Remus en posant son front contre l'épaule de la jeune femme. C'était vraiment épuisant et stressant comme mission, mais je pense qu'elle a porté ses fruits.

La jeune femme se détacha finalement de lui et l'encouragea à finir son repas, maugréant sur le fait qu'il est encore perdu trop de poids. Il esquissa un faible sourire et finit son repas pendant que Tonks préparait du thé, lui racontant par la même occasion les quelques aventures cocasses qui lui était arrivé.

\- Mon roumain était un peu rouillé, mais c'est comme monter sur un balai, ça ne s'oublie pas. Donc, j'ai finis par acheter ceci à ce marchant.

De sa poche, il sortit deux petits paquets emballés, ne présentant qu'un seul à la jeune femme, qui s'empressa de le déballer avec ravissement, ses cheveux passant du orange au rose vif en l'espace de quelques secondes. C'était un petit bracelet en or fin, orné de petite pierre noir minuscules.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, il chauffe s'il détecte de mauvaises intentions à l'encontre de son possesseur.

La jeune femme s'extasia d'un tel présent, lui sautant une nouvelle fois dans les bras, ce qui fit sourire Remus.

\- Celui-ci, désigna-t-elle en montrant l'autre petit paquet, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est le même principe, mais sous forme de collier. C'est pour Harry, je me suis dis que cela lui serait sûrement utile, répondit le loup-garou avec un petit sourire triste.

La jeune femme contempla un instant le paquet avant de se détourner, une expression étrange sur le visage qui inquiéta légèrement le voyageur. La bouilloire retentit et la jeune femme la retira du feu, sortant deux tasses.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelques choses Remus.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit rapidement ce dernier en sentant un léger stress émaner de la jeune femme.

Elle se retourna vers lui, déposant la tasse fumante devant lui, le regard sérieux.

\- Il s'est passé quelques chose, il y a environ deux semaines, c'est à propos d'Harry. Il est porté disparut, on pense que c'est l'oeuvre de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Le loup-garou resta un moment immobile, comme si l'information faisait tranquillement son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, puis ses poings se serrèrent et un air regard dur pris place sur son visage fatigué. Non, pas le fils de James et Lily. Il était protégé, cela ne pouvait pas…

\- Je veux que tu me racontes tout Dora. Je veux tout savoir, et surtout, pourquoi en deux semaines il n'est pas revenu parmi nous, finit-il en dardant un regard mortellement sérieux vers la jeune femme qui se contenta d'hocher la tête et de lui raconter les bruits de couloirs qu'elle avait entendu à 12 Square Grimmaurd.

**°:::::°**

Harry se sentait merveilleusement bien. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés par le vent et il fendait l'air sur son balai comme si c'était la première fois qu'il montait dessus. Il effectua plusieurs pirouettes aériennes, terminant en beauté par un piqué, une figure qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement, laissant l'adrénaline bouillonner dans ses veines. Il atterrit finalement au sol du terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard avant de se diriger vers la tour de Gryffondor, où il espérait partager à ses amis l'incroyable sensation de bien-être dont il était parcourut. La vie n'était-elle pas magnifique, songea-t-il en voyant s'étendre au dessus de lui l'immensité du ciel bleu d'été.

Ses pas le menèrent comme il en avait l'habitude, dans les dédales de couloirs du château écossais. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il ne croisait personne sur son chemin et que les portraits étaient inhabités, trop perdu dans son bonheur de se sentir si vivant. La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit devant lui sans même qu'il eut à prononcer le mot de passe et il se retrouva bientôt assis dans un des confortables fauteuils, en face d'un feu qui roupillait dans l'âtre. Il se saisit d'un livre qui trainait sur la table basse, dont le titre disparut bien vite de sa mémoire. Il commença sa lecture, plongé profondément dans l'histoire, il en oublia qu'il était venu partager sa sensation de bonheur avec ses amis.

Enveloppé par la douce chaleur du feu, il se cala confortablement dans le fauteuil, parcourant avidement chaque page qui passait sous ses yeux. Le livre sembla interminable, sans fin, mais il n'interrompit jamais sa lecture. Finalement au bout d'un long, très long moment, il releva la tête, constatant que des flocons de neige s'étaient amassés sur le bord de la fenêtre de la tour de Gryffondor.

Je suis là depuis si longtemps, songea le jeune homme avec étonnement.

Hypnotisé, il regard la lente descente des flocons de neige se déposer sur le rebord de la grande fenêtre de la salle commune. Ses yeux se détachèrent de la couche blanche qui s'amoncelait contre le carreau pour se planter directement dans des yeux pâles, qui semblait le dévorer du regard. La curiosité ne tarda pas à se peindre sur le visage du Gryffondor, heureux d'avoir enfin un interlocuteur avec qui parler.

\- Bonjour, lança Harry avec entrain en tendant une main vers l'inconnu, un sourire ornant ses lèvres. Je m'appelle Harry et toi ?

Le brun en face de lui ne répondit pas tout de suite, son regard passant de la main tendue vers lui au visage souriant d'Harry. De longs doigts pâles finirent pas enserrer la main d'Harry, dont le sourire s'agrandit. Face au mutisme du nouveau venu, Harry s'empressa de faire la conversation.

\- On ne s'est pas déjà vu ? Ton visage m'est familier.

Ce nouveau venu était vraiment mignon, se dit Harry en reluquant légèrement l'inconnu. Des cheveux noirs, comme lui mais impeccablement coiffé cela dit, des yeux sombres, envoutant, ténébreux et qui semblait avoir vu trop de chose pour son âge. Harry afficha une mine surprise lorsqu'il finit par remarquer les couleurs de la cravate de l'autre jeune homme.

\- Tu es un Serpentard ? Que fais-tu dans la salle commune de Gryffondor ?

\- Tu n'apprécies pas les Serpentard ? Demanda finalement le jeune homme en face de lui, dont la voix grave déclencha une série de frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale du balafré. Harry resta un instant figé, regardant la mine décontracté et légèrement amusé qu'arborait le nouveau venu, nonchalamment adossé au mur de la cheminé.

\- Je les apprécie, affirma Harry en se raclant légèrement la gorge pour essayer de se donner un minimum de contenance, mais ce n'est pas réciproque. Après tout, cela à faillit être ma maison, enfin si j'avais accepté, mais j'ai décidé de tenir tête au choixpeau.

Le Serpentard haussa les sourcils, surpris de cette annonce. Encouragé par sa réaction, Harry sourit de plus belle. Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Ton nom… tu es Tom c'est ça ?

Une ombre passa dans les yeux du Serpentard, qui avait tiquer un instant sur son prénom mais finit par acquiescer.

\- Je suis surpris d'être ici, annonça finalement l'interlocuteur Tom.

Harry hocha vivement la tête à ses dernières paroles, ne pouvant pas être plus d'accord. Il lui semblait qu'un long moment s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé avec quelqu'un. Il y avait bien ses deux meilleurs amis, un garçon et une fille, non ? Il ne se rappelait plus de leur prénom cela dit… oh, était-ce important ? Songea-t-il un instant. Le livre qui pendait dans sa main droite sembla chauffer légèrement dans sa main, lui rappelant qu'il avait une lecture à poursuivre.

\- Oui ce n'est pas commun d'avoir la visite des élèves des autres maisons dans notre tour mais tu es le bienvenue, fait comme chez toi. Tu attends quelqu'un peut-être ? Le dortoir des filles est de ce côté, désigna le jeune homme en montrant une volée de marché à l'opposer de l'entrée du dortoir des garçons.

Harry se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, bien décidé à se replonger de nouveau dans son livre, cependant il stoppa son geste en rencontrant le regard brûlant poser sur lui.

\- Les filles ne m'intéressent pas, finit par dire Tom en se détachant du mur.

La bouche d'Harry forma un O, sentant ses joues s'échauffer brusquement face à cette révélation faite à demi-mot. Il se racla légèrement la gorge et hocha la tête avant de retourner à son bouquin, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se plonger une nouvelle fois dans sa lecture, le livre lui fit simplement arraché des mains.

\- Hey ! S'exclama Harry. J'étais rendu à un passage crucial de l'histoire, laisse-moi finir !

Tom se contenta de lui jeter un regard ennuyé avant de jeter le livre dans le feu de la salle commune. Harry sentit une bouffée de colère s'emparer de lui. Ce Tom Jedusor ne pouvait pas apparaître ici, chez lui et s'amuser à jeter ses affaires d'un air nonchalant comme si de rien n'était. Harry se leva, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres du corps de l'autre adolescent, une sensation étrange à l'estomac alors qu'autour d'eux le décor s'évaporait. Il se trouvait maintenant dans l'intimité d'un placard, où une petite source de lumière émanait d'une grille installer sur une petite porte. Harry croisa les bras, mécontent de la situation. Il voulait retourner à Poudlard ! Comme si le souhait d'Harry avait été entendu, le décor changea une nouvelle fois et il se retrouva dans le dortoir de la tour de Gryffondor, toujours aussi vide. Les yeux plissés de contrariété, Harry contemplait le jeune homme qui lui faisait face et qui semblait légèrement déstabilisé par le changement de lieu. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà été contrarié par ce garçon. Non, un serpent. Non, un homme. Il était dans ses souvenirs, depuis toujours.

\- Je te connais, murmura finalement le jeune homme.

Ils se retrouvèrent soudainement dans une grande salle étrange, dont le sol était complètement trempé. Un statue de serpent se trouvait derrière Tom. Les bras toujours croisés, Harry laissa un regard curieux couler sur le jeune homme. Il avait l'air d'avoir à peu prêt le même âge que lui. S'était son frère ? Non. Il y avait un lien entre eux, Harry le sentait, mais pas de parenté, c'était autre chose.

\- Arrête de changer de décor Po… Harry, ce n'est pas bon de se perdre entre rêves et souvenirs, lui lança Jedusor avec une mine grave,

Harry laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps. De quoi parlait-il ? Ne décolérant pas pour autant, il s'approcha de l'autre élève, intrigué par ses paroles étranges.

\- Des rêves ? Tu veux dire que je suis en train de rêver en ce moment même ? Mon rêve était beaucoup plus agréable lorsque tu n'étais pas là. Je veux que tu partes, finit-il les sourcils froncés.

La silhouette du Serpentard se troubla et se dernier le regarda avec irritation, néanmoins, sa voix ce fit douce lorsqu'il s'adressa au jeune homme.

\- Ne fait pas ça, je suis là pour t'aider. Écoute, je suis désolé, laisse-moi rester Harry, finit-il avec une voix charmeuse, qui fit détourner le regard du jeune homme, le rouge aux joues.

Néanmoins, il était toujours contrarié par la présence du Serpentard et il réclamait vengeance. Une idée germa rapidement dans son esprit. Non, il n'allait quand même pas oser ? Il pesa rapidement le pour et contre de son idée farfelue et décida que finalement, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Allons bon, il se sentait d'humeur taquine avec la présence de se serpent dans l'antre du lion. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve et les rêves n'avaient pas de conséquences.

\- Oh, tu es là pour m'aider, vraiment ? Si c'est bien le cas, en quoi peux-tu me venir en aide ? Demanda le Gryffondor en feignant l'amusement, s'approchant de l'autre adolescent, jusqu'à être tellement prêt qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner de la peau du Serpentard. Tu as bien dit que c'était mon rêve, n'est-ce pas ? J'en suis donc l'ultime maître.

Le décor fondit autour d'eux pour se reconstruire rapidement à l'image de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry posa sa main sur la chemise du Serpentard, poussant gentiment Tom sur le canapé rouge derrière lui avant de monter à califourchon sur le jeune homme qui était maintenant blanc comme un linge.

\- Mon rêve était si agréable, si paisible avant que tu ne viennes me déranger, murmura Harry contre les lèvres de l'autre adolescent. J'exige réparation.

Sans attendre un signe approbateur de la part de son prisonnier, ne prêtant pas non plus aux yeux gris légèrement affolé, il fondit sur les lèvres tentatrices. Harry sentit une étrange appréhension exploser en million de petits papillons dans son estomac alors qu'il embrassait le jeune homme sous lui, sentant aussi une immense satisfaction l'envahir peu après. Il ne fallut qu'une demi-seconde avant que le Serpentard ne réagisse, répondant à son baiser avec autant de ferveur qu'Harry. Ce dernier mordilla la lèvre inférieure du Serpentard, qui laissa échapper un grognement qui fit sourire le Gryffondor avant de laisser leur langues entamer un ballet endiablée. Le jeune homme se sentait de nouveau emplie d'un bonheur indescriptible alors que ses mains se frayaient un chemin dans les cheveux ordonnés et que leur corps, pressé étroitement l'un contre l'autre faisait naître une chaleur au niveau de son bas ventre. Alors que sa bouche quittait celle sa jumelle pour se déposer dans le cou qui s'offrait à lui, ses mains glissèrent des boucles de jais, ses ongles traçant une ligne rouge dans son silage, pour finalement s'affairer à défaire la cravate qui l'empêchait de descendre plus bas. À travers l'épais brouillard de plaisir, il réalisa que Tom ne bougeait pas sous lui, ses mains étaient le long de son corps, inerte.

\- Je ne peux pas bouger, fit le Serpentard d'une voix rauque. C'est ton rêve, c'est toi qui le contrôle, finit-il en laissant sa tête reposer sur haut du canapé, les yeux fermés.

Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent dans la pénombre. Il se sentait puissant, en total contrôle de la situation et il reprit là où il s'était arrêté, faisant rapidement valser la cravate à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les premiers boutons de la chemise furent détachés avec empressement ce qui rendait les gestes maladroits mais aucun d'eux n'y fit attention, trop perdu dans les nouvelles sensations qu'offraient leur corps. La bouche d'Harry n'était pas rester inactive durant cet effeuillage et il s'attelait à recouvrir chaque parcelle de peau dévoilé par des mordillements et autres caresses, rougissant la peau à chaque passage et qui ne tardèrent pas à faire gémir de plaisir Tom. Dans un excès de lucidité, ce dernier ouvrit finalement les yeux.

\- On ne peut pas maintenant,Harry, dit-il en haletant, cherchant du regard les yeux du Gryffondor, qui arrivait maintenant au pantalon.

Harry ne sembla pas l'entendre et déboutonna le vêtement qu'il considérait comme gênant dans son entreprise, cependant, il remarqua que la main du Serpentard tremblait comme s'il cherchait à combattre la puissance de son rêve.

\- Harry, se réessaya le jeune homme, d'une voix plus calme et ferme. Regarde-moi.

L'interpellé releva la tête, une moue contrarié sur le visage, déçu de voir que même dans ses rêves, il ne pouvait pas faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Cependant, il était maintenant assez proche de Tom pour plongé dans son regard profondément sombre, où il décela des volutes rouges dans son regard. Rouge. Comme le sang, le sang comme la douleur. Comme…Des flashs dansèrent sous les yeux d'Harry, le ramenant dans ce qui semblaient être des souvenirs. La chambre des secrets et un adolescent mystérieux utilisant sa propre baguette pour tracer en lettre de feu :

_Tom Elvis Jedusor._

_Je suis Lord Voldemort._

\- Non, souffla-t-il en se levant, s'éloignant par la même occasion du Serpentard. Tu n'es pas seulement le garçon des souvenirs. Tu es le monstre qui a détruit ma vie, finit-il avec une voix horrifié.

**°:::::°**

Lord Voldemort était reconnu pour être le plus grand légimens du monde et n'hésitait jamais à pénétrer violemment les esprits des gens, prenant particulièrement plaisir à la souffrance qu'il leur infligeait. Cependant, pénétrer les rêves de quelqu'un était différent et comportait une nuance spécifique ; c'était le possesseur du rêve qui contrôlait tout, ainsi il était très dangereux de ce risquer à cet acte, mais Voldemort n'avait peur de rien, encore moins de l'inconscient d'Harry Potter. Cependant, alors qu'il subissait les conséquences de son choix entre les mains d'un adolescent bouillonnant d'hormones, il commençait à croire que le gamin ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. Parmi les différents panels de sensations dont il était envahi, Lord Voldemort reconnaissait que Potter n'était pas seulement doué sur un balai…Les mains du garçon sur son corps semblait laisser une trace brûlante sur chaque parcelle de son corps et le plaisir ne tarda pas à l'envahir progressivement, bien malgré lui. Rapidement, il en perdit son objectif alors qu'il sentait cet autre corps pressé contre le sien et la bouche de son ennemi descendre plus bas, encore plus bas.

Soudainement, l'image d'un Harry Potter d'une pâleur dangereuse flottant au dessus du lit lui revint avec force et il essaya de repousser l'emprise qu'avait le Gryffondor sur son corps, qui s'interrompit un moment, semblant remarquer quelque chose.

-Je ne peux ne peux pas bouger, c'est ton rêve c'est toi qui le contrôle.

Sa voix lui parut plus grave, alors qu'il laissait tomber sa tête contre le canapé, essayant de lutter contre la petit voix qui lui disait de se laisser aller. Non, il ne pouvait pas, il fallait qu'il sorte le garçon de cet endroit. Le visage pâle encadré de mèches noirs, qu'il avait caressé la veille lui apparut de nouveau et il se fit violence pour ne pas hurler sa frustration. Son horcruxe était en danger parce que ce foutu môme n'était pas capable de le prévenir qu'il souffrait d'instabilité magique. Depuis plusieurs mois, d'après le verdict de Severus. Il laissa échapper un grognement ne sachant pas si c'était de contrariété ou tout simplement parce que les mains de Potter descendait encore plus bas, sa langue s'amusait à laisser des traces brûlantes sur son estomac. Lorsqu'il entrepris de défaire le pantalon de son uniforme de Serpentard, Tom se força à ouvrir les yeux.

\- On ne peut pas maintenant, Harry.

Sa voix lui parut faible et pleine de désir et il se dégouta profondément en cet instant. Comment, lui, Lord Voldemort, plus puissant sorcier du monde, pouvait-il se laisser emporté par une émotion aussi faible et pathétique que le désir ? Il fallait qu'il stop tout cela le plus rapidement possible, surtout que le gamin ne semblait prêter aucune attention à lui. Il essaya de toute ses forces de décoller sa main du canapé sur lequel il était avachi. Mis à part un tremblement de tout son bras, il ne put rien faire d'autre. Il se résigna à essayer de convaincre le jeune homme à haute-voix en espérant atteindre le garçon.

\- Harry.

Sa voix sembla enfin retrouver un ton à peu près ferme, ce qui le rassura. Il fit une brève pause en constatant que les mains du garçon avait interrompit leur geste.

\- Regarde-moi.

Les yeux du garçon rencontrèrent enfin les siens, plongeant dans la mer vert émeraude avec la ferme intention de renverser la situation à son avantage, et ainsi se libérer de l'emprise qu'exerçait Potter sur son corps. La moue à la fois coupable et contrarié qu'arbora un instant le jeune homme sembla remuer quelque chose en lui, cependant, il pris bien soin d'enfermer cette émotion dans un coin de son esprit. Dès l'instant où leur regard de croisèrent, Voldemort compris qu'il n'aurait pas à forcer l'esprit en plein rêve du Gryffondor, dont les émotions - un mélange de terreur et de tristesse, s'affichèrent très clairement sur son visage.

\- Non, dit doucement le jeune homme en s'éloignant de lui. Tu n'es pas seulement le garçon des souvenirs. Tu es le monstre qui a détruit ma vie, finit-il avec un voix emplie de terreur et de colère.

Il sentit l'oppressante sensation se soulever de ses épaules, regardant avec un peu de consternation son corps changer en même temps que le décor qui l'entourait, les amenant dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton, là où deux ans auparavant, il avait retrouvé une enveloppe charnelle.

Cette même enveloppe dont il se retrouvait maintenant de nouveau affublé, constata-il en dépliant les longs doigts blancs aux allures de pattes d'araignées. Il se leva du canapé de la tour de Gryffondor qui disparut l'instant d'après, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant dans le sol malléable du cimetière. Son regard rouge se dirigea de nouveau vers Potter qui tremblait de la tête au pied, des larmes dévalants ses joues.

\- TU AS TOUT DÉTRUIT, hurla-t-il.

Le sol autour d'eux commença à vibrer assez violemment, les faisant chanceler légèrement sur leur pieds mais Potter ne sembla même pas le remarquer. Voldemort, quant à lui sentit de nouveau cette rage caractéristique l'envahir, la même qui s'était profondément ancré dans sa chair pendant plus de deux ans, cette rage auto-destructrice qui l'avait toujours habité mais à laquelle il n'avait jamais succombé, sauf lorsqu'il avait été ramené dans ce cimetière et qui ne l'avait plus quitté. Il avait faillit tout détruire. La faute de Potter, encore. Encore et toujours ce gamin insupportable. Sa rage s'accentua encore plus si possible.

\- TU M'AS TOUT PRIS À MOI AUSSI, répondit-il sur le même ton de reproche au jeune homme, avant de se calmer rapidement, sachant que s'il voulait refaire prendre conscience au garçon, il allait falloir éviter de hurler. Mon corps, mes pouvoirs, mon ascension au pouvoir, continua-t-il.

Le garçon ne semblait même pas avoir peur de lui, alors que la haine déformait ses traits. Il se contenta de secouer la tête.

\- Mes parents…

Cela sembla trop dur pour le Gryffondor d'énumérer le nombre de chose que Lord Voldemort lui avait pris, ce qui fit naître une étrange satisfaction chez lui - faux, murmura une voix grinçante dans le fond de son esprit, qu'il s'empressa de faire taire. Sa rage sembla retomber quelques instants, se tapissant dans un coin de sa poitrine, comme un fauve, prête à surgir au moindre haussement de ton. Il songea qu'après tout, avoir un Potter brisé resterait suffisant pour entretenir la vie de son morceau d'âme. Encore fallait-il réussir à le briser, car la lueur qui s'alluma dans les yeux du jeune homme sembla s'apparenter à une nouvelle détermination.

\- Tu vas me le payer, annonça-t-il d'une voix.

Lord Voldemort resta un moment interdit face à la menace du garçon tremblant en face de lui, avant que la rage ne se redresse légèrement dans sa poitrine.

\- Oh vraiment ? Demanda-t-il avec hargne. Et que comptes-tu faire mon pauvre garçon ? C'est à peine si Bella a senti un chatouillement lorsque tu lui a lancé un impardonnable au ministère et tu crois vraiment m'atteindre ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas, gardant la tête basse, les poings serrés.

\- Lui non, mais moi j'en suis tout à fait capable, lui répondit une voix chaude derrière lui.

Voldemort se retourna rapidement, faisant face à une version de Tom Jedusor à mi chemin entre l'adolescent qu'il avait été un peu plus tôt et la version de son enveloppe charnelle dans le vrai monde. Il avait en face de lui son précieux bout d'âme, enchâssé dans la tête de Potter.

Lord Voldemort n'était pas du genre à se répéter, mais encore une fois cela le frappa comme un évidence. Vraiment, le garçon ne cessait jamais de l'étonner.

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me dire si ce chapitre vous à plus ! Que vas-t-il se passé d'après vous entre les deux Tom ? Est-ce que Tom va réussir à sortir Harry de son rêve ? Remus va-t-il partir à la rescousse d'Harry ?

Chaeos.


	8. Chapter VIII

**Résumé :** Harry est envoyé chez Miss Figg pour les vacances de Noël, mais ne tarde pas à se retrouver téléporté non loin du manoir Malefoy, où il doit faire face...à Tom Jedusor? Entre complot de la lumière, le retour de Grindelwald, son état de santé qui empire de plus en plus et son étrange lien avec le mage noir, Harry est déterminé à éclaircir tous les mystères autour de lui. HP/TJ.

**ATTENTION** : Une relation entre deux personnes du même sexe ainsi qu'un Dumbledore méchant sont au programme. Si cela vous dérange, merci de ne pas poursuivre votre lecture.

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et son univers son la propriété de J.K Rowling, comme d'habitude.

_Italique_ : Pensée d'Harry.

* * *

Bonsoir,

Voici la suite de Shades of Ice, merci beaucoup pour vos retours, je suis contente que la fic continue de vous plaire ! Et encore, vous n'avez pas encore tout vu, il y aura d'autres rebondissements et d'autres secrets dévoilé dans les prochains chapitres. Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les précédents et les prochains sont encore plus long, mais je tombe en vacances la semaine prochain donc le prochain devrait arriver dans les temps.

On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture.

* * *

**SHADES OF ICE**

**.**

**.**

**PARTIE I**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPITRE VIII : TOI, MOI ET L'AUTRE.**

Voldemort fulminait de colère. De quel droit son horcruxe, un bout de sa propre âme, le menaçait, prenait même la défense du garçon ? Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui pour apercevoir que Potter n'avait pas bougé, toujours planté au beau milieu du cimetière, la tête baissé et les poings serrés. Quant à son horcruxe, il semblait trouver la situation particulièrement drôle, un rictus amusé flottait sur ses lèvres pâles.

Il ne ressemblait à rien de ce Voldemort avait put déjà voir dans sa vie. Il n'avait pas l'apparence translucide d'un fantôme, on aurait dit une version fade de son propre corps, celui qu'il possédait dans la réalité. Des volutes de fumés noirs s'échappaient tout autour de lui, formant un aura sombre et inquiétant qui semblait aspirer toute la lumière de la pièce.

C'était ce qui caractérisait les objet regorgeant de magie noir, particulièrement dangereux et instables. Décidément, s'il avait bien raté quelque chose dans sa vie, c'était tout ce qu'il avait entrepris avec le garçon. Cette dernière réflexion le fit plisser les yeux, qui se réduisirent en deux fentes rougeoyantes, cependant cela ne sembla pas repoussant aux yeux de son autre moitié, qui se contenta d'afficher un petit sourire. Quel insolent.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais, annonça d'une voix calme la silhouette décoloré en se dirigeant vers son réceptacle, toujours immobile à quelques mètres de là. Harry n'est pas au pleine forme en ce moment, il était donc naturel pour toi de venir lui porter secours, ajouta-il en dardant un regard narquois vers le Lord dont l'agacement atteignait son paroxysme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment est ce même possible que tu sois dans le subconscient du garçon ?

Tom passa une main dans les cheveux d'Harry, ce qui fit légèrement grogner le Lord qui vit rouge.

\- Ne le touche pas, siffla-t-il en fourchelangue. Il est à moi.

L'horcruxe rejeta sa tête en arrière, éclatant d'un rire réellement amusé. Il se positionna derrière le Survivant, qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, affichant une mine mi-amusé-mi contrarié.

\- Tant de question, soupira-t-il en passant ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Sache que le garçon et moi n'avons jamais communiqué, il n'est pas conscient d'ailleurs que je suis là.

Sa main caressa la mâchoire du Survivant avant de lui relever la tête d'un geste brusque, montrant ainsi les yeux vert toujours ouvert, mais vide d'expression, voilé de blanc.

\- Depuis ma venue dans le corps du garçon, j'ai senti beaucoup de chose en lui, beaucoup de potentiel, difficilement contenu par le rituel d'héritage magique, mais aussi par des choses qui l'habitent, des choses qu'on lui a fait subir depuis son plus jeune âge. J'ai été témoin de certaines choses qui te feraient remettre en question bien des aspects de la guerre, mon cher Tom. Bien entendu, le garçon ne sait rien de tout cela, il n'était qu'un bambin.

Il fit une pause, arborant une mine beaucoup plus grave, laissant supposer que rien de bon n'était ressortit du passé du Gryffondor. Voldemort s'était calmé et son attention était maintenant complètement focalisé sur ce miroir de lui-même. Changer des aspects de la guerre ? Il savait bien des choses sur l'implication du garçon dans les plans du vieux fou, il en avait eu suffisamment d'écho par ses espions, mais de là à sous-entendre que le garçon pouvait faire changer le cours de la guerre le laissait quelque peu perplexe.

\- Cependant, reprit l'horcruxe en relâchant la mâchoire du garçon, ce n'est pour l'instant pas le moment d'en parler. Il faut absolument rétablir l'équilibre magique du garçon ou alors, il continuera de souffrir d'instabilité magique jusqu'à ce que…

Il s'interrompit, ses mains s'étaient arrêté vers le cou du Survivant qu'il enserrait progressivement. Ses yeux sombres contemplaient le garçon qui ne bronchait pas, malgré que le son sa respiration semblait être devenu difficile. De son côté, Voldemort regardait le spectacle sans esquisser un mouvement. Le comportement de l'horcruxe le troublait légèrement, mais il fit de son mieux pour rester impassible.

-…enfin jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent le chercher bien entendu, termina-t-il en lâchant finalement la gorge du jeune homme qui reprit une grande inspiration, mais ne chercha pas à s'éloigner de son double pour autant.

Voldemort se contenta de regarder son morceau d'âme, échangeant un long regard avec ce dernier. Il semblait connaître bien des secrets concernant Potter et semblait plus au courant de la situation actuel que lui, alors qu'il ne vivait qu'à travers le garçon. Pouvait-il se faire confiance ? Ce qui était évident, c'est qu'il allait devoir jouer avec l'autre moitié de lui-même, l'horcruxe n'allait sûrement pas lui révéler ce qu'il savait. Hors, il était sûr que la sécurité de son habitacle - cet écervelé Potter, devait sûrement figuré en haut de sa liste de priorité. Il ne restait qu'à gratter, petit à petit, puis trouver un moyen de pression pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

\- Dis m'en plus concernant cette instabilité, répondit lentement le mage noir.

\- Je vois que je me suis assagit avec le temps, en plus de très mal vieillir, se moqua ardemment l'artefact, ses mains s'étant affairé à détacher la chemise d'uniforme d'Harry, bouton par bouton, tout en regardant le mage noir. J'ai essayé, vraiment, insista-t-il en secouant la tête, mais ma magie, essentiellement baigné dans la plus mauvaise intention du monde, semble étrangement rebuté le garçon, rendant la cohabitation difficile ces derniers temps…Je pense que je n'ai fais qu'empirer les choses mais je pense que tu es ce qui lui manque.

Le mage noir coula un regard suspicieux envers son morceau d'âme.

\- Je ne souhaite pas faire de mal à ce garçon, poursuivit l'horcruxe en faisant descendre le tissu qui recouvrait l'épaule du jeune homme le regard toujours fixer sur Voldemort. Je n'aspire qu'a vivre paisiblement dans son corps, se lamenta faussement l'horcruxe en léchant l'épaule du jeune homme remontant jusque dans son cou, où des marques violacées commençaient à apparaître. Depuis plusieurs mois, les choses se compliquent. Quelque chose d'autre s'est déclenché en même temps que son héritage magique. Je crains que sa vie ne soit en plus grand danger et tu sais ce que cela signifie si c'est bel et bien le cas ?

La tête niché dans le cou du jeune Survivant, l'horcruxe sembla attendre une réponse de la part de son autre lui, qui essayait de se focaliser du mieux qu'il pouvait sur la conversation, mais la vision de son propre corps parcourant, goutant le corps offert du Gryffondor sembla réveillé quelque chose au fond de lui. Quel fourbe. Honnêtement, il se reconnaissait bien là, ce genre de technique, il l'avait employé plus d'une fois. Hors, ce n'était pas le moment de ce laisser aller à ses fantasmes ridicules.

\- Mon horcruxe est en danger, répondit Voldemort en contemplant Potter en face de lui, toujours étreint par son morceau d'âme comme si c'était son…son quoi ? Son ami ? Son amant ? Son refuge ?

Il chassa ses pensées de son esprit, en sentant au fond de lui, une légère panique lui enserrer les entrailles, le faisant enfoncer ses ongles dans ses paumes. Le mystère s'épaississait autour du garçon et rien ne semblait avancer, c'était même pire. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Potter avait transplané jusqu'au Manoir Malefoy, ni même de quoi il souffrait, instabilité magique mis à part. Il allait devoir accélérer les choses ou alors la situation déraperait en sa défaveur. L'horcruxe détacha son étreinte du jeune homme, le contemplant quelques instants, tel un animal devant sa proie, avant de faire face à son ancien hôte, l'observant avec attention.

\- À qui avons-nous à faire ? Comment les identifiés ? Quels sont leur plan ?

Malheureusement, je manque de temps. Toi et le garçon être en train de vous réveillez, je le sens, dit-il doucement et effectivement, l'apparence de l'horcruxe se troubla de plus en plus. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ta magie semble étrangement apaiser la sienne, qui est en constant tourment. Garde-le sous contrôle pour le moment et surtout hors de porter de Dumbledore.

\- Non, attends, gronda la voix du mage noir, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas paraître troublé devant son autre lui. Réponds à mes questions !

L'horcruxe secoua sa tête, un sourire désabusée sur les lèvres.

\- Je pense que tu finiras pas découvrir les choses par toi-même et ce, assez rapidement.

Avant que Voldemort ne puisse répondre, il s'effaça complètement et le corps d'Harry s'effondra pas terre, quant à Voldemort, il fut brutalement éjecté de l'esprit de Potter.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, il commença à entendre plusieurs voix résonnant tout autour de lui, puis il ouvrit les yeux, clignant des yeux férocement face à la forte lumière présente dans la pièce. Il grimaça en constatant que son corps était raide et ankylosé. Depuis combien de temps était-il la ? Un mouvement entre ses mains attira son attention et son regard croisa celui vert émeraude d'Harry Potter. Ils se fixèrent quelque instant sans rien dire avant qu'un rouge n'arrive aux joues du Survivant. Potter se souvenait de son rêve… par Salazar, il était foutu.

**°:::::°**

Harry se réveillait doucement. Mis à part qu'il semblait reposé sur une surface inconfortable - c'était le parquet qu'il sentait sous ses doigts ? - et que sa nuque lui faisait légèrement mal, ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur dont il se souvenait avant d'avoir perdu connaissance. Par Merlin. Il avait bien cru que c'était la fin. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi faible et mourant de toute sa vie. Il ne savait pas combien de temps c'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait fait irruption dans la chambre du Lord pour tenter de protéger la petite elfe de maison qui s'était occupé de lui.

Un mouvement léger de sa tête lui fit comprendre que des doigts inconnus étaient en contact avec ses tempes, diffusant de petites vaguelettes de magie dans son corps. Étonné, il ouvrit les yeux, plongeant dans un regard particulièrement expressif au dessus lui, un mélange entre curiosité et inquiétude.

Son rêve lui revenait par fragment, au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait ses esprits. Sa lecture, l'apparition d'un jeune Serpentard a l'allure séduisante, une bouche contre la sienne, un corps contre lui, ses propres lèvres s'appropriant chaque parcelle de peau sur son passage... Le rouge ne tarda pas a colorer ses joues. Affreusement gêné, il détourna le regard et tenta de se lever, rompant le contact avec le mage noir. Après quelques difficulté, il réussi à se hisser légèrement, s'adossant au bas du canapé qui se trouvait à côté de lui..

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Croassa finalement Harry, la bouche affreusement pâteuse, sa respiration soulevait sa cage thoracique dans des mouvements rapides et la tête lui tournait au moindre mouvement brusque.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, faisant rebondir les panneaux de bois contre le mur, dévoilant Severus Rogue, Narcissa et Drago Malefoy, ainsi qu'une Hoa terrifiée.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda sarcastiquement le Lord en se releva élégamment du sol.

Harry, qui avait violemment sursauté lorsque les portes avaient claqués contre les murs, essaya d'imiter le mage noir, pour se donner un minimum de contenance mais ses forces semblèrent l'abandonner, le faisant chuter sur le sol. Il retint un gémissement de frustration avant qu'une main tendue n'entre dans son champs de vision. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et s'en saisit, se faisant relever par un Lord Voldemort qui passa un bras autour de sa taille, son attention dirigé vers ses serviteurs toujours dans l'entrée de la porte.

Harry remercia Merlin que le mage noir s'était décidé à le soutenir, car il sentait ses jambes trembler sous lui, supportant difficilement son poids.

\- Severus, fit Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Mon maître, répondit le potionniste en posant un genou en terre, la tête basse. Cela fait 24h que vous étiez dans l'esprit du garçon.

Les yeux du Seigneur du Ténèbres brillèrent de colère et sa magie se déploya autour de lui, léchant agréablement Harry qui frissonnait à son contacte. Son professeur de potion avait visiblement l'air d'être dans une impasse, ce qui peina légèrement le jeune homme. Personne ne méritait d'être punie à cause de lui. S'il avait été juste Harry, il n'aurait pas causé autant de problème. La seule et unique femme de la pièce s'avança doucement vers Voldemort, imitant la posture du maître des potions. Celle qu'Harry avait identifié comme Narcissa Malefoy était maintenant à quelques centimètres, laissant tout le loisir au jeune homme de la détailler. Ses yeux gris étaient baissés vers le sol et malgré sa chevelure blonde qui lui descendait en cascade jusqu'aux hanches, les traits de la noble famille Black ornaient son délicat visage. Elle respirait d'une telle bienveillance que cela sembla apaiser les esprits échauffés de la pièce.

\- Maître, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce. Ce que Severus ne vous dit pas, c'est qu'il a tout tenté pour vous faire sortir de cette situation, malheureusement nous ne pouvions vous approchez, vous et Harry Potter, un bouclier s'était formé autour de vous.

Ses yeux étaient plantés dans les yeux du mage noir, ce qui stupéfia grandement le Survivant. Beaucoup de respect, de douceur et de courage se dégageait de la mère de Draco et après quelque instant, elle détourna les yeux et adressa un sourire à Harry avant d'incliner la tête respectueusement, retournant près de son fils.

\- Nous verrons cela plus tard, annonça finalement le Lord, en se détournant d'eux. Harry sentit la main sur son flan se raffermir et des yeux sombres aux éclats carmins plonger dans les siens. Laissez-nous.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se referma, mais Harry eut le temps d'apercevoir la mine inquiète de son professeur de Potion et plus étonnant encore, celle de Draco Malefoy. Le Serpentard n'avait pas dit grand chose, mais le Survivant avait sentit le poids de son regard tout au long de la conversation. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser et espérait éventuellement avoir une discussion avec le blond, si bien entendu, il était autorisé à voir d'autre personne que Voldemort. Ce dernier le mena vers le grand lit, en silence, ce qui fit revenir au grand galop le malaise qu'il avait ressenti avant l'arrivée des mangemorts et de l'elfe dans la pièce. Il pressentait une grande conversation arriver et il ne savait pas s'il avait le courage d'y faire face, mais il était un Gryffondor, un pur, un dur et il n'était pas question de se défiler.

Arrivé au lit, il fut déposé sur le bord par le Seigneur des Ténèbres dont malheureusement la main quitta son flan, ne laissant qu'une douce chaleur qui ne tarda pas à partir. Le mage noir s'installa en face de lui, Harry remarqua finalement qu'il avait l'air épuisé. Malgré ses traits tirés, son regard restait alerte, concentré alors qu'il observait le Gryffondor en face de lui.

\- Il y a plusieurs choses dont nous devons discuter si tu te sens assez en forme pour ça, commença Voldemort, ses yeux sombres scrutant attentivement Harry de haut en bas.

\- Oui, je me sens bien, en meilleure forme que les derniers mois, répondit le jeune homme, légèrement étonné de la sollicitude que lui portait le mage noir. Que s'est-il passé ? Depuis combien de temps…

Le mage noir croisa ses jambes et leva une main, interrompant le flot question.

\- D'abord, tu vas commencer par me raconter exactement, ce qui s'est passé depuis ton anniversaire. Je veux tout savoir. Les crises de transplanage, l'instabilité magique. Tout.

Harry déglutit face au regard sombre en face de lui, mais obtempéra quand même. C'est ainsi qu'il raconta son mal-être qu'il ressentait depuis son anniversaire, des diverses crises qu'il avait subit et des douleurs qu'il ressentait, sa difficulté à contrôler ses sortilèges, même les plus basiques. Un grand poids se libérait de ses épaules. Pouvoir enfin en parler à quelqu'un - même son pire ennemi, lui faisait le plus grand bien et emporté par cette envie de se confier, il raconta même ses relations de plus en plus étranges avec son directeur d'école, qui semblait particulièrement distant avec lui depuis l'affaire du Ministère. Voldemort écouta silencieusement, sans jamais l'interrompre, les mains croisées sous son menton, il semblait absorber tout ce que lui disait l'adolescent. Lorsque finalement Harry termina son récit, il resta quelque instant, la tête baissée, dans l'attente d'une remarque acerbe sur sa stupidité de n'en avoir parlé à personne, mais il n'obtint aucune réaction mis à part un léger soupir de la part du mage noir.

\- Ce que tu as vécu cet été fut s'en aucun doute assez éprouvant, autant physiquement que mentalement. Je ne saurais pas surpris si tout cela venait de Dumbledore lui-même. Tu m'as parlé des boucliers autour de la maison de ta voisine et de ta famille, ainsi que du sentiment de rejet que faisait ta magie à son contacte.

Harry hocha la tête, son attention focalisé sur le mage noir. Si ce dernier pouvait lui apporter un peu de réponses à ses questions, il ne serait pas contre. Le mage noir semblait en pleine réflexion à voix haute, tapotant du doigt l'accoudoir de la chaise, chose que le Gryffondor trouva étrangement amusant. Et un peu attendrissant.

_Non mais n'importe quoi._

Ne manquait plus qu'il qualifie le mage noir de mignon et ça y est il était bon pour l'asile. Bon, il était au courant que le mage noir ne le laissait pas indifférent, il n'avait pas eu le choix que de l'admettre durant son séjour chez Miss Figg, mais malgré cela, une partie de lui continuait de hurler que c'était le meurtrier de ses parents et de beaucoup d'autres innocents. Évitant de soupirer ouvertement devant le mage noir - il se ferait probablement assassiner pour cela - il reporta son attention sur ce dernier lorsque le nom du directeur de Poudlard fut prononcé.

\- Dumbledore a plus d'un tour dans son sac et honnêtement sa conduite ne m'étonne pas. Severus est chargé de le surveiller, mais je lui demanderais de mener des investigations plus pousser sur ses projets.

Harry hocha la tête. Est-ce que le mage noir était vraiment en train de partager ses plans avec lui ?

\- Tu avais des questions, repris le Lord en regardant Harry.

\- Oui, tout d'abord, j'aimerais savoir si vous savez pourquoi je suis ici ?

_Une chose à la fois Harry._

\- Je crois, commença lentement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en laissant son regard dériver dans la pièce, que tu as été poussé vers moi. De la part de mon horcruxe, qui cherchait à se protéger de la magie dévastatrice qui t'habite depuis ton anniversaire. Cette instabilité magique n'est pas bonne du tout et aurait très bien plus causer ta perte, conclu-t-il.

\- Donc, toute cette histoire de morceau d'âme, c'était bel et bien vrai, souffla Harry, un instant déstabilisé par l'intensité de ses yeux carmins posés sur lui, qui le firent frissonner.

\- Je ne t'ai pas mentit, lui dit Voldemort en verrouillant ses yeux aux siens et Harry aperçu une sincérité qui le dérouta un instant. Malgré mon statut de mage noir, je reste quelqu'un d'honnête, que se soit envers toi ou mes hommes. Le mensonge ne mène nul part, Harry.

Ce dernier mis ses informations supplémentaires sur l'homme de côté, préférant ignorer cette délicieuse façon dont son prénom sortait de la bouche de son ennemi. Décidément, il ne cessait d'être étonné par cet homme, qui n'avait rien de la personnalité qu'il avait côtoyé après son retour au cimetière. Voldemort sembla voir son trouble et un air sombre prit place sur son visage fatigué.

\- Tu dois te demander plusieurs choses concernant mon attitude envers toi.

Harry hocha la tête et le mage noir reprit.

\- Je revenais d'une longue période d'exil dans le corps de nombreux animaux, principalement des serpents. J'avais passé presque un an dans un état ou j'étais particulièrement faible et dépendant de Queudver. Cet état passager, ce corps qui n'en était pas un, me limitait considérablement dans mes émotions, la seule et unique chose que je ressentais était une fureur sans nom. Lorsque je suis finalement revenu, ce soir-là dans le cimetière, elle m'a complètement submergé. J'étais furieux de te voir devant moi, vivant et ayant déjoué tout mes plans, ainsi que le peu de fidèles qui avaient répondu à mon appel. J'avais tout à reconstruire et c'est principalement sur cela que j'ai passé les deux dernières années, dans une rage constante aussi.

Le Lord ferma un instant les yeux, avant de les rouvrir, son regard se perdant dans la contemplation des flocons de neiges qui s'écrasaient contre la fenêtre. Il semblait happé par cette sombre partie de sa vie.

\- Je me suis laissé avoir par le vieux fou concernant la prophétie, reprit-il, pour finalement réaliser, quelle n'avait aucune importance. Il y a quelques années, son existence même m'a complètement aveuglé. L'idée qu'un enfant puisse défaire un mage noir m'était inconcevable et j'ai malgré moi enclenché cette prophétie, qui n'avait été qu'un leurre de la part de Dumbledore pour me tromper. Cela a été confirmé par Severus cet été lorsqu'il a versé quelques gouttes de véritasérum dans une boisson de cette folle de Trelawney.

Harry fronça les sourcils un instant avant de réaliser dans un hoquet de tristesse que le mage noir n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir, et le Gryffondor voulait croire en cette sincérité qu'il avait aperçu chez l'homme. La prophétie, un mensonge ? Les images de son parrain tombant à travers le voile passa une nouvelle fois dans son esprit et il mordilla sa lèvre pour contenir sa tristesse, sentant ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Est-ce que Sirius avait été…sacrifié, au nom de la cause que Dumbledore défendait ? Celle du bien triomphant du mal ? Harry avait dû mal à le croire, il devait avoir une autre explication.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait faire une pause, murmura Harry, les yeux fixés sur les couvertures, guère enclin à continuer cette conversation. Il avait atteint sa limite, constata-t-il platement en triturant la soie entre ses mains.

La mention de son parrain avait été suffisante pour lui donner envie de se rouler en boule dans le lit et de pleurer de tout son saoul. Cependant, il ne se laisserait pas aller, il avait juste besoin de quelque instant pour digérer cette information. Il entendit le mage noir se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain s'en ajouter un mot de plus.

Une fois la porte refermé, Harry ferma les yeux, délogeant les larmes de ses yeux avant de s'empresser de les essuyer. Il s'allongea sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur le plafond de la chambre. Il avait eu quelques réponses à ses questions, mais elles en amenaient beaucoup d'autre. Alors comme ça, il était le réceptacle de l'âme de Voldemort ?

_Quelle ironie,_ pensa-t-il, _au final je ne peux même pas mourrir de la main de mon pire ennemi._

Ses pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête, le laissant de fil en aiguille à venir à une question existentielle. Pour qui se battait-il ? Lui qui avait toujours cru être au centre de la bataille, il s'apercevait en fait qu'il n'était qu'un vulgaire pion du camp de la lumière et que même s'il acceptait son destin de servir de pâture sur le champ de bataille, il n'avait personne a défendre dû moins, personne en qui il avait une confiance suffisante. Ses parents étaient morts depuis longtemps déjà, de même que son parrain. Remus était-il au courant des implications de Dumbledore dans la guerre, de sa finalité et de son rôle, à lui, Harry ? Il fallait qu'il questionne encore le mage noir, il devait l'éclairer sur les intentions du directeur de Poudlard.

Pris d'une détermination qui semblait l'avoir quitter depuis longtemps, le jeune homme se leva, n'ayant qu'une seule idée en tête : parler au mage noir, sans penser une seul seconde que ce dernier se trouvait peut-être encore dans la douche - bien que l'eau se soit arrêter de couler. Il ouvrit la porte, une tonne de question aux bouts des lèvres mais il resta figé devant l'entrée de la salle de bain.

Tom Jedusor était devant le grand miroir du lavabo, seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour des hanches, ses cheveux noirs rabattu vers l'arrière, dégageant son visage, à l'air particulièrement concentré sur son torse. Il resta un instant figé lui aussi devant le miroir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un Harry Potter aux yeux écarquillés.

Harry, au début très gêné de découvrir le mage noir aussi peut vêtu - où avait-il la tête, il sortait de la douche ? sentit cette dernière disparaître, au profit de la culpabilité. L'image du Tom Jedusor qu'il avait vu dans son rêve ressurgit, ainsi que ce qui c'était passé sur le canapé de la tour de Gryffondor.

_C'est moi qui lui est fait ça ?_ Se demanda Harry avec effarement en constatant que tout le haut du corps du mage noir était bariolé de traces rouges, des estafilades lui barrait le dos - des griffures - et plusieurs morsures parsemaient son corps.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura le Gryffondor en détachant finalement ses yeux du corps meurtrie, regardant dans le miroir le reflet du mage noir dont le regard sombre s'était fait particulièrement perçant. Il hésita un instant mais posa quand même une main sur l'épaule, tout aussi meurtri, les faisait tressaillir tous les deux.

En retour à son excuse, il ne reçu qu'un regard brûlant qui le fit déglutir. Il recula d'un pas, sa main glissant de l'épaule de Tom, pour retomber le long de son corps.

Il espérait ne pas avoir déclenché la colère de l'homme en entrant sans prévenir. Il détourna les yeux, les fermant presque dans l'attente de subir un doloris bien placé de la part de sa némésis, cependant il ne sentit seulement que le léger effleurement d'une main remontant le long de son bras.

Surpris, il osa un regard en direction de Tom en face de lui, dont le visage exprimait une douce fascination alors que chaque effleurement leur tirait un frisson de plaisir. Les doigts parcoururent son avant-bras, diffusant une chaleur qui lui fit fermer les yeux, transporté par la sensation. Ils remontèrent jusqu'à son coude avant de se glisser sur la chair douce de son biceps, dissimulé sous la manche de son t-shirt, puis quittèrent sa peau pour se placer sur sa nuque, avant que finalement les doigts fins n'empoignent ses cheveux, les tirant légèrement vers l'arrière, faisant échapper un faible gémissement à Harry.

Les yeux toujours fermés, le jeune homme sentit la proximité d'un corps à quelques millimètre du siens, un corps presque nu, collé au sien et sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Que se passait-il ? Il avait l'impression que tout se passait tellement rapidement. Confus, il consentit à ouvrir les yeux, plongeant dans une mer noir où brûlait un désir ardent qui fit frissonner le jeune homme. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, des mains l'agrippèrent, le plaquant contre le corps seulement recouvert d'une maigre serviette, laissant tout le loisir au jeune Gryffondor de sentir quelque chose de dur au niveau de sa hanche, avant qu'il ne se sente soulevé, ses pieds quittant le sol, pour le faire atterrir sur le rebord du comptoir du lavabo. Le rouge ne tarda pas à lui monter aux joues et il ne bougea pas, comme figé sur le comptoir de la salle de bain, ne pouvant que fermer les yeux à chaque fois que leur peaux rentraient en contact. Une main se faufila sous son t-shirt, venant caresser chaque parcelle de peau sur son chemin, ne pouvant que le faire haleter un peu plus. Son cerveau embrumé par cette vague de plaisir, essayait de lui envoyer des signaux. Deux visages se dessinèrent derrière ses paupières closes. James et Lily Potter.

C'était Lord Voldemort, le meurtrier de ses parents. Le cri de sa mère résonna des tréfonds de son esprit, le même cri qu'il entendait lorsque les détracteurs s'approchaient de lui. La culpabilité le frappa durement, la honte aussi. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il finit par repousser doucement mais fermement le Lord et détala de la pièce aussi vite que possible, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

**°:::::°**

Albus commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que le garçon était retenu par Tom et mise à part les maigres nouvelles dont lui avait fait part Severus, il n'avait rien reçu depuis. Cela ne s'annonçait pas bon. Ains, il arpentait religieusement son bureau, espérant trouver une réponse à son dilemme à chaque nouvelle foulée. Devait-il faire part de la situation à Gellert ? Ou alors mettre la pression au maître des potions, au risque de paraître trop pressée ? Certes, la situation était loin d'être envisageable pour le garçon, mais d'après Rogue, il n'avait pas été maltraité par le mage noir et semblait même dans des conditions étonnamment favorable - une raison de plus de s'inquiète de la situation. Alors qu'il venait à la conclusion que la clairvoyance de son ami de toujours serait sûrement plus judicieuse, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrît à la volée, dévoilant une Minerva McGonagall à bout de souffle, talonné par le reste du corps enseignant.

\- Albus ! Par Merlin, est-ce vrai ? Harry Potter a été capturé par Vous-Savez-Qui ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Le petit groupe d'enseignant s'agglutina rapidement dans la pièce, qui sembla beaucoup plus étroite lorsque Rubeus Hagrid franchit le seuil de la porte, une mine tout aussi inquiète sur le visage.

\- Professeur Dumbledore! Vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur moi pour partir en mission pour secourir Harry, affirma le géant d'une voix bourru, sans doute chargé par l'émotion en déduisit le directeur.

Plusieurs têtes acquiescent d'un même mouvement.

\- Mes amis, allons. Malgré la tournure inattendue qu'a pris les vacances de Monsieur Potter, la situation reste sous contrôle, ne vous en faites pas, dit calmement le vieil homme en levant une main pour imposé une vague de calme dans la petite assemblée.

Minerva s'avança vers lui et Albus lui sourit joyeusement, évitant d'avoir l'air suspicieux envers son professeur de métamorphose. Elle avait toujours eu un don incroyable pour cerner les gens et bien souvent le Directeur avait croisé son regard acéré alors qu'il était en train de jubiler en cachette.

\- Pour quand pensez-vous intervenir, Albus ?

Le directeur afficha une mine soucieuse.

\- D'ici quelques jours encore, je n'ai malheureusement que peu d'information sur la situation pour l'instant. Severus n'ayant pas encore réussi à approcher l'enfant. Néanmoins, sa situation est beaucoup moins alarmante que je ne l'aurais espéré, je vous l'assure.

Un murmure de soulagement parcourut la petite assemblée, de même de la part des portraits, qui semblaient soudain très alerté face à toute l'agitation qui régnait dans le bureau du directeur. Une dizaine de minutes passèrent, Albus essayant du mieux qu'il put d'apaiser les questionnements incessants qui ne tardèrent pas à l'agacer mais il ne fit rien paraître, sachant pertinemment que ses réactions étaient analysés par Minerva.

Finalement le groupe se dissipa, chacun retournant vaquer à leur occupation personnel en ce temps de fêtes, laissant Albus de nouveau seul dans son bureau. Cette fois-ci, il n'était plus question de tergiverser. Il avait besoin de parler à Gellert. C'est ainsi qu'il empoignant une poignée de poudre de chemisette, annonçant clairement dans l'âtre : Ministère de la magie Autrichien, avant de partir dans une volute de fumée verte.

Ses pas le menèrent en direction du service carcéral, la même vieille femme au regard morne l'accueillit, une mine un peu surprise apparut sur son visage.

\- Monsieur Dumbledore, quelle surprise de vous voir de nouveau ici, s'étonna la vieille secrétaire avec un accent particulièrement fort.

\- Oui ma chère Gretta, susurra le vieil homme s'accoudant au comptoir derrière lequel se trouvait l'autrichienne. Je sais que les visites sont normalement limité à une fois par mois, mais j'aimerais quand même pouvoir passer voir Monsieur Grindelwald.

Elle papillonna des yeux pendant quelque instants.

\- Oh, et bien, je ne pense pas que cela soit gênant, après tout vous êtes le seul visiteur du détenu.

Elle sortit un bon de visite d'un tiroir de son bureau et y apposa un tampon avec la mention « approuvé ». Le mage anglais lui fit son plus beau sourire, ainsi qu'un signe de tête polie avant de s'éloigné tranquillement, laissant une Gretta légèrement rougissante derrière son comptoir.

Il ne lui fallut que quelque minutes pour qu'Albus Dumbledore dévale les marches qui menaient jusqu'à la cellule de son amant. Il savait que Gellert n'allait pas apprécier la tournure des évènements concernant le jeune Potter, mais le connaissant, il allait sûrement l'aiguiller pour reprendre l'avantage contre Tom, à n'en pas douter. La porte magique ne tarda pas à apparaître dans son champ de vision et il s'y avança rapidement.

\- Déclinez votre identité.

\- Albus…

\- Oui, entrez, fit la voix à la fois grinçante et exaspéré provenant de la porte.

Le directeur de Poudlard ne se formalisa pas du ton employé par l'objet magique et se contenta d'entrée dans la petite caverne si familière pour lui. Gellert était déjà levé et lui faisait face, ses traits délicats masqué par un air profondément mécontent.

\- Gellert, commença le vieil homme avec un petit sourire.

La mine suspect qui passa sur le visage de son amant lui indiqua clairement qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer aux même petits jeux que d'habitude, ce qui chagrina quelque peu le directeur de Poudlard. Sa visite impromptue parlait d'elle-même ; quelque chose s'était produit.

\- Dis-moi ce qui se passe Albus. Pourquoi te retrouves-tu de nouveau ici ? Je ne suis pas devenu fou, je sais bien que nous sommes toujours au mois de décembre. Deux visites en un mois ? Soit tu veux rattraper le temps perdu, ou alors...

Il s'interrompit un instant, ses yeux se plissèrent en remarquant que le mage anglais triturait la manche de sa robe extravagante, les yeux fixés sur le mur derrière lui.

\- Ou alors, il est arrivé quelque chose à ce gamin.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Albus fit un petit sourire contrit. Il venait de prendre une décision.

\- J'ai besoin de toi Gellert, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de participer plus activement à cette guerre.

Malgré la situation sûrement compliqué dans laquelle il allait devoir faire sortir Potter, cela réjouissait Grindelwald. Albus tira des pans de sa robe une photo immobile, celle d'un jeune homme aux cheveux roux qui sourirait à l'objectif moldu et la fit glisser à travers le mur magique entre eux. Une étincelle apparut dans les yeux du prisonnier et il sourit à son amant, ravie.

_Oh, Harry, cela va être un véritable plaisir de t'avoir prêt de moi, mon garçon,_ songea Gellert en prenant entre ses mains la photo moldu, un sourire mi-fou, mi-attendrit se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Comment avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre ? La relation entre Harry et Tom commence à doucement évoluer. Grindelwald de nouveau sur les rails, quels sont ses plans d'après vous ? ;) Prochain chapitre, beaucoup de Serpentard au programme...

Chaeos.


	9. Chapter IX

**Résumé :** Harry est envoyé chez Miss Figg pour les vacances de Noël, mais ne tarde pas à se retrouver téléporté non loin du manoir Malefoy, où il doit faire face...à Tom Jedusor? Entre complot de la lumière, le retour de Grindelwald, son état de santé qui empire de plus en plus et son étrange lien avec le mage noir, Harry est déterminé à éclaircir tous les mystères autour de lui. HP/TJ.

**ATTENTION** : Une relation entre deux personnes du même sexe ainsi qu'un Dumbledore méchant sont au programme. Si cela vous dérange, merci de ne pas poursuivre votre lecture.

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et son univers son la propriété de J.K Rowling, comme d'habitude.

_Italique_ : Pensée d'Harry.

* * *

Bonsoir,

Je suis à l'heure pour une fois ! C'est encore Noël donc je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un joyeux Noël ! :D Vu que je suis en vacances, j'ai pu poursuivre l'écriture de cette fic, qui était un peu en stand-by depuis le mois de septembre, j'espère terminer la première partie avant la reprise de l'école. J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre qui apporte son lot d'explication sur l'histoire. Merci beaucoup à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ajoute cette histoire en fav/follow, ça me fait chaud au coeur !

On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture.

* * *

**SHADES OF ICE**

**.**

**.**

**PARTIE I**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPITRE IX : HACHE DE GUERRE**

Harry ferma les yeux, les larmes dévalant une nouvelle fois ses joues. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pleurait, là contre la porte de la salle de bain dont il venait de s'enfuir. Il avait envie de partir, de quitter ce manoir de fou et de rentrer à Poudlard. Chez lui. Le seul endroit qu'il aimait, même si pour cela il devait affronter Dumbledore et ses plans machiavéliques. Derrière la porte retentit un fracas de vitre brisé et il souffla un bon coup, même si les larmes continuaient de couler. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur la petite elfe de maison qui s'empressa de lui prendre la main. Harry se laissa faire, n'ayant pas la force de résister à la petite créature. Cette dernière les fit quitter l'antre de Voldemort, les emmenant dans la pièce dans face, qui était aussi une chambre. Hoa emmena Harry vers le bord du lit sur lequel il s'assit. Un claquement de doigt plus tard et la pièce sembla revêtir des couleurs réconfortante, du rouge et or. Un feu s'était mis à brûler dans l'âtre, lui rappelant les soirées passés en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione, à fulminer contre certains professeurs et à résoudre les mystères du château.

\- Monsieur Harry, Monsieur, Hoa a aussi amené quelques livres du maître dans votre chambre. Appelez Hoa si vous avez faim ou pour quoi que ce soit d'autre, lui dit l'elfe de maison en lui faisant une courbette avant de disparaître.

Harry laissa le haut de son corps s'écraser sur le matelas, essayant d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer avec le mage noir. L'adrénaline avait finit par s'estomper et une grande fatigue l'envahit. Les bras de Morphée l'emportèrent.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de la veille, ce qui le fit grimacer. Il s'avança vers le miroir, maugréant mentalement sur son reflet, qui n'était pas très flatteur. Ses yeux étaient bouffis, sa mine affreusement pâle et des cernes violettes s'étaient dessiné sous ses yeux. Il soupira et retira ses vêtements. Il avait besoin de se laver. D'effacer ce maudit rêve de son esprit et surtout, de son corps. Alors qu'il déposait ses vêtements sales dans le bac à linge son regard fut attiré par la tâche sombre qui ornait son cou, jusque là caché par un épais col roulé.

\- Par Merlin, paniqua le jeune en tournant la tête dans tous les sens.

Une trace de main tournait lentement au violet, encerclant son cou d'une oreille à l'autre. Harry fronça les sourcils. Comment était-ce possible ? Voldemort lui aurait fait cela, durant le rêve ? Impossible, il s'en serait souvenu… Un soupir franchit ses lèvres et il se résigna à devoir cacher cette marque le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

Il se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude, essayant de se remonter le moral. Il ne pouvait pas tout abandonner maintenant, sous prétexte qu'il avait refusé les avances d'un mage noir meurtrier. Il devait mettre de côté Voldemort et se concentrer sur la guerre, de son rôle à lui dans tout cela et surtout d'essayer de s'échapper du manoir. Seul, il n'y arriverait à rien. Si seulement Hermione et Ron étaient à ses côtés… Il pourrait rejoindre le duo au Terrier, retourner à Poudlard à la rentrée et essayer de démystifier ce qui se tramait autour de Dumbledore et pourquoi pas fouiller plus intensément les souvenirs conservés dans la pensine ?

Encore fallait-il réussir le simple exploit de quitter sa chambre sans qu'une armée d'elfe de maison ne lui barre la route, sans compter les mangemorts, Voldemort lui-même et le fait qu'il n'avait pas de baguette et que sa magie était tellement instable qu'Il pourrait sans doute se tuer s'il tentait un sort offensif… Vraiment, les choses n'allaient pas être simple.

Harry mit son plan d'escapade de côté. Il devait rester lucide. Hier, il avait paniqué avec Voldemort, cela avait été la corne de bicorne qui avait fait déborder le chaudron, mais il devait se reprendre. Il avait une conversation à avoir avec un certain blond. Il sortit de la salle de bain, cherchant des yeux un meuble qui pourrait contenir des vêtements. Peut-être dans se placard ? Se demanda le jeune homme en avisant une porte qu'il n'avait pas ouvert jusqu'à présent. Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrir en grand lorsqu'il constata que le placard était en fait un dressing, où toute sorte de vêtements s'y trouvaient, des plus classes, telle que des robes de soirée, au plus normaux tel que des chemises, des pulls et même des t-shirts. Harry se dirigea vers les cols roulés, avisant un blanc crème, suivit d'un pantalon noir, qui était étrangement à sa taille. Cela devait être la première fois qu'il portait des vêtements moldus aussi confortables et ajustés. Harry s'assura que le col de son pull cachait suffisamment la marque de main sur son cou et une fois satisfait il appela l'elfe de maison.

Un petit pop résonna dans la pièce.

\- Monsieur Harry Potter, monsieur. Que peut faire Hoa pour vous satisfaire ? Demanda poliment l'elfe avec une petite courbette.

\- J'ai le droit d'avoir des visiteurs, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Le maître a précisé à Hoa, de prendre soin de Monsieur Harry Potter. Si Monsieur, veut avoir des invités, il peut recevoir n'importe qui, à condition d'habiter au manoir.

\- Très bien, est-ce que tu pourrais m'amener Drago Malefoy dans ce cas ?

L'elfe hocha la tête et disparut dans un claquement de doigts, pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec le jeune Malefoy tenu à bout de bras. Ce dernier devait être en train de manger puisqu'il s'écrasa au sol, une cuillère à la main.

\- Par Salazar, Potter, c'est quoi ce bordel ? S'indigna l'héritier de la famille Malefoy, un air légèrement choqué sur le visage, la cuillère toujours dans les airs, rendant la situation particulièrement comique.

\- Si tu voyais ta tête Malefoy, fit le Gryffondor avec un sourire goguenard.

Il ne reçu qu'en retour qu'un grognement de la part du Serpentard, qui s'empressa de se relever du sol, jetant un regard prudent autour de lui.

\- Il n'est pas là, dit simplement le Survivant.

Le réponse à l'interrogation muette du blond le détendit considérablement et Harry vit même une pointe de soulagement passer sur son visage aristocratique.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ? Lui demanda finalement Drago.

Harry se dirigea vers le petit canapé en face du feu et le Serpentard le suivit, faisant mine de ne pas être intrigué par l'invitation du Gryffondor.

\- J'ai besoin de discuter avec quelqu'un qui ne risque pas de me piquer une colère à chaque mot que je prononce, ou à me sauter dessus pour me tripoter.

La colère et l'amertume transpirait de sa phrase. Malefoy sembla un moment surpris, laissant un blanc s'installer entre eux.

\- Oh, finit-il par dire simplement.

Un second blanc envahi la pièce.

\- Tu as l'art de commencer les conversations, finit par dire le blond, en esquissant un sourire.

Harry soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux pour se donner contenance.

\- Écoute Malefoy, commença Harry en tournant finalement son regard vers le Serpentard.

\- Drago, corrigea immédiatement le blond en s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, attendant sagement la suite du discours de sa némésis scolaire, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit lui aussi.

\- Bien. Drago. Je sais qu'entre nous, ça a plutôt mal démarré, mais je me retrouve dans une situation où j'aurais vraiment besoin d'un coup de main pour comprendre, et bien… tout ça, fit Harry en montra d'un geste de la main l'ensemble de la pièce. On recommence à zéro ?

Ce rabibocher avec les gens n'était pas vraiment une pratique courante pour Harry, qui se qualifiait de quelqu'un d'assez pacifique s'entendant de manière général assez bien avec l'ensemble des maisons de Poudlard, sauf Serpentard, chose qu'il avait toujours déploré. Cette mésentente avait toujours été basé sur le fait que leur première rencontre avait mal commencé. Au fond de lui, ce rejet de la part de la maison Serpentard avait toujours suscité une certaine tristesse, alors qu'il savait qu'une partie de lui y avait sa place. Ainsi, c'était un peu une première pour lui de faire la paix avec quelqu'un. Il se décida finalement à tendre une main vers le Serpentard, qui la regarda un instant.

\- Eh bien Potter…

\- Harry, s'empressa de corriger le Gryffondor avec un sourire.

Drago secoua la tête et avança sa main pour serrer celle tendue devant lui.

\- Je suis Drago Malefoy, ravi de te rencontrer.

\- Harry Potter, de même.

Ils se serrèrent la main, un sourire amusé par la situation tellement impensable, quelques semaines encore.

\- Oh, le Harry Potter ? S'exclama Drago une main sur la bouche, l'air choqué.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de glousser à cette imitation comique à laquelle il avait le droit à chaque nouvelle rencontre. Son regard glissa sur le bras qui serrait encore sa main et avisa la marque sur l'avant-bras du blond. Elle était différente de celle qu'il avait l'habitude de voir, on aurait dit que le Serpent qui ornait la marque était plus petit, plus fin et la couleur du tatouage était noir et argent. Drago sembla remarqué sa curiosité.

\- Tu n'avais jamais vu la marque ? Demanda le Serpentard en arquant un sourcil.

\- Si, bien sûr que si, répondit Harry en lâchant la main du blond, mais elle est différente non ? Pas comme celle des autres membres.

Le blond hocha la tête, tournant son bras pour mettre en lumière le tatouage qui bougeait paresseusement sur la peau blanche.

\- C'est la marque du membre du troisième cercle, c'est pour cela que le serpent est minuscule, mais tu vois cette couleur argenté, lui dit Drago en suivant les contours gris clair du tatouage. Cela signifie que je suis le fils d'un serviteur fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui me donne certains privilèges comme des missions réservées au deuxième cercle.

\- Donc, c'est par rapport au statut de tes parents. Ton père et ta mère sont tous les deux membres du premier cercle ?

\- Mon père oui, fit Malefoy en rabattant la manche de sa chemise blanche sur son bras, reboutonnant la manchette de manière élégante. Ma mère n'est pas marqué. En revanche, elle reste une des plus fidèles au Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Je sais, c'est plutôt inhabituel, pas vrai ?

\- Plutôt, oui, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'aurais jamais cru Voldemort capable de faire preuve d'autant de confiance envers quelqu'un qui n'est pas marqué et lié à lui par une marque magique.

\- Moi non plus, mais ça n'a pas été facile d'après ce que m'on raconter mes parents, continua Drago, mais prendre par à la cause du maître tenait particulièrement à coeur à ma mère, elle voulait apporter quelques chose de différent à la guerre, à sa manière à elle. Elle a fait ses preuves maintenant et sert fidèlement notre maître.

Harry comprenait que dans une certaine mesure, Narcissa devait être particulièrement attaché à la cause que défendait Lord Voldemort et ses mangemorts, mais était-ce suffisant pour risquer sa vie, alors qu'elle avait déjà son mari qui oeuvrait pour la cause et un fils a élever.

\- Je peux comprendre que cela doit être une cause importante, commença Harry, mais pourquoi mettre sa vie en jeux de cette manière ?

\- Pour moi, répondit simplement Drago qui haussa les sourcils, comme si cela était une évidence même.

Harry resta quelque instants sans rien dire, l'image de sa mère hurlant avant de recevoir le sortilège de la mort le frappa et son poing se serra sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Le sacrifice. Sa propre mère s'était sacrifié pour le sauver, il était donc tout à fait légitime que Narcissa face de même surtout si sa contribution pouvait faire une différence.

\- Cependant, ne va pas croire que ma mère joue les agents secrets pour le maître, poursuivit Drago en souriant légèrement. Ma mère est une excellente sorcière et une duelliste hors paire, mais c'est aussi l'instigatrice des plus grands bals mondains d'Angleterre. Ils en a plusieurs fois par an et son réseau de connaissance s'étend dans le monde entier, poursuivit Drago avec admiration. La marque étant particulièrement capricieuse, il est difficile de la dissimuler grâce à la magie. De plus, pour éviter des conflits politiques, il a été décidé de ne pas la marquer. Aucune autres femmes de mangemorts n'a souhaités participer à la cause de cette manière, alors que ces bals représentent une mine d'or d'information et permettent d'atteindre les sommets les plus hauts de l'aristocratie et de la politique anglaise.

\- Ce qui fait de ta mère un atout précieux dans la guerre, conclu Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Quant à cette fameuse cause…

Drago soupira, se levant de son fauteuil pour se mettre en face du feu, les mains tendus devant lui pour capter un peu plus de chaleur. Harry voyait le feu de cheminé se refléter dans les yeux gris pâle du jeune aristocrate, remplis de détermination.

\- Je pense qu'il y a un malentendu à ce propos. Notre cause n'est pas celle que tu crois.

\- Vraiment ? Répondit simplement le brun en dardant un air perplexe à l'intention du Serpentard.

Ce dernier se détourna du manteau de cheminée, sa détermination ayant été remplacé par une franche hésitation.

\- Oui, vraiment, répéta Malefoy, toujours indécis. Je ne suis pas supposer t'en parler cela dit, mais je pense que ça t'aidera peut-être à mieux combattre ce contre quoi nous nous battons.

Le jeune homme fit une pause, tout en venant se rasseoir face au Survivant, semblant chercher les mots justes.

\- Nous ne cherchons pas à éradiquer les moldus, comme le prétends la presse ou les bruits de couloirs à Poudlard, fit-il prudemment. Nous souhaitons simplement nous révéler au monde moldu et cohabiter avec eux, pouvoir utiliser au grand jour la magie sans avoir peur de finir sur le bûché.

Harry resta silencieux un moment, essayant de décrypter dans le comportement du Serpentard un semblant de mensonge qui le trahirait, mais rien. Ses yeux étaient restés plantés dans ceux d'Harry, sa voix devenant de plus en plus assurer tout au long de sa tirade. Vraiment, le but de Voldemort était de cohabiter avec les moldus ?

\- Que fais-tu de ses bruits de couloirs justement ? D'où viennent-ils ?

Drago tourna vers lui un regard neutre, mais on pouvait distinguer une légère appréhension dans ses yeux.

\- De Dumbledore.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Quoi, encore lui ? D'abord, Tom, enfin Voldemort, lui annonçait que son parrain était mort pour la cause du directeur de Poudlard et maintenant Drago lui annonçait que c'était aussi lui qui était derrière les fausses rumeurs à propos de la cause de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts. Le directeur semblait avoir le dos plutôt large… Il ne devait sûrement pas oeuvrer tout seul, peut-être que toute l'équipe professorale était impliqué dans les plans du vieux sorcier.

\- Je ne comprend plus rien, soupira Harry en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Donc en gros, Dumbledore discrédite votre cause au monde sorcier, c'est bien ça ?

\- Non Harry, répondit simplement Drago en croisant les bras, son regard toujours fixé sur le Survivant. C'est sa cause à lui, le véritable but derrière l'Ordre du Phénix : le plus grand bien. Il souhaite dominer le monde sorcier et moldu et de faire d'eux les esclaves de la société sorcière.

Le Gryffondor releva la tête vers le blond, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, faisant figer les adolescents sur place.

Heureusement - ou pas, ce n'était que le professeur Severus Rogue en personne qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il souleva un seul et unique sourcil lorsqu'il avisa la présence de son neveu dans la pièce.

\- J'ignorais que tu rendais visite à Potter. Ainsi, tes escapades nocturnes au château auraient-elles avoir avec ce Gryffondor ? Lança d'un ton sec le directeur de Serpentard en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Drago se renfrogna et croisa les bras.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, nous venons juste d'enterrer la hache de guerre, Severus.

Pour toute réponse, Rogue se contenta d'arborer une moue dubitatif avant de se diriger vers la table basse, étalant tout le long de cette dernière une petite pochette remplie d'instruments et de petites fioles brillantes de liquide de différentes couleurs. Harry déglutit un instant. Il avait le vain espoir que tout ceci ne soit pas pour lui, mais le regard de Drago lui confirma qu'il allait devoir y passer.

\- Potter, allongez-vous, ordonna le maître des Potions.

\- Vous savez Professeur, je me sens beaucoup mieux, se hâta de répondre Harry en mettant ses mains devant lui en signe de négation. Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça…

Après avoir été fusillé du regard par la chauve-souris des cachots, ce dernier le menaçant de l'attacher s'il ne se laissait pas faire, Harry finit par obtempérer. Il ne savait plus vraiment à qui faire confiance de toute façon et sa situation était déjà assez désépéré comme cela. Malefoy se rassit dans son fauteuil, observant les gestes de son parrain avec attention.

\- Je lui est dit la vérité concernant notre cause et celle de Dumbledore, annonça abruptement Drago.

La baguette du maître du potion qui survolait son corps depuis quelques secondes maintenant faillit éborgner Harry, alors que son propriétaire détourna la tête pour faire face au blond.

\- Qu'as-tu dit, Drago ? Dit d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Il empoigna le bras de Drago et le traina furieusement à l'extérieur de la pièce. Harry se releva à demi sur le canapé, réalisant que le Serpentard l'avait mis dans la confidence de quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sensé savoir. Pourquoi cela, d'ailleurs ? Si tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était vrai… Il se rallongea sur le canapé, une main sur son front, prenant conscience de l'ampleur du mensonge qui planait sur le monde sorcier. Cela remettait tout, absolument tout, en cause. Il fallait qu'il en demande confirmation à Rogue, après tout c'était lui l'espion, il devait bien savoir à quelle cause son allégeance allait. Et franchement, il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de réclamer des confirmations à tout le monde. Il voulait la vérité, la seule et l'unique et qu'on le lui dise pour de bon. Cette certitude fit renaître la même détermination qui l'avait habité plus tôt, alors qu'il voulais plus d'explication de la part de Voldemort.

La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard et seul Rogue rentra dans la pièce. Le visage fermé, il s'avança de nouveau vers le Survivant qui n'avait pas bougé et reprit ses mouvements de baguettes. Harry n'osa pas se risquer à le déranger avec ses questions de peur de frôler la perte d'un oeil et surtout, au vu du tic qui agitait la bouche du sorcier, il préférait éviter. Lorsque Severus acheva son mouvement et son incantation, une multitude de graphiques firent leur apparition au dessus du corps du Gryffondor, montrant ainsi la concentration de son noyau magique, le taux de magie dans le sang et bien d'autre que le jeune homme fut incapable de saisir, cependant cela sembla relativement potable à ses yeux pour qu'il puisse se sentir rassurer.

\- Je vais devoir faire un prélèvement sanguin ainsi qu'une ponction au noyau magique, Potter, annonça Severus en murmurant un sortilège sur sa main droite qui fut recouverte d'un gants transparent et scintillant. Il répéta l'opération pour son autre main. J'espère que vous n'avez pas peur des aiguilles.

\- Hum.. non pas que je sache…mais vous êtes habileté à faire ça ? Demanda d'une petite voix le Survivant.

Le maître des potions prit un instant avant de répondre, ce qui fit augmenter l'inquiétude du jeune homme.

\- Très habileté, se contenta-t-il de répondre en sortant une seringue.

Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas professeur ?

\- Rien d'alarmant pour l'instant, votre état s'est considérablement amélioré, mais ce qui est plutôt inquiétant est la vitesse à laquelle la magie circule dans votre sang. Elle ne devrait pas être aussi élevé. J'en saurais plus après avoir faire quelques analyses.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et se contenta de tendre le bras. Le prélèvements se fit sans encombre et bientôt une fiole de son propre sang fut remplie et mise soigneusement de côté dans la veste du Professeur de Potion.

\- La ponction du noyau magique est beaucoup plus technique et requiert une précision sans faille. Il va falloir retirer votre pull, Potter.

Harry acquiesça, la gorge sèche. _Et merde_. Rogue allait voir son magnifique bleu qu'il avait autour du cou… peut-être en allait-il déduire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de plus intime avec Voldemort ? Oh quelle horreur, songea le jeune homme en retirant son vêtement, avant de se rallonger, les yeux fixés sur le plafond dans l'attente de subir cette ponction, accompagné de commentaires désagréables de la part de Rogue. Cependant, l'absence de mouvement venant de l'homme acariâtre le fit se redresser, tombant sur le visage sévère de son professeur.

\- Professeur ? Questionna Harry. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Severus fronça les sourcils à la question du jeune Gryffondor.

\- N'est-ce pas évident, stupide Gryffondor ? S'exclama-t-il d'une voix irrité. Ses marques.

Il pointa les petites traces de piqures et de petite cicatrices qui ornait un coin du torse d'Harry, juste en dessous du pectoral gauche.

\- Depuis quand sont-elles apparurent ? repris-t-il.

\- Elles ont toujours été là, aussi loin que je me souviens monsieur, je ne sais pas d'où elles viennent.

Rogue lui jeta un regard surpris.

\- Le médecin traitant de votre famille moldu vous faisait-il des injections à cet endroit ?

\- Non, monsieur, je n'ai jamais vu de médecin, je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais été malade et ses cicatrices ont toujours été là, répondit Harry, légèrement agacé par la situation. Écoutez, vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous occuper de moi, je dirais à votre maître que vous m'avez déclaré en pleine santé, fin de l'histoire, finit Harry qui commençait à remettre son pull.

\- Monsieur Potter, cessez vos enfantillages tout de suite, dit Rogue d'une voix sèche en stoppant son geste. Je dois faire mon rapport au Seigneur des Ténèbres vous concernant et je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Ce que vous avez là, n'est pas normal. C'est l'emplacement de votre noyau magique, juste en dessous de votre coeur. Si quelqu'un vous a fait des prélèvement régulier de votre magie comme le montre ses marques, pendant plusieurs année ce n'es pas quelque chose qu'il faut prendre à la légère. Maintenant, rallongez-vous.

La main de l'homme s'appuya contre son torse d'un geste ferme et Harry se laissa faire, à court de mots face au petit discours de son professeur. Une aiguille entra dans son champ de vision et il sera les dents. Vu la taille de la seringue, cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. L'attention du jeune homme se focalisa de nouveau sur le plafond de la chambre, pressé d'en finir. Il grimaça lorsque la douleur commença a pulser à l'endroit précis ou l'aiguille s'enfonçait dans sa chair. Heureusement, quelques secondes plus tard c'était terminé, faisant souffler Harry de soulagement. Il s'empressa de renfiler son vêtement, sans attendre l'approbation de l'autre homme.

\- Vous avez tout ce qui vous faut, Professeur ? Demanda Harry avec irritation, qui contemplait la porte de sa chambre avec envie. Il avait soif de réponse et aussi de pouvoir enfin sortir de cette chambre.

L'absence de réponse cinglante lui fit reporter son attention sur Rogue qui rangeait rapidement ses instruments. Étrange. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à se presser, même si c'était un ordre de Voldemort. Alors que le Serpentard s'élançait vers la sortie, sa cape claquant sèchement derrière lui, Harry ne comprit pas ce changement d'attitude.

\- Professeur, attendez ! Est-ce possible de me faire sortir d'ici ? Au moins de cette chambre, j'ai besoin de comprendre et de voir de mes propres yeux si la cause que vous défendez est bien celle que prétend Drago ! S'exclama Harry en se mettant en travers du chemin de l'homme, les bras étendus de chaque côté, comme s'il protégeait la porte.

\- Je reviendrais vous voir pour de plus ample suivis, Potter, se contenta de répondre le directeur de Serpentard. Je ferais part de votre demande au maître.

Il contourna le Survivant qui laissa retomber ses bras le long de ses flans. Il resta planté là, alors que derrière lui, la porte se refermait sur son médecin improvisé. Il était bon pour rester encore plusieurs jours enfermé dans cette chambre, ainsi il retourna donc sur le canapé en traînant les pieds, ressassant sa conversation avec Malefoy, essayant de se rappeler des indices qui auraient pu trahir Dumbledore, mais rien ne lui sautait vraiment au yeux. Une trentaine de minutes passèrent avant qu'un délicat toc toc ne retentisse dans la pièce. Surpris, mais néanmoins ravi d'avoir de nouveau de la visite, Harry se précipita vers la porte de sa geôle, avant de s'immobiliser devant la panneau de bois. C'était un piège ? Après tout la poignée allait peut-être lui brûler la paume de la main, tout comme la dernière fois. Le coup retenti une nouvelle fois et Harry laissa la curiosité l'emporter. Il se saisit brusquement de la poignée et la tourna rapidement.

Le panneau de bois pivota, dévoilant Narcissa Malefoy sur le pas de la porte.

\- Oh, bonjour Madame Malefoy.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire et s'inclina légèrement.

\- Monsieur Potter. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Harry hocha la tête, éblouie par l'élégance et le raffinement qui émanait d'elle. Il referma la porte derrière lui et suivit l'épouse Malefoy dans la dédale de couloir. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de sa chambre, le Gryffondor commença à entendre un brouhaha de plus en plus distinct, avant de se retrouver dans des couloirs bondés par des dizaines et des dizaines de mangemorts. Ils allaient et venaient dans différentes pièces, des parchemins entre les mains. Certains portaient leurs masques, d'autres encore évoluaient dans le manoir à visage découvert. Harry remarqua qu'ils se déplaçaient beaucoup en groupe, conversant de manière assez animé entre eux. Son hôtesse recevait de nombreuses courbettes sur leur chemin. Quant à lui, quelques regards curieux se fixèrent sur le jeune homme, mais Harry se contenta d'arborer une expression neutre, alors qu'a l'intérieur, il bouillonnait. Enfin, on le laissait sortir ! Il espérait en apprendre encore plus sur la situation que lui avait décrit Drago, même si honnêtement, il ne savait toujours pas s'il pouvait y croire. C'était un peu le monde à l'envers. Il lui fallait du concret, quelque chose qui lui certifie que Dumbledore était bel et bien l'homme à abattre.

En attendant, il comptait bien glaner toutes les informations utiles sur les lieux et la situation dans laquelle il était, ainsi que celle de Voldemort. Son effectif semblait avoir augmenté, Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu les membres de l'Ordre mentionner une telle organisation ainsi qu'autant de personne. De nouveaux visages ne cessaient d'apparaître à mesure qu'il traversait le manoir de la famille de sang pur.

\- Vous êtes bien silencieux, monsieur Potter, fit la mère de Drago d'une voix bienveillante.

\- Vous vous attendiez à autre chose de ma part ? Lui demanda Harry en tournant un regard intrigué sur la femme qui marchait à ses côtés.

Elle esquissa un sourire amusé.

\- On m'a dit bien des choses à votre sujet, notamment sur votre babillage incessant.

Le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement embarrassé. Les joues rouges, il détourna le regard de Narcissa et reporta son attention sur les nombreux tableaux qui ornaient les murs.

\- Vous croyez toutes les rumeurs que vous entendez, Mme Malefoy ?

\- Au contraire, j'aime m'apercevoir qu'elles peuvent être fausses, lui répondit-elle. Pas trop souvent cela dit, finit-elle avec un petit clin d'oeil.

Ils finirent par déboucher sur le grand escalier principal, qui se séparait par deux grands embranchement, dont celui qu'ils venait d'emprunter, faisant réaliser au jeune homme à quel point l'endroit était immense. Il descendirent l'escalier, qui menait à l'entrée qu'Harry avait brièvement aperçu lorsqu'il était arrivé il y a quelques jours, ce qui lui rappela qu'il avait perdu la notion du temps depuis qu'il était arrivé au manoir.

\- Mme Malefoy, ma question va sans doute vous paraître idiote, mais quelle date sommes nous ?

\- Le mercredi 28 décembre, monsieur Potter.

Harry hocha la tête machinalement, le souffle légèrement coupé. Cela faisait déjà quatre jours qu'il était techniquement porté disparut, lui, le Survivant et jusqu'à présent aucun sauvetage n'avait été organisé pour le sauver. Remus avait-il été mis au courant de sa situation ? Et ses amis, comptaient-ils le laisser ici ? Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore avait bien pu leur raconter ? Une pierre sembla avoir coulé au fond de son estomac et il déglutit avec difficulté. Ce qui était certain, c'est que personne ne semblait craindre une attaque. Même la maitresse de maison à ses côtés semblait d'un calme déroutant. Il fut interrompu dans son léger apitoiement par la voix de Narcissa.

\- Monsieur Potter ?

Harry releva la tête, clignant brièvement des yeux. Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une porte, à l'opposé du petit salon où il avait été amené par McNair il y a quatre jours. Mme Malefoy leva une main vers la porte, l'invitant à entrer.

\- Vous ne venez pas ? Demanda Harry en la regardant dans les yeux, réalisant à quelle point ses magnifiques yeux gris étaient si semblable à ceux de son défunt parrain. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait derrière cette porte, mais il avait un peu de réticence à y faire face seul.

\- Non, répondit-elle en secouant doucement la tête, faisant voleter quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Ne vous inquiétez pas, aucun mal ne vous sera fait, vous êtes bien trop précieux.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps au Survivant de placer un mot avant de frapper contre le panneau de bois. Un clique indiqua que la porte s'était déverrouillé et avec un sourire, Narcissa lui indiqua de nouveau la porte. Harry hocha la tête et entra dans la pièce, la porte se ferma doucement derrière lui, une fois le seuil franchit.

C'était une pièce assez grande d'allure majestueuse, tout comme le reste du manoir. L'endroit était agréablement éclairé par un grand lustre accroché au centre de la pièce, donc les cristaux transparents réfléchissaient la lumière naturelle qui provenait de la plus grande fenêtre que le jeune homme n'ait jamais vu. Elle semblait englober la totalité du mur, donnant une vue magnifique sur les jardins de la propriété. Le meuble le plus imposant de la pièce était un bureau en bois sombre, dont les pattes en forme de serpent reposaient sur une moquette sûrement hors de prix. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagèrent remplis de livres, de bibelots étranges et de tableaux qui représentaient des membres de la famille Malefoy, à en juger de la valeur de leur cheveux. Quand à l'homme qui se trouvait dans cette pièce, il s'agissait bien entendu de Tom Jedusor, vêtu d'une magnifique robe de sorcier noir et bordeaux. Il était semblait être particulièrement concentré sur quelque chose qui reposait sur son bureau, observant à travers de fines lunettes dorée posée sur son nez.

Harry ne peut s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres à la vue du mage noir.

_Du calme, Harry. C'est Voldemort. Voldemort, le mage noir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui qui est le responsable de l'enfer qu'est ta vie._

Malheureusement, dans sa tentative de calmer ses hormones bouillonnantes, il expira doucement, essayant de relâcher la pression, cependant, ce n'eut comme seul résultat que d'attirer l'attention du mage noir sur lui. Ce dernier leva à peine les yeux vers lui, tétanisant au passage le jeune homme qui se raidit comme un piquet au milieu de la pièce.

\- Assieds-toi.

Harry obéit, se dirigeant d'un pas raide vers le fauteuil en face du bureau en chêne. Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun mot ne fut prononcé, permettant au Gryffondor de relâcher légèrement sa garde, ses yeux dérivants dans la pièce, remarquant ainsi une porte qui devait sans doute mener à la pièce d'à côté. Voldemort ne portait toujours aucune attention à lui et Harry commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qu'il faisait là.

\- C'est la première fois que je vous vois porter des lunettes.

_Bravo, Harry, quelle magnifique manière d'entamer une conversation,_ ronchonna une voix moqueuse dans un coin de sa tête.

\- Ce ne sont pas des lunettes, finit par répondre le mage noir en enlevant les binocles dorées, les posant soigneusement devant lui. C'est un instrument médicale qui permet d'observer les propriétés d'un noyau magique.

Harry fronça les sourcils, une conclusion prenant rapidement forme dans son esprit.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes en train d'analyser mon noyau magique ?

\- Une infime quantité de ce qui t'a été prélevé, répondit le mage noir en se calant dans son siège, un air impénétrable sur le visage. Nous en saurons plus lorsque Severus aura terminé les examens approfondit des prélèvements qu'il t'a fait.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ? Demanda d'une voix hésitante le Gryffondor en changeant de sujet, détournant la tête pour éviter de croiser le regard du mage noir. Les évènements de la veille étaient encore frais dans sa mémoire.

Voldemort l'observa quelqu'un instant, mettant fortement mal à l'aise le jeune homme. Tout comme ses derniers jours, il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec le mage noir et la seule attitude qu'il l'avait toujours sorti du pétrin avait été l'audace et l'affront. Hors, les choses avaient changés. Voldemort évoluait sous l'apparence de Tom Jedusor, un garçon duquel Harry s'était toujours senti proche et ce, depuis qu'il avait fait sa rencontre en deuxième année. De plus, ses derniers jours avaient été particulièrement éprouvant mentalement, il préférait donc adopter une attitude défensive.

\- Tu es ici, car j'ai décidé de te faire participer d'une manière beaucoup plus active au sein de ma troupe de mangemorts. De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas rester enfermé indéfiniment et il risque d'avoir un peu de mouvement pour te libérer de la part de son bon vieux Dumbledore, cependant on ne l'attend pas avant début Janvier, ce qui nous laisse quelques jours.

\- J'aimerais d'abord des réponses à mes questions, comme par exemple votre soi-disante véritable cause.

\- Oui, Severus m'a déjà fait part de ce que le jeune Malefoy t'a raconté.

\- Ce qu'il a dit était donc vrai ? Vous savez qu'il va me falloir plus que des paroles pour me prouver cela ?

\- Et j'ai de quoi te convaincre, lui dit Tom en se levant.

Harry fit de même et suivit l'homme qui ouvrit la porte qu'avait remarqué le Gryffondor plus tôt. Tom le laissa passer, laissant le loisir à Harry de pénétrer dans une pièce tout aussi spacieuse que le bureau qu'il venait de quitter. Une immense table ronde trônait en son centre. La pièce était complètement vide, mis à part une personne qui semblait visiblement les attendre. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, une jeune femme munit d'une épaisse crinière brune se retourna vers eux.

\- Hermione ? S'exclama Harry, les yeux grands ouvert, choqué de retrouver son amie dans la demeure de sang pur.

\- Harry ! Je suis si contente de te voir !

La jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ça fait des mois que je me retiens de t'en parler, Harry ! J'ai tellement de chose à te raconter, fit-elle, les yeux brillants.

Harry hocha la tête, légèrement ému de retrouver son amie après ses derniers jours éprouvants. Ils s'essayèrent autour d'une table, prêt à entamer une longue discussion.

* * *

Alors, vous en avez pensez quoi ? On se retrouve pour la suite le 08 janvier 2020, d'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me partager vos impressions ! Vous pouvez aussi consulter mon profil pour suivre l'avancement de la fic !

Chaeos.


	10. Chapter X

**Résumé :** Harry est envoyé chez Miss Figg pour les vacances de Noël, mais ne tarde pas à se retrouver téléporté non loin du manoir Malefoy, où il doit faire face...à Tom Jedusor? Entre complot de la lumière, le retour de Grindelwald, son état de santé qui empire de plus en plus et son étrange lien avec le mage noir, Harry est déterminé à éclaircir tous les mystères autour de lui. HP/TJ.

**ATTENTION** : Une relation entre deux personnes du même sexe ainsi qu'un Dumbledore méchant sont au programme. Si cela vous dérange, merci de ne pas poursuivre votre lecture.

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et son univers son la propriété de J.K Rowling, comme d'habitude.

_Italique_ : Pensée d'Harry.

* * *

Bonjour,

Comment allez-vous cher lecteur ? Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2020, en espérant que cette nouvelle décennie vous apporte santé et bonheur ! Les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure comme on dit, je commence donc l'année avec un peu de retard sur la publication, cependant le chapitre est bien là et c'est un des plus longs publiés jusqu'à présent. Je sais que l'apparition d'Hermione au dernier chapitre a été surprenante, mais elle a son rôle à jouer et c'est un personnage que j'adore et que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser trop de côté ! :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, l'action ne va pas tarder à débouler bientôt !

On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture.

* * *

**SHADES OF ICE**

**.**

**.**

**PARTIE I**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPITRE X : JUSTE UNE VIE**

Ronald Weasley s'étira de tout son long sur son lit, les yeux encore ensommeillés par une sieste qui l'avait prit par surprise. Les vacances, il ne s'en lasserait jamais, se dit-il en se frottant les yeux, un léger sourire releva la commissure de ses lèvres. La pendule à l'effigie de son équipe de Quidditch préféré, les Canons de Chudley, affichait quinze heure. Le jeune homme se leva de son lit, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire au passage, avant d'interrompre son geste en entendant des éclats de voix provenant de l'étage d'en dessous. Son sourire s'évanouit et il se remémora l'étrange conversation entendu il a quelque jours de cela, entre ses parents, sa soeur et le directeur de Poudlard. Honnêtement, cela commençait à vraiment lui foutre les jetons cette situation. Ce n'était pas dans leur habitude, à eux, la famille Weasley, de recevoir aussi souvent Dumbledore chez eux, mis à part pour les situations urgentes, et en général, le vieil homme était toujours entouré d'autres membres de l'Ordre. Hors depuis cet été, il venait seul. Le sujet de conversation qu'il avait surpris semblait tourner autour d'Harry, ce qui restait relativement normal, mis à part les remarques de Ginny. Un marché avec Dumbledore ? C'était supposer signifier quelque chose ? Ron n'en savait rien. Le rouquin lâcha un petit soupir, toujours assis sur le matelas. Où était Harry et Hermione dans cette situation ? Ah oui, Harry était séquestré par une cracmol et Hermione passait des vacances au ski avec ses parents dans les Alpes Françaises. Il avait la fâcheuse impression d'être laissé à l'abandon dans cette maison, avec ces personnes qui se prétendaient être de sa famille. Heureusement pour lui, les jumeaux venaient régulièrement à la maison plusieurs fois par semaine, ce qui permettait au rouquin de se distraire et surtout d'éviter de devenir fou.

\- Ron ! Descend, rugis la voix de sa mère depuis quelques étages en dessous, faisant sursauter le rouquin.

Au même moment, un grand hibou à l'allure majestueuse se déposa sur le bord de la fenêtre, cognant frénétiquement contre le carreau. Il reconnu immédiatement le hibou de la famille Granger, celui qu'Hermione avait acheté à ses parents pour qu'ils puissent communiquer avec le monde sorcier. Ronald ouvrit alors avec enthousiasme la fenêtre.

\- …pas trop tôt, marmonna-t-il rapidement.

Enfin une lettre d'Hermione, il commençait à désespérer. Il détacha la missive de la patte du volatile, lui donnant quelques morceau de miamhibou au passage.

\- RONALD WEASLEY ! DESCEND TOUT DE SUITE!

Les nouvelles d'Hermione allaient devoir attendre. Il soupira avant de fourrer le morceau de parchemin dans sa poche de jean arrière et se dirigea vers le couloir.

\- J'arrive ! S'exclama le Gryffondor en dévalant la volée d'escalier si rapidement, qu'il faillit propulser sa soeur en bas des marches. Oh, désolé Ginny.

La rouquine haussa un sourcil, tout en se frottant l'épaule.

\- Tu pourrais y aller mollo quand même, grogna-t-elle en lui adressant à peine un regard, avant de poursuivre sa route dans le sens inverse de son frère.

Ron resta un moment immobile, sidéré par l'attitude méchante de sa soeur. Il savait que l'adolescence était compliqué, mais ce n'était pas sa soeur, pas son comportement, pas sa petite Ginevra. Il secoua la tête, préférant continuer sa descente des escaliers. Une fois en bas, il atterrit directement dans le salon attenante à la cuisine où l'attendait sa mère, les mains sur les hanches, un air revêche sur le visage, sans oublier l'immense silhouette du directeur de Poudlard. Ron déglutit. Cela ne sentait pas bon du tout.

\- Enfin, se contenta de dire sa mère, en tapant du pied sur le plancher de bois.

\- Ce n'est rien Molly, fit d'une voix douce le vieil homme en jetant un coup d'oeil au rouquin qui se dandinait maladroitement sur ses pieds, le regard fuyant. Il y aurait-il un endroit confortable où je pourrais m'entretenir de certaines choses avec le jeune monsieur Weasley ?

Molly fronça les sourcils un instant, avant d'acquiescer.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr. Vous pouvez utiliser la remise d'Arthur, elle est chauffée et vu que monsieur est au travail vous ne serez pas dérangé, minauda-t-elle. Ron, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton beaucoup moins agréable, va montrer à Albus la remise de ton père.

Ron hocha la tête. C'était comme cela depuis le début de l'été. Leurs comportements étaient froids et distants, on lui aboyait des ordres à tout bout de champ, ou il était tout simplement ignoré. D'un pas lourd, le jeune homme attrapa son manteau qui pendait au parterre de l'entrée, chaussa une vieille paire de baskets et sortit dehors, suivit de près par le vieil homme.

Pourquoi le directeur voulait-il s'entretenir avec lui ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu des nouvelles d'Harry récemment ou même de qui que ce soit. Les sourcils froncés par ses nombreuses réflexions, il se dirigea vers la vieille remise de son père, ses pas crissant sous la neige.

\- Nous y voilà, fit Ron en poussant la porte en bois. Ne faites pas attention à la pagaille, c'est toujours comme ça, fit-il en désignant d'un mouvement de bras le gigantesque bric-à-brac qui s'amoncelait un peu partout, certaines piles tenaient dangereusement en équilibre, atteignant presque le plafond, sans oublier la multitude d'outils étranges.

Le jeune homme tira deux tabourets situés près de la petite table qui servait d'atelier à son père sur ses bricolages d'appareils moldus.

\- Inutile de nous installer, Monsieur Weasley. Je serais bref, parla enfin le directeur en restant debout, le regard vagabondant sur chaque recoin de la vieille remise du Terrier.

Ron fronça les sourcils, restant debout dans l'atelier. Un instant plus tard, il croisa une ombre de folie dans le regard de bleu pâle de vieil homme et un murmure plus tard, il sentit ses membres se raidit le long de son corps. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était déposé prudemment sur le sol par un Albus Dumbledore ravit, qui le regardait avec une tendresse qui glaça d'effroi le rouquin. Il était paralysé. Il avait subit un Petrificus Totalus bien placé de la part de l'homme. Il tenta de parler, voulant hurler de toute ses forces à l'aide, mais ses cordes vocales restèrent figés.

Pendant qu'il était tentait tant bien que mal de maîtriser sa panique, Dumbledore n'était pas resté inactif pour autant. D'un geste rapide de la main, il avait ouvert le manteau que portait le jeune homme, déchiré son t-shirt, sortant d'un même mouvement, une fiole de l'intérieur de sa robe. Revenu à la réalité à cause de l'exposition de son corps l'air libre,il vit un flacon s'agiter au dessus de sa tête, rempli d'un liquide vermeille qui ressemblait beaucoup à du sang. Dumbledore vida l'entièreté du contenu de cette fiole sur son torse, s'affairant à dessiner dans l'épais liquide, baragouinant un peu trop joyeusement au dessus de sa victime, mais le jeune Weasley, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, ne pouvait voir ce que c'était. Il savait juste qu'un épais brouillard semblait happer son esprit, et que quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un l'envahissait de plus en plus. Une présence s'installait en lui. Laisse-toi faire. Qui était-il ? Lâche prise. D'où venait-il ? Oublie tout. Laisse-moi te montrer. Était-ce important, ce qu'il était, lui ?

Du noir.

Ron Weasley n'était plus.

**°:::::°**

Le 12 Square Grimmaud était en pleine effervescence en ce matin de veille de jour de l'an. D'ordinaire, l'excitation générale qui régnait dans le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix était plutôt dû aux festivités, or l'amusement n'était plus au programme. Les membres circulaient dans la grande et noble maison des Black vêtus de robe de sorcier de combattant, leur baguette pendant à leur ceinture. Au milieu du salon, Miss Figg regardait toute cette agitation avec une certaine incompréhension. Cela avait été si soudain. Depuis hier, le nombre de visiteurs avait doublés et une agitation avait commencé à bourdonner dans la petite maison de quartier. La pièce d'en face, qui était une salle à manger avait été transformé en QG, les chaises et meubles indésirables avaient été repoussés contre les murs, ne laissant que l'immense table en bois sombre au milieu de la pièce. Un plan, énorme, de ce qui semblait être un manoir avait été installé, flottant à quelque centimètre au dessus de la table, sans oublier la liste qui défilait magiquement sur le mur du fond, énumérant plus d'une cinquantaine de noms, certains s'effaçant magiquement, d'autres se rajoutant. De ce qu'Arabella en avait déduit, l'Ordre avait élaboré un plan pour reprendre Harry Potter d'entre les mains de Vous-Savez-Qui. Au final, un petit groupe d'élite avait été trié sur le volet pour prendre d'assaut l'immense Manoir qui semblait abriter le Survivant. La vieille cracmol interrompit son tricot, regardant d'un air triste les deux jeunes adultes passer dans le couloir, un air sérieux sur le visage et surtout, en tenue de combat. Elle espérait vivement que tout cela était mûrement réfléchi de la part du vieil homme, tant de vie était concerné. Elle reprit son activité mais quelques instants plus tard, elle fut dérangée par l'entrée fracassante de Remus Lupin et de sa femme, Nymphadora Tonks, qui s'empressèrent de fermer la double porte du petit salon, coupant ainsi la vue à la vieille Arabella, qui se fit toute petite dans son fauteuil.

\- … n'est pas normal, Nymphadora ! Harry ne se serait jamais laissé kidnapper par Voldemort sans opposer aucune résistance… déplorait Remus en s'asseyant sur une chaise non loin de la cheminée. Il aurait envoyé un Patronus, crié… il aurait fait quelque chose…

La jeune femme posa une main sur l'épaule du loup-garou, qui avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains.

\- Il n'en a peut-être pas eu le temps, répondit doucement la jeune femme en lui prenant prenant la main, le forçant à découvrir son visage accablé.

\- Il est tout ce qu'il me reste, reprit-il en levant finalement des yeux embuées. Cette histoire ne fait pas de sens…

Arabella, les baguettes de tricots à l'arrêt, contemplait avec tristesse le couple. Il est vrai que la disparition du jeune homme n'était pas anodine. Même si ce dernier était effectivement sortie prendre l'air ce soir du réveillon, Dumbledore avait toujours assuré que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne pouvait pas approcher selon un certain périmètre autour du quartier de Little Whinging, il y avait donc anguille sous roche. La vieille femme retint un soupir et poursuivit son activité, reprenant à cette fameuse nuit où le jeune Potter avait disparut. Elle n'avait rien pu faire…

\- Arabella ?

La cracmol sursauta dans son fauteuil et se retourna pour rencontrer les yeux interrogateurs du jeune couple.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Remus en essuyant de sa manche les traces humides sur ses joues, les sourcils froncés.

\- J'ai été amené par Dumbledore, par sécurité, répondit simplement la vieille femme en se levant avec précaution, s'appuyant sur sa canne pour s'approcher des plus jeunes, posant une main ridée sur l'épaule du loup-garou. Je suis vraiment désolée, Remus. J'étais celle qui était responsable du jeune Harry. Il était chez moi la nuit du Réveillon.

Les yeux de Lupin s'agrandir de surprise.

\- Vous êtes donc la dernière personne à l'avoir vu avant qu'il ne disparaisse ? Comment était-il ? Racontez-moi tout.

Arabella tira vers elle un des sièges et s'assit avec soulagement. Son dos la faisait souffrir ses derniers temps. Elle raconta avec le plus de détails possible le séjour du jeune sorcier chez elle. Il était discret, passait la plupart de son temps dans sa chambre ou alors partait se promener dans les environs. Elle raconta avec émotion les moments où ils avaient discuté tout en faisant la cuisine, s'étonnant de constater l'aisance du garçon, qui maniait le couteau avec dextérité. Harry lui avait alors dit, d'un ton neutre qu'il cuisinait depuis ses cinq ans chez les Dursley, évoquant au passage, d'un ton badin, les mauvais traitements qu'il avait subit étant enfant. Elle avait été profondément choqué, ne pouvant croire que cela s'était déroulé sous ses yeux pendant tant d'années. Harry lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas sa faute, seulement celle de Dumbledore.

\- Il ne mangeait pas beaucoup et semblait malade durant les quelques jours où il est resté avec moi. Lorsque je lui en ai parlé, il m'a simplement dit que cela avait commencé le lendemain de son anniversaire et qu'il n'en savait pas plus. Je lui ai conseillé quelques potions, mais il a décliné en m'assurant qu'il avait déjà tout essayé.

Lupin avait pâlit tout au long du récit de la vieille femme. Bien sûr, il était au courant de tous les mauvais traitements qu'avait subit le jeune homme dans son enfance. Heureusement, cela c'était atténué depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, mais c'était toujours une épreuve douloureuse pour le Survivant d'y retourner. C'était quelque chose qu'avait bien ressentit l'ancien professeur lors de leur nombreuses correspondance. La dernière lettre qu'il avait reçu de la part du jeune homme datait du mois de septembre, juste avant qu'il parte en mission.

Harry lui relatait son soulagement d'être de nouveau présent à Poudlard, de côtoyer de nouveau ses meilleurs amis et lui racontait son escapade de Privet Drive avec le Directeur pour convaincre Horace Slughorn de reprendre son poste de professeur de potions. Hors, il n'avait rien dit concernant un certain mal être et Remus avait complètement oublié l'héritage magique, accaparé par ses missions tout l'été, il avait réussi avec peine à envoyer une lettre pour l'anniversaire du jeune Potter.

\- L'héritage magique, murmura Remus en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Comment ai-je fait pour oublier son existence ?

\- Héritage magique ? Tu veux parler ce vieux rite de sang-pur ? S'exclama Tonks en haussant les sourcils.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête pour toute réponse, se rappelant très clairement avoir participé au rituel avec James, Lily et Sirius le jour des six mois d'Harry, sous la tutelle d'Albus.

\- Était-ce vraiment nécéssaire de faire ça à l'époque ? Je veux dire, c'était déjà démodé ce genre de pratique. Je ne pense pas que la famille Black est même poursuivit ce genre de rituel sur les dernières générations, s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je sais, soupira Lupin. Ça ne plaisait pas vraiment à James et Lily, mais il s'est avéré qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, continua-t-il avec un air sombre. Harry est un sorcier très puissant, la grossesse de Lily en a été la preuve, son noyau magique à été instable jusqu'à l'accouchement. Lorsque Harry est venu au monde, il en était imprégné jusqu'à la moelle, il en projetait autour de lui par vague. Cela a prit des jours avant de se calmer, sans parler de la magie accidentelle.

\- Dès la naissance ? Demanda la vieille cracmol qui écoutait avec attention le récit.

Remus acquiesça, son air sombre sembla même s'accentuer.

\- Plusieurs autres possibilité avaient été envisagés, mais malheureusement la dernière était celle du rituel d'héritage magique, qui n'est pas sans douleur et qui peut laisser de graves séquelles si le rituel est mal pratiqué. Lily et James ont été profondément choqué de la douleur qui semblait provenir d'Harry mais Albus était là et nous assuré que cela était parfaitement normal. Suite à cela, Harry a subit quelques examens de routine pour s'assurer que son taux de circulation magique était dans la norme et que son noyau magique produisait suffisamment pour son âge. Le directeur nous a informés des résultats positifs et cela a été un soulagement pour nous tous.

\- Albus était donc au courant… fit Arabella, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oui bien sûr, il a même été le premier à ordonner un prélèvement sanguin à Harry lorsqu'il est né pour savoir ce qui se passait, affirma l'homme en secouant la tête. J'espère qu'Harry n'a pas été seul lors de son seizième anniversaire. C'est une étape assez délicate, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

Quelques cris provenant du couloir stoppèrent net leur conversation, amenant Lupin et Tonks à se lever pour entrebâiller la porte, faisant parvenir un boucan encore plus important.

\- … encore faire le moindre commentaire à mon sujet, tu subiras un sortilège de mon invention qui te retournera la peau, ou alors peut-être une potion qui te fera fondre les organes ?

Mondingus Fletcher était collé contre le mur du couloir, sanglotant de douleur, son bras gauche dans une étrange position. Ron Weasley sourit, un air ravit sur le visage.

\- Allons, allons, mon cher ami, interrompit le Directeur. Mondingus nous a gentiment fait par des plans du Manoir, la moindre des choses est de rester civilisés.

\- Civilisé n'est pas un mot qui sied à ce genre de personnage, mais soit, répondit le rouquin en effectuant un geste de la main, subit d'un crac sonore qui fit crier le voleur. Ron le lâcha et il s'effondra au sol, gémissant légèrement en tenant son bras blessé.

Le rouquin, les mains dans les poches retourna s'assoir autour de la grande table de la cuisine ou siégeait un plan grandeur nature de la demeure des Malefoy. Dumbledore agitait les mains au dessus de la maquette, faisant déplacer plusieurs petits personnages, tandis que Ron observait le tout, avant de stopper la manoeuvre du directeur, suggérant d'autres alternatives au vieil homme.

\- C'est pas un peu bizarre ? Demanda Tonks en voyant Mondingus quitter la demeure, un air mortifié sur le visage. Elle tira Remus par la manche, refermant la porte au passage. Comment ce fait-il que Ron participe au plan de bataille ? Murmura-t-elle. Et où sont les autres ? Fol Oeil, Kingsley, Arthur, les jumeaux…

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils surveillaient les abords du Ministère, les entrées et sorties de certains politiciens que l'on suspecte d'être affiliés à Voldemort. Et tu n'as pas tord, l'attitude de Ron n'est pas comme d'habitude, fit Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

De la magie sans baguette, à cet âge ? Depuis quand Ron Weasley était-il aussi doué ? Non pas le garçon soit un véritable cancre, il avait dû potentiel, il était juste trop feignant pour l'exploiter mais de là à faire de la magie sans baguette, cela relevait d'une grande maîtrise et d'une grande concentration. Quelque chose clochait, songea Remus Il allait devoir creuser tout cela et surtout, ramener Harry auprès d'eux.

Nymphadora serra sa main et il lui fit un petit sourire.

\- On va le retrouver. D'après Severus, il n'a pas souffert de mauvais traitements jusqu'à présent.

Remus se contenta d'hocher la tête, un air déterminé sur le visage. Arabella les regarda tous les deux, ses pensées se dirigeant vers le jeune Harry et ce fameux rituel.

\- Remus, dites-moi. Je ne m'y connais pas trop en magie, après tout, je ne suis qu'une cracmol, mais est-ce possible qu'Harry, cela doit-être absurde, mais tout de même… ne serait-il pas maudit ?

Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils, confus par les propos de la vielle femme.

\- Que voulez-vous dire Miss Figg ?

\- Et bien, ne serait-il pas possible que ce rituel magique ne soit aussi une forme de malédiction ? Est-ce possible de trouver l'origine de ce rituel ?

Remus se rassit, son visage reflétant une certaine concentration alors qu'il semblait se remémoré ce qui s'était passé, prêt de quinze ans auparavant.

\- Le livre que l'on a utilisé était le Grimoire ancestrale des Potter. Les rituels, à l'époque où ils étaient pratiqués étaient tous conserver dans le grimoire de la famille de Sang-pur. Ils sont semblables, mais des différences mineurs sont ajoutés, les rendant uniques, comme des spécialité propre à chaque famille. Malheureusement, celui de la famille Potter a été complètement détruit lors de l'attaque de Voldemort avec le reste de la maison.

\- Je vois, répondit la vieille femme en hochant la tête.

Nymphadora se tourna légèrement vers Lupin.

\- Celui des Black en revanche, il est toujours là, asséna-t-elle avec conviction. On pourrait toujours essayer de mettre la main dessus et lire les explications et les effets. Même si ce n'est pas le même livre, normalement tous les rituels ont le même but.

La vieille Cracmol retourna s'assoir plus loin, reprenant son tricot là où elle l'avait laisser, écoutant avec attention les nombreuses hypothèse de Remus sur le potentiel endroit où tel livre aurait pu être caché dans la demeure, énumérant les bibliothèques, le grenier et les nombreuses chambres, dont certaines étaient résolument fermées depuis la mort de la mère de Sirius. Il allait devoir retourner toute la maison, mais foi d'Arabella, elle allait aider Harry, à sa manière.

**°:::::°**

\- Reste bien concentré, Harry.

Les yeux plissés par l'effort, l'adolescent ne quittait pas des yeux une petite plume d'oie qui lévitait à quelque centimètres du sol. Les épaules et le dos droit, il était assis en tailleur à même le sol de pierre, sa main agrippant fermement sa baguette. au milieu d'une pièce assez atypique. Une goutte de sueur roula sur sa tempe et brisa sa concentration, faisant brûler la plume au passage, dont seul les cendres atterrir sur le sol.

\- C'est de mieux en mieux, tu fais de bon progrès, le félicita Hermione en lui jetant une serviette au visage.

\- Peut-être, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire, mais ce n'est pas assez. Je veux retrouver mes pleines capacités, comme avant.

Il serra les poings et des petites étincelles jaillir de sa baguette.

\- Laisse-toi un peu de temps, fit la jeune femme d'une voix douce en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu as fais d'énorme progrès en quelques jours seulement. Je suis sûr que d'ici la semaine prochaine, tu pourras lancer des sorts offensifs. Tu médites bien tous les soirs comme je te l'ai appris ?

Harry hocha la tête, attrapant un verre d'eau posé sur un petit plateau juste à côté de lui, buvant d'une traite. Il était que neuf heure du matin, cela faisait à peine une heure qu'il était debout et il était déjà exténué. Depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, il passait tout son temps avec Hermione, enfermé dans une petite pièce éclairé seulement par de grandes torches.

En parlant de la jeune femme, il n'avait jamais été si heureux de voir quelqu'un de toute sa vie. Ils avaient tous les deux longuement discuté lorsqu'elle était arrivé au manoir il y a quelques jours maintenant. Elle avait expliqué avec le plus grand calme comment elle en était arrivé à travailler avec Lord Voldemort. Elle avait d'abord été approché par leur professeur de Potion qui lui avait proposé un travail à mi-temps durant l'été, ce dernier étant particulièrement accaparé par son travail avec le mage noir, il ne pouvait pas assurer le réapprovisionnement de l'infirmerie sans attirer le doute sur lui de la part de Dumbledore. Il avait au début menti à la Gryffondor, prétextant une charge de travaille supplémentaire provenant de Dumbledore. Hermione lui assura qu'au début, elle n'avait aucune connaissance du véritable but des deux camps et qu'elle s'était contenté de remplir son rôle durant une bonne partie de l'été, enchaînant potions sur potions pour le compte de l'infirmerie.

\- Je préférais garder mes distances et m'en tenir à mon petit travail à mi-temps. Tu sais comment je suis Harry. Mes devoirs avaient été terminé en deux semaines et j'avais déjà lu tous les bouquins à ma disposition. J'ai pris cela comme un expérience enrichissante et aussi pour me rendre plus utile. De plus, j'avais peur que Dumbledore prenne cela comme un traitement de faveur, alors j'ai préféré ne rien lui dire.

Hermione avait donc, de fil en aiguille, été témoin de retours fracassants de mission du mangemorts et de l'élaboration de la potion sur laquelle il travaillait, celle pour Voldemort. Hermione lui avoua s'être lassé rapidement de préparer des potions simples, commençant à insister lourdement pour aider leur professeur. Rogue avait finit par céder, la laissant l'aider à élaborer la complexe potion. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle en apprenne l'objectif.

\- J'ai été complètement choqué. Je me rendais compte que je participais à la guerre, quelque chose que j'avais toujours voulu faire, mais je n'étais pas du bon côté. Alors que je commençais à paniquer, Narcissa est arrivé pour rentre visite au Professeur Rogue. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je la rencontrais et étrangement nous nous entendions très bien et ce, depuis le début, lui avait-elle dit dans un sourire. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de préjugé sur mon origine moldu, c'était un soulagement.

Au plus grand étonnement d'Harry, la jeune femme lui révéla que Rogue avait aussi commencé à paniquer lorsque la jeune femme avait mis les pièces du puzzle en place. C'est Narcissa qui avait sauvé la situation en faisant du thé, installant Hermione confortablement pour lui parler de la véritable guerre et de ses enjeux. Cependant, elle devait se tenir au secret et n'en parler à personne, encore moins au Survivant. Elle avait donc rencontré le mage noir à la fin de l'été, lui demandant la permission de travailler à la collecte de renseignements dans le réseau de Narcissa Malefoy, qui manquait cruellement de recrue.

\- Les cours que je donnais aux étudiants en difficultés, c'était vrai bien entendu, mais c'était deux fois par semaine et pas quatre.

Une fois son récit terminé, Hermione lui avait adressé un petit sourire gêné devant l'air ahuri de d'Harry. Ce dernier avait dû mal à croire que tout cela ce soit déroulé sans qu'il n'en sache rien, cependant il n'en voulait pas à la jeune femme, après tout, elle avait toujours voulu participer plus activement à la guerre, tout comme Ron et Harry. Hors, l'Ordre avait toujours refusé, arguant qu'ils étaient tous bien trop jeune pour participer, sous-entendant qu'ils ne seraient que des cibles faciles à capturer par le camp adverse. Hermione avait su prouver le contraire, tout en jouant sur les deux tableaux, le Survivant était réellement fière d'elle.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il regarda son amie reconstituer la plume qu'il avait fait brûler juste avant.

\- On y retourne ? Demanda le Gryffondor en finissant sous deuxième verre d'eau, un air déterminé sur le visage.

Hermione lui sourit et ils reprirent là où ils en étaient. Ce n'est presque trois heures plus tard, qu'ils furent interrompu par un raclement de gorge provenant du seul tableau présent dans la pièce, représentant un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, aux cheveux blond retenu en catogan.

\- Jeunes gens. Votre présence est requise pour le déjeuner, annonça-t-il avec un fort accent français.

\- Merci Armand, répondit Hermione en se levant, épousant rapidement le bas de sa robe de sorcier.

Harry, quant à lui resta un moment au sol, sa concentration toujours maximale, alors que la plume lévitait dans les airs, tournoyants et virevoltant au dessus de sa tête.

\- Harry.

\- Oui, je sais.

La plume atterrit doucement sur le sol de pierre, à mesure que le jeune homme abaissait sa baguette, sous le regard satisfait des deux jeunes sorciers. Ils sortirent de la salle d'entrainement, ravis des progrès de ses dernières heures.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Ron ?

\- Non, lui répondu la brune en secouant négativement la tête. Ça commence franchement à m'inquiéter, j'espère qu'il va bien.

\- Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire, tu connais Ron, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de répondre tout de suite.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, puis finit par acquiescer de nouveau. Harry essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de réconforter sa meilleure amie, mais il était tout aussi inquiet pour le rouquin. Le comportement des parents Weasley et même Ginny, avait drastiquement changé, même envers lui. Cela en était devenu ridiculement gênant d'être en présence de la famille de son meilleur ami, qui dégoulinait de mièvrerie à son égard, tout en traitant Ron comme un vulgaire serviteur. Ses pensées s'attardèrent un instant sur la benjamine de la famille. Si à bien des égards, le comportement des parents Weasley envers lui était légèrement excessifs, celui de Ginny frôlait le harcèlement. Il s'était sentit suivit un bon nombre de fois dans les couloirs de l'école, sans avoir la preuve que ce soit elle cela dit. De plus, ses regards s'étaient fait beaucoup plus nombreux et insistants. Elle s'asseyait toujours le plus proche de lui, parfois même en lui faisant du pied sous la table…Une fois, il l'avait même surpris dans le vestiaire des garçons, juste après un entraînement de Quidditch. Quelques choses n'allaient pas, mais le jeune homme n'avait pas osé en parler avec ses amis, surtout pas avec Ron par peur de la réaction de ce dernier.

Hermione finit par soupirer un bon coup, avant d'adresser un petit sourire au jeune homme.

\- Je suis vraiment fière de toi, Harry, le complimenta la jeune née-moldu alors qu'ils parcouraient tranquillement les longs couloirs du manoir Malefoy en direction de la salle à manger du deuxième étage

Le jeune homme sourit.

\- Merci Mione, je suis vraiment…soulagé de pouvoir enfin faire de la magie correctement, sans avoir peur de tuer quelqu'un…mais ce n'est pas encore comme avant. Il y a quelque chose.

\- Quelque chose ? Répéta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry s'arrêta un moment, en bas des escaliers qui menaient à l'étage supérieur. Il essayait de trouver les mots pour expliquer à sa meilleures amie, la sensation qu'il ressentait, ce blocage.

\- Depuis que j'ai recommencé à faire de la magie, j'ai aussi recommencé à faire des rêves, ou plutôt des cauchemars. Je…ne m'en souviens pas toujours, mais je finis par me réveiller avec l'impression qu'on essaye de me dire quelque chose à travers eux. C'est comme si…

Le survivant s'interrompit alors qu'un groupe de mangemorts les dépassaient. Hermione, qui se trouvait sur la première marche, descendit et le tira par la manche pour éviter de ce faire entendre par des oreilles indiscrètes. Ils trouvèrent refuge dans un placard à balai. Hermione lança un sort de silence autour d'eux.

\- Comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose essayait de me prévenir d'un danger imminent. Je me réveille en sursaut la nuit comme si quelque chose de terrible allait m'arriver.

Harry entendit Hermione prendre une grande respiration et elle lui prit la main.

\- Tu veux dire comme si tu allais…mourir ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, ne faisant que serrer la main de la jeune femme un peu plus fort, la gorge nouée. Cela faisait plusieurs jours consécutifs qu'il se réveillait à l'aube dans sa chambre, les yeux grands ouverts, la respiration haletante, le coeur battant à la chamade, une impression de lente agonie coincé dans la gorge. Cela lui arrivait de voir des fragments de ses rêves, mais bien souvent il s'évanouissait dans son esprit quelques minutes plus tard. Au début, il avait mis cela sur compte des récentes informations qu'il avait appris sur les véritables intentions de Dumbledore ainsi que de la longue discussion qu'il avait eu avec Hermione, mais finalement il en était venu à la conclusion que cela venait peut-être de lui, de son subconscient. Au même moment, la porte du placard s'ouvrit en grand, dévoilant les deux jeunes gens, les mains enlacés dans un placard à balai sous les yeux d'un Tom Jedusor à la mine impassible, flanqué de quelques mangemorts. Harry et Hermione se lâchèrent les mains en même temps, comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés.

\- Je vois que vous semblez dispenser toute sorte de leçon, Miss Granger. Inutile de vous dire que vous êtes tous les deux attendu pour le déjeuner, fit Voldemort d'un ton froid et distant.

Il n'ajouta pas un mot de plus et monta les escaliers suivi par quelques mangemorts. Harry aperçu Drago leur lancer un regard désapprobateur que Harry trouva particulièrement étrange. Quant à Hermione, elle détourna la tête, les joues rouges.

\- On reprendra cette conversation plus tard, Harry. Pour le moment…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, prenant une grande inspiration au passage et grimpa les marches. Le jeune homme ne put qu'approuver en hochant la tête et la suivit, se maudissant au passage pour avoir été surpris dans une situation un peu étrange avec sa meilleure amie. Il est vrai que, d'un point de vue extérieur, cela semblait pas spécialement normal d'être découvert dans un placard à balai. Harry soupira. Bon sang, déjà que sa relation avec le mage noir ne s'était pas spécialement amélioré depuis qu'il l'avait repoussé dans la salle de bain, être surprit dans cette situation n'allait pas arranger les choses. Bien entendu, il savait qu'il allait devoir avoir une conversation avec l'homme au sujet de ce qui c'était passé, mais ce dernier semblait l'éviter ces derniers jours et le Gryffondor devait avouer qu'il ne cherchait pas vraiment sa compagnie. Depuis qu'il avait sa propre chambre, ils se croisaient rarement dans l'immense demeure, l'homme ayant la fâcheuse habitude de travailler dès l'aube jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la grande salle à manger du manoir, où se réunissaient tous les mangemorts présents au manoir dans la journée, c'est-à-dire, une quinzaine de personnes environ. Ce n'était pas une obligation pour tous les mangemorts de participer aux repas, la plupart se contentait de manger dans dans les salles qui leur étaient réservés avec les membres de leur groupe, mais les chefs de chaque cercles de mangemorts ainsi que les invités et collaborateur se devaient d'être présent. La longue table drapée d'une nappe rouge bordeaux débordait de mets qui n'avaient rien à envier à ce qu'on pouvait trouver à Poudlard.

Les deux Gryffondors prirent place à la grande table et pour le plus grands agacement d'Harry, il se retrouva en bout de table, face à Voldemort. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et préféra plutôt engager la conversation avec le Serpentard qui se trouvait à sa droite.

\- Comment se passe-t-on entrainement en ce moment, Drago ? Questionna Harry avant de prendre une bouchée de son repas.

\- Assez bien je dois dire. Tante Bella n'y va pas de main morte mais c'est la meilleure dans le maniement des anciennes armes magiques. Je pense que je serais prêt d'ici quelques semaines. Et toi, Harry ? Des progrès ? Finit le blond en fixant Hermione du regard.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil avec l'impression que cette question ne lui était pas tout à fait adressé. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre entre ses deux-là. Il eu un moment de flottement durant lequel Hermione posa son fourchette avant de lancer un regard acerbe à Drago.

\- Sache qu'Harry fait aussi beaucoup de progrès. Son potentiel magique refait surface, sa stabilité s'améliore, en gros, il s'en sort très bien. Nous passons aux sorts offensifs dès la semaine prochaine.

Drago ricana.

\- Bravo Harry, fit Drago en levant son verre vers le Gryffondor sans même quitter des yeux la jeune femme en face de lui. J'imagine qu'un peu de mérite doit aussi être attribué à ton excellent professeur, n'est-ce pas ? ironisa-t-il en prenant une gorgée de son jus de citrouille.

Le Survivant suivit le reste de l'échange entre les deux ses camarades d'école avec un peu d'effarement. Il y avait clairement anguille sous roche entre les deux et il ne manquerait pas de demander des explications à Hermione une fois de retour dans la salle d'entrainement.

_Harry._

Le jeune homme sursauta, et faillit recracher sa boisson. Il venait de rêver ou il venait clairement d'entendre une voix qui n'était pas la sienne résonner dans son esprit ? Il fronça les sourcils. Ça y est. Il était bon pour l'asile.

_Regarde devant toi, stupide Gryffondor._

Le jeune homme tomba sur les yeux sombres qui l'observait, à l'autre bout de la table.

_Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans ma tête ?_ Demanda Harry, légèrement perturbé que Voldemort utilise ce mode de communication.

_J'aimerais que tu me rejoignes dans le salon après le déjeuner, je dois te parler._

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. Le mage noir ne pouvait-il pas s'adresser à lui de manière conventionnelle ?

_Ils n'ont pas à savoir,_ répondit simplement le mage noir en faisant tournoyer le liquide vermeille dans son verre.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, la présence dans son esprit s'effaça. Le jeune homme revient à la réalité, où un silence particulièrement pesant semblait s'être installé entre Drago et Hermione. Quant à Harry, il resta dans ses pensées jusqu'à la fin du repas, dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre avec Voldemort.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le repas prit fin lorsque Voldemort se leva et tout le monde quitta la pièce, partant dans des directions opposées.

\- Je te rejoins tout à l'heure Hermione, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

\- Je serais à la bibliothèque, vient me chercher quand tu auras finis.

Harry lui sourit avant de se diriger vers le salon à quelques mètres de la salle à manger. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était nerveux à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec l'homme. Cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Il poussa les doubles portes de la pièce et avisa tout de suite l'homme posté devant la fenêtre, un verre à la main. Il semblait perdu dans la contemplation du paysage, cependant dès qu'Harry referma la porte, il se retourna immédiatement vers lui et le jeune homme su qu'il l'attendait. Ils restèrent un instant sans bouger, se contentant de se fixer tous les deux, avant que le mage noir ne finissent par se lancer dans la conversation.

\- Comment se passe la maîtrise de ta magie ?

\- Très bien. Je fais de bons progrès d'après Hermione.

L'homme hocha la tête, avant de boire une gorgée de ce qu'Harry identifia comme du Whisky Pur Feu, une boisson que Seamus et Dean lui avait longuement décrite pour en avoir illégalement consommé durant un été. Elle se caractérisait par une couleur rouge vif, où se trouvait une tornade aux éclats orangés, qui tournoyait dans le verre comme une tempête déchaînée. Un silence s'installa entre eux, durant lequel Harry, toujours au milieu la pièce, avait l'impression d'être minutieusement décortiqué par le regard du mage noir. Mal à l'aise, il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, mais la pièce était comme toute celle du manoir Malefoy ; majestueuse, composé de meubles raffinés et de multiples tableaux aux murs. Il finit par se racler la gorge, embarrassé par la situation.

\- Bon, si vous m'avez fait venir pour ça, je ferais mieux de…

Tu sais que nous avons une réception ce soir, le coupa l'homme en dépassant Harry, frôlant ce dernier au passage, déclenchant une série de frisson chez l'adolescent.

\- Oui, Drago m'en a parlé hier.

Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait se sentir concerné par une réception mondaine. Il n'avait pas été invité et ne comptait pas non plus demander l'autorisation pour y aller.

\- Je viendrais te chercher à 19h30, Hoa te déposera les vêtements que tu porteras ce soir, fit le mage noir d'une voix neutre en se dirigeant vers la porte. Ne soit pas en retard.

Il était invité à cette stupide réception, qui plus est par Lord Voldemort en personne ? Le jeune homme regarda, interloqué, la silhouette élégante de l'homme disparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il resta un moment les bras ballants, toujours au milieu de la pièce, avant qu'un ricanement ne le fasse sortir de sa léthargie. Il envoya un regard noir à un des portraits accrochés au mur et quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers un pas décidé vers le fond du manoir, là ou se trouvait la bibliothèque. Il avait besoin de conseil de la part de la jeune femme, elle saurait quoi faire. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait passer la soirée avec Hermione, plutôt que… oh!

Alors qu'Harry s'approchait de l'entrée de la grande bibliothèque du manoir, il vit deux silhouettes légèrement dissimulé dans un recoin. Une silhouette au cheveux blond, presque blanc et une autre pourvu d'une tignasse brune.

\- Et si ta mère, ou un des amis nous surprenaient ?

\- Impossible, la grande réception de ce soir lui met une telle pression qu'elle n'a pas quitter la salle de bal depuis ce matin, sans oublié qu'elle doit superviser une bande de mangemorts pour l'aider à terminer les préparatifs.

\- Oh, je vois, gloussa Hermione en se colla au jeune blond, je pense qu'on devrait plutôt…

La jeune femme s'interrompit, rougissante en apercevant son meilleur ami au bout du couloir.

\- Harry ?

\- Comment ça Harry ? Répondit le Serpentard.

Hermione le fit se retourner et la bouche du blond forma un O qui déclencha un fou rire de la part du Survivant. Le couple échangea un regard en voyant la forme plié en deux du Gryffondor.

\- Ça alors, s'exclama Harry en essuyant les quelques larmes de rires qui avaient perlés sur son visage.

\- Oui bon, on a compris Potter, fit Drago d'une voix trainante, les bras croisés.

Hermione s'avança vers le jeune Potter, l'air gêné.

\- On comptait te le dire, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le moment approprié.

\- Tu veux dire que ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui ? Demanda le Gryffondor, l'air surpris.

Hermione murmura une phrase qui ressemblait à «pas vraiment» avant de piquer un fard monumentale. Elle battit en retraite et se réfugia dans la bibliothèque, laissant les deux garçons entre eux.

\- Tu sais Potter, tu devrais peut-être aussi te lâcher, suggéra le Blond en soupira, déliant finalement ses bras.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu sais, on est en guerre après tout, et toi plus que quiconque devrait profiter un peu de la vie, avant, enfin… je pense que ta compris.

C'est sûr ses paroles un peu maladroite que Drago tourna les talons et rejoignit Hermione dans la bibliothèque. Harry resta une nouvelle fois dans le couloir, seul, ne sachant quoi penser de cette situation. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, décidant qu'il valait mieux rebrousser chemin et laisser les deux amoureux ensembles. Le Serpentard n'avait pas tout à fait tord, quand on y réfléchissait bien.

« Tu devrais peut-être te lâcher…Profiter de la vie…»

Les paroles du blond tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, amenant le jeune homme à s'exaspérer de plus en plus de sa situation. Il erra pendant plusieurs minutes dans les couloirs du manoir Malefoy avant de s'arrêter au beau milieu d'un couloir, les yeux fermés. Il avait prit une décision. Il entendit sa magie dans le manoir, à la recherche de la source la plus puissante de la demeure, puis une fois repéré, il se laissa guider, atterrissant devant une porte qu'il connaissait bien. Il se mordilla quelques instants la lèvre inférieurs, peu sûr de sa décision, mais après une grande inspiration, il se décida à toquer au panneau de bois. Une voix grave l'autorisa à entrer dans la chambre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune Potter poussa la porte.

_On ne vit qu'une fois, pas vrai ?_

Seul un ricanement lui répondit du fond de son esprit.

* * *

Votre avis sur ce chapitre ? Que s'est-il passé avec Ron ? Harry va-t-il sauter le pas avec Tom ? ;D


	11. Chapter XI

**Résumé :** Harry est envoyé chez Miss Figg pour les vacances de Noël, mais ne tarde pas à se retrouver téléporté non loin du manoir Malefoy, où il doit faire face...à Tom Jedusor? Entre complot de la lumière, le retour de Grindelwald, son état de santé qui empire de plus en plus et son étrange lien avec le mage noir, Harry est déterminé à éclaircir tous les mystères autour de lui. HP/TJ.

**ATTENTION** : Une relation entre deux personnes du même sexe ainsi qu'un Dumbledore méchant sont au programme. Si cela vous dérange, merci de ne pas poursuivre votre lecture.

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et son univers son la propriété de J.K Rowling, comme d'habitude.

_Italique_ : Pensée d'Harry.

* * *

Bonjour,

Petit avertissement pour le début de ce chapitre qui contient un lime. J'espère que vous êtes encore nombreux à suivre cette histoire, merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews, c'est vraiment encourageant!

On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture.

* * *

**SHADES OF ICE**

**.**

**.**

**PARTIE I**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPITRE X****I**** : LIBRE-ARBITRE**

**.**

"Je vous ai dit que sa liberté (de l'homme) consiste dans son pouvoir d'agir, et non pas dans le pouvoir chimérique de vouloir vouloir", _Le philosophe ignorant,_ **Voltaire.**

**.**

Une fois la porte refermé derrière lui, Harry jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui, constatant que la pièce dans laquelle il avait été enfermé plusieurs jours n'avait pas changé. Malgré lui, son regard s'attarda sur le lit et le souvenir de sa main chassant les quelques mèches de cheveux du visage du mage noir le matin du 25 décembre sembla soudainement très lointain. Le Survivant inspira profondément.

_On se calme, Harry._

Ses yeux continuèrent d'arpenter la pièce, à la recherche de l'homme dont il sentait la magie pulser lentement mais puissamment à travers toute la pièce. Il le trouva assit sur le canapé, plongé dans la lecture d'un texte ancien particulièrement usé, au vu de la délicatesse dont faisait preuve le mage noir en tournant chaque page. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieur, songeant un instant à ses mains se faufilant partout sous ses vêtements plutôt que sur un livre vieillot…

_Merde_, jura mentalement le Gryffondor.

Il inspira une nouvelle fois et décida de s'avancer un peu plus loin dans la pièce, contournant le canapé se plantant face à lui. Aucun regard ne lui fut accordé. Typique. Le mage noir ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné pour l'épisode de la salle de bain. Cependant, était-ce vraiment de mauvaise augure ? Aurait-il préféré un mage noir arrogant et colérique ou bien l'ignorance de ce dernier ? Non, définitivement l'ignorance était bien pire, se dit-il alors que Tom tournait une énième page. Le Gryffondor réfléchit rapidement, décidant finalement d'opter pour une manière un peu plus drastique. Ainsi, armé d'un courage typique à sa maison, il s'assit à côté de l'homme, toujours indifféré par sa présence et lui retira vivement le livre des mains, avant de le déposer délicatement sur la table basse. Le résultat fut immédiat, puisque le regard de l'homme se dirigea immédiatement sur lui, faisant battre le coeur d'Harry plus rapidement encore.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Potter ? Demanda d'un air toujours impassible Voldemort en se redressant légèrement, tendant la main vers le bouquin, mais Harry l'intercepta, emprisonnant leur main dans une étreinte ferme, ce qui stoppa net le geste de Tom, dont le regard s'était fait plus dur.

\- Je veux te montrer quelque chose, murmura Harry qui sentit ses joues s'enflammées alors qu'il était délibérément passé au tutoiement.

Il croisa le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dont les yeux s'étaient réduits en deux fentes légèrement rougeoyante et Harry peut voir une pointe de suspicion traverser son regard. D'un geste brusque, l'homme se dégagea de la prise de l'adolescent tout en se mettant debout, dominant le jeune homme de toute sa grandeur. Harry ne se laissa pas impressionner par l'homme, non, hors de question de se laisser faire. Il savait bien sûr, que le mage noir était plutôt rancunier et qu'il ne laisserait pas passer la scène dans la salle de bain aux oubliettes, mais le jeune homme essayait, lui au moins.

\- Écoute-moi, au moins ! S'exclama Harry en voyant que Tom s'éloignait de lui, se dirigeant vers son bureau sans un regard pour lui. Je suis désolé, pour ce qui c'est passé… l'autre fois.

Voilà, c'était dit, il avait brisé la glace. Le regard brillant de détermination, le jeune homme s'approcha de l'autre sorcier qui s'était figé à ses paroles. Il le contourna, bien décidé à mettre en place son plan pour regagner un semblant de… confiance ? Un semblant de quelque chose en tout cas, car l'attitude du mage noir avait considérablement changé depuis cet épisode et Harry s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait aussi de s'en vouloir. Le jeune homme ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser de cette situation, mais ce dont il était certain, c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose que lui et l'homme qui lui faisait face partageait. En le repoussant ce jour-là dans la salle de bain, Harry avait aussi brisé le peu de lien qu'il avait réussi à tisser avec mage noir aux allures de bête sauvage.

\- Tu t'excuses.

Harry eu un temps d'arrêt.

\- Oui, je m'excuse, confirma Harry en hochant la tête.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, corrige moi si je me trompe, si jamais cela se reproduit, tu t'excuseras encore une fois ? Questionna Tom en se retournant vers le Gryffondor, une nouvelle intensité ayant pris vie dans son regard.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortie. Se reproduire ? Les images de son rêve, celui où ils étaient tous les deux sur le canapé dans la tour de Gryffondor lui revinrent à l'esprit, provocant une bouffée de chaleur qui lui monta aux joues. Il était vrai que l'épisode de la salle de bain n'était pas le premier… Harry voulu détourner les yeux, ne pas apercevoir la lueur lubrique qui se profilait dans les yeux du mage noir, cependant il en fut incapable.

\- J…je

\- Le lion aurait-il perdu sa langue ? Demanda Tom d'une voix moqueuse en s'approchant de très près du visage d'Harry, si proche qu'il sentit un souffle chaud lui effleurer la joue.

\- Non, souffla le jeune homme qui faisait des allers-retours entre les yeux du mage noir et les lèvres tentatrices à quelques centimètres des siennes.

\- Prouve-le.

\- Pardon ?

Tom fit un pas en avant, dominant le jeune homme de toute sa hauteur.

\- _J'ai dis, prouve-le moi, Harry_, siffla l'homme en fourchelangue, faisant remonter un courant électrique le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme.

Harry resta un moment tétanisé sous le regard brulant, son cerveau semblait tourner au ralenti depuis le moment où l'homme s'était rapproché de lui.

\- Je m'en doutais, finit par dire Tom en reculant d'un pas, le feu s'éteignant dans ses yeux.

La phrase eut au moins le mérite de faire sortir le Gryffondor de sa torpeur et dans un geste à la limite du désespoir, il agrippa la manche du mage noir, l'empêchant de reculer d'avantage. Il combla la distance qui séparait leur deux corps, passant son autre bras autour du cou du mage noir, s'assurant par la même occasion qu'il ne s'échapperait pas de son étreinte, puis il posa finalement ses lèvres contre ses jumelles dans un baiser doux et hésitant. Tom s'était figé comme une statue de pierre mais le jeune homme garda les yeux fermé, la peur au ventre de voir la réaction de l'autre. C'est avec soulagement qu'il sentit les lèvres contres les siennes amorcer un balai endiablé, envahissant l'estomac du jeune homme de centaines de papillons. Il se laissa envahir par ce baisée passionnée, s'abandonnant entre les mains du mage noir, qui semblait avoir pris le contrôle. Des mains se promenèrent partout sur son corps, avant de laisser place à une bouche affamée qui dévorait chaque parcelle de peau à disposition, mordillant sa clavicule, faisant circuler un brasier affolant dans le corps du jeune homme qui haletait à chaque nouvelle zone touchés par l'autre. Harry se sentait pris dans un tourbillon de plaisir sans fin, si bien que lorsque le mage noir se détacha de lui, il ne put retenir un gémissement contrarié.

\- N'arrête pas, murmura Harry les yeux voilé de plaisir en passant une main dans les cheveux du plus âgé.

Il se sentait chanceler dangereusement jusqu'à ce que Tom le retienne en passant une main derrière son dos, puis sous son t-shirt, qui passa par dessus sa tête un instant plus tard. Il fut tiré vers le grand lit, où il se laissa tomber, entraînant le maître des lieux dans sa chute. Le Gryffondor sentit que deux mains prenaient appui de chaque côté de sa tête, alors qu'une bouche s'affairait à parsemer son cou de petites morsures avant de remonter lentement jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres, pour s'emparer de nouveaux de ses dernières, meurtrissant délicieusement cette bouche rosée, avant que Tom finisse par mettre un terme à leur échange, appuyant son front contre celui du jeune homme, qui surpris par la retenue de l'homme, ouvrit les yeux.

Ils restèrent un instant sans rien dire, mais le jeune homme, pour une fois, n'eut pas besoin de mot pour savoir ce qui se passait. Le masque d'indifférence et de moquerie que portait habituellement le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait laissé place à une mine sérieuse, bien que ses yeux, encore plus sombres qu'auparavant, semblait habiter par une fièvre transcendante.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ? Grogna d'une voix dangereusement basse le Mage Noir, un air terriblement sérieux sur le visage.

Harry fut pris au dépourvu par la question. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle sollicitude de la part du mage noir, surtout concernant ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Cette attention fit lentement dessiner un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Je crois que oui, finit-il par souffler en laissant ses doigts se promener sur le visage de l'homme au dessus de lui. Je n'ai jamais fais de choix pour moi. Ça à toujours été aux autres de choisir à ma place, mais aujourd'hui…

Les paroles de Drago lui revinrent en tête : « _Tu devrais peut-être te lâcher… profiter de la vie… _». Elle semblait prendre encore plus de sens en cet instant.

\- Aujourd'hui, repris-t-il plus fermement, s'il y a quelque chose que je désire le plus, c'est…

La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par une paire de lèvres, faisant remonter des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ce qu'il voulait c'était lui. Il avait été prêt à le dire, mais peut-être que le mage noir n'était pas prêt à l'entendre ? Ses pensées s'effritèrent au fur et à mesure que ses mains s'activaient sur le corps au dessus de lui, qui était encore beaucoup trop habillé. Il fit glisser ses mains le long des épaules, des triceps puis biceps, appréciant le roulement des muscles sous ses doigts, avant de s'affairer à déboutonner la chemise immaculée. Quand finalement le jeune homme eut réussi son entreprise, le mage noir fonda sur lui, faisant frotter leurs virilités l'une contre l'autre, malgré le tissu qui les séparaient, ce qui amena Harry à se cambrer légèrement, retenant un gémissement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tom amorçait sa descente vers le bouton de son jean qui ne tarda pas à atterrir un peu plus loin dans la chambre, de même que son boxer. Harry sentit une langue brûlante, parcourir son estomac avant de s'arrêter à son bas ventre, puis une main ferme se saisit de son membre douloureux, déclenchant une bouffée de chaleur qui lui fit tourner la tête. Il s'agrippa fermement au drap, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le matelas, alors que son autre main fourrageait dans les cheveux de jais du mage noir, qui était de nouveau à sa hauteur, lui soufflant dans le creux de l'oreille de se détendre. Dès que la main de Tom commença de long va-et-vient, le jeune homme sentit son souffle se couper, se cambrant, ses yeux se fermant à demi, sa bouche entrouverte laissant échapper une litanie de gémissant qui fascinèrent le Lord.

\- Hmm..Tom, Tom, hmm…

\- _Regarde-moi, Harry,_ ordonna Tom en fourchelangue.

Le jeune homme avait l'impression de fondre entre les mains de l'homme, haletant sous les vagues de plaisir qui parcouraient son corps, sans oublier le fourchelangue dont le jeune homme était loin de se douter du pouvoir sensuel dont il semblait être imprégné. Il se força néanmoins à ouvrir les yeux, tombant dans le regard rubis qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux, s'attardant sur les lèvres roses, la courbe de sa mâchoire, ainsi que des quelques mèches ébènes qui lui tombaient en travers de son regard de ténébreux. Pendant un cours instant de lucidité, il réalisa que quelque chose avait changé entre eux, bien plus que leur rapprochement charnelle. Ses yeux sombres n'étaient plus empli de mépris comme ce fut autrefois le cas, ni d'indifférence comme ses derniers jours. Il semblait être devenu autre chose dans le regard du mage noir et au fond de lui, cela le chamboula plus qu'il ne voulut l'admettre, car après tout, une peur restait tapis dans le fond de son coeur, une incertitude.

La réalité le rattrapa alors que la cadence que lui imposait le mage noir s'accéléra, puis diminua, faisant haleter encore plus le jeune homme qui se cambra davantage sur le lit.

\- Tom, hmm, gémit le jeune homme en posant son front contre l'autre, ne cessant de se perdre dans les yeux incandescent au dessus de lui.

\- Oui, Harry ? Souhaiterais-tu me faire part d'une requête ? Susurra Tom.

Le jeune homme bascula sa tête vers l'arrière pendant quelques instant avant d'hocher frénétiquement de la tête.

\- Encore plus vite, hum.. quémanda le jeune homme.

\- Comme ça ? Murmura au creux de son oreille le mage noir, envoyant une série de frisson.

Le jeune homme ouvrit grand les yeux, lâchant un petit cri de surprise en sentant la cadence s'accélérer, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de sensation mêlé à une chaleur qui semblait avoir embrasé son corps.

\- Tom, Tom, gémit Harry, je crois que je vais…

\- Regarde-moi, Harry.

Ce dernier obéit malgré la vague de plaisir que sembla décharger son corps. Il éjacula, gémissant, haletant, les yeux rivés à ceux du mage noir qui esquissa un sourire, avant de l'embrasser. Tom finit par se laisser tomber sur le lit, à côté d'Harry qui sentit son esprit devenir cotonneux, son corps aussi léger qu'une plume. La douce sensation des draps frais sur son corps acheva le jeune homme, qui tomba endormit sous le regard de braise du mage noir.

**°:::::°**

Pendant ce temps-là, à la bibliothèque du Manoir Malefoy, Hermione essayait vainement de se concentrer sur sa lecture mais les regards insistants de Drago l'empêchait de se concentrer. Elle soupira avant de finalement lever les yeux de la ligne qu'elle relisait depuis une bonne minute maintenant, plongeant dans les yeux gris du jeune homme.

\- Tu penses que quelque chose se trame bientôt du côté de Dumbledore ? Demanda le Serpentard en fixant la jeune femme.

Cette dernière esquissa un petit sourire devant l'anxiété grandissante de Drago. Depuis que son père avait été envoyé à Azkaban, une certaine forme d'insécurité s'était propagé chez lui, il n'était donc pas surprenant pour Hermione qui lui confit ses doutes sur la guerre actuelle, surtout depuis qu'Harry s'était retrouvé dans leur manoir familiale. Pour elle aussi, ce n'était pas évident de se dépatouiller dans toute cette histoire de guerre qui n'appartenait pas vraiment à leur génération. Hors, il était primordial pour eux d'y participer, malgré les origines lointaines et obscures, cela n'en était pas moins déterminant pour leur avenir. La jeune femme était persuadé qu'une offensive de la part de l'Ordre était prévu dans les prochains jours, sûrement après les fêtes de fin d'année. Hermione voyait mal Dumbledore essayer de convaincre des sorciers à quitter leur foyer pour aller combattre.

\- À ne pas en douter, oui, répondit-elle. Je pense qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à agir. Il en va de la couverture de Dumbledore, donc on peu s'attendre à quelque chose après les fêtes. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit pressé au point de gâcher les fêtes de fin d'année par une attaque sur le manoir. Sinon, il aurait riposté immédiatement après l'enlèvement d'Harry.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, ses doigts tapotant distraitement sur la table en bois de massif de la bibliothèque familiale. La jeune femme savait qu'une certaine pression était exercé sur les épaules du blond, de la part de son père et de sa mère, entre autre, mais aussi au sein des Mangemorts.

\- Tu t'entraînes dans ce but depuis longtemps, reprit-elle en lui saisissant la main, interrompant son geste. Ne doute pas de toi.

Le jeune homme lui serra la main pour toute réponse.

\- Toujours pas de nouvelles de Weasley ? Finit-il par demander.

Hermione secoua négativement la tête, un air inquiet s'installant sur son visage. Elle avait envoyé une lettre à Ronald, dans l'espoir qu'il lui répondrait rapidement, ayant glissé subtilement le code que les trois amis utilisaient depuis quelques années maintenant, parmi une tonne d'informations banales et sans importance. Il n'y avait eu aucun retour, ce qui inspirait une certaine peur chez Hermione. Était-il arrivé quelque chose à Ron au sein de sa famille ? Le courrier avait-il été intercepté par une tierce personne ? Toutes ses questions assaillaient régulièrement l'esprit de la Gryffondor mais malheureusement ce n'était pas sa seule préoccupation. Le bal de ce soir, prévu en l'honneur de la nouvelle année, amenait avec lui une préoccupation supplémentaire concernant les invités, dont Hermione révisait les fiches depuis plusieurs jours. Ses mains serrèrent un bref instant la page du rapport des invités que lui avait donné Narcissa à son retour. Le trac la prenait toujours à quelques heures d'un évènement mondain. Malgré les quelques réceptions dont elle avait assisté depuis quelques mois, cela restait toujours nouveau pour elle, qui n'avait pas grandit comme Drago, dans ce monde artistocrate.

\- Tu vas assurer, lança le blond en lui faisait ce petit sourire en coin, qui la faisait craquer.

Elle sentit ses joues se réchauffer agréablement, avant de détourner le regard. Sa relation avec Drago était encore très récente et il lui arrivait parfois d'oublier à quel point c'était formidable de pouvoir compter sur lui. Ils avaient tous les deux bien changés depuis leur première année. La perte de son père durant le mois de juin avait considérablement fait mûrir le jeune homme, qui s'était retrouvé à gérer les affaire de son paternel en plus de servir leur maître pour une cause qui leur était si chère. La jeune femme répondit au sourire du blond avant de se lever, ramassant ses quelques dossiers.

\- Je dois rejoindre ta mère, annonça-t-elle finalement. On se voit ce soir. Tu passes me prendre ? Demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil au Serpentard, tout en calant toute sa paperasse dans ses bras.

Ce dernier acquiesça en se levant à son tour.

\- Je serais là pour 19h, répondit-il en lui faisait un clin d'oeil.

Hermione hocha la tête pour toute réponse avant de quitter la bibliothèque, son petit sourire s'était agrandit avec une jolie coloration sur ses joues.

**°:::::°**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que le maître des potions étaient enfermés dans son laboratoire dans les cachots de Poudlard, travaillant sur certaines de ses potions en cours, qui nécessitaient une surveillance quotidienne, ainsi que sur les deux échantillons prélevés sur Potter.

Il était plutôt rare que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui attribut d'autres tâches que la confection d'antidote ou de poison hors cette fois-ci l'analyse de sang et de la magie de Potter passait définitivement en priorité, surtout après avoir décrit le torse du garçon ainsi que la couleur de la fiole à Voldemort, dont la mine s'était passablement renfrogné. Il fallait avouer que le liquide contenu dans ce flacon n'avait rien d'anodin, cela avait réellement intrigué Severus, au point où il s'était lui-même proposé afin de remettre les résultats le plus vite possible. Il se trouvait maintenant dans une impasse, hésitant réellement à prendre contact avec une de ses connaissances qui travaillaient au laboratoire de Sainte-Mangouste.

Ses connaissances étaient suffisantes dans le domaine de l'analyse sanguine et magique pour déterminer certaines choses essentielles, tel que la quantité de magie circulant dans le sang, ainsi que la qualité de cette magie, particulièrement utile pour déceler certaines pathologies communes dont pouvait souffrir les sorciers. Il avait été établie que la magie d'un individu restait majoritairement de couleur grise, sauf si cette personne se spécialisait dans un domaine en particulier. Ainsi, le rouge était bien souvent associé à une pratique de la magie noir, le vert à l'attrait envers les plantes et la botanique tandis que le blanc référait plutôt au soin magique. Si aucune spécialisation n'était définit au courant d'une vie, la couleur de la magie d'un individu restait grise.

Cependant dans le cas de Potter, rien n'était normal. Ce dernier ne pouvait bien en tendu pas faire comme les autres, avait alors pensée le maître des potions. La couleur était inhabituelle et profondément dérangeante : la seringue s'était remplie d'un liquide noir, ce qui avait presque déclenché des sueurs froides chez Severus, qui s'était empressé de rejoindre le Lord, en se débarrassant des innombrables questions du jeune homme.

Depuis, il n'avait pas quitté son labo. Après une analyse plus poussé sous une paire de LuMa (Lunette Magique), il en avait conclu que la formation de la couleur noir du noyau de Potter ne semblait pas d'origine naturelle, d'autant plus que des filaments rouge et violet semblait striés chaque particule magique présente dans l'échantillon, amenant sérieusement le maître des Potions à se questionner sur la signification d'une telle magie. La conséquence du sortilège de la mort sur Potter lorsqu'il était enfant ? Si cela avait eu un incident, cela n'aurait été que temporaire.

Face à la quantité de question qui semblait assaillir son esprit, Rogue jeta un rapide _Tempus_, avant d'hocher la tête machinalement. Il était encore temps de rendre une petite visite à Felix Ruther, qu'il avait rencontrer lors de l'assemblée des potionnistes, il y a quelques années de cela et qui s'avérait fort utile dans ce genre de circonstances. Sans oublier que l'homme lui devait bien plus d'un service. Il se saisit de la fiole contenant l'extrait de magie puis s'engouffra dans la cheminée, balançant une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

\- Bureau de Felix Ruther, Sainte-Mangouste, résonna la voix lente du professeur Rogue, qui disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

Un air toujours impassible sur le visage, il émergea de l'âtre de la cheminée dans le laboratoire de son confrère, espérant secrètement pouvoir avoir des réponses à ses questions sans trop en dévoilé sur la provenance de cette essence magique. Severus fit quelques pas dans la pièce, passant distraitement un coup de baguette sur ses vêtements pour en éliminé la suie. Pas un bruit n'émanait de l'endroit, mis à part un sifflement agaçant qui semblait provenir d'une masse indistincte sur une des tables en acier du laboratoire. Le maître des potions se permit de lever les yeux aux ciel. N'y avait-il pas moyen de transformer une vulgaire chaise en lit de camp dans cette endroit ?

\- Ruther, débout, claqua la voix sèche du professeur, ce qui fit sursauter le scientifiquement qui se releva d'un bond, renversa quelques fioles ainsi qu'un lourd grimoire.

L'homme cligna des yeux, encore à demi-endormi malgré son brutal réveil. Ses yeux semblèrent finalement s'humidifier suffisamment pour qu'il dévisage avec surprise la présence du professeur de Potion dans son laboratoire.

\- Tiens, quelle bonne surprise, Severus, mon ami, s'exclama l'homme en ouvrant les bras, comme s'il avait réelleemnt l'intention de l'étreindre.

Rogue lui lança un regard d'avertissement, d'humeur peu encline à la plaisanterie.

\- Ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie, Félix, asséna-t-il.

Le scientifique hocha la tête, un sourire contrit sur le visage, remettant correctement en place ses lunettes sur son nez. C'était un homme assez grand et mince, munit d'une chevelure légèrement bouclé, châtain clair. Comme à l'accoutumé, une barbe d'au mois quatre à cinq jours lui mangeait le bas du visage. Ses yeux bruns brillaient bien plus souvent de malice que de sérieux et Severus espérait que l'excitation de son ami scientifique serait des plus modeste en ce qui concernait la fiole qui était soigneusement rangé dans la poche de sa robe.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence, alors Severus ? Demanda finalement le sorcier en sortant sa baguette, réparant les dégâts qu'il avait causer en se réveillant.

\- J'ai besoin de ton expertise concernant un prélèvement que j'ai effectué en matinée sur un de mes patients.

Félix interrompit son geste, dardant un regard intéressé sur le mangemort. Severus en sortit donc la fiole de sa poche, dont la couleur du liquide attira tout de suite un froncement de sourcil.

\- Que m'apportes-tu là ? S'étonna le scientifique en attirant à lui une paire de LuMa beaucoup plus sophistiqué que celle du maître des potions, puisqu'elle était munie d'une multitude de lentilles supplémentaires, dont le scientifique s'empressa d'en faire tomber plusieurs devant ses yeux d'expert.

Quelques secondes de flottement passèrent avant que le scientifique ne relève la tête vers son visiteur, un air choqué sur le visage.

\- Je…hum..

Severus haussa un sourcil, étonné d'entendre un babillage incohérent provenant de la bouche de cet homme, lui qui avait toujours quelque chose à dire et toujours l'art et la manière de l'exprimer.

\- À court de mot ? Fit d'une voix doucereuse l'homme drapé de noir, dont le rictus se fit plus nerveux.

Félix secoua la tête avant de remettre une série de lentille devant ses yeux et d'inspecter une nouvelle fois le contenu de la fiole, il murmura une série de mots, si bas que le mangemort ne pu en saisir la teneur. Le scientifique finit par se diriger un peu plus loin dans son laboratoire, passant devant une dizaine d'appareils sophistiqués avant de s'arrêter devant une série de fiole. Il préleva une partie du liquide amené par Severus qu'il inséra dans une fiole vide, avant d'y injecter un liquide clair, qui se mêla au prélèvement du noyau magique de Potter. Ruther sortit sa baguette et une série d'information apparut sur un tableau, visiblement la composition du noyau magique. La mine du scientifique se décomposa et il se laissa tomber sur une chaise avant de tourner une mine effaré vers Severus.

\- Je peux savoir d'où tu sors ça ? S'exclama-t-il en désigna du doigt le liquide qui baignait paisiblement dans la fiole.

\- Est-ce important ? Demanda innocemment le maître des potions en sentant que sa visite tournait au vinaigre. Cela ne sentait pas bon du tout cette histoire.

Un air franchement consterné semblait prendre possession des traits de l'homme, qui tapa du poing sur la table en acier.

\- Si c'est important ? Enfin Severus ! Dis-moi juste que tu ne t'es pas acoquiné avec des gens pratiquant la modification magique ? C'est une hérésie, je…pourquoi ? D'où te viens-t-il ?

Pendant un instant, le masque d'indifférence que portait constamment le maître des potions se fissura, amenant ses yeux à s'agrandir alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce que venait de dire le scientifique.

\- Cela provient d'un de mes patients, non, lança dangereusement Rogue, les dents serrés en voyant le début de protestation s'émaner du scientifique, secret professionnel, je ne peux dévoiler son identité. De quelle modification magique parles-tu ?

Le scientifique l'observa un moment, avant d'enlever les LuMa qui reposait sur son front, les déposant précautionneusement sur la table. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au tableau qui continuait d'analyser plus précisément la composition de l'échantillon.

\- La modification magique, commença d'un ton mortellement sérieux l'homme, est un procédé consistant à modifier l'essence même du noyau d'un sorcier, bien souvent dans un but très précis. C'est un peu le même principe que de trafiquer un ADN. C'est contre-nature et particulièrement dangereux comme tu peux t'en douter. C'était très en vogue il a quelques années de cela, surtout durant l'époque de Grindelwald. Il est celui qui à fait le plus parler de lui et surtout celui qui a le plus expérimenté, allant plus loin que quiconque jusque là. De nos jours, il existe encore certaines pratiques, des…savant fous qui sont arrêtés, surtout dans certains pays pauvres où l'ingrédient principale se procure facilement.

\- L'ingrédient principal ? Demanda d'un voix détaché le maître des potions, mais qui commençait tranquillement à réaliser l'horreur de la situation.

Le scientifique lui jeta un regard légèrement accusateur, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Des enfants, répondit-il simplement.

Severus resta un moment impassible face à cette idée improbable, folle peut-être, que Potter ait été un sujet d'expérience étant enfant et que sa magie est été…souillé ainsi. Le professeur de Potion sentit un haut le coeur lui saisir l'estomac et il tâtonna un instant avant de trouver le tabouret le plus proche pour s'y laisser tomber. Comment était-ce possible… le fils de Lily, pris pour un animal de laboratoire ? Était-ce possible que Dumbledore est laissé cela se faire sous son nez ? Cela semblait…inconcevable, tout comme l'existence de nos jours de cette pratique en Angleterre qui plus est.

\- Quelles seraient les motivations d'un scientifique pour en venir à ce trafic magique ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de reprendre une minimum de contenance.

Le médicomage soupira, affichant un air un peu dépassé.

\- Je suis loin d'être un expert en la matière, l'averti le scientifique en décroisant les bras, j'ai lu quelques bouquins traitant du sujet quand j'étais encore étudiant, mais comme tu peux t'en douter c'est assez mal vu par notre communauté. C'est un acte ignoble que de modifier l'essence même d'un sorcier, surtout d'un enfant. Sans oublier que cela implique aussi un lavage de cerveau grâce à la légimencie, bref l'emprise est total sur l'individu. Grindelwald étant celui qui à le plus élaboré sur le sujet. Après quelques analyses sur les cadavres laissés par le mage noir, les enfants morts avaient subies une importante surdose magique, empoisonnés aussi pour la plus part par des mélanges toxiques et d'autres encore, étaient en sale état, grimaça Felix en se remémorant les quelques photos du rapport qu'il avait lu. Son but semblait être la création d'un sorcier puissant et contrôlable. D'autres mage noirs ont aussi expérimenté de ce côté-là et dans les comptes rendus découverts, on a pu déterminer qu'ils faisaient des transfusions à base de potions et de sortilèges. Comme tu le sais très bien, certain ingrédients peuvent être mortel si mal dosée et implique pas mal d'effets négatifs sur un patient : nausées, perte de contrôle de sa magie, fièvre, douleurs musculaire, perte d'appétit. Au final, ce sorcier peut finir par devenir une machine de guerre incontrôlable.

Félix s'interrompit et Rogue resta muet quelques instants, le temps de digérer l'information. Les quelques effets secondaires mentionnés par le scientifiques l'interpellèrent, lui rappelant la crise de Potter survenu il y a quelque jours.

\- La personne est-elle consciente de ses actes ?

Félix sembla légèrement surpris de cette question avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Peu de personne se sont rendu au stade d'avoir un patient viable et suffisamment âgé pour en faire quelque chose, en général les patients mourraient après trois à quatre ans de traitement, leur magie n'étant pas suffisamment développé, ils ne servaient pas à grand chose.

Severus se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il remercia le médicomage qui insista pour être tenu au courant de la situation, ce à quoi le mangeront répondit par un raidissement de cou et un grognement à peine audible. Il quitta Sainte-Mangouste par la cheminée, s'empressant de regagner ses appartements.

Une fois arrivée à Poudlard, il fit un pas en dehors de l'âtre s'avança vers les tables en bois où trônaient plusieurs petits chaudrons bouillonnants auxquelles il jeta un coup d'oeil, histoire de s'assurer que tout était sous contrôle, avant de se diriger vers ses appartements. Cependant à peine s'apprêtait-il à franchir le pas de la porte qui séparait les deux pièces, qu'un bruissement attira son attention, hors il n'eut pas le temps de régir, ne sentant que trop tard une baguette s'enfoncer entre ses omoplates.

\- J'ai bien cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais, mon cher Severus. Tu me permet bien sûr de te tutoyer, après tout j'ai si souvent entendu parler de toi, ajouta presque tendrement une voix dans son dos qui ne lui était pas inconnu, tout en enfonçant son arme encore plus fort.

\- Weasley ? S'étonna Rogue en serrant la poignée de porte plus fort que nécessaire.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette journée, qu'avait-il fait par Salazar, pour quelle devienne aussi horrible ? Se lamenta pendant une fraction de seconde le potionniste.

\- Oui, non, peut-être, rigola l'adolescent toujours derrière lui. On m'aurait laissé le choix, j'aurais sûrement opté pour quelqu'un d'autre cela dit. Retourne-toi. Pas de geste brusque, les mains visibles.

Severus obtempéra à contre-coeur, levant lentement ses mains au niveau de son visage avant de se retourner vers son agresseur. C'était bien Ronald Weasley, cependant il n'avait jamais vu ce garçon arboré un air aussi confiant, sans parler de sa tenue propre, studieuse et de ses cheveux soigneusement peignés.

\- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes, alors ? Demanda d'une voix neutre le professeur des potions.

Un rictus amusé flotta sur ses lèvres roses avant que l'adolescent ne se mette à le fouiller à la recherche de sa baguette, qu'il dénicha dans la poche intérieur de sa robe.

\- Et moi, je peux savoir dans quel camp tu es ? Albus pense que tu es dans le sien, il m'a parlé d'une certaine Lily et du garçon bien entendu, mais pour ma part…

Il fit une pause, jouant avec la baguette de Severus dans son autre main, tout en dardant un regard scrutateur sur ce dernier, comme s'il cherchait la vérité jusque dans le fond de son crâne. Son regard intense n'offrait aucun doute sur ses intentions : le percer à jour, lui, l'espion.

\- Je pense que tu es dans celui de Tom. Hmm, je vois que tu as de solide barrière d'Occlumens. De toute façon, vous les Prince avez toujours été naturellement doué dans cette discipline.

Severus se retint de frissonner. Pourquoi se ton de voix commençait-il à devenir dangereux ? Il sentit l'homme frôler de nouveau son esprit, mais il était impossible pour lui de détourner le regard. Lorsque l'adolescent rompit finalement le contact, il put enfin lever les yeux vers le plafond du cachot, dissimulant à peine un soupir de soulagement.

Par Salazar, il était dans une belle merde.

**°:::::°**

La pendule de la chambre afficha dix-huit heure lorsque Tom émergea de la salle de bain après une bonne demi-heure à se prélasser sous un jet d'eau chaude, ressassant les dernières heures de la journée. Son regard s'attarda sur la silhouette toujours endormi dans le lit, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce depuis son absence. Il finit par se diriger vers le canapé, attrapant le précieux livre qu'il avait laissé à l'abandon quelques heures tôt avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé, se passant une main sur le visage.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir satisfait ou contrarié. Ses plans avançaient plutôt bien. Son influences s'étendaient de nouveau progressivement à travers la Grande-Bretagne ainsi que dans certains pays alliés à sa cause. Il avait rallié les créatures magiques qui souhaitaient elles aussi vivre au grand jour, en finir avec l'oppression constante mis en place par le Ministère et la Confédération magique. Quant à Dumbledore, ses forces étaient dirigées vers la recherche du Survivant. Tom arbora un sourire victorieux songeant à quel point la situation devait être frustrante pour le vieil homme qui devait se concentrer sur un but aussi futile que ce lui de reprendre un adolescent qui n'était après tout qu'un leurre pour une cause qui n'était pas la sienne.

Harry Potter. Les pensées du mage noir se tournèrent vers le garçon qui dormait dans son lit. Il n'avait pas spécialement prévu de faire quelque chose au Survivant, mis à part l'enrôler éventuellement au sein de son armée, après tout le garçon détenait une puissance intéressante et sa célébrité apportait des atouts peut-être indispensable pour faire pencher la balance en sa faveur.

Cependant, les récents évènements apportaient une nuance à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu, soit l'attirance de Potter pour sa personne, hors, il n'allait pas refuser les avances du garçon. Si cela pouvait lui être utile, Tom n'hésiterait pas une seul seconde à se servir des sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard. Il avait toujours su profiter de ses relations antérieurs au maximum, puis une fois lassé ou satisfait, il disparaissait. Il n'en serait pas plus différent concernant le Gryffondor, si aisément manipulable.

Le mage noir fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Nagini, qui ondulait presque joyeusement vers lui, son corps étrangement déformé par une masse indistincte au milieu de son corps.

\- La chasse à été bonne ? S'enquit Tom alors que le reptile s'enroulait comme un chien sur le canapé à côté de lui.

Sa fidèle amie darda une langue fourchu en sa direction, ses yeux jaunes se posèrent sur son maître, avant d'approcher sa tête de la main du Lord, quémandant quelques caresses.

\- Très. Un gros rat, rien de mieux, siffla-t-elle de contentement sous les caresses de son maître. Harry Potter se trouve ici, dans la chambre du maître, affirma-t-elle en tournant la tête vers le lit.

\- En effet.

\- Le maître a trouvé un compagnon.

Le mage noir cessa ses caresses, grinçant légèrement face à l'affirmation de l'animal. Nagini avait la fâcheuse tendance a vouloir le mettre en couple ou à porter de fausses affirmations concernant ses sentiments face à un autre individu. En général, il préférait la laisser dire, l'écoutant distraitement déblatérer des histoires qui contenaient les mots « compagnon » « descendant » « porteur » et autres qu'il préférait éviter de penser. Hors aujourd'hui, il n'était plus le seul fourchelangue dans ce manoir et la possibilité d'une conversation entre Nagini et Potter tournant autour de ses conquêtes étaient particulièrement dérangeantes.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il y a toujours une raison derrière chacune de mes actions, répondit calmement le mage noir en regardant le reptile qui s'était légèrement redressé pour lui faire face. Il est comme les autres, un outil afin d'arriver à mes fins, souligna le mage noir d'un air lasse.

\- Le maître se trompe, tss. Harry Potter pas comme les autres. Son sang et le sang du maître sentent la même chose.

\- C'est dû au rituel, justifia le mage noir en agitant une main pour contredire le reptile. Il est probable qu'il reste des traces dans ce corps-ci.

Hors, cette dernière ne semblait pas d'humeur à faire des concessions au mage noir.

\- Le maître ne voit pas la magie qui s'agite, comme le voit Nagini quand le maître et le garçon sont ensembles. Le maître a trouvé son compagnon mais ne le sait pas. Le maître est têtu.

Voyant un air contrarié prendre place sur le visage du mage noir, le serpent finit par se laisser tomber au sol sans bruit, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, sans doute pour se trouver un coin légèrement humide pour se reposer.

Tom se pinça un instant l'arrête du nez, avant de se lever, avisant l'heure affiché sur l'horloge au-dessus de la cheminée. Il était attendu pour les derniers détails de la réception, cependant il devait réveiller le Gryffondor avant de partir, histoire d'être sûr qu'il se réveille.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, prêt à le secouer, mais au même moment, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil interrogateur de la part de Voldemort. Avant qu'il en puisse dire quoique ce soit, la voix d'Harry retentit dans la pièce, refroidissant immédiatement le mage noir :

\- Nous devons parler, dit-il d'une voix étrange, presque lointaine.

Ses yeux étaient voilés de blanc, faisant remonter le souvenir de son intrusion dans l'esprit du jeune homme, il y a quelques jours de cela. Son horcruxe prenait possession de Potter ?

\- Legilimens, murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur le front du garçon.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur un lieu totalement immaculé qui sembla remuer un sentiment de déjà-vu chez Tom. Des bancs, un train, oui, tout cela ressemblait à la gare de King's Cross, bien qu'il y avait des années qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Tout était vide et blanc, mais un peu plus loin les contours dans un immense château se profilait. Ce n'était que les bases de l'édifice, mais sa construction allait de bon train, les morceau de pierres s'emboitaient lentement les unes sur les autres. Il quitta des yeux le château et reporta son attention sur ce qui l'entourait, avisant la silhouette de Potter assise plus loin sur un banc du quai.

Le mage noir fit quelque pas en direction du jeune homme, mais son propre reflet lui barra la route.

Son horcruxe arborait un air beaucoup plus sérieux en comparaison de qu'il y a quelques jours, arborant un visage fermé. Cependant, son aura semblait inchangé, des volutes noirs s'échappant de sa silhouette pâle, accentuant les contours de sa silhouette qui se détachaient son environnement de manière saisissante.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc le mage noir en voyant que son bout d'âme ne prenait pas la parole.

L'autre Tom s'avança vers lui, son visage restait neutre mais le Lord pouvait percevoir une légère inconstance dans la voix de l'autre.

\- Depuis quelques jours, des souvenirs d'Harry refont surface dans ses rêves et cela commence à devenir inquiétant. À chaque fois, un sentiment de danger imminent nous affole, annonça le morceau d'âme, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement. Malheureusement, malgré toute mes tentatives pour trouver de quels souvenirs il s'agit, je suis incapable d'y avoir accès, comme s'il avait été profondément enfoui quelque part en lui. Il faudrait en remonter le fil avec lui. Ce soir, ajouta-t-il en se plantant face à son homologue plus âgé.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil, étonné par l'urgence de la situation.

\- Impossible, rétorqua-t-il à l'horcruxe. Ce soir, se tient la réception pour célébrer la nouvelle année et des invités très importants sont attendus. Harry est au courant et…

\- Tu ne comprends pas, le coupa Tom en se positionnant face à lui, les bras croisés. Harry Potter est une véritable attraction à problème. Il attire les dangers, mais possède également un instinct hors norme. Il faut que tu découvres ce qui se cache derrière ses rêves, le plus vite possible. Si jamais Harry passe dans le camp adverse, s'en est finit. Ne fait pas l'erreur de le mettre à l'écart.

Lord Voldemort secoua la tête, un air de dégout s'affichant clairement sur son visage.

\- Tu es devenu faible, à ce que je vois. Vivre dans la tête d'un autre individu semble avoir profondément affecté la réalité à laquelle tu étais confronté. Celle à laquelle _je_ suis confronté, asséna d'un ton dur le mage noir en s'approchant lentement de l'horcruxe. Ce stupide Gryffondor n'est qu'un outil, une distraction, un avantage, appelle le comme tu voudras. De plus, tu sembles douter de ma capacité à protéger l'enveloppe corporelle de ce garçon, mais je te rassure tout de suite, j'en suis parfaitement capable.

Un rictus amusé pris place sur le visage de son double.

\- Je suis peut-être devenu faible comme tu dis, dit-il en haussant les épaules, personnellement, je pense m'adapter plutôt bien à mon environnement. Je profite, je pense qu'on peut dire ça comme ça et je ne suis pas le seul. Cette faiblesse, tu l'as toi aussi. Pourquoi avoir demandé au garçon ce qu'il souhaitait ?

Le Lord se remémora ce qui s'était passé plutôt avec Potter. Il avait demandé le consentement du garçon, certes mais pour favoriser une entente cordiale avec le Survivant, ne fallait-il pas faire preuve de diplomatie ?

\- Tu es juste enivré par les hormones de ce garçon, tu dois même plus faire la différence entre vos deux entités, répondit le Lord.

\- Il fut un temps où Lord Voldemort prenait sans demander son reste, fit Tom d'une voix exagérément mielleuse. Non, bien sûr tu ne peux pas comprendre, rajouta-t-il en faisant les cents pas. Tu te trompes, mon pauvre. J'observe. J'apprend. Mais en aucun cas je ne me mélange à lui, sinon il aurait eu conscience de mon existence depuis bien longtemps. En conclusion, je fais tout pour _survivre_. Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il développe des sentiments si fort à notre encontre.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux hommes qui ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Il pouvait sentir le reproche d'avoir commis cet acte ignoble, d'avoir arraché une partie de son âme à son corps originel. Cela avait été une expérience terrible, douloureuse mais un mal nécessaire. Finalement cet échange de regard fut interrompu lorsqu'une des pierres du château chuta pour venir se fracasser au sol, explosant en mille morceau sur le sol immaculé.

\- On verra ce que tu pourras me dire concernant ses sentiments quand j'en aurais finit avec lui, conclu d'une voix acerbe le mage noir.

L'horcruxe inclina la tête vers le mage noir, avant de s'en détourner, son regard se dirigeant vers la construction.

\- Pars, dit-il en agitant vaguement la main. Si tu ne comptes pas aider ce garçon, je me dois au moins de le protéger. À ma manière, ajouta-t-il.

Sur ses dernières paroles, une porte qui indiquait « SORTIE » en lettre rouge, se matérialisa juste à côté de Voldemort, qui l'horcruxe rejoindre le jeune Potter sur le banc.

L'horcruxe pouvait bien paniquer autant qu'il souhaitait, la sécurité du manoir était à sa propre charge, si jamais quelque chose arrivait, cela signifierait un échec de sa part. Et Voldemort n'échouait jamais.

_Sauf en ce qui concerne Harry Potter_, sembla lui murmurer une voix sournoise dans le fond de son esprit, ce qui le mit rogne. Il s'arrêta un instant, juste avant de franchir la porte, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à la silhouette du garçon qui était sur le banc. Il était toujours inerte mais malgré cela, l'horcruxe se tenait devant lui, sa main enserrant celle du garçon dans un geste qui semblait tendre. Il inspira profondément et franchit la porte qui le ramenait à la réalité, celle qui ne pardonnait pas aux faibles, qui les forgeaient pour une réalité dure et cruelle, celle dont on se débarrassait jamais.

* * *

Vos impressions sur ce chapitre ? Qu'avez-vous pensez des manipulations génétiques ? Alors, je suis pas une grande pro des limes/lemons, j'espère que c'est pas trop catastrophique...

Chaeos.


	12. Chapter XII

**Résumé : **Harry est en crise depuis son anniversaire : perte de contrôle de sa magie, crise de transplanage incontrôlable et douleur fréquente, son état empire. Son arrivée au Manoir Malefoy provoque une succession de révélations étranges et bouleversantes sans oublier l'inattendu retour de Grindelwald, ravivant une guerre ancienne, présente bien avant sa naissance. Et l'arme, c'est lui. HP/TJ.

**ATTENTION** : Une relation entre deux personnes du même sexe ainsi qu'un Dumbledore méchant sont au programme. Si cela vous dérange, merci de ne pas poursuivre votre lecture.

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et son univers son la propriété de J.K Rowling, comme d'habitude.

_Italique_ : Pensées/Flashback et Fourchelangue pour ce chapitre.

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Voici finalement la suite de cette histoire, dont la première partie s'achève bientôt, plus qu'un (énorme) chapitre pour conclure ce premier acte ! J'hésite encore à mettre la fic en pause par la suite, car j'ai commencé la deuxième partie mais ce n'est que le début. Cela dit, étant donné la situation actuelle, j'ai du temps pour écrire ^.^'

Si vous souhaitez suivre l'avancement de la fic, mon profil est régulièrement mis à jour. Un gros merci pour ceux qui suivent encore cette histoire, j'espère quelle continue à vous plaire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**SHADES OF ICE**

**.**

**.**

**PARTIE I**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPITRE ****XII**** : LE DERNIER RÉPIT**

\- Vous m'avez fait demander, Albus ? Demanda Remus Lupin en s'avançant légèrement dans la pièce.

Le directeur de Poudlard hocha la tête distraitement, avant de se détourner les yeux de la représentation magique du Manoir Malfoy, qui flottait au dessus de la table.

\- Tu seras en charge de l'équipe qui pénétrera au Manoir. Je sais que tu veux, plus que quiconque, récupérer Harry, mon cher Remus. Donc, je pense que tu seras tout à fait apte à lui venir en aide lors de cette mission.

Remus arborait un air grave, parfaitement conscient que ce sauvetage était celui de la dernière chance. Il y avait une faille, une opportunité qui ne se représenterait pas deux fois. Albus lui exposa dans les moindres détails le plan qui avait été mis au point. Avec une équipe d'environ une quinzaine de membre de l'Ordre, ils allaient atterrir à environ cinq kilomètres du Manoir Malefoy, une distance assez respectable pour ne pas ne pas être détecté par l'ennemi. Ils marcheraient ensuite jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, aux abords du manoir, dans l'attente du signale du membre de l'Ordre infiltré à la réception des Malefoy. Ce dernier sera donc en mesure de désactivé les boucliers, permettant aux autres membres d'être transporté en portoloin.

\- Nous sommes confiants Remus, nous avons l'effet de surprise de notre côté, il y a peu de chance que cela tourne mal, termina Albus en le regardant avec son éternel air bienveillant.

\- Bien sûr, je comprends, cependant, si je puis me permettre, qui allez-vous envoyer pour désactivé les boucliers ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas à la porté de n'importe qui et nous n'avons pas de briseurs de sorts dans nos…

Ronald Weasley émergea d'un recoin de la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Son style, habituellement assez négligé, avait pris en maturité depuis la dernière fois que l'ancien professeur l'avait vu. Ses cheveux auparavant en bataille avait été discipliné en une coiffure élégante, une partie plaqué sur le côté, lui donnant un air premier de la classe qui ne correspondait pas au jeune homme pétillant et désinvolte qu'il côtoyait avant.

\- C'est moi, dit simplement le rouquin. Je compte sur votre efficacité, professeur Lupin.

Son sourire s'agrandit, dévoilant des dents blanches éclatantes. Remus, troublé par cette attitude, hocha quand même la tête.

\- Si je puis me permettre, une fois rentrée dans le manoir, comment vas-tu faire pour désactivé les protections? Je veux dire, briser des sorts est déjà complexe en soit, mais là on parle de Vous-Savez-Qui en personne.

\- Je saurais me débrouiller, professeur, ne vous inquiétez pas, se contenta de répondre Ron en plissant les yeux.

Il fit une pause, observant un instant de la tête au pied Remus, avant de sourire et de désigner le Manoir d'un geste de la main.

\- Pour faire simple, je pense que l'on pourrait facilement comparer cela avec les barrières d'un Occlumens. Il y a toujours une faille, il suffit juste de chercher cette fissure, même si elle a la taille d'une noise, conclu le roux en haussant les épaules.

Remus croisa le regard des deux hommes et son instinct sembla lui crier de s'en aller rapidement.

\- Je vois, dans ce cas, je vais aller me préparer.

Il se contenta de saluer les deux hommes avant de se retirer de la pièce, montant quatre à quatre les escaliers du 12 Square Grimmaurd, ne s'arrêtant finalement qu'au dernier étage, là où Nymphadora et Miss Figgs s'attelait à rechercher le fameux livre concernant le rituel d'héritage magique.

\- Alors, comment ça se passe ici ? Demanda Remus en se forçant à sourire, essayant de mettre de côté son inquiétude lié au jeune Weasley et au plan de sauvetage de Dumbledore.

Sa femme se retourna vers lui, une pile de livre dans les bras. Ses cheveux, habituellement très vifs étaient à présent tellement couvert de poussière qu'il était complètement gris. Miss Figgs quant à elle, se trouvait attablée à une table non loin, feuilletant rapidement les livres ancestraux des Black.

\- Qui aurait cru que cette famille écrivait autant sur elle-même, soupira l'auror en allant déposer son fardeau à côté de la cracmol. Cette dernière avait chaussé une paire de lunette carrée assez grossière, lui donnant l'air d'une chouette.

\- De l'aide ne serait pas de refus, mon bon Remus, lui dit gentiment la vieille dame en poussant quelques recueils poussiéreux.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir vous laissez vous débrouiller seules. Dumbledore m'intègre à la mission de sauvetage, et vous ne devinez jamais qui la commande.

Face au mutisme des deux femmes, le loup-garou prononça le nom du plus jeune garçon des Weasley, suscitant l'incompréhension de ces derniers.

\- Pourquoi ne pas prendre un auror aguerri, je veux dire, Ron, ce n'est qu'un gamin, baragouina Nymphadora un air perdu se dessinant sur son visage.

\- Je ne comprends pas non plus, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que dès qu'Harry est de nouveau parmi nous, je tirais cette histoire au clair.

Remus s'approcha de la jeune femme pour l'éteindre, lui déposant un baiser sur le front, tandis qu'elle lui murmurait de se montrer prudent. Il lui répondit par un sourire rassurant, avant de les quitter pour se préparer au combat de ce soir.

**°:::::°**

Une voix légèrement criarde acheva de réveiller le jeune adolescent qui dormait dans le grand lit baldaquin qui, à lui tout seul, mangeait presque la moitié de la pièce. Son corps lui semblait léger comme une plume, bien que salement emmêlé dans les draps. Ses yeux papillonnèrent plusieurs fois avant de s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante, mais ses oreilles elles, en prient un coup lorsque la voix criarde récidiva en lui criant presque un « _debout monsieur Potter_ » qui le fit vivement sursauter.

\- Je ... je suis réveillé, balbutia Harry en se relevant à demi du matelas, implorant mentalement que l'elfe de maison cesse son crie plaintif pour de bon.

\- Enfin, monsieur Potter Harry, vite, vous ne devez pas être en retard au bal de ce soir, débita rapidement Hoa. Si le maître voit que vous êtes en retard, Hoa n'ose pas y penser monsieur, ce qu'il fera subir a...

Sa voix se perdit dans un dernier glapissement, ses gros yeux globuleux s'emplissant de larme, ce qui permit à Harry de se mettre en marche, préférant éviter une crise avec l'elfe. Il rassura Hoa, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge au dessus de la cheminée, qui indiquait 19h05. Alors, il lui restait donc 25 minutes pour se préparer. Sans un mot de plus, il sortit du lit, remarquant au passage qu'il était nu comme un ver, avant de saisir les affaires qui reposaient au pied du lit, s'enfermant par la suite à double tour dans la salle de bain.

Sous le jet d'eau chaude, les derniers instants avant qu'il ne s'endorme lui revinrent avec force, faisant monter le rouge à ses joues et cela n'était certainement pas dû à la chaleur de l'eau. Alors que la gêne l'envahissait complètement, le faisant se tortiller de doute tout en ce shampouinant, la dernière phrase de Drago retentit de nouveau dans son esprit :

«_Tu devrais peut-être te lâcher…Profiter de la vie…_»

Cette phrase en elle-même répondait à cette question qui repassait en boucle dans sa tête : avait-il bien fait d'initier ce genre de contact avec le mage noir ? Un soupir bruyant franchit ses lèvres avant qu'il ne coupe l'eau, sortant de la cabine d'un même mouvement avant d'aviser une masse sombre enroulée sur le tapis de la salle de bain. Il fronça les sourcils et hésitait un bref instant. Il était persuadé que le tapis était de couleur crème et pas d'un vert foncé. Il loucha quelques instants, ne voyant pas les détails de ce qui gisait au sol, ses lunettes se trouvant à côté du lavabo. Il finit par se décider à enjamber la tâche, puis s'empressa de jucher sur son nez ses binocles rondes, ses yeux s'écarquillant en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un énorme serpent.

\- _Excuse-moi_, siffla doucement Harry à l'intention du reptile qui darda immédiatement un oeil jaune sur lui.

Le serpent, de toute évidence, Nagini elle-même, laissa sortir sa langue, tout en se déroulant lentement sous les yeux rempli d'appréhension du garçon. Le reptile se redressa jusqu'à atteindre la même hauteur, le toisant comme son égal.

\- _Harry Potter_, tss, se contenta de répondre Nagini.

\- _C'est bien mo_i, répondit le Gryffondor, son regard fixer sur la langue du serpent qui semblait lécher son bras avant de dodeliner de la tête en s'éloignant vers la grande douche, s'y couchant de tout son long.

Harry resta un instant à regarder le serpent se mouvoir dans la pièce avant de secouer la tête et de se sécher rapidement avant d'enfiler les vêtements que lui avait donné Hoa, appréciant à peine la douceur du tissu qui glissait contre sa peau comme de l'eau. Il se brossa les dents en quatrième vitesse, arrangeant rapidement ses cheveux du mieux qu'il put avant qu'un léger coup contre la porte de la salle de bain ne retentisse, prévenant Harry de l'arrivée du mage noir.

\- J'arrive tout de suite !

Après avoir mis un peu d'ordre dans la salle de bain, le jeune balafré se dirigea d'un pas raide vers la porte, avant d'être hélé par Nagini.

\- _Harry Potter, quel jour sommes-nous ?_ Siffla le serpent en dardant une langue fourchu en sa direction.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, dépourvu par la question étrange de l'animal.

\- _Le 31 décembre. Pourquoi ?_

Le serpent se contenta de le regarder un moment avant de se rétracter dans la cabine de douche. L'adolescent se saisit de la poignée de la porte distraitement, ouvrant au mage noir qui se trouvait derrière. Leurs regards se soudèrent l'un à l'autre et pendant quelques secondes, Harry resta sans bouger, ne sachant comment agir.

Finalement, le mage noir s'approcha du Gryffondor, se positionnant dans son dos, ce qui fit immédiatement raidir le jeune homme avant qu'une main ne passe dans ses cheveux mouillés, les laissant complètement sec et diffusant une agréable chaleur dans son cuir chevelu. Le jeune homme resta tétanisé avant qu'une rougeur diffuse n'apparaisse sur ses joues, détournant finalement les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais tout d'un coup les paroles de Nagini prirent un sens dans sa tête.

\- C'est ton anniversaire, souffla Harry en prenant réellement conscience de ce que cela voulait dire.

Pour toute réponse, Voldemort afficha une moue contrarié, son bras retomba inerte contre son flan. Pour autant, Harry estima qu'il était parfaitement raisonnable de poursuivre la conversation sur ce terrain glissant. Si Nagini lui avait discrètement fait prendre conscience de l'anniversaire de son maître, ce n'était sans doute pas pour rien.

\- Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, s'excusa platement le jeune homme en baissant légèrement la tête, contemplant ses chaussures, remarquant distraitement qu'il n'avait jamais porter quelque chose d'aussi élégant.

\- Je n'ai besoin de rien, répondait presque du tac-o-tac l'homme d'une voix détachée, en le dépassant, se positionnant face au miroir où il ajusta le col de sa chemise noir, qui tranchait avec sa peau incroyablement pâle. Il avait plaqué un côté de ses cheveux tandis que l'autre côté avait été élégamment coiffé, le tout accentuant si c'était possible, son charme. Harry à côté, avait l'air d'avoir vécu toute sa vie avec une tornade dans les cheveux, l'élégance d'un troll des montagne en plus, songea-t-il un bref instant avec ironie.

Cependant, les dernières paroles du mage noir sonnèrent faux aux oreilles d'Harry. Peut-être parce qu'elle faisait écho en lui à une situation qu'il avait déjà vu.

Bien sûr, se dit-il en contemplant le mage noir, alors qu'un souvenir qu'il avait espionné dans la pensine de Dumbledore resurgit de sa mémoire. Cela provenait d'une conversation qu'avait eu Dumbledore avec le jeune Tom Jedusor. Cela devait se situer vers la troisième ou quatrième année. D'après ce qu'Harry avait compris, l'été approchait et Tom semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal a retourner à l'Orphelinat et essuyant un énième refus de la part du directeur pour passer ses vacances scolaires à Poudlard.

« _Puis-je faire autre chose pour toi, Tom ?_ » avait alors demandé Dumbledore par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, dardant un regard glacé sur l'étudiant.

« _Je n'ai besoin de rien, monsieur_ » s'était contenté de répondre l'adolescent avant de tourner les talons, un air crispé sur le visage.

Ce souvenir serra le coeur du Gryffondor et les paroles franchirent ses lèvres avant même qu'il n'est pu les retenir.

\- On a toujours besoin de quelques chose, répondit doucement Harry, pas forcément matériel, parfois il suffit d'un geste pour combler ce qui nous manque et qui se révèle être ce que l'on désir le plus au final.

Un petit silence suivit les paroles d'Harry avant que le mage noir ne prenne la parole, le regardant à travers le miroir.

\- Des paroles du vieux fou, je présume ? Lâcha-t-il d'un ton neutre, en ajustant son bouton de manchette.

\- Non, c'est de moi, répondit simplement ce dernier.

Le regard brulant sembla quelques instant insupportable à regarder, comme s'il savait que derrière ses paroles, se cachait une raison, une motivation supplémentaire. Harry ne pouvait quand même pas lui avouer qu'il avait fouillé dans la pensine du directeur pour dénicher tous les souvenirs le concernant. Il allait passer pour un fou. Il voulait juste comprendre. Comprendre qui était Tom Jedusor, qui était Lord Voldemort. Encore aujourd'hui, même si l'homme n'était plus affublé d'une morphologie serpentine, il n'en était pas moins reconnu comme Lord Voldemort. Hors, son comportement envers lui, Harry Potter, le bambin qui l'avait déchu, restait un mystère aux yeux de l'adolescent. Tantôt distant et froid, parfois joueur et désinvolte, il n'arrivait pas complètement à le cerner. Il voulait savoir ce qui se cachait dans l'esprit du mage noir, ce qu'il était réellement. Déterminé par son objectif, le jeune homme inspira et expira profondément, se concentrant sur ce que lui disait le mage noir, alors qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées.

\- …quelques petites mise en garde dont je dois te faire part avant que nous sortions. Tout d'abord, je vais reprendre le glamour de mon ancienne apparence, par mesure de précaution.

Harry grimaça, guère enchanté de se montrer au grand jour accompagné d'une face de serpent.

\- Tu subiras toi aussi un léger glamour pour que l'on ne puisse pas t'identifier. Je tiens pas à déclencher une émeute de politiciens et de journalistes en quête de potin, ici, au manoir. Les personnalités que tu vas rencontrer sont tous et toutes des adeptes de notre cause, ainsi que certains invités sur le point de nous rejoindre. Des questions ?

Harry secoua négativement la tête, prêt à affronter cet évènement mondain intriguant. C'était un autre monde pour lui et même si une part de lui appréhendait ce genre de soirée, il était aussi terriblement curieux d'y assister. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de la chambre sous leur glamour respectif, arpentant silencieusement les couloirs étrangement déserts, ce qui laissait supposer deux choses ; soit tous les partisans du mage noir étaient réunis dans la salle de réception ou alors, ils avaient simplement été envoyé ailleurs. Cet étrange silence s'appliquait aussi aux tableaux, d'habitude si avare de commentaires, aujourd'hui, ils se contentaient de les regarder passer dans un silence révérencieux. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivé face aux doubles portes qui menaient au grand escalier principal, le Lord proposa son bras à un jeune homme rougissant.

C'est ainsi qu'il apparurent bras dessus, bras dessous en haut des marches du grand hall d'entrée, surplombant les quelques invités de dernières minutes qui arrivaient dans l'entrée et qui se délestaient de leur encombrant manteau aux elfes de maison, qui ployaient sous les lourdes charges. Les regards se tournèrent immédiatement dans leur direction et une fois arrivé en bas, ils furent accueillit par quelques hochement de tête polies, d'autres encore s'inclinaient légèrement. Harry les regarda faire, à la fois surpris et choqué d'assister à tout cela, avant d'observer du coin de l'oeil Voldemort, qui répondit rapidement d'un geste de la tête avant d'entraîner Harry dans son sillage. La grande salle de réception apparut devant les yeux de l'adolescent, dont les grandes portes étaient complètement ouverte, laissant tout le loisir au jeune homme d'admirer la magnifique décoration des lieux. Narcissa avait apparemment suivit une thématique tournant autour de la glace, transformant les murs en parois entièrement glacé, de grandes stalagmites, épées de diamant, s'étaient formés au dessus de leur tête. Le sol ressemblait même à une gigantesque patinoire, si bien qu'Harry eut presque un mouvement de recul avant d'y poser le pied, mais la mine assurée du mage noir sembla le conforter. À vue de nez, une petite centaine d'invités évoluaient dans la pièce, la plupart discutant en petit groupe, un verre à la main, d'autres encore dansaient sur une piste de danse plus loin, le tout sur une musique entraînant joué par un orchestre mis sur une petite estrade.

Les conversations allaient de bon train mais au fur et à mesure de leur avancé, les gens stoppèrent leur conversation, les observant marcher vers l'estrade qui surplombait la pièce. Harry aperçu quelques mangemorts du premier cercle, qui s'empressaient de poser un genou à terre en signe de respect envers le mage noir, ainsi qu'Hermione et les deux Malefoy qui discutaient tranquillement. Narcissa quitta les deux adolescents avant de se joindre à leur duo, montant sur l'estrade, avec eux, bien qu'Harry commençait sérieusement à penser qu'il préférait de loin rester dans la foule avec sa meilleure amie, cependant cela ne semblait pas au programme.

La mère de Drago s'avança sur la scène, lança un discret «_ sonorus_ » avant d'entamer un discours de bienvenue, remerciant les invités de leur venu, s'attirant de la part des nombreux homme présents des sourires charmeurs.

\- Sans plus tard, laissez-moi l'honneur de vous présenter celui qui nous a rassemblé ce soir pour notre but commun. L'homme de la soirée, Lord Voldemort.

Le mage noir s'avança sur l'estrade, le Survivant à ses côtés, remerciant d'un signe de tête Narcissa, qui s'effaça pour leur laisser toute la scène.

\- Mes chers sorciers et sorcières, débuta Voldemort en parcourant du regard l'assemblée devant lui. Vous voilà présent ce soir en ma compagnie, car vous aspirez tous ici à une vie meilleure, dans l'attente de saisir une opportunité de changer pour une bonne fois pour toute notre société qui a trop longtemps croupit dans la terreur et le confinement face aux moldus. Le code international du secret magique nous à longtemps forcé à vivre reclus, caché, chaque jour de notre vie. Cela ne peut pas perdurer plus longtemps.

Le mage noir fit une pause, dardant un regard perçant sur la foule silencieuse qui s'abreuvait de ses paroles, parfois ponctués de hochements de tête qui approuvaient les dires du mage noir. Harry sentait également quelques regards s'attarder sur sa personne, certains chuchotant en le pointant du doigt, ce qui au final, ne lui changeait pas trop de d'habitude, se dit-il. Voldemort reprit son discours, mais Harry fût déconcentré par une douleur à sa cicatrice. Il se retint de porter sa main à son front, mais sa main se crispa quand même légèrement autour de l'avant-bras du mage noir, qui resta imperturbable. La douleur diminua puis au même moment, il aperçu au fond de la salle, légèrement en retrait, une couleur de cheveux familière, unique même. Ron ? En effet, le rouquin semblait bel et bien être présent. Harry sentit un sentiment de soulagement l'envahir. Visiblement, il avait reçu la lettre et avait réussi à ce faufiler en suivant les indications d'Hermione pour venir à cette soirée privée. Devoir se faufiler en dehors du Terrier ne devait pas avoir été une mince affaire et l'absence de réponse de la part de Ron devait sûrement avoir une explication logique. Peut-être n'avait-il pas eu le temps ? Ou bien alors Coqciegrue avait été impossible à réquisitionner, ce qui était envisageable au vu de la période et dû fait qu'il était le seul hibou potable de la famille. Cela avait-il de l'importance maintenant ? Le trio était enfin réuni et il avait hâte de raconter à Ron tout ce qu'il avait manqué ses derniers jours. Son meilleur ami répondit à son sourire avant de mettre un doigt devant sa bouche en signe de silence, puis la foule éclata en applaudissement, ramenant Harry à la réalité. Il détourna les yeux quelques instants puis chercha de nouveau le rouquin des yeux, sans succès.

Voldemort descendit de la scène, un sourire confiant étirait ses lèvres inexistante alors qu'il entraînait Harry avec lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, une masse de gens se forma autour d'eux, principalement des hommes, qui se présentaient au Lord tout en le félicitant pour ses démarches entamés contre le système actuel. Harry écoutait d'une oreille distraite, continuant de chercher du regard la touffe flamboyante de son meilleur ami. Le pauvre Ron devait être complètement perdu dans cette foule d'inconnu. Plus vite, il serait réuni avec Hermione mieux ce serait. Alors qu'un énième inconnu se présentait au Lord, une personne surgit dans son champ de vision, lui bloquant totalement la vue. C'était un jeune homme brun, aux yeux clairs, début vingtaine qui lui tendit la main, un sourire charmeur gravé son visage. Il était jeune, mais dégageait une certaine confiance assez intrigante aux yeux d'Harry.

\- Bonsoir, Cold Spencer, se présenta l'inconnu, la main toujours tendu vers Harry, qui affichait une mine surpris.

\- Heu..Je suis Henry, répondit mollement le jeune homme en serrant la main de l'homme qui affichait un sourire charmeur.

Quelques secondes passèrent, se serrant toujours la main, avant que ne surgisse Tom aux côtés d'Harry.

\- Mon Lord, bien le bonsoir, je suis Cold Spencer, se présenta de nouveau le brun en effectuant une légère courbette devant le mage noir, nouveau directeur au département des Mystères.

\- Département des mystères, répéta Voldemort, ses lèvres s'incurvant légèrement, indiquant qu'il devait trouver cela intéressant. Je ne pense pas avoir eu vent d'un nouveau directeur, encore moins aussi jeune, surtout pour un département aussi particulier.

Le Survivent sentit un bras qui se glissait autour de sa taille, le faisant se raidir à ce contact. Il se sentit rougir, terriblement gêné de subir une marque aussi possessive de la part du mage noir en public. D'un autre côté, Harry trouva cela particulièrement intéressant, venant de la part de Tom. Cela signifiait-il quelque chose ? Le regard de Spencer passa du visage d'Harry à celui de Voldemort, puis au bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, avant de sourire d'un air modeste.

\- À vrai dire, ma nomination ne date que de quelques semaines à peine et vous savez comment sont les langues-de-plombs, assez discret.

\- Je vois. Quand n'est-il de l'ancien directeur, a-t-il prit la tête d'un autre département ?

Spencer afficha une légère mine gêné, triturant sa coupe de champagne presque vide. Harry de son côté commençait à avoir chaud. La proximité avec Voldemort l'avait pris par surprise et

\- À vrai dire, suite à votre passage chez nous au mois de juin, l'ancien directeur a préféré prendre sa retraite, dit-il d'un air navré. J'ai eu l'opportunité cela dit d'être son assistant pendant les deux dernières années, ainsi le département n'a plus aucun mystère pour moi, si vous me permettez ce jeu de mot.

Le mage noir jeta un coup d'oeil en direction d'Harry, avant d'hocher la tête

\- Je vois, dit lentement le mage noir en resserrant encore son étreinte sur le flan d'Harry. Soyez le bienvenue parmi nous, dans ce cas Monsieur Spencer, j'espère que la soirée vous plaira, conclu Voldemort en levant légèrement son verre.

\- De même, mon Lord, répondit Spencer en levant son verre avant d'ingurgité la fin de son contenu, son regard errant une dernière fois sur la main posé possessive enroulée autour d'Harry.

Harry avait suivit l'échange des yeux, avec l'étrange impression que ce nouvel arrivant dans les rangs de Voldemort, semblait particulièrement intéresser ce dernier. Le Gryffondor lui même devait avouer qu'il était assez rare que les langues de plombs se mêlent à la société, encore plus après ce qui s'y était passé en juin dernier, ce qui avait définitivement mis ce département sous le feux des projecteur ainsi que les employés qui y travaillaient. ce qui c'était passé au Ministère à la fin de sa cinquième année, le jeune homme avait échangé quelque courriers avec Hermione, en lui posant des questions en lien avec toutes les choses qu'il avait vu lors de leur escapade au ministère et ce fameux département avait été le sujet de nombreuse conversation.

\- D'après vos fonctions, j'imagine que vous devez savoir tout ce qui se passent concernant les expériences qui sont menés dans les salles du département des mystères ? Demanda le Survivant en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

\- Bien entendu, répondit le brun avec un petit sourire que le Gryffondor qualifierait de charmeur. Cependant, je suis tenu au secret professionnel, je ne peux divulguer des informations sensibles, surtout après l'escapade d'un élève de Poudlard. Notre en réputation en a malheureusement souffert, finit l'homme en en soupirant. Harry Potter est un vrai fauteur de troubles, je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi, mon Lord ?

Harry réfréna un sourire qui risquait bien de se transformer en fou rire alors qu'a ses côtés, Voldemort esquissait un petit sourire carnassier.

\- Il mériterait une correction, c'est certain, dit-il doucereusement en rajustant sa poigne sur la taille du Gryffondor, qui n'avait plus vraiment envie de rire après les paroles du mage noir.

Les yeux écarquillés, le jeune homme sentit la chaleur lui monter au joues. Il voyait très clairement que le mage noir s'était immédiatement tendu devant ses propos et Harry ne savait pas ce qui était le plus gênant : ce faire « corriger » par Voldemort ou le numéro de charme que lui faisait le langue-de-plomb. Ce dernier ne le lâchait pas des yeux, ce qui tétanisait le jeune homme qui ne bougeait pas, trop abasourdit par la situation. Heureusement pour lui, c'est à ce moment-là que choisirent Hermione et Drago pour venir le tirer de ce mauvais pas.

\- Te voilà enfin !

Le couple s'avançait vers eux, effectuant une petite courbette au passage devant le Lord, avant de les excuser tous les trois, prétextant une urgence d'ordre personnelle. Harry accueille ce sauvetage avec soulagement, se laissant entraîner par les deux autres adolescents loin des deux hommes, même si Harry sentit le poids de leurs regards jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de leur vue.

\- Je vous remercierais jamais assez tous les deux, déclara le Survivant en jetant un coup d'oeil autour de lui, comme s'il craignait l'apparition de l'un d'eux.

Hermione lui sourit en lui pressant le bras en signe de réconfort. Elle était vêtu d'une jolie robe bleu roi, coiffé d'un chignon élégant qui laissait tomber quelques mèches le long de son visage.

\- Y'a pas de quoi, répliqua Drago qui arborait un air amusé, avant de fourrer une coupe entre les mains du jeune homme. C'est moi, ou tu te faisais sauvagement draguer par un type devant le maître en personne ? Renchérit Drago suivit d'un sourire goguenard.

Harry le fusilla du regard, mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire du blond qui sirota sa boisson. Hermione se contenta de leva les yeux au ciel, mais un sourire s'était néanmoins installé sur son visage.

\- On s'est dit qu'on allait quand même pas te laisser au milieu des politiciens et autres requins du genre. D'ailleurs, qui était cet homme ?

\- Cold Spencer, répondit du bout des lèvres le survivant, avant de prendre une gorgé de son verre.

La boisson alcoolisée glissa le long de sa gorge, diffusant une sensation chaleureuse et âpre dans son corps. Cela devait être la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait l'occasion de boire de l'alcool et à en voir ses deux amis en face de lui, ils avaient l'air d'en avoir l'habitude et surtout, de ne pas en être leur premier verre.

\- Spencer ? Le nouveau directeur du département des mystères ? S'exclama la jeune femme en se retournant légèrement vers les deux hommes qu'ils venaient de quitter. Ça alors, j'ignorais qu'il était si beau garçon.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à questionner Hermione sur ce qu'elle savait du nouveau directeur, mais l'apparition de Narcissa accompagné de sa soeur l'en dissuada. Il sentit la panique l'envahir lorsqu'il croisa le regard dédaigneux de l'épouse Lestrange, avant de respirer un bon coup en se souvenant qu'il était sous une fausse identité. Les deux soeurs n'avaient jamais aussi bien incarné leur différences.

Narcissa Malefoy, blonde aux yeux clairs, incarnait une forme de pureté dans sa robe argenté, adressant des sourires à tous les invités qui passaient près d'elle et chaque geste respirait la bonté et la grâce. Bellatrix, quant à elle semblait être le petit mouton noir de la famille. L'aura qu'elle dégageait dans sa robe noir était peu avenant. Sa tignasse de cheveux noirs avaient été relevé en un chignon négligé, laissant plusieurs mèches tomber de manière éparses devant ses yeux, qui lorsqu'ils ne jetaient pas des éclairs, se noyaient dans le fond de son verre.

L'hôtesse de la soirée leur emprunta Drago prétextant une urgence, ce qui laissa Hermione et Harry avec Lestrange, qui avait déjà l'air passablement éméché. Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un regard, mais ce fut la mangemort qui engagea la conversation, s'adressant au Survivant.

\- Dis-moi, mon petit gars, commença-t-elle en s'approchant légèrement du jeune homme, qui constata qu'elle empestait réellement l'alcool. T'es qui au juste pour te pavaner au bras du maître comme ça ? Ta tête me dit rien, ronchonna-t-elle en s'avançant un peu trop près d'Harry, comme si elle s'apprêtait à le renifler.

Par Merlin ! La panique commençait légèrement à envahir Harry. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire à Bellatrix concernant sa fausse identité, ni justifier sa présence ici. Il lança un regard légèrement paniqué pendant que la mangemort prenait une grande rasade de sa boisson. Hermione lui fit un clin d'oeil et le jeune homme aperçu la baguette de la jeune femme s'agiter discrètement dans sa direction. Un frisson le parcourut alors que le sort le frappait, puis Hermione se racla discrètement la gorge.

\- C'est Henry De Nevers, comte français et ami de Drago.

\- Toi je t'ai pas sonné la sang de bourbe. Il peut parler tout seul ce comte, non ? Rétorqua méchamment Lestrange en regardant à peine Hermione. Cette dernière ne sembla pas vraiment le prendre personnel, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Henry De Nevers, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, vous êtes Tante Bella ? Drago m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, déclara rapidement Harry avec un fort accent français, préférant accaparer l'attention de la mangemort.

Cette dernière sembla toute étonnée, hochant la tête tout en regardant le jeune homme, comme si elle avait été convaincu par son identité au moment où il ouvrait la bouche. Bellatrix marmonna quelque chose qu'Harry ne pût entendre, puis Narcissa revint vers eux, mais seule cette fois-ci.

\- J'espère que ma très cher soeur ne vous à pas importuné Monsieur De Nevers. Veuillez m'excusez mais mon fils à été réquisitionné pour une affaire urgente. Hermione, je compte sur vous pour vous occupez de notre ami français comme il se doit.

\- Bien sûr Madame Malefoy.

Cette dernière les salua et repartie un peu plus loin en compagnie de sa soeur, qui adressa un petit clin d'oeil vers Harry.

\- Ron serait là, il serait mort de rire, pouffa Hermione en secouant la tête.

\- C'est moi où Madame Malefoy a des oreilles partout ? S'exclama Harry, en prêtant à peine attention au mot de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle mentionna Ron, tant il avait été impressionné par l'intervention de Narcissa. Elle n'était même pas là lorsque tu m'as présenté à Bellatrix.

La jeune femme pris une gorgé de sa boisson.

\- Je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer par quel moyen elle y arrive, mais je te confirme que cela doit être la seule personne au monde à connaître à peu prêt tous les secrets des personnes qui sont réunis ici ce soir. Elle a un don, c'est indéniable, affirma la jeune femme.

Harry haussa les sourcils, impressionné par les capacités de l'épouse Malefoy. Hermione lui expliqua comment elle avait apprit auprès d'elle différentes techniques d'approche auprès des personnalités issues d'un milieu qui n'était pas le sien. Narcissa avait tout de suite accepté l'aide de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle avait souhaité s'impliquer dans la guerre. Il n'y avait que deux autres femmes à participer à ce genre d'activité et vu le nombre grandissant des personnes qui étaient conviés au réception que donnait le Lord, toute aide avait été la bienvenue.

\- Tu te rends quand même compte que tu vas avoir Bellatrix dans ta famille, si tu continues à fréquenter Drago, lança calmement le balafré en regardant Hermione par-dessus sa boisson.

La jeune femme le regarda quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête, reportant son attention sur la salle toute entière.

\- Je sais que la côtoyer ne doit pas être facile, Harry. De faire comme si de rien n'était, de la voir régulièrement sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit…

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant qu'il ne finisse par reposer son verre sur une petite table à côté. Son parrain tombant derrière le voile apparut dans un flash dans son esprit.

\- À vrai dire, je ne sais plus quoi penser ces derniers jours. J'ai l'impression que toute ma vie à été bâtie sur un mensonge. Je ne sais pas au final si le responsable de la mort de Sirius est cette timbrée de Lestrange ou Dumbledore.

Un silence suivit la phrase d'Harry, les deux amis n'échangeant pas un mot, mais le Survivant savait que son amie comprenait parfaitement son trouble.

\- Sinon, comment ça se passe avec Lord Voldemort ? Demanda-t-elle sur une note qui se voulait un peu plus joyeuse. Vous aviez l'air… détendu tout à l'heure, vous vous êtes réconcilié ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment en regardant le jeune homme par dessus son verre.

Harry ne put empêcher un rougissement colorer ses joues, alors qu'Hermione ne mit à rigoler doucement.

\- Je vois, inutile d'ajouter quoique ce soit, rajouta-t-elle en voyant que le jeune homme ne pipait mot. Si, je peux me permettre, il était temps quand même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Enfin, Harry, ça fait des mois que tu nous parles de Jedusor. Ron et moi on voyait bien qu'il te plaisait et maintenant qu'il est bien là, vivant, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Certes, sous cette apparence, il reste Lord Voldemort, mais j'imagine qu'il est plus plaisant à regarder lorsqu'il apparaît avec son physique humain, fit Hermione en faisant un clin d'oeil au Survivant.

\- Hermione ! S'indigna légèrement le jeune homme.

Les deux Gryffondors partirent dans un léger fou rire, avant qu'Harry ne mette sa gêne de côté, racontant quelques détails à la jeune femme curieuse, sans trop en dire non plus.

\- Je suis contente pour toi, dit-elle avec un sourire, mais sa mine s'était faite légèrement soucieuse. Juste, fait quand même attention à toi Harry. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé dans cette histoire, tu ne mérites pas de souffrir plus que cela à cause de lui.

\- Je sais, Mione, répondit le balafré en promenant son regard sur l'assemblée. Il est… complexe. Même si je suis au courant d'une bonne partie de sa vie grâce à la pensine, il a vécu tellement de chose. À chaque nouvelle conversation, alors que je pense l'avoir cerné, tout s'effondre et on doit réapprendre à se faire confiance.

La jeune femme posa un main sur son bras en signe de soutien. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils finirent par retrouver leur joie de vivre en voyant un des invités complètement ivre effectuer des pas de danse audacieux sur la piste. Ils passèrent l'heure suivant à regarder jouer les musiciens, tout en inventant des vies étranges aux invités un peu loufoque qui leur passait sous le nez, avant qu'Harry ne se souvienne d'un détail qui l'avait interpellé plus tôt.

\- Attends, une minute.

Le survivant interrompit cette dernière, lui empoignant la main pour l'attirer loin des oreilles indiscrètes qui se tenaient prêt du band. Lorsqu'il fut à peut prêt sûr d'avoir un minimum d'intimité, il se pencha vers sa meilleure amie, jetant des regards autour de lui de temps en temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y'a Harry ? Questionna Hermione, tout amusant ayant quitter son visage face à la mine sérieuse du Survivant.

\- Je l'ai vu. J'ai vu Ron, ici dans cette pièce, répéta Harry en regardant frénétiquement autour de lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le jeune homme.

Hermione déposa son verre sur la table la plus proche, son regard englobant la foule, afin d'apercevoir leur ami, puis quelques instant plus tard elle se tourna vers le Survivant affichant une mine résigné.

\- Tu penses qu'il aurait réussi à venir jusqu'ici, sans nous prévenir ? Cela ne ressemble pas vraiment à Ron. Tu le connais Harry, trouillard comme il est, il nous aurait écrit pour qu'on l'accueil. Tu as dû le confondre avec quelqu'un, conclu-t-elle doucement en posant une main sur l'épaule du brun.

Harry hocha la tête. C'était une possibilité. Il avait été trop loin sur la scène pour apercevoir les traits du jeune rouquin. Hors, s'il y réfléchissait bien, ce soit disant Ron avait l'air de l'avoir reconnu, ce qui était assez étrange, puisqu'il évoluait sous un glamour. Une main qui se glissait sur sa taille le fit sortir de sa rêverie et il tomba nez à nez avec le visage de serpent de Voldemort, ce qui faillit faire une crise cardiaque au jeune homme.

\- Ne surgit jamais plus de cette manière, le prévins Harry en essayant de calmer son coeur qui battait la chamade contre sa cage thoracique.

\- Oh, Monsieur Potter aurait-il eu peur ?

\- De toi, avec cette face de serpent ? Bien sûr, répondit sarcastiquement le jeune homme.

Hermione effectua une petite courbette face au mage noir, s'emparant dune nouvelle coupe pleine sur le plateau d'un serveur.

\- Je vais vous laisser, j'ai du travail à faire, s'excusa la jeune femme en partant vers la foule de convive. Elle se fondit dans un petit groupe de personne, où se trouvait Cold Spencer, avec lequel elle entama la conversation.

De leur côté, Harry et Lord Voldemort restèrent quelques instants muets, regardant la jeune femme évoluer parmi les convives avec agilité, conversant habilement pour récolter des informations intéressantes.

\- Sortons quelques minutes, veux-tu.

Harry hocha la tête, se laissant porter par la main qui enserrait toujours sa taille, les menant vers une grande double porte vitrée. Il y avait une dizaine de personne qui discutaient dans le noir, fumant des cigares qui dégageaient des volutes colorées. L'air frais fit du bien au jeune homme, qui inspira plusieurs fois, se délectant en même temps de la vue incroyable qui se trouvait sous ses yeux, à savoir les jardins du manoir, entièrement décorée pour l'occasion. Voldemort lui attrapa la main en lui intimant de le suivre.

Ils parcoururent un long et étroit petit couloir avant d'atterrir devant une arche muni d'une vieille porte en bois débouchant sur un petit balcon où deux ou trois personnes pouvaient se tenir côte à côte. La vue en valait la peine, car d'ici, le spectacle n'était pas du même point de vue. La lune était haute dans un ciel parfaitement dégagé, les étoiles scintillants dans l'étendu sombre. Le lac gelé s'étendait devant eux, scintillant sous le clair de lune, sans oublier la grande forêt sombre dans lequel il avait atterrir plusieurs semaines auparavant. Ce calme, cette impression d'être éloigné de toute civilisation apaisa un peu Harry qui se détendit en expira profondément.

\- C'est magnifique, murmura-t-il en braisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux, tournant le regard vers le mage noir qui l'observait, une mine indéchiffrable sur le visage. Tu viens souvent ici ?

\- Parfois, lorsque je cherche à avoir la paix pendant quelque instant. Connaître ce manoir comme sa poche m'octroient des avantages intéressants.

Harry hocha la tête, ses yeux se détourna de la silhouette serpentine pour se perdre de nouveau dans le ciel étoilé, inspirant profondément pendant quelques instant l'air frais de l'hiver anglais. Tant de chose avait changé depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, en route vers son séjour avec Miss Figg. Pour un bref instant dans sa vie, le jeune homme sut de quoi serait fait son avenir, même si Tom Jedusor était un élément beaucoup trop perturbant pour qu'Harry envisage un avenir optimiste avec l'homme. Néanmoins, il avait l'impression d'avoir un but dans sa vie, qui ne consistait plus à survivre à un mage noir. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui ce produisait entre Tom Jedusor et lui, chose certaine, jamais il n'aurait envisagé lors de son voyage en train pour séjourner chez Miss Figg, se retrouver au beau milieu d'un bal mondain avec une ribambelle de mangemort et d'invité politiques.

\- Ce Spencer, tu savais qui il était lorsqu'il s'est présenté, pas vrai ?

\- J'avais des informations à son sujet mais je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant, affirma le mage noir. Il a été mis à la tête du département par Scrimgeour, i peine deux semaines de cela, l'annonce officielle n'a pas encore été faite. Bien que nous aillions des divergences d'opinion, j'étais parfaitement d'accord avec lui à propos d'Harry Potter.

Ce dernier laissa un sourire se glisser sur son visage.

\- Selon toi, je mériterais d'être puni ? S'offensa faussement le jeune homme en se tournant vers le mage noir.

\- Ça t'intéresserait de savoir ce que je pense ? Demanda le plus âgé en s'avançant légèrement vers Harry, ce qui fut suffisant pour le dominer de sa taille, tant l'espace était réduit.

\- C'est possible que ton avis m'intéresse, murmura le Survivant en sentant ses joues chauffer doucement face à la proximité de l'homme.

\- Je pense qu'il serait plus préférable que je te montre ce que j'entends par « puni », susurra le Lord en comblant la légère distance qui les séparait.

Harry plissa les yeux quelques instants avant de repousser gentiment le mage noir.

\- Premièrement, il est hors de question pour moi de faire quoi que ce soit avec toi sous cette forme, asséna le Survivant en désignant le corps pâle du doigt. Ensuite, c'est moi, ou tu as bu ?

Le mage noir esquissa un sourire, avant de murmurer un sortilège qui le fit retrouver son apparence habituelle.

\- Il est possible que j'en sois à mon troisième ou quatrième verre de whisky pur feu, confessa le mage noir en s'approchant de nouveau d'Harry.

\- Il y a bel bien du laisser-aller, donc… se moqua le Gryffondor.

\- C'est mon anniversaire, rétorqua sur le même ton le Serpentard.

Harry secoua la tête, se laissant finalement embrasser par le mage noir, savourant ce petit instant d'insouciante volé au destin, qui l'avait privé de tant de choses. Ce soir, il n'avait pas envie de s'inquiété du destin du monde sorcier, des méfaits de Dumbledore ou même de ce que ses parents auraient pensés en le voyant au bras de leur meurtrier. Non, pour une fois Harry avait envie de se laisser aller lui, à une soirée normal, en étant juste Harry. Il se laissa envahir par le baiser, de leurs langues se mouvant ensemble et des mains baladeuses qui se promenaient sur son corps.

Ils se séparèrent finalement, avant de contempler de nouveau le paysage qui s'offrait à eux, les bruits lointain des convives et de la musique résonnant dans leur oreilles. Si seulement ce moment pouvait durer pour l'éternité, songea-t-il en laissant ses yeux dériver dans le ciel étoilé.

**°:::::°**

Plusieurs dizaines de bottes s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaisse neige qui parsemait la forêt, accompagné de quelques craquement de branches et de respirations saccadées. Remus jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, s'assurant que tout le monde gardait le même rythme. Ils étaient une bonne dizaine de membres de l'Ordre à être réuni ce soir pour cette mission capitale : celle de ramener Harry Potter chez lui. C'était l'unique but, il n'était pas question de porter un grand coup au camp adverse, car il avait l'avantage numérique et la connaissance du terrain. Non, leur seul objectif, reprendre Harry d'entre leur griffe et quitter le plus rapidement possible les lieux.

\- Encore quelques mètres, annonça le lycanthrope en faisant signe aux autres membres d'avancer.

Ils hochèrent la tête, avant de se remettre en marche. Heureusement qu'il était bien équipé, de pieds en cape, car ils s'enfonçaient assez profondément dans la neige de la forêt. Les derniers arbres qui leur offraient une certaine forme de protection s'éclaircir de plus en plus, avant que Remus ne finisse par lever le poing, stoppant net la progression du groupe.

Les grandes grilles du manoirs Malefoy étaient visible d'ici, permettant à Remus d'apercevoir les magnifiques jardins de la demeure de sang-pur, complètement illuminé. Ils y étaient enfin.

Pour l'instant, tout c'était déroulé comme prévu, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Ron ne brise les boucliers de protection, ils débouleraient en force dans la demeure pour arracher Harry des griffes du mage noir. Le regard de Remus se fit plus déterminé encore.

\- Je suis là, Harry. Je ne te laisserais pas cette fois-ci, murmura Lunard en serrant les poings, alors que la fumée qui s'échappait de sa bouche s'élevait vers le ciel.

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Le plan de ramener Harry va-t-il fonctionner ? Si oui, il va se passer quoi selon vous par la suite ? Je suis curieuse de vos prédictions, n'hésitez pas !

Merci de votre lecture et on se voit bientôt pour le dernier chapitre. :)

Chaeos.


	13. Chapter XIII

**Résumé : **Harry est en crise depuis son anniversaire : perte de contrôle de sa magie, crise de transplanage incontrôlable et douleur fréquente, son état empire. Son arrivée au Manoir Malefoy provoque une succession de révélations étranges et bouleversantes sans oublier l'inattendu retour de Grindelwald, ravivant une guerre ancienne, présente bien avant sa naissance. Et l'arme, c'est lui. HP/TJ.

**ATTENTION** : Une relation entre deux personnes du même sexe ainsi qu'un Dumbledore méchant sont au programme. Si cela vous dérange, merci de ne pas poursuivre votre lecture.

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et son univers son la propriété de J.K Rowling, comme d'habitude.

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

J'espère que vous allez tous/toutes très bien et que vous arrivez à ne pas trop virer fou en cette période de confinement. Pour l'instant au Canada, nous ne sommes pas rendu au même stade qu'en France, mais les cas se multiplient, donc cela ne saurait tarder. Bref, j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre saura vous divertir, d'ailleurs c'est le dernier de cette première partie ! Que de chemin parcourut...! Honnêtement même si l'histoire n'est pas fini, me rendre jusqu'ici est déjà un exploit personnel dont je suis très fière ! Ce chapitre sera le dernier avant un petit moment, je ne sais pas encore quand exactement je reviendrais vous délivrer la suite (qui sera ici, sur cette même fic) mais j'espère que vous serez de retour avec moi quand ce sera le cas ! J'aimerais aussi vous publier d'autres histoires, un peu plus courte cette fois-ci, entre temps, pour me permettre d'alterner un peu.

Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour des MAJ de mon avancement sur l'histoire et autres projets ! ;D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Petit remerciement à mes lecteurs assidus : lesaccrosdelamerceri, Angelyoru, Toundra95, geliahs, Dame Eloin,** **Harry-Sterek-1968, Tekilou, Ilinia et tous les guests :**** vos petits mots sont de véritables encouragements pour moi, merci de prendre le temps d'en écrire un ! **

**Et merci aux nouveaux lecteurs qui passent par là et me laisse une review, je suis ravie que l'histoire vous plaise ! :D**

* * *

**SHADES OF ICE**

**.**

**.**

**PARTIE I**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPITRE ****XIII**** : PIÉGÉ**

Les doubles portes claquèrent derrière lui, résonnant dans la silence de l'infirmerie du manoir, contrastant avec le bruit assourdissant de la réception qui se donnait dans la salle de bal. Sa mère venait de lui annoncer il y a quelques instant seulement que Severus Rogue avait été retrouvé par un elfe de maison dans sa chambre, gravement blessé. Il avait accouru, traversant le manoir d'un bout à l'autre pour arriver devant une porte close. Il tambourina à cette dernière, qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard d'où s'extirpa un infirmier, lui annonçant qu'il allait devoir patienter et que le médicomage était en train de s'occuper de l'homme. Drago patienta, mais au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient, il craignait le pire. Il faisait les cents pas dans le couloir de l'infirmerie du manoir, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Une bonne heure passa et finalement le médicomage ressortie de la pièce, lui annonçant que son professeur allait s'en sortir mais qu'il allait devoir être transférer d'urgence à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- J'ai réussi à stabiliser son état mais ce n'est qu'une infirmerie ici, je vais avoir besoin d'un bloc opératoire, certains organes ont été perforés. Certaines blessures sont particulièrement vicieuses et coriaces. Je ne sais pas à quelle genre de magie il a été confronté, mais c'est sans aucun doute un puissant sorcier, conclu Dorian Fletcher, médicomage en chef et accessoirement mangemort du deuxième cercle. Il est conscient, mais il va devoir être plongé dans le coma.

Drago hocha la tête lentement, digérant avec difficulté tout ce que venait de lui dire le médicomage avant de se diriger d'un pas flageolant au chevet de Severus Rogue, dont la mine était si pâle qu'il se fondait parmi les draps du lit. Drago s'assit sur une des chaises les plus proche, jetant un coup d'oeil au corps qui était recouvert d'épais bandage à certains endroits. Voir l'homme en si mal état le fit serrer des dents. Quelle enflure avait bien pu lui faire subir cela ? Même, qui en avait le calibre pour s'y mesurer ? Sans oublier que même si la couverture du maître des potion avait été compromise, jamais un membre de l'Ordre des chochottes ne l'aurait torturé aussi violemment, peu importe son camp.

\- Drago, murmura le potionniste, ses yeux à peine entrouvert n'était que des fentes sombres, vagabondant sur le visage du jeune homme à son chevet, hagard, perdu. Un effet sûrement provoqué par les potions anti-douleur dont il avait été gavé.

\- Je suis là, répondit le blond en s'approchant légèrement de l'homme. Qui vous a fait ça ? Je vais réunir quelques hommes et aller lui régler son compte si…

Severus tourna légèrement la tête, avant de fermer les yeux, interrompant subitement la tirade de Malefoy.

\- Tu dois prévenir le maître. Il va entrer dans le manoir… ce soir.

\- De qui parlez-vous ? Qui vous a fait ça ? Répéta Drago en insistant.

Rogue détourna la tête de l'adolescent, contemplant un instant le plafond avant que sa voix ne résonne à nouveau.

\- Grindelwald, lâcha dans un souffle le maître des potions. Il est...de retour. Il a possédé le corps de Ron Weasley et il vient chercher Potter.

Drago ouvrit grand les yeux. Oh par Salazar. Il fallait qu'il prévienne son maître. Potter aussi, Hermione et sa mère. Le Serpentard se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber la chaise sur lequel il venait de s'assoir, serrant brièvement la main du maître des potions avant de quitter précipitamment l'infirmerie. Il dévala les couloirs du Manoir comme jamais, croisant plusieurs invités qui allaient et venaient du jardins extérieurs. Drago s'arrêta au milieu du hall d'entrée. Ils pouvaient être n'importe où… Il prit une grande inspiration. Son efficacité pourrait sauver plus d'une vie, il fallait qu'il se concentre. Il réfléchit un moment avant que la réponse ne lui apparaisse. Sa mère. S'il trouvait sa mère parmi les invités du bal, il était à peu prêt certain quelle sache où se trouve le Lord, puisqu'elle avait toujours un oeil sur lui lors des soirées mondaines. Il courut en direction de la salle de réception, bousculant quelques invités au passage, qui ne semblèrent pas s'en formaliser tant ils étaient ivres. Le bal battait son plein, les musiciens enchaînaient des morceaux rythmés et la piste de danse était bondée. Dans un coin de la pièce, certains hommes politiques s'entretenaient entre eux, coupe de champagne à la main. Il était fort à parier que Narcissa se trouvait parmi eux, voir même Hermione. Drago plissa les yeux, essayant de trouver un visage familier, avant de finalement de voir sa mère, dont la longue chevelure blonde scintillait à la lumière des lustres. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il ne prit même pas la peine de reprendre son souffle, ni de l'entraîner à l'écart.

\- Mère, savez-vous où se trouve le maître ? J'ai des informations capitales à lui transmettre, débita rapidement le jeune blond, la respiration haletante.

\- Calme-toi Drago, l'enjoignit sa mère en les éloignant légèrement du petit groupe de politiciens, adressant un sourire d'excuse pour ses derniers, toujours absorbé dans une grande conversation. Il est sorti avec le jeune Potter sur le balcon, il a de cela dix minutes. Les voilà qui reviennent, ajouta Narcissa en regardant par dessus l'épaule de son fils.

Drago se retourna, apercevant à plusieurs mètres de là, son maître s'éloigner du jeune survivant, qui arborait un léger sourire. Un petit groupe entrava sa vision et le Serpentard se tordit le cou pour garder en visuel Harry, cependant quelques secondes plus tard, il n'était plus là.

\- Merde, jura Drago avant de remercier rapidement sa mère.

Il entendit vaguement cette dernière le réprimander pour son langage, mais son attention était entièrement focalisé sur le mage noir, accoudé au bar et qui regardait attentivement le barman lui verser deux verres. Drago essayait tant bien que mal de traverser la foule, mais les gens semblaient former une barrière compacte rendant sa progression difficile. Au début, le jeune blond mit le comportement des invités sur le compte de l'alcool, mais au bout de quelques instants, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, puis son bras, avant d'enserrer sa taille, il se mit à douter. Plusieurs dizaines de regards convergèrent tout autour de lui. Des regards vides. Drago se débattit, mais sa main était complètement bloqué, l'empêchant de se saisir de sa baguette.

\- Lâchez-moi, bande d'imbécile, s'écria Malefoy en continuant de se débattre. MAÎTRE !

Malheureusement, sa voix ne parvint pas à couvrir tout le brouhaha ambiant. Il sembla que le temps s'arrêtait tout autour de lui alors que se déroulait la scène suivante sous les yeux impuissant de l'héritier Malefoy. Ce dernier tourna la tête en direction du dernier endroit où il avait vu le Survivant et s'arrêta momentanément avec horreur en constatant que le jeune homme était bel et bien là, mais il n'était plus seul. Il arborait un sourire encore plus grand, conversant avec animation avec une tête rousse que Malefoy reconnaîtrait entre mille. Ronald Weasley.

Pendant ce temps-là, son maître s'était saisi des deux verres et repartait en direction du Survivant. Une fois arrivé près de lui, il tendit le verre au brun, puis sembla faire les présentations. Son maître et Weasley échangèrent quelques mots, avant que l'expression du visage du mage noir ne change du tout au tout. D'un geste rapide et précis, le rouquin avait attiré à lui Harry, dégainant sa baguette au passage, la portant contre la tête du Survivant. Le verre d'Harry s'écrasa au sol au même moment où Drago sentit la pression qui le retenait se relâcher brusquement, suivit du bruit caractéristique d'une dizaine de transplanage, peut-être plus.

Un bref moment de silence flotta dans la salle de réception, les musiciens ayant interrompit leur morceau, avant que la panique ne s'empare des invités. Puis ce fut le chaos.

**°:::::°**

Harry avait sentit son coeur s'accélérer au moment où la baguette s'était abattue contre sa tempe et que son regard avait croisé celui de Tom, dont les traits s'étaient considérablement durcis. Il gigota légèrement contre le corps de Ron. Bon sang, mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi son meilleur ami venait-il de l'empoigner si durement? Tout autour de lui, des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes venaient de transplaner dans la salle, dont l'ambiance avait radicalement changé. Ce fut l'anarchie complet tout autour d'eux. Des sortilèges fusaient de partout, avant qu'une barrière de sorcier ne se forme autour d'eux, repoussant les attaques des mangemorts qui tentaient de se frayer un passage jusqu'à eux. Harry tournait la tête dans tous les sens, essayant de voir ce qui se passait. Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut le visage inquiet de Remus et il comprit. C'était une attaque de l'Ordre. Mais Ron…Le coude qui enserrait sa gorge se raffermit, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Il tenta de s'y agripper mais ses mains avaient été soigneusement bloquées par un sortilège.

\- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi, ordonna Harry d'une voix de plus en plus rauque.

Un rire fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

\- Oh, mon cher Harry. Si tu savais comme je suis ravi de te rencontrer enfin, résonna la voix de son meilleur ami dans son oreille. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais haut comme trois pommes, s'émerveilla le rouquin.

Les paroles de Ron s'insinuèrent lentement jusqu'à son esprit, le jeune homme commençant à avoir de sérieuse difficulté à respirer, mais une fois qu'il eu compris, il ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Son regard commençait à devenir flou, autant dû au manque d'oxygène, qu'à ses lunettes qui glissaient lentement sur son nez. Cependant, il tenta de garder les yeux ouverts, obstinément concentré sur la silhouette flou de Jedusor.

\- Lâche-le.

C'était Tom, qui intervenait pour la première fois. La poigne qui enserrait son cou se desserra légèrement et le Survivant prit une grande inspiration, déclenchant une quinte de toux au passage.

\- Tom. Crois-moi, c'est aussi un véritable plaisir de te voir.

\- Ce n'est pas partagé, répondait aussi le mage noir, dont les doigts s'agitaient furieusement contre sa baguette, placé le long de son corps.

\- J'en doute, mon cher. Après tout, nous avons passé tant de bons moments ensemble, tu te souviens ? Ah ce bon vieux temps. Je suis sûr que sous cette apparence ridicule, tu n'as pas pris une ride, sembla se délecter Ron en se passant léchant la lèvre supérieur, chose qu'Harry trouva à la fois écoeurante et choquante.

Tom ne sembla pas relever, détournant la conversation vers un autre terrain.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Demanda Tom en changeant de sujet, dont la voix totalement neutre rassura légèrement le Gryffondor, qui ne voyait toujours pas la silhouette serpentine à quelques pas de lui.

\- N'est-ce pas évident ? Répondit le rouquin en tirant sur le cou d'Harry, la baguette s'enfonçant encore plus dans sa tempe. Le garçon, bien sûr. Tu aurais pu partager, mais comme me l'a confirmé Albus, tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi égoïste, se moqua l'adolescent.

Harry arrivait de nouveau à suivre la conversation à peu près normalement et il devait avouer qu'il était complètement perdu. Il ne savait pas qui était la personne qui le tenait en joue, mais certainement pas Ron. Était-ce du Polynectar ? Probablement. Le survivant eut une pensée pour son ami Ron. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Dumbledore était indubitablement lié à tout cela, ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter. Jusqu'où le vieil homme était-il prêt à aller ?

\- Ce garçon n'a été qu'un leurre pour Dumbledore pendant des années, Gellert, essentiellement pour être l'emblème de la lumière. Vu comment les choses tournent aujourd'hui, je dirais que votre petit tour de passe-passe commence à être révolue. Pourquoi ne pas laisser le gamin tranquille? D'autant plus que ce garçon n'a n'y parent, ni proche, autant me laisser le loisir d'en disposer comme bon me semble.

Gellert. Tom l'avait appelé Gellert... comme le célèbre mage noir contre lequel Dumbledore s'était battu ? Les dernières paroles de Jedusor semblèrent particulièrement amuser le rouquin qui s'esclaffa bruyamment. Harry pour sa part, était loin de trouver cela comique. Même si au fond de lui, il était reconnaissant que Jedusor essaye de le sauver - à sa manière certes, il ne pouvait pas empêcher cette sueur froide de s'abattre sur tout son corps, engourdissant ses membres. Il était dans le collimateur d'un nouveau mage noir ? Soudainement, les rêves et espoirs qu'il s'était fait quelques minutes plus tôt, alors qu'il était en compagnie de Tom, volèrent en éclat. Sa respiration s'était fait plus laborieuse, alors qu'il tentait vainement de ne pas craquer. Il prit une grande inspiration tremblante. Il allait mourrir, là, maintenant ? Ou bien, il allait réellement être torturé avant ? La voix de son ami Ron retentit de nouveau à ses côtés, le ramenant dans la conversation.

\- Comme c'est mignon, fit d'une voix doucereuse Ron en tapotant les mèches rebelles de la tignasse d'Harry, un geste qui semblait être affectueux mais qui arracha une profonde nausée au Gryffondor. Sache que cet enfant, c'est l'avenir, mon cher Tom. Il représente la prochaine étape. Celle de l'évolution de notre peuple vers un niveau inespéré de magie et de contrôle! Laisse-moi te montrer cela.

La baguette qui reposait toujours contre sa tempe se décolla légèrement et l'homme lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, qui résonnèrent dans son esprit, sans qu'il puisse en saisir le sens. Une grande douleur se propagea de son cerveau ainsi que de sa poitrine, irradiant son corps d'une douleur qui le fit se cambrer. Il n'eut même pas le temps de hurler. Il perdit connaissance.

**°:::::°**

Tom contenait sa rage du mieux qu'il pouvait, sachant pertinemment que la situation n'était clairement pas à son avantage. Il avait mis des dispositifs en place, mais pas suffisamment pour faire face à Grindelwald. Une patrouille avait veillé au grain toute la soirée en surveillant le périmètre du manoir. Les barrières magiques avaient cédées, bien quelles étaient encore présentes quelques minutes auparavant, mais à la seconde où elle avait disparut, les membres de l'Ordre avait transplané. Et dire que ce timbré de Dumbledore avait décidé de sortir Grindelwald de Nurmengard, quel inconscient.

La salle de réception n'avait plus rien de magnifique suite à l'apparition des troupes de l'Ordre. La plupart des invités avaient fui dès leur arrivé, notamment grâce au fait que plus aucune barrière ne les empêchaient de sortir. Les combats faisaient rage tout autour d'eux, plusieurs mangemorts défendaient les lieux, essayant vainement de briser le cercle de membres de l'Ordre qui couvrait Gellert. Heureusement pour Tom, leur effectif était beaucoup plus important que celui de Grindelwald, sans compter que Dumbledore était aux abonnés absents, ce qui lui faisait un taré de moins à gérer.

Il analysa la situation du mieux possible, son attention à la fois focalisé sur la menace en face de lui, que les autres éléments qui gravitaient autour d'eux. Son regard finit par croiser celui confus de Potter. Le gamin semblait malheureusement une nouvelle fois la cible de tous. Gellert exultait, particulièrement ravie de l'avoir entre ses mains, le serrant de manière possessif contre lui, ce qui attisa une nouvelle fois la haine qui l'habitait.

Le rouquin murmura quelques mots à l'oreille d'Harry. L'effet fut immédiat : le garçon s'arqua un maximum entre les bras du rouquin, son regard se voilant d'un douleur intense, avant de devenir inerte. Il se redressa, droit comme un piquet. C'est à ce moment-là que Gellert relâcha sa prise sur l'adolescent, un air encore plus ravie se peignant sur son visage.

\- Magnifique, murmura-t-il en tapotant la joue du brun qui ne broncha pas. Montre-moi ce dont tu es capable. Brûle-moi cette table, mon garçon.

Harry s'avança légèrement, obéissant tel un inferius à l'ordre du rouquin. Il tendit la main et un jet de flamme incandescent se propagea vers l'objet en question, démarrant un véritable brasier.

\- Fantastique, s'émerveilla Gellert. N'est ce pas, Tom ? Vois-tu, Harry est le prototype de toute une génération de serviteur fidèle au plus grand bien. Oh, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il en s'emparant de la main d'Harry, quelques ajustements sont encore à faire, mais lorsque sa véritable puissante sera à son plein potentiel, ce sera...grandiose !

Voldemort raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, regardant avec colère la main du Survivant à moitié brûlée par les flammes, dégageant une désagréable odeur de chaire brûlée. Il comptait vraiment créer une armée de sorcier sous ses ordres? Une idée d'une grandeur démesurée, mais qui correspondait bien à leur idéal raté du « plus grand bien ».

\- Dumbledore et toi, cracha avec dégout Tom. Vous avez modifié magiquement Potter ? Vous avez continué vos expériences, même depuis ta prison?

\- Bien entendu, affirma d'un ton suffisant l'adolescent, tu sais que je suis prêt à tout pour aller jusqu'au bout des choses. La famille Potter manifestait un potentiel intéressant. Albus suivait déjà attentivement James Potter et ses parents avant lui. Leur magie étant particulièrement fascinante, susurra-t-il en caressant la joue d'Harry, avant de se retourner vers le Lord, mais je ne rentrerais pas dans les détails techniques aujourd'hui, assez d'émotions fortes pour la journée. Merci pour ses retrouvailles, Tom, mais tu nous excuseras, nous avons beaucoup à faire.

Le Lord pointa sa baguette vers Gellert se préparant à séparer Harry de l'affreux rouquin, cependant le Gryffondor se jeta sur ce dernier, le protégeant de son corps. Tom abaissa légèrement sa baguette maugréant mentalement. Il ne pouvait pas blesser le garçon, il était suffisamment mal en point comme cela. Ni le tuer non plus étant donné qu'il possédait toujours son horcruxe.

Le mage noir agita légèrement sa baguette, un jet orange fusa de cette dernière, ce dirigeant de plein fouet vers le Survivant qui reçu l'impact en pleine poitrine, cependant contre toute attente, il ne s'écroula pas au sol. Il en envoya plusieurs autres, des sortilèges assez inoffensifs, principalement dans le but de mettre le jeune homme hors-service, malheureusement, Harry resta bien droit, protégeant Grindelwald de son corps, ce qui tira un rire satisfait de la part de ce dernier.

\- Que c'est bon de voir tant d'effort payer...Nous nous reverrons, Tom, lui dit Gellert en lui adressant un clin d'oeil, avant de lancer un éclair rouge avec sa baguette, illuminant toute la salle. Il agrippa Harry par le bras, disparaissant par transplanage, suivit par une dizaine d'autres.

Tom abaissa lentement sa baguette, contemplant pendant quelques instant l'espace vide qui se trouvait devant ses yeux, sentant comme une étrange sensation planer dans son estomac, quelque chose qu'il n'avait que rarement expérimenté dans sa vie : une pointe de culpabilité.

**°:::::°**

Albus poireautait depuis depuis une bonne demi-heure devant la cheminée de son bureau, attendant avec impatience le retour de Gellert. Le directeur jeta un coup d'oeil aux multiples portraits qui décoraient l'ensemble de son bureau, soit tous des anciens directeurs de l'école, avant que son regard ne s'attarda sur Phineas Black. Heureusement, il dormait à poing fermé ce soir, affalé grossièrement sur sa chaise. Albus était toujours méfiant vis-vis de l'ancêtre Black, qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de laisser trainer ses yeux et ses oreilles. À ses débuts en temps que directeur, il avait plus d'une fois tenté de les décrocher du mur, pour les enfermer dans une pièce comme la salle sur demande par exemple... Malheureusement, cela s'était avéré impossible, ainsi il avait dû se résoudre à se faire des plus discret. Pour éviter de les réveiller, il se retint de soupirer, son regard bifurquant sur la petite horloge qui trônait sur son bureau. Il avait préféré s'abstenir de venir ajouter son grain de sel au manoir Malefoy, d'autant plus que Gellert avait insisté lourdement pour y aller seul, prétextant vouloir se défouler. Albus n'avait pas eu le coeur à l'en dissuader. D'un seul coup, la cheminée situé sur sa gauche s'embrasa, avant de laisser passer deux personnes vêtus de cape sombre.

Dumbledore se leva, croisant le regard de Gellert sous sa capuche. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, mis à part leur destination, que le directeur énonça clairement :

\- 12 Square Grimmaurd !

Les trois hommes disparurent dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes, atterrissant dans la noble et ancienne maison des Black. À peine était-il sortit de la cheminée qu'ils y retournèrent aussi tôt. Dumbledore sortie un parchemin de sa robe, qu'il embrasa d'un coup de baguette, les cendres se mélangeant à celle déjà présente dans l'âtre, leur permettant de partir pour une destination moins glorieuse : Nurmengard. Quelques instants plus tard, ils foulaient le sol de la prison autrichienne, toujours aussi silencieuse et sombre.

\- Comment cela s'est-il passé, mon ami ? S'enquit Dumbledore en époussetant de sa main valide sa robe légèrement poussiéreuse dû au transport en cheminée.

Gellert retira sa capuche, dévoilant une tête rousse souriante, avant de retirer celle de l'autre homme qu'il agrippait férocement.

\- Merveilleusement bien. Ce cher Tom n'en a vu que du feu. Je dois dire que ce fut particulièrement jouissif de lui arracher Harry des mains. Tu aurais vu sa tête, Albus, un régal ! Je te monterais tout cela tout à l'heure, conclue-t-il avec une mine rayonnante.

Albus sourit, un air bienveillant se dessinant sur son visage à la vue du visage d'Harry. Ce dernier arborait un air absent, ses yeux verts, habituellement plein de fougue, étaient complètement éteints. Il prit les devants, sortant de la pièce dans lesquels ils se trouvaient avant de les mener dans les dédales de couloirs qu'il connaissait comme ça poche, tout comme Gellert d'ailleurs. Cependant ce dernier était bien trop occupé à raconter son échange avec Tom ainsi que ses premières impressions sur son cobaye qu'était Harry. Dumbledore l'écouta d'une oreille attentive, intéressé par ses observations concernant l'enfant. Il éprouvait une certain joie de constater que Gellert approuvait parfaitement son choix concernant l'éducation de l'enfant, ainsi que son effigie de martyr du monde sorcier. Cela n'avait pas été chose aisé de garder le Survivant à sa botte, plus d'une fois, il avait faillit se détourner du chemin qu'il avait choisi, cependant malgré les récents événements qui l'avait mené jusqu'à Tom, il avait été parfaitement été capable de le récupérer et ainsi concrétiser leur plan. Harry n'était que la première phase. Le cobaye, le test, l'épicentre de la maladie qui ne tarderait pas à submerger le monde sorcier, les rendant complètement malléable. Il avait encore quelques ajustements à faire, pour trouver le bon dosage et ensuite, il ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que cela ne se propage telle une traînée de poudre. Grâce à son excellente réputation, forgé par des décennies d'une conduite exemplaire, il avait sur s'immiscer au coeur de la société sorcière britannique, qui lui faisait confiance. Les Weasley en était la preuve parfaite. La potion qu'ils buvaient quotidiennement aurait un effet beaucoup moins important s'ils n'avaient pas déjà une grande confiance en lui, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur cette famille, en plus d'être proche du Survivant.

Une fois la descente de l'escalier faite, chose qui avait paru interminable, ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte close. Le directeur s'avança, énonça son prénom avant que la porte ne lâche un grognement, s'ouvrant toute seule. Les deux hommes entrèrent, Harry dans leur sillage, avant de se poster devant la petite cellule où reposait un corps, l'enveloppe charnelle de Gellert Grindelwald, affaissée contre le mur de sa cellule. Il était incroyablement maigre, car cela devait faire plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas été nourri, cependant la cellule avait été conçu dans ce but : il était impossible d'y mourir, même de malnutrition.

Albus jeta un coup d'oeil son amant, qui se contemplait depuis le corps de Ron Weasley, affichant une mine satisfaite.

\- Bien, je pense qu'il serait bon de se hâter. Je n'ai pas reçu d'autorisation pour cette intrusion tardive, annonça Albus en sortant sa baguette.

\- Je suis parfaitement d'accord. Une fois sortit d'ici, je ne veux plus jamais voir l'ombre d'un cachot, répondit Gellert en grimaçant avant d'imiter le directeur.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard puis ils mirent à forcer brutalement les sortilèges qui entouraient la cellule, faisant trembler toute la pièce. Les murs de pierre brutes commencèrent à s'effriter et la vitre magique qui délimitait la cellule trembla violemment, avant qu'une grande fissure ne la parcourent. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle vola en éclat, amenant les deux hommes à cesser leurs attaques. Albus s'empressa de faire léviter le corps de son amant d'un simple _Wingardium Levisosa_, ainsi qu'un rapide sort de conservation qui permettrait au corps de survivre quelques heures encore, tandis que Gellert pour sa part empoignait un Harry inerte pour le forcer à le suivre. Les quatre silhouettes se glissèrent dans la pénombre des sombres couloirs et escalier sans fin qui semblaient les conduire dans les tréfonds du château, après avoir enfoncé violemment la porte ensorcelée qui gardait l'ancienne cellule du mage noir.

Albus suivait Gellert de près, si bien que lorsque ce dernier s'arrêta net dans une impasse, il faillit lui foncer dessus. Un mur de pierre, nu et étrangement lisse se dressait devant eux. Gellert, toujours dans le corps de Ron Weasley s'approcha de son enveloppe originelle qui flottait à côté de d'Albus, et appliqua sa baguette contre la paume inerte, traçant une ligne sur cette dernière. Le sang se mit à jaillir de la main, dégoulinant abondamment sur le sol, avant que Gellert n'en face couler entre ses doigts, pour l'étaler sur le mur, De l'agitation commençait à se faire entendre, de nombreux bruits de pas attestaient de l'arrivée de la garde autrichienne qui fouillait le château. Les deux sorciers s'empressèrent de franchir le murs de briques, suivit de près par Harry et le corps flottant.

Une fois le mur franchit, ce dernier se referma derrière eux, les laissant face à un couloir étroit, humide et rocailleux, où seule la lumière de leur baguette les éclairaient. Après plusieurs minutes à arpenter la caverne, la voie commença à se dégager progressivement, avant qu'une série de marche, ne les firent déboucher sur la sortie d'une grotte, la mer déchaînée s'agitait au loin devant eux.

\- Nous pouvons partir, dit Gellert en empoignant Harry encore plus fermement, son regard braqué sur celui d'Albus.

Les quatre silhouettes disparurent de la grotte, quittant Nurmengard une bonne fois pour toute. Ils firent plusieurs arrêts durant leur voyage, n'ayant pas le choix car ils avaient une grande distance à parcourir. Après le deuxième transplanage, le Survivant était blanc comme un linge, mais ses yeux restaient voilés. Au bout d'une dizaine d'arrêts, ils finirent par s'arrêter dans un petit village complètement ensevelit par la neige, se dirigeant vers une maison située légèrement en retrait et d'aspect tout à fait modeste.

Gellert, toujours sous l'apparence du jeune Ronald, se déplaça à travers l'épaisse neige pour se positionner face à la porte, non sans peine, avant d'entamer un ancien chant dans ce qu'Albus identifia comme du vieil allemand.

\- Les textes magiques de Mersebourg ? (1) finit-il par demander lorsqu'il s'interrompit.

\- Ceux-là même, confirma le mage noir en s'engouffrant dans la maison, traînant le Survivant dans son sillage, avant de l'installer dans une cellule au fond de la pièce. Je suis venu ici, il y a quelques jours pour ajouter de nouvelles protections, les anciennes s'étaient considérablement affaiblies.

Albus referma la porte derrière lui, les coupant ainsi du froid. Cela devait bien fait une quarantaine d'année qu'il n'était pas revenu ici. Il avait emporté quelques affaires suite à l'arrestation de Gellert, des échantillons principalement, ainsi que deux trois cahiers de recherches, histoire de poursuivre leur œuvre même si son amant étaient enfermés, cependant ce fut en vain, car il n'avait pas le talent de Gellert pour .

L'extérieur, en apparence une simple bicoque enfoui sous la neige, ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'on pouvait s'y attendre à l'intérieur. La pièce était plus ou moins divisée en deux parties, avec au premier plan quelques affaires de première nécessité telle une cuisine ainsi qu'un peu de mobilier, de fabrication très simple, voir rustique même pour certains. Le fond de la pièce en revanche, abritait deux petites cellule et au centre de la pièce un escalier en colimaçon plongeait dans les entrailles de la maison. Après avoir enfermé Harry dans une cellule où il y resta debout, inerte, le duo descendit vers le laboratoire de Gellert, déposant au préalable le corps de ce dernier dans sa chambre. Durant leur descente au laboratoire, les torches s'allumèrent à leur passage, détruisant les nids d'araignées qui s'y étaient créé depuis tout ce temps. Le mage noir dévala les dernières marche, s'extasiant devant une de ses plus grande fierté. Son laboratoire. Chaque coin regorgeait de savoir, d'ingrédient rares et anciens, tout cela résultait de toute une vie de recherche et de voyage. Les murs étaient tous couverts sans exception de grandes étagères où chaque flacon, chaque bocal, le tout parfaitement étiqueté et rangé. Au fond de la pièce, renfoncé dans le mur, se trouvait une autre cellule, plus grande que celles d'en haut, où gisait même un squelette, sûrement les restes d'un des enfants sur lequel travaillait Gellert avant son arrestation. Ce dernier exultait devant chaque table, regardant à la lumière des torches certains liquides, avant de pousser des soupirs de joies en apercevant un de ses cahiers de recherches encore ouvert. Le directeur de Poudlard eut un sourire ému en voyant son comportement. C'était comme assisté à une résurrection. Après en avoir fait rapidement le tour, le rouquin s'approcha de Dumbledore, resté au pied des marches du laboratoire.

\- Albus, murmura-t-il en lui prenant la main, nous allons pouvoir terminer ce que nous avions entrepris, toi et moi. Le plus grand bien est à notre porté, je le sens, assura le jeune homme, ses yeux s'illuminant de convoitise, avant qu'il n'embrasse le vieil homme avec la même fougue que lui connaissait Albus.

\- J'en suis heureux, le monde nous attends tous les deux, sourit Dumbledore en s'écartant légèrement de son amant. Cela dit, j'espère que tu ne comptes pas régner sous cette apparence, on te prendrait pas au sérieux.

Gellert lâcha un petit rire avant de se détourner du grand barbu, s'avançant vers la cellule un peu plus loin, dont il caressa amoureusement les barreaux. Tant de cobayes avaient séjourné ici avant qu'il ne trouve le bon, songea-t-il.

-Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-il à son amant. J'ai d'autres projets concernant ce Weasley. Une fois que j'aurais stabilisé Potter, il sera le premier à qui j'inoculerais ma décoction. Il deviendra lui aussi un Modifié et notre plan pourra enfin se mettre en place, Albus.

Le directeur de Poudlard sentit une bouffée de soulagement et d'accomplissement lui emplir les poumons. Ils y étaient. Ce qu'ils attendaient depuis beaucoup trop longtemps maintenant était enfin en marche et personne ne serait en mesure de les arrêter, pas même ce très cher Tom. Harry Potter hors d'état de nuire et surtout hors de portée de Voldemort, il ne restait plus aucune résistance à leur plan. Le monde des sorciers serait à eux.

**°:::::°**

Harry papillonna des yeux, s'habituant peu à peu à la luminosité matinale de la pièce, cependant une étrange sensation lui parcourut l'échine. Il se releva d'un coup, regardant frénétiquement tout autour de lui. De grandes fenêtres, quatre tables les unes disposées près des autres et une cinquième au fond de la pièce, surplombant légèrement la salle. Oui, pas de doute, il s'agissait bien de la Grande Salle de Poudlard, là où il partageait tous ses repas avec le reste des étudiants. Cependant, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas se trouver ici, il était au Manoir Malefoy depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Alors qu'il levait - avait-il dormi à même le sol de pierre ? - ses yeux furent attiré par les vitraux qui diffusait une agréable chaleur, celle du soleil levant, hors, fait étrange, il n'entendait rien, pas un bruit. Le jeune homme avisa les portes de la Grande Salle, toute grande ouverte. Il se mit à marcher vers le couloir, espérant trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait là, cependant, il s'arrêta net, baissant les yeux vers ses jambes. Ses yeux s'agrandir alors qu'il remarquait depuis la première fois qu'il était éveillé que la distance à laquelle il se trouvait du sol était étrangement courte. Ses jambes étaient minuscules. Harry mit ses mains devant ses yeux. Des mains d'enfants.

L'enfant qu'il était maintenant fit un tour rapide de la pièce, constatant que tout bien que son apparence soit différente, la Grande Salle était la même, celle de ses souvenirs dû moins. Ses petits pas le menèrent finalement vers les doubles portes en bois massif qui délimitait la pièce, cependant il se heurta à un mur invisible qui l'empêchait de sortir. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Personne ne semblait arpenter les couloirs. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Personne. Il était seul.

\- Bonjour, lança une petite voix fluette derrière lui. Je vois que tu es réveillé.

Harry sursauta, faisant face à un petit garçon, qui, Harry pouvait le jurer, ne se tenait pas là il y a quelques secondes encore. Ses grands yeux bruns étaient légèrement caché par une mèche de cheveux noirs, son visage arborait des traits fins et délicats, mais ses joues étaient légèrement creuses, pas aussi rebondit qu'elles auraient dû l'être pour un enfant. Ses jambes se balançaient dans le vide, ses mains reposant contre le banc en bois de la table de Serdaigle.

\- Je suis content de te voir, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'Harry ne répondait pas. Cela fait longtemps que je souhaitais te rencontrer.

\- Qui es-tu ? On est où exactement ? Demanda prudemment Harry en voyant l'enfant descendre du banc.

Le gamin lui sourit, passant une main sur ses vêtements usés avant de saisir la main d'Harry l'amenant avec lui jusqu'au banc.

\- On est dans ta tête, lui répondit simplement le garçon. Je t'ai fais appeler jusqu'ici, aux tréfonds de ta conscience, loin, très loin, pour te préserver.

L'enfant parlait calmement, son ton sérieux et son air grave semblèrent le vieillir comme s'il était lui aussi beaucoup plus âgé que son apparence ne le laissait supposer.

\- Ici, reprit-il en serrant la main d'Harry, tu seras en sécurité.

Harry fixa l'enfant, touché par la sollicitude de ce dernier à son égard, mais également perdu, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Il tenta de se remémorer ses derniers souvenirs, mais une douleur forte sembla s'emparer de son crâne, le faisant grimacer.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? Je ne comprends pas, où sommes-nous exactement ? Pourquoi je ne me rappelle de rien ?

Harry mit sa tête entre ses mains, une nouvelle douleur lancinante cette fois-ci se propagea telle des ondes de choc dans sa tête.

\- Tu auras des réponses, mais il est encore trop tôt. J'ai encore quelques petites chose à faire et par là suite, tu pourras sortir, répondit l'enfant en désignant d'un signe de tête les portes de la Grande Salle.

Harry releva la tête, soufflant un bon coup pour se remettre de la douleur qui s'estompait légèrement, avant hocher lentement la tête. L'enfant lui fit un petit sourire, simple, à peine perceptible, mais le Gryffondor se sentit tout drôle, étrangement apaisé. Le petit brun descendit du banc et Harry fit de même, optant pour la technique du « je-me-laisse-tomber », atterrissant sur ses courtes jambes.

Une fois bien réceptionné, il s'approcha de l'autre enfant, qui semblait prêt à le laisser moisir ici, cependant avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, il sentit un brasier envahir son bras droit et il tomba à genoux, hurlant de douleur. Sous ses yeux, sa petite main était en train de brûler, se carbonisant progressivement jusqu'à son poignet, laissant la chaire à vif. La douleur était insupportable, sans compter l'odeur de chaire brûlée qui se propageait jusqu'à ses narines, lui donnant une terrible nausée. Finalement, la brûlure sembla cesser de s'étendre et ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes qu'il osa se relever, des larmes roulants sur ses joues.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Sanglota Harry qui tentait de se redresser légèrement, son corps tremblant de la tête.

Le petit brun s'agenouilla à ses côtés, regardant avec de grands yeux sa main meurtrie.

\- Je pense que tu es blessé dans le monde réel.

Il claqua des doigts et un sceau d'eau glacé apparut à ses côtés, qu'il s'empressa de pousser légèrement vers Harry pour qu'il y trempe sa main. La douleur s'atténua à peine, mais ce fut suffisant pour que le Survivant se calme légèrement, s'adossant à la table la plus proche. Ses yeux baignés de larmes vagabondèrent sur le visage fermé de l'autre enfant qui semblait ne pas savoir quoi dire ou même quoi faire face à la situation d'Harry.

\- Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent pour l'instant si tu te reposais, asséna le petit brun en faisant apparaître un lit au beau milieu de la pièce.

Harry tenta de protester mais ses appels n'eurent aucun effet et l'enfant disparut dans les dédales de couloirs de Poudlard, ses pas s'évanouissant peu à peu à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans le château. Harry resta un moment assis par terre, sa main meurtrie baignant dans l'eau glacé.

Il avait apparemment trouvé refuge dans son esprit, hors cela semblait pas cohérent avec ses habitudes et la situation. Pourquoi ce serait-il retranché aussi loin dans sa propre tête ? À vrai dire, il ne pensait même pas être capable de cet exploit. Les souvenirs de ses cours d'occlumencie en compagnie de Rogue flottèrent dans son esprit, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait jamais été doué pour cet art nébuleux. Harry essuya d'un revers de sa main valide, les traces de larmes qui restaient sur ses joues. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé juste avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Il soupira, son regard glissant lentement vers sa main qui flottait toujours dans le sceau. C'était son esprit tout cela, pas vrai ? Il pouvait donc faire abstraction de la douleur s'il le souhaitant. Il traina le sceau d'eau jusque dans son lit, laissant sa main flotter dedans, avant de fermer les yeux, essayant de faire comme il l'avait appris avec Rogue : vider son esprit.

**°:::::°**

Des morceaux bois jonchaient le sol, vestige d'un ancien mobilier, sûrement une table ayant servis à disposer de la nourriture. Du verres brisé se mêlait au reste des débris, sans compter un peu de sang qui maculait le sol. Tous les invités avaient quitté l'endroit, ne laissant que les mangemorts qui déambulaient dans la pièce avec des mines graves. Personne n'osait regarder la grande silhouette sombre qui se dressaient au centre de la pièce, abordant un regard flamboyant d'une colère contenu, bien que les débris tremblotant à ses pieds en disaient suffisamment long. Les mangemorts s'agglutinèrent tranquillement autours du mage noir, genou à terre, la tête baissé en signe de respect, après avoir passé la pièce au peigne fin pour s'assurer qu'aucun intrus n'était encore présent.

\- Rosier, commença lentement Voldemort en dardant son regard flamboyant sur un des ses disciples. Avery et toi, prenez le troisième et le deuxième cercle. Fouillez le manoir de fond en comble, ainsi que les jardins.

\- Oui maître, acquiesça l'homme au cheveux noir ainsi que son acolyte blond, qui s'empressèrent de quitter la salle.

Voldemort embrassa du regard le reste des hommes présents devant lui, essentiellement son premier cercle, ainsi que Narcissa et Drago.

\- Les autres, attendez en salle de réunion.

Les mangemorts sortirent, Narcissa et le jeune Malefoy leur emboîtant le pas mais le Lord leur fit signe de rester. Narcissa arborait une mine grave, se sentant sûrement responsable pour cette fin de soirée désastreuse. Drago en revanche arborerait une mine déterminé et résolut.

\- Maître, commença le jeune blond s'attirant un regard étonné de la part de sa mère.

\- Un instant Drago, coupa le mage noir. Je veux que vous sachiez que je ne tiens aucun de vous responsable de ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

Les deux Malefoy échangèrent un bref regard avant de reporter leur attention sur leur maître à la mine toujours imperturbable.

\- Nous sommes quand même sincèrement désolé, s'excusa l'épouse Malfoy en effectuant une révérence au mage noir. Nous étions quand même en charge de la sécurité du jeune Harry ainsi que du manoir.

Le Lord se contenta de balayer ses excuses d'un revers de la main.

\- Narcissa, je veux que tu laisses traîner tes meilleurs oreilles. Je veux tout savoir, en passant du Ministère de la magie anglais que Autrichien. Je veux savoir comment un vieillard de plus de 110 ans à bien pu échapper à leur vigilance, bien que Dumbledore y est forcément pour quelque chose.

L'espionne acquiesça, effectuant une autre révérence dans sa robe de soirée.

\- Quant à toi Drago, je veux que tu assistes à la réunion avec les membres du premier cercle, tu pourras t'exprimer à ce moment-là.

Voldemort se détourna des deux Malefoy, leur signalant par la même occasion qu'il n'était plus disposer à poursuivre cette conversation. Leurs pas s'éloignèrent lentement dans les couloirs du manoir, laissant Tom seul dans la pièce dévastée. Ses yeux se posèrent à l'endroit où se trouvait Harry auparavant avant de descendre sur sa main. Ses doigts, longs et blanchâtre comme des pattes d'araignée enserrait fermement sa baguette. D'un geste de cette dernière, il fit claquer les doubles portes de violemment, se refermant pour éviter toutes intrusions. Il insonorisa la pièce et se laissa aller, se défoulant contre tout ce qui n'était pas encore réduit en poussière. Cela durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant qu'il ne finisse par se calmer. Il sortit sur le balcon, inspirant l'air frais. Sous ses yeux défilaient les dernières heures. Il inspira profondément, prenant appuie sur la pierre froide de la balustrade. Il était le plus grand mage noir de ce temps, il devait se reprendre. Bien que sa cause est été noble dans ses débuts, il reconnaissait bien volontiers qu'il n'avait jamais été tout blanc dans l'histoire, pour parvenir à ses fins, il n'a jamais hésité à faire des choses terribles. Cet enfant, Potter, avait été et resterait un jouet, autant pour son camp que celui de la lumière, il était hors de question qu'il devienne quelques chose d'autre à ses yeux. Il était le réceptacle de son âme, il était juste regrettable qu'il soit entre les mains de Grindelwald. Il devait se ressaisir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse avoir une deuxième fois par Dumbledore.

Tom passa la prochaine demi-heure à psalmodier en latin plusieurs dizaines de sortilèges, de plus en plus complexe, s'affairant à remettre les protections préalablement détruites par Grindelwald, puis une fois chose faite, il se dirigea finalement vers la salle de réunion où les mangemorts l'attendaient. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, les murmures se turent et le silence se fit autour de la grande table en marbre. Le mage noir se place en bout de table, regardant tour à tour ses fidèles mangemorts du premier cercle, pour finir sur le jeune Malefoy qui avait pris la place de son père, un air sûr de lui semblait s'être emparé de ses traits, une telle détermination que le Lord n'avait jamais vu auparavant chez l'adolescent, qui préférait rester dans les jupes de sa mère.

\- Ce qui s'est passé ce soir ne devra plus jamais se reproduire, annonça Tom d'une voix tranquille.

Plusieurs hochement de tête approuvèrent ses dires.

\- Je veux tout d'abord un récapitulatif de ce qui s'est passé concernant les protections du manoir, dès qu'Avery et Rosier revienne de leur inspection, dites leur de venir me briefer. Ensuite, je veux qu'une lettre d'excuse soit envoyer à tous les invités d'hier soir, envoyer leur à chacun une bouteille de notre meilleur Whisky Pur-Feu en gage de… dédommagement.

\- Mon équipe et moi-même nous nous attèlerons à la tâche, intervint solennellement Yaxley, ses cheveux parfaitement gominés brillait sous la lumière des torches.

Le Lord se contenta d'hocher la tête, avant de poursuivre l'attribution des tâches. Ainsi, Dolohov, extrêmement doué pour les missions d'infiltration fut dépêché à Nurmengard, pour enquêter aux côtés des aurors autrichiens pour découvrir comment l'ancien mage noir s'était échappé. Ils écoutèrent ensuite le récit du jeune Malefoy qui raconta la brève conversation avec Severus et sa tentative pour prévenir son maître. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa conclusion, sa voix se tut et le silence se fit dans la pièce. Les mains croisés sous le menton, le mage noir parcouru l'assistance pendant quelques instants, un air troublé s'affichait clairement sur les visages de ses disciples. Nott se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Mon seigneur, si vous le permettez, avez-vous une idée du retour de Grindelwald parmi nous ?

Les regards passèrent de Nott à leur maître, visiblement le Sang Pur avait formulé la question qui traînait sur toutes les lèvres. Ils n'étaient pas des imbéciles, certains même avaient connu ce qu'était le règne de Grindelwald, alors qu'il avait la main mise sur toute l'Europe. Il avait donc une certaine incertitude de savoir qu'il était de retour dans la nature.

\- Non, concéda Tom en regardant tour à tour chaque membre qui siégeait à cette table. Ce qui est certain, c'est que même dans l'ombre, le retour de Grindelwald ne sera pas sans conséquence, c'est pour cela que je tiens à aller interroger Severus, il a sûrement des informations qui nous aideront à comprendre les dessins de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Il continue de jouer le parfait directeur et défenseur de la lumière, mais cela ne dura pas. Notre influence au Ministère doit continuer en ce sens.

Plusieurs hochement de tête approuvèrent ses dires mais les mines restaient confuses pour beaucoup.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi avoir enlever Potter ? Demanda Rodolphus Lestrange en fronçant ses sourcils pâles. Certes, il est toujours l'emblème de la lumière, mais il ne représente plus rien pour nous, ce n'était qu'une diversion. Pourquoi le reprendre ? Dumbledore aurait pu le laisser. Mort, il aurait même servi ses intérêts en étant célébré comme un martyre.

Une série de murmures approbateurs s'éleva de la petite assemblée. Le Lord les écouta émettre des théories de plus en plus farfelues avant de couper court à leurs spéculations, désignant pour tout le monde les dernières missions ainsi que la mise en place de rondes de sécurité à l'extérieur du manoir avant de les congédier. Alors que les mangemorts quittaient la pièce, une jeune femme brune s'avançait à contre-courant des membres du premier cercle, attirant l'attention de Drago, qui reconnu sa petite-amie.

\- Hermione… appela ce dernier en voulant retenir la jeune fille qui se dirigeait droit vers le mage noir, toujours assis en bout de table.

La pièce s'était complètement vidée, mis à part Drago qui restait quelque pas derrière elle. Elle portait encore sa robe de bal, mais s'est cheveux étaient défait et des traces de larmes étaient encore visible sous ses yeux rougies.

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait ? Demanda-t-elle en dardant son regard rougi sur le mage noir, toujours sous son apparence reptilienne.

\- Miss Granger, je ne pense pas que le moment soit bien choisit. Vous feriez mieux de…

\- Il avait confiance en vous ! Coupa la brune, ses mains se crispant sur les pans de sa robe. Moi aussi je… je pensais que vous alliez l'aider.

Drago s'avança vers la jeune espionne, posant une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son bras, mais elle se dégagea, son attention restant focalisé sur le mage noir dont le regard s'était fait encore plus inexpressif si possible.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas Harry, comme je le connais, dit-elle d'un ton tremblant, à vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si vous aurez cette opportunité, ce que je sais en revanche, c'est qu'il aurait tout fait pour vous sauvez, s'il avait été à votre place.

La jeune femme sembla hésiter un instant, ouvrant la bouche pour continuer ses reproches mais décida de se taire avant de tourner les talons sans un mot supplémentaire pour le Lord ni même pour Drago, bien que ce dernier, après un bref coup d'oeil à son maître, partit à la poursuite de la jeune femme dans les couloirs. Lord Voldemort, resta quelques instants seul dans la pièce, avant de se lever, quittant la pièce d'un pas tranquille, n'adressant ni un regard ni la parole aux recrues qui passaient dans les couloirs.

Une fois dans ses appartements, il reprit son apparence humaine et se dirigea vers la petite table d'appoint à côté du canapé, où trônait une bouteille en verre de Whisky Pure Feu, où il se servit un verre. Il ferma les yeux en sentant la sensation de l'alcool lui brûler la gorge et expira profondément. Cela repassait constamment en boucle dans son esprit. Lui, tenant fermement sa baguette qui pendait au bout de son bras, figé face à Gellert, la mine d'Harry à la fois terrorisé, perdu et pleine d'espoir… Il vida son verre d'une traite, son regard se posa sur la pendule qui trônait sur le dessus de la cheminée, indiquant quatre heure et quart du matin avant que son regard ne bifurque vers son lit. Il était fatigué, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir dormir.

Gellert Grindelwald.

Tom grimaça, sa main se crispant sur son verre. Pourquoi, par Salazar, on lui faisait revivre un enfer pareil ? De toute façon, il s'y était habitué, ses anniversaires étaient toujours un désastre. Il soupira, se resservant un autre verre. Dumbledore n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce dont était capable cet homme. Ou bien, il était aveuglé par son amour inconditionnel, Tom n'en savait rien. En revanche, il savait que ce mage noir avait été un vrai fléau. Il avait eu la chance, songea-t-il avec ironie, d'avoir été l'apprenti du mage noir à partir de sa septième année, il était donc assez bien placé pour juger si Gellert était sain d'esprit et c'était loin d'être le cas. Potter était maintenant entre ses mains et Jedusor le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que le gamin allait sûrement en baver. Tom poussa un grognement de frustration, avant de s'assoir sur son bureau où il laissa ses pensées errer pendant un long moment, ressassant le passé comme s'il pouvait y changer quoique ce soit.

Il s'endormit au bout d'un long moment mais son sommeil fut agité, peuplé de yeux verts angoissés.

**°:::::°**

Square Grimmaurd était baigné dans une faible luminosité, provenant essentiellement du feu de cheminée à moitié mourant du salon de l'entrée. Remus était à la fois énervé et épuisé, s'évertuant à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, comme s'il avait été mis en cage. Ses sens étaient aux aguets, attendant impatiemment le retour de Dumbledore. Il était habituellement quelqu'un d'assez calme et tolérant mais depuis qu'il avait appris la disparition d'Harry, il avait été pris d'une forme de panique qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il avait peur, car Harry était tout ce qui lui restait de ses amis, de James et Lily bien sûr mais de Sirius aussi. Le loup-garou était trop peu présent pour l'adolescent et il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir été là pour lui. Il adorait Harry, c'était un gentil garçon ne méritant pas tout ce dont il avait a traversé.

Remus s'immobilisa, l'oreille aux aguets, mais ce fut une fausse alerte, puisque ce n'était que Kreature qui traînait de la patte dans les escaliers, sûrement pour errer dans la grande maison des Black, comme cela lui arrivait souvent. Dumbledore lui avait dit de l'attendre au quartier général de l'Ordre juste après l'attaque, chose dont il s'était empressé de faire. Il avait renvoyé tous les autres combattants en les remerciant de leur efficacité. Dans l'ensemble, ils avaient fait une entrée fracassante lors de la réception des Malefoy et n'avait subit aucune perte et presque aucune blessure, mis à part un bras fracturé, gracieuseté d'un des mangemorts.

Finalement, le loup-garou se résolu à s'asseoir dans un des grands fauteuils disposé en face de la cheminée, triturant le collier qu'il avait ramené de voyage il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il avait offert à sa femme le petit bracelet en or, qui depuis ne quittait plus son poignet, mais celui qu'il réservait à Harry avait fini par atterrir à son cou en attendant de pouvoir l'offrir au Survivant. La petite chainette en or, sertie d'une petite pierre noir n'avait pas cessé de chauffer contre sa poitrine, cependant maintenant qu'il était à l'abri, elle restait inerte à son cou, permettant au loup-garou de jouer avec. Ses yeux cernés scrutaient le feu ronflant devant lui et bien lui, il ne tarda pas à dodeliner de la tête, avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se sentit affreusement courbaturé, jetant un coup d'oeil réprobateur au fauteuil du salon, responsable de son mal de dos. Une lumière diffuse se propageait dans la pièce en ce premier jour de l'année apportant une légère chaleur sur son visage, cependant ce ne fut pas la première chose qui attira l'attention de Remus. En effet, même s'il évoluait quasiment tout le temps sous une apparence humaine, son odorat restait son sens le plus affuté, une chose assez rare d'ailleurs chez les loups-garou. Ce sens lui était particulièrement utile lors de ses nombreuses missions ainsi qu'à ce moment précis puisqu'il détecta aisément l'odeur de Dumbledore, légèrement citronné, qui émanait de la cuisine.

Il était là. L'inquiétude enserra l'estomac de Remus au même moment, avant qu'il ne se mette en mouvement, traversant la pièce à toute vitesse pour atterrir dans la cuisine, tombant sur le célèbre barbu, sirotant un thé fumant.

\- Albus, enfin, s'exclama l'ancien professeur. Je veux dire, j'ai attendu de vos nouvelles toute la nuit. Comment va Harry ? Où l'avez-vous emmené ? Quand est-ce…

Dumbledore leva sa main meurtrie, interrompant le flot de question du loup-garou, son regard bleu était toujours aussi pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes, sans oublier son sourire bienveillant que lui connaissait bien Remus. Ce dernier se tut, inspirait un grand coup en se rendant compte qu'il avait peut être été un peu trop… virulent. Certes, Dumbledore ne s'en formalisait pas, mais son invitation à s'assoir en face d'une tasse de thé brulante avait sans aucun doute pour but de le calmer. Le loup-garou s'avança encore dans la pièce, mais il se figea à moitié lorsqu'il sentit le collier contre sa poitrine lui chauffer légèrement. Étrange. Remus cacha son trouble du mieux qu'il put, essayant de se focaliser sur ce que lui disait Dumbledore.

\- Harry va bien, le rassura-t-il en poussant légèrement la tasse vers Remus, qui le remercia d'un signe de tête. Il n'est pas très en forme cela-dit, je crains que les affirmations de Severus étaient fausses, déclara-t-il après une gorgée de thé, son air pétillant disparaissant progressivement au profit d'une mine plus soucieuse.

Remus arqua un sourcil, surprit par l'accusation du directeur.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Questionna-t-il en portant à son tour la tasse à ses lèvres, cependant il interrompit son geste, se contentant de souffler légèrement sur le liquide.

Au moment où il avait saisit la tasse pour la rapprocher de ses lèvres, le collier s'était fait plus brûlant. Quelques chose ne tournait pas rond dans ce thé. Remus fit de son mieux pour rester impassible, mais il vit très clairement les yeux bleus de Dumbledore suivre son mouvement, passant de la tasse à ses lèvres. Il huma l'odeur qui émanait des volutes de la boisson, une sensation étrange lui prenant les tripes. C'était un thé au jasmin, mais plusieurs autres plantes semblaient avoir été rajouté, dont... la belladone, confirma le loup-garou en reniflant le plus discrètement possible. Il en était formel, pour en avoir sentit de nombreuses fois lors de ses missions. La belladone était une plante assez commune, réputé pour empoisonné les voyageurs, car ses fruits étaient aussi toxique que les racines.L'air de rien, il reposa la tasse.

\- Il semblerait que Severus m'ai trahit, j'en ai bien peur, poursuivit Albus qui affichait clairement un air à la fois triste et déçu. Je pensais que protéger le fils de Lily aurait plus d'importance à ses yeux que la fidélité qu'il avait envers son maître, j'ai eu tord.

Sa phrase s'acheva sur une certaine froideur qui fit frissonner Remus, qui se contenta de répondre par un sourire crispé.

\- Vous ne buvez pas votre thé ? S'enquit Dumbledore en saisissant sa propre tasse pour en prendre une gorgée. Il s'agit là d'un de mes thés personnels, offert par le Grand Maître Tsong lors de mon dernier voyage en Chine.

\- À vrai dire, j'ai cru reconnaître l'odeur, il est au jasmin, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Remus, sa mine se faisant soucieuse. À vrai dire, je suis allergique à certaines fleurs, dont certaines variante du jasmin. Je ne préférerais pas tenter le Diable, rigola doucement Remus en reposant sa tasse, espérant en son fond intérieur que son expression légèrement crispée ne le trahisse pas. Cependant, je vais le conserver et l'emmener à Dora en sera absolument fan, elle adore…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit la mine de Dumbledore s'assombrir considérablement. Il se racla la gorge avant de se lever de sa chaise, souhaitant abréger la conversation le plus vite possible. Dumbledore allait-il le forcer à boire ce truc ?

\- Tout va bien, Professeur ? Demanda le loup-garou.

\- Oui. Oui, mon garçon, répéta-t-il en prenant appuie sur sa main valide. Je suis un vieil homme vois-tu, il m'arrive donc parfois de subir quelques douleurs, bref mais intense. Surtout sur cette bonne vieille blessure, dit-il en esquissa un sourire, désignant sa main noirci.

Remus hocha la tête, avant de remercier Dumbledore pour l'avoir informé de l'état d'Harry, puis le vieil homme quitta la demeure. Remus referma la porte du 12 Square Grimmaurd, le coeur battant, attendant plusieurs minutes pour s'assurer que le vieil homme ne reviendrait pas défoncer le panneau de bois à grand coup de sortilège. Une fois calmé, il retourna dans la cuisine, s'arrêtant devant la table où gisaient les deux tasses encore fumantes de thé. Il scella hermétiquement la tasse grâce à un sortilège, de façon à ce que son contenu reste bien en place, puis la fourra dans sa poche, attrapant au passage son long manteau rapiécé, avant de s'engouffrer dans la cheminée, annonçant son adresse.

Il débarqua dans le salon quelques instants plus tard, de douces airs de musiques de Noël jouait depuis le poste de radio posé sur une petite table dans un coin de la pièce, sans oublier la bonne odeur de bacon qui se diffusait agréablement dans toute la maison.

\- Remus, s'exclama la jeune femme au cheveux strié de mèches rouge et verte, qui s'affairait dans la cuisine, avant de lui sauter au cou.

\- Je suis content de te voir aussi, ma chérie, répondit-t-il en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras, humant l'odeur de son shampooing comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien chez lui.

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, avant de constater qu'une personne supplémentaire se trouvait avec eux. Miss Figg lisait avec attention la Gazette du Sorcier, sirotant une tasse de thé, avant d'adresser un sourire à Remus.

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Tu as vu Harry ? Demanda la jeune femme en glissant une assiette bien remplie sous son nez. Remus ?

Ce dernier ne répondait pas, regardant attentivement la dernière page de la Gazette que tenait la vieille femme. Un nom avait retenu son attention. Sur cette dernière figurait un article, écrit en petit caractère dans le coin inférieur de la page d'où ton pouvait lire ceci :

* * *

_Tard dans la nuit, le professeur Severus Rogue fut pris en charge par les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste suite à une attaque des plus vicieuse dans son bureau de Poudlard. Aucun détails n'a été fournis sur son état de santé, mais il a pu quitter les soins intensifs en matinée. Le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore à déclaré dans un communiqué avoir pris des dispositions pour trouver les coupables responsables d'un canular qui aurait mal tourné, enjoignant la ou les personnes responsables à ce dénoncer._

_Codette Delage, Gazette du Sorcier._

* * *

\- Je… Je vais repasser, murmura Remus en se levant précipitamment, embrassant Dora sur le front, puis traversant le salon à toute vitesse.

Nymphadora et Arabella n'avait même pas encore dit « Quidditch » que Lupin avait déjà quitté la maison par poudre cheminette, annonçant Sainte Mangouste d'une voix forte. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard, avant de se pencher à leur tour sur l'article.

De son côté, Remus arrivait dans le couloirs destiné aux allées et venues en transports magiques de l'hôpital sorcier. Malgré l'heure matinale, le couloir était relativement animé, avec plusieurs patients transportés en civière ou bien des sorciers qui sortaient des nombreuses cheminées, certains affublés de robes blanches où étaient estampé les armoiries de l'Hôpital. Remus se faufila jusqu'au couloir qui menait à la réception.

\- Bonjour, je viens voir un patient, Severus Rogue, dit fébrilement le loup-garou en s'adressant à une jeune secrétaire.

\- Chambre 655.

\- Merci.

Il contourna la réception, se dirigeant vers le premier ascenseur un peu plus loin, hâtant le pas en voyant les portes du premier sur sa gauche se refermer lentement. Il s'y engouffra de peu et composa les numéros de la chambre sur les boutons poussoir. Les ascenseurs de l'hôpital était basé sur le même concept que ceux du Ministère, allant et venant dans différentes directions, ainsi, il fallait se tenir plutôt fermement pour éviter d'écraser les autres personnes, qui se trouvait à être assez nombreuse dans ce compartiment réduit. Remus, coincé entre un homme en blouse blanche et une petite dame chétive et rabougrit, se saisit de la poignée qui pendait au dessus de sa tête, adressant un sourire d'excuse à la personne âgée qui se trouvait à côté de lui, cette dernière se contentant d'éternuer bruyamment comme seule réponse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva devant le numéro 655, les mains moites et le coeur battant. Il était anxieux. Plusieurs questions tournoyaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il tenté de l'empoisonné? Severus l'avait-il vraiment trahi? À qui pouvait-il faire confiance?

La tasse servie par Dumbledore semblait peser une tonne dans sa poche, mais quelques instant plus tard, Harry surgit dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber. Remus prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte, pénétrant dans la chambre où le maître des potions, s'attendant à trouver ce dernier endormit par une potion de sommeil.

Hors, il trouva Rogue parfaitement réveillé, en pleine conversation avec un jeune homme pâle au cheveux de jais, dégageant un charisme impressionnant. Deux paires de yeux sombres se tournèrent vers lui.

Quant à Remus, son visage perdit quelques couleurs, mais il tenta de rester lucide. Il se sentait aucune menace émanant de ses deux personnes et le collier contre sa peau ne chauffait pas non plus.

\- Lupin ? S'étonna le blessé en affichant un air encore plus contrarié qu'à l'accoutumé, ses cheveux gras tombant devant ses yeux.

\- Je veux qu'on m'explique tout, déclara tout de go Remus en refermant la porte derrière lui. Depuis le début.

Severus échangea un regard avec le jeune homme, qui après un moment d'hésitation, lui fit un signe de tête ce qui déclencha un grognement contrarié de la part du blessé.

\- Cela risque d'être un peu long, fit d'une voix cinglante le maître des potions en se redressant un peu plus, ce qui lui arracha une grimace.

\- J'ai tout mon temps, se contenta de répondre Remus en tirant vers lui la chaise la plus proche, plus déterminé que jamais à découvrir ce qui se tramait réellement.

* * *

**FIN PARTIE I**

* * *

(1) Formules magiques de Mersebourg : Texte qui existe bel et bien chez nous, moldu. Il s'agit de deux formules «magiques» rédigés en vieil allemand datant du Xième siècle environ. Dans le monde sorcier, j'ai décidé d'en faire un texte rare et ancien que Gellert à dérobé durant ses jeunes années.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture, à bientôt !

Chaeos.


End file.
